Evil Devil Return DMC5
by Antano
Summary: Resumen Cap35; Epilogo, llega el dia en que los Sparda aumentan de numero para alegria de todos ; VergilXLady
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes como Dante, Vergil, Mundus, Lady, Nero….. son exclusivos de Capcom, del videojuego de devil may cry, menos Nelphantom, Cronos, Elisabhet, Dargil, estos salen mas adelante.**

**Esta historia empeze a crearla en septiembre de 2008 y de momento tengo creados y publicados en otros lugares 16 capitulos (y aun tengo k hacer mas XD), y los 5 primeros de la segunda parte (k tambiene s largita XD) ,a si k kedais avisados k es larga XD. Intentare publicarla aki cada semana, depende d elops Reviews k dejeis, debo saber si os gusta o no oXD**

**Devil May Cry 5** "el demonio que puede llorar 5"  
**Devil Evil Return **"el regreso del demonio malvado"

Misión 01: El día señalado para dos.

En la oficina Devil may cry, suena el teléfono, Patty se lanza a cogerlo.

-Oficina Devil may cry, ¿contraseña?  
-¡Donde esta Dante?-pregunto una voz masculina desde el otro lado  
-Dante, no se puede poner ahora mismo, si quiere que trabaje tendrá que decirme la contraseña, a no ser que seas el de la pizzería, en ese caso, no hace falta que siga insistiendo, -dijo con risueña voz-lo mejor es no fiarle mas.  
-¿Pero quién eres?, dile que se ponga de una vez, que es importante-dijo la voz empezando a perder la paciencia.  
-Amigo, ya le dije que sin contraseña, no se puede….-Patty calla al ver salir a Dante del baño,

Dante aun secándose la cabeza, mira a Patty con desconcierto y desagrado.  
-Otra vez aquí mocosa, es que no tienes casa-gruño al verla y se coloco mejor la toalla- menos mal que salí con la dichosa toalla.  
-No te preocupes, total para lo que hay que ver-dijo con desdén  
-Mocosa, quien te enseño a hablar así -le grito fuera de si, cuando vio que Patty tenía el teléfono en sus manos-se puede saber a quién llamas, desde mi oficina.  
-Yo no llamo a nadie, a sido él, el que llamo-dijo a la vez que se ponía el auricular y decía-lo siento pero, ahora no podemos atenderle-al decir esto lo colgó.  
-¡PATTY!-grito Dante.  
-Ringgg….  
Sonó de nuevo el teléfono y Dante se lanzo a por él, lanzándole a Patty la toalla a la cara.  
-Pues si no quieres ver nada te recomiendo que te vayas-dijo descolgando el teléfono.  
-Vaya, tenias otra toalla,-dijo Patty al comprobar que Dante seguía "tapado"-me lo imaginaba-dijo entre risitas.  
-Desaparece de una puñetera vez-le grito y poniéndose al teléfono-¡DIGA!  
-No hace falta que me grites-gruño la otra voz.  
-¡OH!, solo es el crió-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza cansado.  
-Harás que me arrepienta de haberte llamado-le dijo Nero enfadado.  
-Pues cuelga, ya estoy harto de críos, al final tendré que cambiar de oficio. Una guardería, si, creo que eso pondré-dijo sarcásticamente.  
-¿Ya as acabado de hacer el idiota?, y tienes suerte que no te pregunte lo que estabas haciendo con lo que eh oído antes del para lo que hay que ver-dijo burlonamente.  
-¡Oh, calla!, sino quieres nada cuelgo.-dijo ya arto.  
-Espera, -le grito rápidamente-encima que me molesto en llamarte… ya sabía que no debía, bueno el caso es que está pasando de nuevo lo mismo, parece que tendrás que ponerte en acción, aunque si ya estas demasiado viejo,-Dante creyó que eso ultimo lo había dicho resaltando las palabras- tendrás que dejármelo a mí, y que sepas que solo te llame porque ella me lo pidió-dijo sin ganas.  
-No te preocupes, aun no me pienso jubilar, no creas que lo tendrás tan fácil, e intenta no estorbar sino quieres morder el polvo, aun tengo cuerda para más de 100 años.  
-No, pensé que ya eras tan viejo, la verdad, para tu edad, tampoco te conservas tan mal.-dijo contraatacando.  
-Solo espero que alcances a mi edad, aunque con lo debilucho que eres seguro que ni duras unos meses,-dijo Dante, a la vez que limpiaba su arma, Patty lo miraba divertida..  
-Eso ya lo veremos, mañana te acercas y hablas con ella, para que te de los detalles.

Dante miro el calendario, que tenía en la mesa y dio un respingo, dejando el arma en la mesa.  
-¿Espera un momento… as dicho mañana.?  
-Sí, lo que has oído.  
-Me encargare de ello, hoy mismo, dime donde estáis y voy para allá-dijo poniéndose serio de golpe.  
-Ahora Kyrie está ocupada con otros asuntos, y hay tiempo de sobra, así que espera a mañana.  
-¿Desde cuándo estos asuntos pueden esperar?-dijo sorprendido y con voz cansada- Da igual, yo no voy, tampoco te será tan difícil.  
-Vaya, el gran Dante se echa atrás, por mi ningún problema, estoy seguro que mañana será un día para no olvidar, el gran Dante, se hace viejo y por no querer ver que yo soy mejor, será, ya creo que lo recordare, ja, ja., ja.-dijo picándolo.  
-Dime el sitio allí estaré mañana, y no pienses que tendré compasión-dijo con muy mal humor.

Nero le dio los detalles del sitio donde quedarían y colgó, Dante hizo lo mismo, solo que su cara miraba con expresión ausente el calendario.  
-Ya no me acordaba, que estábamos en estas fechas, que pronto a llegado-murmuraba- si siguiera aquí, también habría…  
-Dante, que es lo que pasa en estas fechas, no son fiestas, ni nada, quizá el día que un ligue te abandono, je, je-dijo burlonamente.  
-Aun sigues aquí-dijo de pronto Dante, reparando en ella.  
-Sí, y si no te cambias te resfriaras  
-¡Boba!, yo no me resfrió-gruño-tsc… espero que cuando me hay cambiado ya no estés aquí, tengo que avisar a Trish y Lady, así que estorbas.

************

Al día siguiente, Dante coge su deportivo y se dirige al lugar de encuentro, Nero lo había citado en un edificio donde había habido un antiguo salón recreativo, que Dante conocía bien, ahora todo el edificio estaba abandonado, una vez llego dejo el coche aparcado de una sola maniobra brusca y se acerco a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta así que entro sin llamar, sin darse cuenta de que algo se movía en su coche, entro en el edificio, el maletero del deportivo se abrió y Patty salió de el, entrando también en el edificio cautelosamente, pero cuando solo hubo dado unos pocos pasos unas manos la agarraron de la nada y se vio arrastrada a las sombras. Dante creyó oír algo y se giro, al no ver nada siguió su camino. Entro en el salón recreativo bajando al sótano por unas escaleras medio derruidas, cuando las bajo llego a una sala completamente a oscuras , pero aun así encontró la puerta del sótano y la abrió esa sala también estaba a oscuras, pero Dante pudo notar la presencia de varias sombras que se acercaron a el rápidamente, se dispuso a sacar su espada cuando se ilumino la sala y pequeñas explosiones estallaron cerca de el.

-¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!!-gritaron varias voces a la vez.

Dante sorprendido se encontró lleno de confeti y con Trish y Lady empujándolo hacia adentro, y quitándole la gabardina, llena de confeti, allí también estaba Kyrie y Nero que estaba escuchando lo que Patty le contaba, mientras se reía con ganas.  
-¡Ey!, viejo-le saludo aun riendo.  
-Esto era lo que queríais-dijo resoplando-vale, me habéis sorprendido, ¿contentos?  
-¿Porque será?, ¿que me da la impresión, de que tu no?-dijo Nero sorprendido.  
-No seas tan gruñón Dante, lo hemos hecho para ti, al menos disfrútala.-dijo Trish sonriente.  
-¿Y quién os a pedido nada?-gruño levantando la voz.  
-Lamento, que no te haya gustado, yo solo pensé una manera de agradecerte tu ayuda-dijo Kyrie, con voz temblorosa.-no pensé que no te gustasen estas fiestas.  
-No es eso…-empezó a decir Dante.  
-No te entiendo si eres el primero…-empezó a decir Lady.  
-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto de pronto Patty.  
-¿Ella?-dijeron Trish y Lady confusas  
-Si, Dante digo q si siguiera aquí, también habría….¿habría que? estado junto a ti, en tu cumpleaños, dilo Dante, ¿quien es ella?  
Lady y Trish miraban a Dante buscando una respuesta.  
-Yo no dije nada de ella- dijo un poco azorado.  
-Si siguiera aquí, también habría… -repitió Trish pensando, de pronto se le ocurrió algo-ella, no, sino el, claro-dijo entendiéndolo de golpe.  
-…también habría cumplido años-concluyo Lady-Vergil, por supuesto también sería su aniversario.  
-Nadie digo eso-dijo enfadado-no saquéis conclusiones tontas.  
-¿Quién es Vergil?-pregunto Nero, sin entender.  
-Es el hermano gemelo de Dante-dijo Lady-aunque al contrario de Dante, el era malvado.  
-¿Malvado?-dijo mas que preguntar, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente-ambicioso…diría yo.  
-Si, su ambición, perdona, pero la ambición le nublo su camino…  
-Perdona Dante, perdona, por no imaginar que hoy fuese el día mas triste de tu vida-dijo Trish al fin.  
-Pero que narices os estáis montando, si no es nada de eso- resoplo poniéndose en jarras.  
-Yo no sabia que tuvieses un gemelo, seguro que tiene mejor carácter que tu, a mi me gustan las personas ambiciosas-dijo sonriente-¿os peleasteis?  
Dante la miro con mala leche cogió su gabardina roja y se la puso.  
-¡Oye! ¿no te irás ahora?-dijo sorprendido Nero.  
-¡Y que si lo hago!¿¡no pretenderás que me quede en esta tontería!?.  
-Venga, que también hablaremos de los demonios, que te decíamos-dijo Trish intentando ser amable.  
-Hoy quería quedarme sentado en mi silla sin pensar en nada, mientras me comía una pizza solo y tranquilamente, -decía evitando mirar a Trish, sus ojos iban humedeciéndose-solo, como siempre, hace ya tanto tiempo que no celebro este día, que aun recuerdo cuando nuestra madre nos preparaba a Vergil y a mi esas fiestas,- empezó andar en círculos.  
-Y que paso con el?-le dijo Nero a Trish, sin que Dante le oyera.  
-Dante lo mato.  
-¿Como?-dijo Nero sorprendido y confuso.-entonces es cierto lo del demonio malvado?  
-Bueno, Lady odia los demonios, así que suele ser así, pero en realidad, Dante lo mato sin saberlo, hasta que fue tarde, y bueno Vergil lucho contra Dante, también sin saberlo y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, estaba siendo controlado por Mundus, así que lucharon entre ellos, lo que me da más rabia es que yo si sabia quienes eran, pero como en ese momento no me importaba…en realidad se puede decir que la culpa es mía, pensar que yo podría haber cambiado eso.  
-Lady, siento haber dicho eso, en realidad tampoco me caía tan mal, aunque por culpa de mi padre creí que era mezquino y manipulador e incluso le ataque, el podría haberme matado, y no lo hizo, cuando los tres luchamos codo con codo, note una sen….  
Un golpe seco en la pared, hizo que Lady se sobresaltara, Dante aun tenia el puño en la pared y una pequeña brecha salió en ella.  
-¡¡Se acabo!!,¡ esto es una tontería!, no pienso seguir escuchándoos, si el acabo, como acabo fue culpa suya-dijo y sin ser consciente se miro la mano- y de su cabezonería, me largo, no pienso seguir aquí  
-Espera Dante, sino quieres que sigamos con la fiesta por mi bien, pero entonces escucha lo que Kyrie a descubierto.  
-¿Aun esperas que crea en ese truco?-gruño enfadado.  
-Pero era cierto y parece que esta vez no son simples demonios, parece que el está regresando.  
-¿El? imposible- dijo aun sin creérselo.  
-Pues si, cuando Kyrie me puso al corriente, vi que era su forma de actuar, por eso le pedí que te avisara, y como dio la casualidad que también habíamos acordado días antes lo de tu cumpleaños, decidimos que era mejor que lo supieras después, ya a empezado mandar demonios, Nero se ha ido encargándose de ellos, así que ya empieza con los grandes y ya a aparecido una puerta de considerables dimensiones, creemos que cuenta con ayuda del exterior, seguramente algún humano, o también podría ser algún demonio poderoso que consiguiera salir sin que nos diéramos cuenta, lo que es seguro es que cuando esa puerta se abra completamente el ya podrá salir.  
-Ya veo así que también quiere joderme el día, no tuvo bastante, que viene a jodermelo-dijo con rabia a la vez que le daba un puñetazo a la pared y acabándola de romper-mira que le dije; que cuando volviera le diera recuerdos a mi hijo, pues no tuvo que regresar antes que lo tuviera-Decía mientras gesticulaba con las manos, moviéndolas sin parar-pues no, hoy es el día de joder a Dante, eso es lo que parece, pues bien, mira por donde me va a alegrar el día, tengo unas ganas de patearle el culo increíbles.  
-Dante-dijo Trish  
-Hoy, será el día en que al fin acabe con el, esta vez, no dejare que escape, esta vez pagara por todo ¡DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!.

Próximos capitulo:  
Capitulo 2: la sombra del pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: la sombra del pasado

Dante llego el primero al lujar junto a Nero, este comprobó que tenia todas las ramas preparadas y Dante lo miro con expresión divertida.  
-¿Qué acabas?¡deberías prepararte antes!  
-Ya vengo preparado, solo comprobaba.-gruño, sacando la espada Yamato-creo que esta vez usare esta.  
-¡Psh…!, haz lo que quieras-gruño, sin dejar de observar a la espada.  
-Pero si quieres te la puedo prestar-dijo al fin, viendo que su actuación había echo efecto.  
-No la necesito para nada-gruño, apartando la vista.  
-¡Toma anda!-dijo Nero lanzándole Yamato, recordando lo que Lady le había explicado sobre esa espada.  
-¡Pesado!.-gruño cogiendo la espada al vuelo y devolviéndosela-te dije que no me hacía falta, ya tengo las mías.  
-¡Como quieras!-dijo moviendo los hombros.  
-Pero ni se te ocurra perderla-le amenazo.  
-Lo intentaré, aunque quien sabe quizá se rompa-dijo burlonamente.  
-¡Por tu bien!, ¡espero que no!-dijo cabreado.-sobretodo porque es imposible que se rompa.

Una moto llego a gran velocidad, rozando a Dante y haciendo que su gabardina, ondease violentamente. Con una gran frenada y derrapando varios metros, Lady bajo de la moto aun en marcha, cogió su bazuca y se lo puso en la espalda, dos pistolas en su cintura y varias granadas, recubrían su cuerpo, junto a dos grandes cuchillos.  
-¡Todo listo!-se dijo a si misma, conforme.

-¡Tsch….!no sabes entrar mas discretamente-decía Trish, mientras caminaba moviendo las caderas sensualmente. -Nero, -le dijo-ya deje a Kyrie en un lujar seguro,-miro a todos los demás- ¡empecemos de una vez!.  
-¡Si!, ¡vayamos pasando!-dijo Dante, miro a los portales que habían aparecido, en aquel lugar.-separémonos parece que hay tres puertas, yo iré solo que una de vosotras vaya sola y la otra acompañe al crío.  
-¡Ni hablar!, ¡que vayan ellas dos!, no necesito ayuda-gruño y sin esperar respuesta se lanzo dentro de un portal.  
-¡Condenado crío!-resoplo Dante.  
-¡Que remedio, vayamos juntas!,-dijo Lady mirando divertida a Trish.  
-¡Ellos se lo pierden!-dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a Dante, este resoplo,-¡TOMA!-le grito lanzándole un objeto.  
-¿Que es esto?¿es una broma?-dijo Dante, al ver lo que Trish, le había lanzado-¿¿un móvil??, ¿de que me va a servir allí?-dijo burlándose.  
-Me lo dio, Morrison, dice que si el radio entre-señalo el que ella tenia- ellos no es excesivamente lejana, podremos comunicarnos y como aunque entremos por diferentes sitios, vamos al mismo lujar, nos será útil.  
-Ya, me lo podría haber dado a mi, ese…-gruño.  
-¡Nos encontraremos allá abajo.! ¡Hasta ahora!-se despidió Trish entrando en el segundo portal junto a Lady.  
-¡Bueno!, ¡que remedio solo quedas tu!-le dijo Dante con ironía al ultimo portal,-¡Acabo de traerla de la tintorería!.-dijo quitándose la gabardina roja, a la vez que se la ponía sobre el hombro, dispuesto a ponérsela en cuanto llegara, para que no se manchara, salto hacia el portal.

1er COMBATE NERO VS FLAMEBULL

Nero estaba de pie, con el filo de la espada reposada en el suelo, a su alrededor un montón de marionetas caían destrozadas al suelo formando un circulo alrededor de Nero.  
-¿Tan pronto acabo esto?-se pregunto a si mismo.  
-Ya veo que te aburres, humano-dijo una voz.  
Al girarse Nero vio una especie de toro que lo miraba erguido sobre sus pies, sus cornamentas echas de fuego, brillaban y centellaban abrasadoramente en dirección a Nero, en sus brazos tenía dos espadas, parecidas a sus propios cuernos, que movía entrechocándolos, Nero se fijo en que en su cabeza faltaban dos cuernos mas, ya que le sobresalían unos trozos, como partidos.  
-¿¡Vaya, que paso alguien te arranco los cuernos!?.-se mofo Nero.  
-Cuando acabe contigo, no tendrás ganas de reír-gruño echándole un montón de babas a Nero.  
-¡¡Ecs…!!!-resoplo con asco, moviendo su gabardina que chorreaba saliva. -,¿Tu eres el que manda en esta zona?-pregunto y sin esperar respuesta, le señalo con el dedo y añadió-pues tendrás que pagarme la tintorería, que lo sepas.  
-¡¡Lamentaras tu insolencia, mocoso!!.-rugió abalanzándose sobre el.-nadie se ríe de Flamebull  
-¡Me gustaría verlo!-se mofo, sacando la Yamato, y parando el ataque del toro.-Te aviso que nunca antes toree, no te quejes si lo hago mal.  
-Insolente…. lo lamentaras-rugió de nuevo, solo que esta vez no le ataco, tan solo se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar.  
-¿Que echando un sueñecito?-se burlo Nero a la vez que fue hasta el, atacándole en el torso.  
-¡Insensato!-rió Flamebull, a la vez que con su cola en un rápido movimiento atrapo a Nero.  
Nero sorprendido, soltó la espada y se encontró aprisionado con la cola de Flamebull, enredada como una cuerda en su cuerpo.  
-Eres un tramposo-se quejo Nero.  
-Y tu eres muy inocente, niño… en esta vida todo vale, para ganar.-rugió Flamebull.  
Flamebull apretó su cola mas fuerte y Nero soltó un grito ahogado. Nero intentaba moviendo sus brazos, conseguir coger su espada la Reed queen, pero cada vez que se movía, las cola se tensaba mas en el, pese a todo en un ultimo esfuerzo, la cogió de su espalda y cogiéndola del filo, con un movimiento brusco y rápido, corto la cola por la mitad, Flamebull, rugió de dolor y cuando vio que Nero se alejaba de el, intentando recuperar el aliento, le lanzo uno de sus cuernos, atravesándole el hombro, Nero cayo al suelo con un fuerte grito de dolor, Flamebull. se le acerco sonriente, y acogió a Nero de los hombros, con una garra, con la otra le quito el cuerno lo mas bruscamente que pudo, en ese momento cuando Flamebull, ya celebraba la victoria Nero utilizando todas sus fuerzas y aguantándose el dolor, le lanzo una estocada rápida con su Reed queen, atravesándolo, sin tiempo a que reaccionara movió la espada en un movimiento ascendente y lo partió por la mitad. Flamebull, cayo inerte al suelo extinguiéndose en un mar de llamas, dejando a Nero libre.  
-¡¡Buf…, al fin!!-suspiro con alivio-¡¡a-au…!!-se quejo cogiéndose el hombro-maldito tramposo-se quejaba.  
Nero busco el lujar donde había caído Yamato y la recogió.  
-¡Solo me faltaría perderla! ¡Dante me mataba.! .|||

2º COMBATE LADY Y TRISH VS NUMEROS

Una explosión hizo que todos los demonios explotaran en mil pedazos, Lady apareció entre las llamas como si nada.  
-No esta mal-dijo Trish, lanzándole una esfera eléctrica, Lady se agacho esquivándola, cosa que los demonios que habían detrás de ella no pudieron hacer y se retorcieron de dolor.  
-¡Lo tuyo se podría mejorar!-le dijo Lady sonriente.  
-¡Demuéstramelo!… mejorándolo.-le pico.  
-¡Encantada!-dijo cogiendo su bazuca y apuntando a las bombas que ya había colocado previamente-será mejor que corras,-le aviso.  
-No hace falta que me lo repitas, ¡adelante!-le animo.

Lady disparo un proyectil que exploto contra los demonios que habían allí, la explosión hizo que las demás bombas estallaran destrozando y quemando a todos los demonios que quedaban, Lady y Trish, se chocaron la mano y miraron los demonios moribundos sonrientes.  
-Parece que nos toco lo fácil-dijo Lady eufórica.  
-Yo, no estaría tan segura, ¡mira!-dijo de pronto Trish, alarmada.  
-Pero que son esas cosas?-pregunto Lady con disgusto.  
Los miles de trozos de los demonios destrozados empezaban a recomponerse, y apareció un demonio por cada trozo.  
-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!.-se quejo Lady-así no acabaremos nunca.  
-Esas cosas solo pueden ser Numeros-dijo con fastidio.  
-¡Explícate!, no tengo la menor idea de lo que son los Numeros  
-Son demonios regenerativos, como as comprobado, por cada trozo que se separa de su cuerpo original aparece otro, aunque este, ya no se puede regenerar, para eso deben pasar 2 horas, es la forma que tienen de procrear.  
-¡Ya veo!, practico para ellos, pero molesto para nosotros ¬¬  
-La única manera de detenerlos, es eliminando todo rastro del anfitrión, y aun así también deberíamos acabar con los otros antes de esas 2 horas.  
-Veo un pequeño problema, tu sabe diferenciarlos?-dijo Lady observando a todos los Numeros  
-¡Ciertamente!, ¡ese es el problema!.-dijo con fastidio.  
-¡Ya veo!-suspiro, entonces acabemos cuanto antes.  
-¡Tu primera!-dijo Trish, haciendo un ademán con la mano, para que Lady se adelantara.  
Una hora después la estancia estaba casi abarrotada de Numeros.  
-Esto no acaba nunca, cada vez son mas-gruño Lady, a este paso, no vamos a caber aquí ¬¬  
-Solo queda una cosa en esta situación.  
-¿Cual?  
-Acabar con ellos mas tarde  
-¡¡OH,!! ¡que gran idea porque no se me ocurrió a mi! ¬¬ -  
-Necesitamos fuego, continuado, no el de esas explosiones, acaso tienes tu un lanzallamas?  
-Precisamente eso fue lo único que no traje.  
-Pues perfecto ¬¬  
Los Numeros saltaron hacia ellas y Trish les mando varias descargas, haciendo que se volvieran a multiplicar.  
-¡Trish!, ¡para de hacer eso!- se quejo Lady gritando  
De pronto el suelo cedió por el peso y Lady cayo, junto a la mayoría de los Numeros, Trish intento cogerla, pero no llego a tiempo, y el suelo volio a cerrarse. Trish lanzo varios ataques eléctricos contra el suelo, sin resultado, los pocos Numeros que quedaron allí se abalanzaron sobre ella, Trish cerro los ojos, y se puso las manos sobre la cara.  
-¿Se puede saber que haces?-le pregunto una voz conocida.  
-¡Nero!-grito sorprendida, al abrir los ojos.

3er COMBATE DANTE VS NELPHANTOM

-!!!Ouch!!! Vaya caída-gruño Dante, al aterrizar sobre un montón de afiladas púas de hierro, que empalaron su cuerpo, Dante, se agarro a ellas y tiro de su cuerpo para salir de allí, cuando se "desenpalo" salto hacia fuera de la trampa y se miro el traje condesagrado-¡¡Maldita sea!!,-gruño- ¡no acabo de empezar y ya me eh agujereado el traje! Ahora a buscar donde cayo la gabardina-dijo mirando a todos lados, al fin la vio en un rincón, se acerco a ella, cuando aparecieron unos demonios con guadañas y la pisotearon, Dante desenfundo sus pistolas y los acribillo a balazos  
-¡¡Maldita manía, vuestra de pisarlo todo!!-gruño, cogiendo su gabardina y sacudiéndole el polvo.  
Dante echo la gabardina al aire y levantando los brazos, espero a que cayera sobre el, pero al notar que no caía miro hacia arriba y vio a un demonio con forma de pájaro alejándose con ella.  
-¡¡¡La madre que lo…!!! -grito airado, a la vez que echaba a correr, siguiendo el pajarraco, después de unos minutos tras el pájaro, Dante te harto-¡maldito pajarraco!,¡ ya me tiene hasta las narices!-gruño convirtiéndose en demonio y echando a volar tras el pájaro.  
El pájaro al ver el demonio que iba tras el acelero y Dante también, hasta que llego hasta el, en ese momento el pájaro descendió. Dante, viro bruscamente en el aire, haciendo una peonza y bajo tras el, cuando el pájaro llego al suelo, se poso en el brazo extendido de una persona, la cual cogió la gabardina de Dante.  
Dante freno en seco su caída y convirtiéndose en humano, se acerco al que parecía el dueño del pájaro, al verle de cerca se quedo de piedra.  
-¿Quien eres tu?, ¿porque tienes esa pinta!-dijo Dante molesto.  
-¿¡Acaso no te agrada ver, el ultimo recuerdo, del aspecto de tu hermano!?-dijo burlonamente, el desconocido-supongo, que este aspecto, también te recuerda, lo que hiciste. Pobre Dante.-murmuró con fingida preocupación.  
-¡Cierra la bocaza!-dijo Dante arrastrando las palabras, a la vez que ponía su espada en el cuello del desconocido-¿Dónde esta Mundus?  
-¿A que viene tanta prisa, acaso no quieres que nos divirtamos?-pregunto con fingida perplejidad.-No es bueno tanta violencia.  
-¡¡Contesta!!-gruño Dante empezando a perder la paciencia.  
-¡Tsk!¡tsk!¡tsk!, ¡sin prisas, quieres!. No queremos ningún accidente antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?-al decir esto, desapareció y reapareció con la espada de Dante en la mano y apuntándole  
Dante, que se había quedado sorprendido, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cuando su enemigo movió la espada, Dante se agacho en el momento justo, lanzándole una patada y desequilibrándolo, a la vez que recuperaba su espada y le apunto, en el mismo instante que su enemigo le golpeo en el cuello, dejándole sin respiración y lanzándolo contra la pared.  
-Realmente sencillo, y sublime por tu parte, no esperaba que reaccionases tan rápido, por desgracia, aun no puedo encargarme de ti-dijo cambiando de aspecto, ahora era el de un humano, vestido con una túnica grisácea, que casi no se diferenciaba de su propio color de piel, las manos eran demasiado largas para un humano y los ojos rojos, con una fina lamina por iris, carecía de parpados.  
-!Q-que feo e-res!-dijo Dante con dificultad, ya que aun intentaba recuperar el aire.  
-Soy un cambiaformas, el ultimo de mi raza, y mi señor Mundus me a nombrado como Nelphantom, recuerda mi nombre Sparda.-dijo acercándose a el decididamente.

-Como si m-me importa…-Dante callo, cuando noto un fuerte golpe y empezó a perder el sentido.  
-Quizá te encuentres otros… muchos fantasmas del pasado… las sombras del pasado, nunca desaparecen.

Trish aun sorprendida vio como Nero estaba delante de ella con su Reed queen en la mano y sin rastro de ningún Numero.  
-Acabaste con ellos, menos mal, empezaban a ser una pesadilla-dijo sin darle mucha importancia  
-¿¿Empezaban??-pregunto con sarcasmo-¿por cierto no estaba Lady contigo?-pregunto al no verla por ningún sitio.  
-Estar lo estaba, pero ahora ya no, se abrió un agujero en el suelo y cayo en el, podrías…-empezó a decir.  
-Esta bien iré a buscarla, ¿te as encontrado ya con Dante?  
-No, quizá su portal, era mas lejano, aun así mirare si me acerco a la zona donde este, el teléfono no sirve, intento comunicarme con el pero no contesta, será que la distancia es demasiado grande.  
-Bien, voy pasando- uso su brazo y abrió una brecha en el suelo, saltando dentro de ella.

Nero cayo en una especie de laberinto con demonios centauros y sátiros, acabo con todos ellos rápidamente a la vez que seguía buscando a Lady por el laberíntico lugar, en una de las zonas del laberinto, al entrar en ella se llevo una desagradable sorpresa.  
-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-dijo confuso Nero, al ver los enemigos que habían aparecido delante suya-y de mal gusto.-gruño, sacando sus espadas, de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho.

Cuando Dante recupero el sentido, Nelphantom, hacia mucho que había desaparecido. Dante se incorporo con serias dificultades.  
-Será verdad lo que decía el crió, de que me estoy haciendo viejo-se decía a si mismo-¡¡y una mierda…!!, no pienso darle el gusto  
Dante hizo crujir todos los huesos, e hizo algunos calentamientos.  
-¡Que aparezca otra vez, ese desgraciad!-gruño y al echar algo en falta grito-¡Maldita sea, al final, me han quitado la gabardina! ., ¡Serán chorizos, el y su dichoso pajarraco…!

Dante se puso en marcha lanzando insultos a diestro y siniestro, cuando salió de aquel lugar ya estaba un poco mas calmado, al poco rato llego a unas galerías, donde le salieron al paso demonios sin importancia, que destruyo sin despeinarse.

Al final de la galería, Dante llego delante de un espejo, en un callejón sin salida, se giro para marcharse cuando…

-¿Que tal Dante?-dijo una voz burlona detrás de Dante.

Dante giro la cabeza al reconocer esa voz, a la vez que su corazón daba un vuelco….

CONTINUARA EN EL CAPITULO 3 ^__^

Próximo capitulo. ¿Reencounter? "¿Reencuentro?".


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 1: .com/Mugiwara_Nami/blog/blogid=2055272

Capitulo 2: .com/Mugiwara_Nami/blog/blogid=2068446

Capitulo 3: ¿Reencuentro?

-¿Que tal, Dante?-dijo una burlona voz detrás de Dante.

El corazón de Dante dio un vuelco al reconocer esa voz y se giro para ver su propio reflejo en un gigantesco espejo, solo que la ropa de dentro del espejo era azulada.

-¿E-estas…? ¿estás vivo?-dijo sorprendido.

-Te alegras de ver de nuevo a tu hermanito-dijo con voz burlona.

-¡Vergil!-dijo con voz temblosa- pero, si estás vivo, que haces…-decía -¿que haces aquí?

-¡Te lo explicare!. ¡Sígueme!, solo tienes que entrar.-dijo abriendo un camino al interior del espejo.

-¿Porque no sales tu?-dijo dudoso.

-¿No confías en mi?, ¡ya veo!. Tan solo, que no puedo salir, Mundus me mantiene aquí encerrado, incluso, pronto dejare de reflejarme en el espejo si no vienes no podrás saber la verdad, ¡nunca!.-dijo con pesadumbre-esta bien, quédate ahí, adiós-se despidió mientras su reflejo iba desapareciendo.

En ese momento llego Trish a la sala y vio a Dante, delante del espejo y el reflejo de Vergil desapareciendo, noto el aura de Vergil y al ver que Dante avanzaba hacia el, intento detenerle, salió corriendo tras el, mientras le gritaba.

-¡No, Dante!, ¡el es igual que… y…!

Dante entro en el espejo absorbido por la gravedad y no pudo escuchar lo que Trish le decía, una vez dentro se fijo en el sitio donde acababa de aparecer era una sala espaciosa, poco decorada, pero con una gran mesa en medio de la sala, unas pocas espadas de oro decorativas y una silla lujosa, donde Vergil estaba sentado, mirando con indiferencia a Dante.

-¿Qué te parece hermanito, bonito lugar, ¿no?, ¿acaso, no es fantástico? A veces Mundus sabe hacer las cosas bien, ¿quien iba a pedir mas?, ja, ja.

-¿Se puede saber que dices?, ¿desde cuando te han importado las riquezas?-gruño enfadado.

-¡No te enfades!, ¿porque no te sientas?-dijo a la vez que apareció una silla delante de Dante, este la tiro contra la pared, cerca de Vergil.

-¿A que juegas… eres imbécil?, dejas que Mundus te use, ¡¡serás idiota!!, ¿porque no despiertas de una vez?. Si Mundus te sigue controlando, ningún problema, hare que despiertes.

Dante, con paso decidido se encaro con Vergil y lo cogió de la camisa, Vergil por su parte sonrió burlonamente, cosa que hizo que Dante perdiera los nervios y de un empujón lo tiro de la silla.

-¿Piensas matarme de nuevo…?-dijo Vergil poniéndose en pie y mirando a Dante a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?-dijo sorprendido y confuso, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Eres sordo!, ¡eh dicho!, ¿que si piensas matarme de nuevo?, a eso viniste, ¿no? a acabar tu trabajo

-¡¡¡Estúpido!!!-grito Dante fuera de si, cogiéndole de nuevo de la camisa.-¡¿tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo!?, ¡¿acaso no sabes lo que…

-¡No cambies de tema…!-dijo Vergil bruscamente cortando a Dante, y haciendo que le soltase apartando su mano-a que ibas a venir sino, te haces el bueno delante de todos, pero eres de lo peor, sabes engañar a la gente perfectamente, si ellos supieran realmente como eres no irían contigo.

-¡¡Calla!!, ¿que te pasa?, ¡tu no eres así!, no eres de los que dicen eso, te conozco, es Mundus el que te lo hace decir-decía Dante, no muy convencido y con el corazón en un puño, esperando a que Vergil, le diera la razón.

-¡No te engañes!, Mundus no me controla.

-¡Mentira!.

-Pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste.

Vergil con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que la pared girara sobre si misma, al otro lado estaba Lady luchando ya sin fuerzas contra los Numeros.

-Una chica valiente, tu amiga, parece que sabe luchar-dijo Vergil y Dante se sorprendió-pero esos demonios para alguien tan vulgar como ella, podrás verla morir, será todo un espectáculo.

Una bala atravesó el cuerpo de Vergil, se giro y recibió varios impactos mas, miro con odio a Dante.

-Sabia que, nunca podría fiarme de ti.

-Deja de fingir… eres el canviaformas, crees que no me daría cuenta-dijo volviéndole a disparar-antes de nada devuélveme la gabardina y después ya hablaremos, sobre lo gracioso que me ha parecido todo esto.

-De que hablas, puedo imaginar que te encontraste con Nelphantom, pero no entiendo que d…

-¡Y que me dices de ti!, ¿no as sabido reconocer a Lady?

-¡¡AH!!, -exclamo sorprendido, después sonrió-¿Así que metí la pata?,¡ vaya!,¡ bueno, pero que sepas que no soy un canviafornas, Nelphantom es el único!. ¡Este es mi autentico cuerpo te guste o no, quizá no te sepa decir todo, pero por desgracia para ti yo soy el único Vergil y no hay vuelta de hoja!.

Un ruido de cristales rotos, hizo que tanto Dante como Vergil, miraran al lujar donde aparecía Nero.

-¡Me permites discrepar!-dijo Nero, después de romper el espejo y entrando en el, a la vez que le tiraba a Vergil, lo que llevaba en las manos-dices que el único, entonces dime que son ellos.

Vergil observo indiferente, lo que Nero le había tirado a los pies, Dante al verlo, pese a estar acostumbrado a ver cosas semejante, tuvo nauseas, y se tapo la boca con la mano, desvío la mirada medio mareado, debido a la impresión. A los pies de Vergil yacían con mirada vacía e inertes tres cabezas ensangrentadas de Vergil.

-¡No se que es lo que pasa aquí!, ¿pero dices que eres el único?, ¡de eso nada eh tenido que luchar contra un montón de ellos!-gruño Nero.

-¡¡Trish!!, -susurro Dante-ahora lo entiendo…

-Mas vale tarde que nunca-se mofo Vergil.

-¡¡Yo ya sabia, que no eras el!!-gruño Dante

-¿Sabias?, no me hagas reír, di mejor que sospechabas, como mucho, pero no que lo sabias.-decía sonriendo y haciendo un gesto teatral con las manos, su sonrisa se torno en media sonrisa y añadió- ¡puede que eso fueran meras copias!, ¡pero!, ¡de algún modelo tuvieron que salir!, ¿y si tienes al modelo delante tuya, Dante?, no puedes saberlo, a ciencia cierta, ¿verdad?.

-¡Llevas todo el rato mintiendo porque ibas a decir la verdad, justamente ahora

Vergil hizo una mueca de fastidio y con el pie chafo una de las cabezas, a Dante solo con el sonido, se le puso la carne de gallina, y le dirigió al supuesto Vergil una mirada llena de odio, Nero observaba la escena impasible, y sin ser consciente su brazo brillo tenuemente un segundo.

-¡Solo te diré, que sea por lo que sea, mi odio por ti es real!, ¡sea una mera copia o el original!, es algo que compartimos, porque muchas de esas copias tienen fragmentos de los recuerdos de Vergil, Mundus quiso hacerlo mucho mejor que con ella, ya que Vergil, no iba a dudar en matarte y eso es algo que Mundus tiene a su favor, -sonrió de nuevo-¡dime Dante!, ¿serás capaz de eliminar a todas esas copias?, ¡por supuesto yo creo que si!, ¡¿porque ibas a dudar!?, pero Mundus cree de otra manera, aun así, se que el que tiene razón soy yo.

Dante notaba como le hervía la sangre ante esas palabras, y se disponía a golpear a Vergil, cuando Nero se le adelanto, y lo atravesó con su Reed queen.

-¡¡¡Quieres callarte de una vez!!!,-grito lleno de ira-¡tu no tienes ni idea de cómo es Dante!.¡¡Ni idea, me oyes!!

-¿Y tu si?, si ni siquiera sabes, lo que er….-empezó a decir Vergil.

-¡¡Basta!!, ¡parad los dos!,- dijo ya harto y encarándose con Nero- no te metas donde no te llaman-Nero enfadado miro a Dante con rabia e intento hablarle, pero Dante, hizo un gesto con la cabeza-¡¡No, no digas nada, ya as echo bastante!-esas palabras dolieron a Nero que desvío la mirada de Dante. Mientras tanto Vergil miraba la escena divertido y Dante lo fulmino con la mirada-Si tanto dices que me odias, primero acabemos con Mundus, después luchemos o hablemos, da igual, como quieras.

-¡Ja!, ¡ja!, ¡ja!,-rió con ganas- ¡hay perdona!, no eh podido evitarlo, eh oído cosas absurdas, pero esa le gana a todas, ¿de verdad crees que soy como esa mujer?,¡¡ingenuo!!, yo a diferencia de ella, tengo el orgullo de Vergil, y ya deberías saber lo que significa eso, ¡yo no traicionare a mi creador!, y aunque con esto ya te quede claro, de que yo también soy una creación de Mundus, te diré, que de todos los que somos iguales a el, yo soy el mas perfecto, ¡¡en todo!!, yo soy uno de los poquísimos que salió en fuerza y mente, mas parecido a el.

-Pues realmente, no veo que seas tan parecido, todo lo contrario, aunque eres igual de insufrible, ¡todo sea dicho!, tu orgullo, no tiene ni una sola décima parte del honor del que tenia el-dijo Dante orgulloso.

-¿Honor? ¿Realmente sirve de algo?-dijo burlonamente y mirando con desagrado a Dante-como si tu tuvieras, algo de eso.

Dante con furia, saco su Rebellion y apunto a Vergil, en el mismo momento que una gran fuerza le paso rozando, y un gigantesco brazo atrapo a Vergil, este observaba fijamente a Nero sorprendido, mientras se retorcía en su mano.

-¡¡As acabado con mi paciencia-le dijo observándolo.

-¡¿No me digas!?, ¡tu solo me as sorprendido! ¡Y no sabes cuanto!-dijo sin dejar de sonreír con suficiencia.

-¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras!-gruño Nero apretando fuertemente.

A la vez que Nero apretaba mas, la cara de Vergil, iba cambiando de la sonrisa, a la expresión de dolor, empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, cuando ya empezaba a marearse, Dante golpeo en el estomago a Nero de un puñetazo, sin aliento soltó a Vergil, que nada mas caer al suelo desapareció, abriéndose un portal en el extremo que quedaba intacto del espejo.

-¡Siento dejar esto así, pero eh de informar de algo, a mi señor!-dijo antes de salir de allí.

Nero jadeando intentaba recuperar el aliento, intento ponerse en pie para detener a Vergil, pero no pudo.

-¡¡¡Eres estúpido, Dante!!!-le grito cuando hubo recuperado el aire.-¿Qué narices te pasa?, ¿porque le as salvado?,.

Sin decir nada Dante le volvió a golpear, esta vez, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, debido a la fuerza Nero salió despedido hacia atrás, Dante tenia los ojos totalmente llenos de rabia.

-¡No lo pagues conmigo!-se quejo Nero levantándose y Dante que había llegado hasta el, lo volvió a golpear, Nero con rabia saco su espada, apuntando hacia Dante-¡¡es una simple copia!!, ¡no era tu hermano!, ¡es que aun no lo entendiste!, ¡¿porque te aferras a nada!?.

-¡¿Qué me aferro a nada!?-grito Dante fuera de si, cogiendo la Reed queen con la mano, a la vez que se cortaba y se la arrebataba a Nero, lanzándola lejos de el.-¿que es lo que sabes tu de ellos?, -le dijo golpeándole el pecho con el dedo-¡¡no sabes nada!!, y encima te presentas aquí con todo ese montón de cabezas, como si de vulgares trofeos, se trataran.

-¡¡NO!!, ¡claro que no!- se intento defender-¡¡no era por eso!!-dijo mirando el suelo.

-¡Entonces dime!, ¡¿dime porque hiciste eso!?-gruño Dante, con rabia.

-¡Vale que estés alterado!, pero esas cosas, las creo Mundus, son demonios, a los que hay que eliminar-le grito-y si no lo quieres ver, porque son como el, acabare yo mismo con todos ellos, hasta que no quede ninguno-rugió Nero, a la vez que llegaba al lujar donde había caído su Reed queen.

Nero cogió su espada y ataco a Dante, este noqueo el ataque con su Rebellion, y presionando, empezó a acorralar a Nero, el cual, con una patada desequilibro a Dante, que tropezó, momento que aprovecho Nero para atacarle de nuevo, Dante recuperando el equilibrio, se agacho y aprovecho la propia inercia de Nero, para golpearle con una patada en la espalda, que hizo que Nero se estrellara contra la mesa, cayendo tras ella, con gran estruendo y haciéndola pedazos .

-¡¡¡Mierda!!!-gruño Nero saliendo entre los restos de la mesa.

Dante ya estaba allí delante de el, Nero enfurecido uso su brazo para atrapar a Dante. Dante se convirtió en demonio, e hizo fuerza hasta que Nero con expresión de dolor lo soltó.

-¡Cabezota!-gruño Nero.

-¡NO!, ¡el único cabezota, aquí, el que no entiende nada, eres tu!-le dijo Dante con rabia y arrastrando las palabras, a la vez que se lanzaba sobre el en picado.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendo?-le pregunto, parando a Dante con sus manos.

Debido a la fuerza que llevaba Dante, cuando Nero lo paro, se hundió en el suelo, rompiendo el espejo del todo, y cayendo al suelo, sobre una lluvia de pequeños cristales, Nero cayo de pie, y seguía con las manos entrelazadas con las de Dante, que seguía presionándole hacia bajo, Nero se empezó a hundió en el suelo, creando un enorme boquete, Nero miro hacia abajo.

-¡¡¡Para!!!, ¡para de una vez!-le grito sin aliento, el suelo volvió a crujir debajo de el.-¡Mierda!

Un calor penetrante, le llego a los pies, y las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle.

-¡También crees que Trish debe morir!-le soltó.

-¡Que idiotez, estas diciendo!, ¿a que viene eso?, ¡claro que no!, ¿porque, iba a creer tal cosa?-dijo ofendido

-¡¡Ella, también es una creación de Mundus!!, así que según tu, es un demonio que debes eliminar.

-¡Imposible!-susurro sin fuerzas y consternado,.

-¡No, no es imposible!, ella fue creada por Mundus para engañarme, al igual que ellos, con que derecho decides quien tiene que morir o vivir, así no eres diferente de ellos.

Nero se dejo caer cansado, cuando el suelo cedió al fin, Dante cogió in extremis a Nero y lo lanzo a tierra firme, Dante volvió a su aspecto humano, y se encaro con Nero. Lady se acerco a ellos con expresión compungida .

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto Dante.

-¡Lo siento!-logro decir Nero-¡siento haber dicho eso!.

-¡Dante…!-empezó a decir Trish-no, le culpes, el no sabia nada, es normal, que actúe así, compréndele.

-¡Trish, tu no sabes lo que ah pasado dentro!.-dijo Dante enfadado.

-No me hace falta saberlo, lo supongo, te conozco demasiado bien.-dijo amablemente.

-Tu, me intentaste avisar, ¿como lo supiste?.-pregunto sorprendido.

-Esa es una pregunta tonta, Dante, ¿como no me iba a dar cuenta?, ¡somos iguales!, ¡en cierta manera!, su aura, no era la de Vergil, era como la mía.

-¡Dante, escúchame!-dijo Nero poniéndose en pie y acercándose a el.

Dante aun se negaba mirarle a la cara y le ignoro, por lo que Trish, se acerco a el, Nero le miro a los ojos.

-Trish, perdona, yo nunca eh querido decir eso.

-No, pasa nada, Nero, se que no querías decir eso, no te preocupes, esta todo olvidado.

-Gracias Trish, pero eh sido idiota, ni siquiera, había pensado en la posibilidad de que esas cosas-dijo y se mordió el labio,-perdona no quería decir eso, solo que no pensé que ellos, podrían ser de otra forma.

Dante resoplo, aun de espaldas, y Nero lo miro, aunque desvío enseguida la mirada, aunque se lo pensó mejor, respiro hondo y fue hacia Dante, lo cogió de la espalda y le giro, para que le mirara a la cara, Trish intento detenerle pero fue tarde.

-Aun así, Dante, si me vuelvo a encontrar a uno de ellos, ¿sabes que haré?-le desafió.

-¡Como voy a saber lo que piensas!

-¡Matarles!, si ellos me atacan, no dudare, por mucho que sean como ella, o como tu hermano, me da igual, ahora mismo son mis enemigos, y si me atacan- repitió,- me defenderé, no soy tan idiota, para dejarme matar, y tu, deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Que estas insinuando?-gruño enfadado.

-¿Que, que es lo que estoy diciendo?, ¡solo dijo, que por lo que sea!, no debes dejar que te maten, no debes.

-No me calientes la cabeza.

-Dante, porque no le escuchas, el también tiene razón, a veces eres demasiado, blando.

-¿Tu también?-gritó aun mas enfadado.-

-Sabes que el tiene razón, , Dante, quizá ninguno de ellos cambie, ni siquiera salvándolos, yo también opino, que antes de nada, debemos sobrevivir y si algunos de ellos muestra compasión, ayudarle, como hiciste conmigo, solo eso, por favor Dante prométemelo.

-Hacer lo que os de la gana, yo también lo are.

-Sigues tan cabezota, como siempre-dijo enfadada-

-En cierto modo, te entiendo, claro, pero tu también deberías entenderme-dijo cansado y serio.

-¡Pues claro que te entiendo!, solo que al saber como eres, se que todo esto te esta haciendo daño, en parte Mundus, esta consiguiendo sus objetivos, utilizando todos esos demonios clonados de tu hermano, para que creyeses que estaba vivo, aunque sepas que eso es imposible, dándote falsas esperanzas y reabriendo tus heridas

-Trish-dijo Dante mirándola a los ojos,-lo se, ya se que Vergil, nunca volverá, pero aun así, yo…-seguía diciendo acercando su cara a la de ella.

-¡Lamento interrumpir!-dijo Nero frente a ellos.

Dante y Trish se sobresaltaron, ya que por un momento se habían olvidado de que Nero también estaba allí, y les había sorprendido que se acercara tanto a ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¡A mi no me importa todo esto!, pero tengo unas ganas tremendas de encontrarme con Mundus, así que si no os importa voy pasando, si tu no lo haces Dante, lo haré yo, así que ya te puedes ir yendo, yo me encargare de ese mal nacido de Mundus-dijo decidido y cuando vio que Dante le iba a decir algo, le corto-no, Dante, no intentes impedirlo.

-¡No iba a hacerlo!-gruño Dante y extendió su mano hacia Nero, este lo miro sin comprender-pero no creas que ya no estoy enfadado contigo, así que dámela.

-¿Que te de, que?.pregunto siguiendo sin comprender.

-¡¡La espada, inútil!! _ - dijo Dante enfadado-

-¿Ahora la quieres?-gruño Nero, pasándose el brazo por la espalda intentando coger la espada, pero sus manos se cerraron en el vació, volvió a intentar cogerla, pero en vez de Yamato saco su Reed queen.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?, ¡no juegues y dámela!-gruño Dante.

-¡¡Nada!!, ¡no estoy jugando idiota! _ espera un momento.- Nero confuso, con la otra mano, empezó a tocarse la espalda, buscando la espada también intentaba girar la cabeza para mirar, al final trago saliva y miro a Dante.-creo que hay un problemilla-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Como que un problemilla?-dijo cabreado, imaginando lo que podía haber pasado-espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-No, se que es lo que piensas-dijo Nero, sin saber que hacer, al final cogió aire-es que, creo que perdí la espada.

-¡¡¡Que!!!-saltó Dante sin creérselo, aunque lo sospechaba- espero que sea una broma :(

-Ya me gustaría a mi-dijo con cara angustiada y sin mirar a Dante a la cara.-pero no.

-¿Pero, tu eres tonto, como la as podido perder?-grito fuera de si.

-¡¡Y yo que se!!, solo la use contra el demonio toro, después la guarde de nuevo, junto a mi Reed queen, de eso estoy seguro, contra esos dobles ni la saque, use la mía.

-Pues ya puedes ir volviendo sobre tus pasos y como no la encuentres…-le amenazo. -imagínate lo que te espera.

-También deberíamos buscar a Lady.

-Es, verdad, estaba en otra parte desde dentro del espejo pudimos haber llegado hasta ella fácilmente, ahora.

-¡¡¡AH!!!-grito de pronto Nero al recordar algo, después se arrepintió y se tapo la boca.

-¿Que pasa ahora?-pregunto Dante molesto.

-¡¡Nada, no es nada!!-dijo sin darle importancia, pero nervioso.

Dante se mosqueo y se acerco a el.

-No, por como reaccionas, no me mientas, es imposible que sea nada, si sabes algo de Lady…

-Que?- exclamo Nero sorprendido-no, no era eso, no era Lady.

-¿Entonces, Que era?-Dante empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Bueno, vale lo diré, aunque no es seguro, pero creo que uno de esos clones se podría haber llevado la espada.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto Dante sorprendido.

-Entre todo el jaleo de la lucha contra ellos, uno que se había mantenido al margen, choco conmigo, y después desapareció, quizá no sea nada y no me quitase la espada, solo choco y desapareció, pero fue el único que no tenia interés en la lucha, parecía disgustado, por esa lucha de todos contra uno, esa fue la impresión que me dio.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Dante cogiendole de los hombros y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Seguro, seguro, no ya te dije.

Dante, soltó a Nero y una extraña sonrisa ilumino su rostro, a la vez que cogía su colgante.

-Así que eras el único parecido al autentico, bobadas-susurro alegremente.

Próximo capitulo: Reberveración.

*****

Gracias por tus comentarios diosa de la luna ^^ y pork crees k me iba a enfadar? para nada XD me gusta k me corrigan si tengo algun error, y yo misma los veo, trankila, cuando lo reeleo veo los fallos, pero a veces con tal de acabar el fic pronto, no me entretengo a corregirlos xd Y SOBRE K A VECES no pongo muchos detalles, es para k nos e alarge, como tu misma comprendes, bueno, si subo esto aki, e spor ti, pork veo k nadie mas comenta XD.


	4. Chapter 4

(creo k este capitulo, tiene muchos interrogantes, espero k no os lieis XD, se iran desvelando más adelante, pork todo tiene un significado ^^)

Capitulo 1: .com/Mugiwara_Nami/blog/blogid=2055272

Capitulo 2: .com/Mugiwara_Nami/blog/blogid=2068446

Capitulo 3: .com/Mugiwara_Nami/blog/blogid=2072855

*****como no puse el capitulo 3 el lunes, pongo doble capitulo esta vez u_uU****************

DMC 5: capitulo 4, Reverberation/ Reverberación.

-Antes de nada debemos encontrar a Lady-dijo Dante decidido y con fuerzas renovadas.

-¡Si, ya!, ¿pero por dónde empezar, alguna idea?-se quejo Nero.

-¡No me fastidies!-gruño Dante.

-Bueno, quizá este espejo se pueda recomponer-dijo Trish, recogiendo los trozos del espejo-aunque tardaría bastante.

-¿Tu sabes hacer eso?-se asombro Dante.

-No, me sería difícil, se como los crea Mundus.

-Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, mientras podía ir a cargarme unos demonios mas, para desahogarme-dijo cargando la espada sobre sus hombros.-enseguida vengo.

-¡No tardes, Dante!-le aviso Trish, con un tono de voz, que no gusto a Dante.

-No, solo serán unos pocos.

-¡Voy, contigo!-decidió Nero.

-¡Tu!-exclamo Dante, enfadado.

-¡Si!, ¿qué pasa?-dijo malhumorado

-¡No era una pregunta!.-gruño Dante.

-Tampoco hace falta que…-empezó a decir Nero.

-¡Vamos entonces!-dijo Dante de pronto, sin dejar acabar a Nero.

-¡Sí!-afirmo con la cabeza Nero, un poco más contento.-enseguida volvemos, Trish.

-Eso dejarme sola-se quejo, pero nadie la escucho, así que suspiro y se puso manos a la obra.

-¡Buena caza!, si señor, parece que hemos tenido bastante.-dijo Dante rodeado de demonios destrozados.

-Solo eran morralla.-se apresuro a decir Nero, que guardaba su pistola.

-Pues me dio la impresión que te costaba-dijo Dante perplejo.

-¡No!,¡ no, me costó!, ¡para nada!.-gruño Nero.

-¡No se!, parece que te estas ablandando.

-¡Mira quién habla!, el viejo _

-¿Viejo?, ¡no!, lo que pasa es que soy más maduro que tu.

-¡Si, ya!-dijo con ironía-. Podrido diría yo-añadió entre susurros a la vez que se reía.

-¿Dijiste?

-¡Nada! ^_^ - le dijo sonriente

-Vamos, antes que Trish, acabe con nosotros-gruño Dante

-Vam… -empezó a decir-¡¡Arghh!!!-de pronto Nero se paro y se sujeto el brazo.

-¡Nero!-grito Dante acercándosele-¿Qué ocurre?

Nero seguía sujetándose el brazo y se había puesto pálido, Dante a su lado lo miraba sin saber que hacer, Nero miro a Dante, e intento hablar, pero de su boca salió un quejido, cabreado, se mordió el labio y lo intento de nuevo..

-¡Oh!, nada, no es nada, solo me dio un pinchazo, pero ya paso, quizá lo use demasiado-dijo sudando.

-Pero nunca antes, te había pasado, ¿estás seguro que estas bien?-dijo preocupado.

-¡Si!, ¡no pasa nada!-dijo un poco mas aliviado al dejar de sentir dolor, se levanto y mostró a Dante, que estaba bien, sonriendo-Trish se enfadara.

-¡Tienes razón!, no la hagamos esperar-dijo Dante de forma despreocupada, pero su rostro aun reflejaba preocupación, por suerte para él, Nero no se percato de ello.

-Ya llegasteis, ya estoy desde hace rato- se quejo Trish, al verles.

-¡Ay, perdona!, nos entretuvimos demasiado-dijo Dante rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto

-¡No, descuida!-se apresuro a decir Nero- vamos a buscar a Lady.

Trish miro a Dante y este se encogió de hombro, Trish se enfado.

-¡Esta bien!, ¡como queráis, empiezo!-gruño.

Trish, creó una descarga eléctrica que hizo que todos los trozos de cristal que había recogido se volvieran a soldar.

-¡Vamos! ¡Adentro!-dijo saltando dentro del espejo.

-¡Pues vamos!-dijo Dante entrando en el espejo seguido por Nero.

Una vez dentro del espejo, Dante busco la zona donde vio a Lady, Trish, busco por varios sitios, movió unas cortinas.

-Creo que el espejo, no está exactamente igual que antes.-dijo al fin.

-Eso estaba viendo, así como la vamos a encontrar _ -gruño Dante,

-Menudo problema, así podemos salir a cualquier sitio y nada-dijo Trish con preocupación

-¡¡Chicos!!, ¿qué buscáis? ^_^ -dijo una alegre voz.

Todos se quedaron emboados viendo a Lady saltar dentro del espejo, Dante creyó notar una presencia al otro lado, pero la fisura se cerró y dejo de sentirla.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Parece que veis un fantasma!-dijo alegremente.

-¿Creíamos que estabas en apuros?-dijo Trish aliviada.

-Y lo estuve, pero ya no, soy una mujer con recursos.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?, estas fresca como una rosa.- le pregunto Nero.

Lady solo se limito a sonreír, Dante se acerco a ella.

-¿Había alguien contigo?-le pregunto.

-¿¿EH??, ¡claro que no!, ¿a qué viene eso?-le pregunto sin entender

-Creí notar una presencia, al otro lado.

-Bueno, quien sabe, habían muchos demonios, quizá aún quedaba alguno, vivo. Intente acabar con todos, por eso.

-¡OH!. Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos será mejor seguir…-empezó a decir Dante

-¡Deberíamos irnos, coloque una bomba! ^^ - le interrumpió Lady.

-¡¿Que, hiciste que!?, yo aun no acabe aquí, porque hiciste eso- se enfado Dante.

-¡Oye no me regañes!, soy grandecita para hacer lo que quiera.

-Pero, yo quería acabar con ellos y una bomba no acabara con Mundus.

-¡Tranquilo!, Mundus no está aquí, je, je ^^

-¿Como lo sabes?-dijo sorprendido,

-¡Digamos… que es intuición femenina!

-¡Ja, ja, menuda intuición!-se burlo Trish, divertida.

-Digamos, que no me fallara, esta vez no ^^

-¿No estás demasiado contenta?-le pregunto Trish asombrada.

-Para nada ^^

-Das más miedo cuando sonríes así, que normalmente-se quejo Dante.

-Pues te tendrás que aguantar, vámonos, esa bomba es potentísima, a prueba de demonios ^^

-Bueno, ya buscaremos a Mundus, mas tarde-dijo Dante, dándose por vencido.

-¡Podríamos hacerlo ahora!, ya se cual portal llega hasta el, eh estado investigando.

-Y nosotros que creíamos que estabas en apuros y estabas investigando _ -se asombro Nero.

-Ya ves ^^

-Esto es muy raro, no para de sonreír, ¿seguro que es la autentica Lady?- dijo Dante entre susurros. Trish y Nero, sonrieron.

-¿Cuando acabes de hacer el tonto, nos vamos?-se burlo Lady.

-No se ah que esperas-gruño mosqueado.

Una vez fuera, Dante quiso saber cuál era el lugar exacto donde estaba Mundus, pero Lady y Trish decidieron ir de nuevo a casa de Dante, a recoger munición. Una vez allí, Morrison quiso saber cómo les había ido, Dante, le explico todo, mientras Lady y Trish, cargaban sus armas, y cogían un lanzallamas, varias minas y una recortada, Lady saco de mochila una katana, cuando lo tuvo todo, fue a dejar las cosas en su moto.

-¡Bueno!, creo que ya está todo-dijo sacudiéndose las manos.

-¡Ya era hora!-se quejó Nero.

-Bueno, - empezó a decir Morrison, cogiendo aire- por lo que Dante, me explico, es razonable, pensar que Mundus os estaba esperando. Que apareciera ese Nelphantom y los Vergils, lo confirma. Pero, ¿porque se iba a arriesgar a que lo encontrarais?

-¿¿Vergils??-dijo Lady, asombrada.

-Había un montón de ellos-silbó Nero moviendo la mano.

-Eso es imposible… ¡ah!, ahora lo entiendo-dijo apesadumbrada.

-¿El, que?-quiso saber Dante.

-¿Como que el qué?-dijo sorprendida por la pregunta, pero antes que Dante dijera nada mas, añadió- se te notaba en la cara, que algo pasaba.

-¡Que se me va a notar!-se quejo, molesto.

-Nunca cambiarás-dijo mosqueada, aunque no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto el aire se volvió cargado, y Trish, Nero y Dante, se pusieron alerta, Lady y Morrison, los miraron sobresaltados y confusos.

-¿Que sucede, Dante?-pregunto Morrison.

- Se ha notado una fuerte presión demoniaca-dijo Dante alerta.

-Y parece que no fue lejos de aquí. -añadió Trish.

De pronto un sonido metálico de una pequeña vibración, hizo que todos miraran a Dante, ya que este sorprendido, había cogido Rebellion.

-¿Que sucede, aquí?,¡ la Rebellion vibra!-dijo asombrado Dante.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Nero incrédulo

-¡No!, mi mano tiembla por gusto _-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Eso es la reverberación, creo que la otra espada la llama-señalo Morrison.

-¡¿Cómo!?-exclamo Dante, aun mas asombrado.

-No es tan raro, tú ya tuviste Yamato, así que es normal-dedujo Trish.

-Sí, normalísimo _

-¿Alguna vez, cogió o uso Vergil, tu espada?-quiso saber Morrison.

-¿Si alguna vez….? ¡Oh!,-exclamo al recordar- ¡si una vez!, cuando Arkham, tenia los poderes de Sparda, nos la intercambiamos, unos minutos, por no decir segundos.- añadió un poco mosqueado.-al igual que mis pistolas _

- Eso a la espada ya le basta, así que será mejor que las espadas se reúnan de nuevo, puede que sean la clave.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Dante, confuso.

-Eso ya no lo sé, estoy puesto en estos temas, pero no soy un demonio, como quieres que lo sepa _- se quejo Morrison.

Dante, noto que ocultaba algo, aun así Dante, prefirió, callar. Coloco la espada en su espalda de nuevo, aunque aun seguía vibrando, empezaba a impacientarse y deseaba salir de allí lo antes posible y averiguar lo que tramaba Mundus. La espada al fin dejo de vibrar, y Dante, sin saber porque se puso aun más nervioso, de pronto Nero cayó al suelo sin sentido, ante la sorpresa de todos, Trish que estaba a su lado, intento levantarle, Dante y Lady corrieron hacia ella.

-¿Qué ah pasado?-dijo Lady confusa.

-¡Como quieres que lo sepa!, esta inconsciente-dijo Trish.

Dante las miraba sin saber que hacer, cuando Dante se acerco a Nero, giro sobre sí mismo, Trish, levanto la vista.

-Tenemos visita-aviso Trish.

-¡Eso, parece!-gruño Dante-en el peor momento.

Dentro de la oficina aparecieron multitud de demonios.

-¿Tanto, me echabais en falta?-dijo Dante, mirando a los demonios y sacando sus pistolas-¡¡pues dejarme que os de una cálida bienvenida!!.

Dante disparo contra los que atacaron a Trish y Lady, y golpeo a los que tenía enfrente, lanzándolos contra Morrison.

-¡Ay!, perdona-se disculpo.

-Creo, que es hora de irse-gruño Morrison.

-¡Te dejo vía libre!-dijo Dante, disparando a todos los demonios que se le acercaba a Morrison, este abrió puerta-ya nos veremos allí.

-Está bien, lo dejare todo preparado, como dijiste- le prometió Morrison saliendo de allí.

-Confió en ti-dijo volviendo a disparar, a los que intentaron seguirle.

-¡¡Dante!!-grito Trish- haz algo, todos vienen aquí.

Trish y Lady estaban rodeabas, luchaban intentando que ningún demonio hiriera a Nero, y eso hacía que sus facultades estuvieran reducidas, intentando protegerle.

-¡Maldita sea!-gruño, desenfundando su espada-hacer el favor, de hacerme caso-les dijo a los demonios.-me sabe fatal, que me ignoren.

Dante acabo con ellos, en un momento, pero enseguida aparecieron mas, esta vez, también aparecieron pájaros.

-Lleváoslo, de aquí, así no puedo luchar bien, necesito disparar a esos pájaros, o empezaran a multiplicarse.

-¿Cómo quieres que salgamos?, ¡si no nos dejan!-gruño Lady.

Trish, cogió a Nero y se lo paso a Lady, poniéndoselo en la espalda.

-¡Sujétale fuerte!-le advirtió Trish, moviendo las manos envueltas en rayos.-intentar esconderos, tendré que usar, bastantes descargas.

-Podía ser al revés-gruño Lady molesta.

-no, es momento para discu…

-La puerta esta abiertas e puede saber que pa…

Patty entro en la oficina, ajena a todo, cuando miro hacia dentro, un demonio se le echo encima.

-¡¡¡PATTY!!!-grito Dante.-¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!!!

-¡¡¡Argh!!!

-¡Maldición! -maldijo Dante disparando sin pausa.

Trish fue a coger a Patty, una vez la tuvo entre sus brazos, salto, hasta Dante, pero un demonio le golpeo y cayó al suelo, Dante fue a ayudarlas, y Lady grito de nuevo.

-¡Nero, Nero!

Al oír aquello, Dante se giro rápidamente, y vio como los demonios habían separado a Lady de Nero, e intentaban llevárselo por los portales dimensionales por los que aparecían, Dante se convirtió en demonio, y miro a ambos lados, para ayudarles a la vez, solo se le ocurrió una formula.

-¡¡¡Doppelganger!!!

Dante creó un doble suyo demoniaco y ataco a los demonios que atacaban a Trish y Patty, y a los de Lady, Nero, a la vez, pero seguían apareciendo como si nada. Dante empezaba a cansarse, cuando una figura salió de los portales y con un chasquido de dedos, los demonios desaparecieron, en ese momento solo se escuchaba un leve aleteo, el pájaro se poso en el hombro de Nelphantom.

-¡Tu!- mascullo Dante, al ver al cambia formas.

-Tranquilo, no te alteres, esto solo fue una pequeña… visita, para que no te olvides de nosotros, te esperamos, aquí, -señalo un punto imaginario en el aire, y un mapa apareció de la nada, mostrando un punto, este se convirtió en una especie de tarjeta, que fue a parar a las manos de Dante, este lo cogió- es una invitación, para todos, estáis invitados, venir, eh preparado una gran fiesta.

-No creo que me gusten tus fiestas,-dijo burlonamente- seguro que son de lo más aburridas.

-Eso, no lo sabrás hasta que no llegues, además, tenemos un sacrificio humano, seguro que te encantan esas cosas, sobretodo esa.

-¿Qué?-dijo con ira en los ojos.

-Solo estáis invitados si vais todos, no puede faltar ninguno.- dijo mirándoles a todos, reparo en Patty-la cría, no hace falta que venga-dijo riendo-pero todos los demás si.

-¿Y si, no vamos, que pasara?-le reto Dante.

-No creo, que rechaces la invitación, una vida humana está en juego, tú no eres así-dijo sonriendo.

-No hables como si me conocieras, y ¿porque me iba a importar?.

-Intentas salvar a mucha gente con tu trabajo, no creo que te de igual, si esta en tu mano, intentaras salvarle la vida, lo sé. En especial la de este humano.

-¿¡Cómo!?-dijo sorprendido por esas palabras.

-Es parte de la sorpresa-dijo sin parar de sonreír y desvaneciéndose en la nada.

-¡Capullo!

Nelphantom desapareció, y Dante ayudo a Lady a ponerse en pie, Nero aún seguía inconsciente, y Dante, lo cogió de la cintura y le tumbo en el sofá, de una manera un poco bruta, Lady se quejo y miro mal a Dante, este se encogió de hombros.

-No podemos aceptar eso-dijo Trish, soltando a Patty-está más que claro que es una trampa.

-Aún así, deberíamos, ir-opino Lady-¡y si es cierto que van a sacrificar a alguien!, deberíamos impedirlo, yo almenos si que iré.

-¡Estas sorda!, dijo que fuésemos todos.-dijo Trish perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Que más da!, cuando se dé cuenta de que falta alguien, ya tendrá una bala en el cuerpo-se defendió Lady molesta.

-¡Argh!, no entiendes nada, esas tarjetas solo funcionan, si vamos todos, el ya las a hechizado para que funcione, en presencia de todos, de otra manera ni siquiera sabríamos donde esta, la entrada.

-¡¡Que!!, nos la ha jugado, maldito-gruño Lady y mirando a Trish de reojo- y porque no quieres venir tu, no pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

-No, es eso tonta, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

-¿De que?-dijo perpleja

-De su objetivo-le respondió.

-Acaso no te parece raro, que fueran a por Nero, e intentaran llevárselo,-añadió Dante, muy serio

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, ¿pero que iban a sacar con ello?

-Yo mejor me preguntaría el porqué de pronto antes de que aparecieran ellos, perdió el sentido-dijo Dante, sin comprender y cansado, tanto que de pronto le fallo la rodilla derecha y casi cae, mantuvo el equilibrio a duras penas.-creo que necesito descansar.

-Todos estamos cansados, pero no podemos dejar esto así –dijo Trish

-No, primero descansemos, han sido muchas cosas de golpe-decía Dante yendo hacia su silla, su voz era cansada, se sentó en la silla y con los pies encima de la mesa, cerro os ojos.

-Descansar vosotras también, yo vigilare por vosotras-dijo Patty

-Muchas gracias, pero ya nos turnaremos, deberías irte a casa, no sabemos si regresaran-le dijo Lady.

-Pero, se fue y dijo que os esperaba,¿ porque iba a atacar de nuevo?

-Nunca te fíes de las palabras de un demonio.-dijo Lady muy seria.

-Entonces, no me puedo fiar de Dante.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ya sabía yo, que no era de fiar.

-¡Sabes de sobra a que me refiero Patty, no seas tonta!-le regaño Lady.

-Guarda energía para luego, Lady.-le aviso Trish, cansada.

-Venga, vete Patty, sino Dante se enfadara.

-Como si me importase-dijo burlonamente.

-La que se va a enfadar soy yo-gruño Trish.

-Bueno, me voy, pero cuando regreséis avisarme, ¿vale?

-Eso esta echo-dijo Lady con una sonrisa.

En el mundo demoniaco

Nelphanton, ultimaba los preparativos de la fiesta. Vergil, apareció ante él, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ya sabes lo que haces?, ese humano es el favorito de Mundus, si lo matas tendrás problemas.-le dijo malhumorado.

-Se de sobra lo que hago, no te preocupes por mí.-dijo Nelphantom sonriente.

-No lo decía por ti…

-Entiendo, son celos, ja, ja, bueno, es normal, en tu situación-dijo riendo estruendosamente.

-No se qué tramas, pero, te advierto de que si sigues jugando, acabarás mal.

-Gracias, pero, se lo que me hago.

- Yo solo debo obedecerte porque él me lo dijo, de otra manera ya estarías muerto.

-Muy bien, Vergil, te creo, en serio, se que serias capaz, pero como él te dijo, obedéceme y tráele, enseguida, o deberé castigarte.

-Tú, mismo, de todas maneras te lo traeré, haz lo que quieras con él, ya te veras las caras con Mundus cuando se entere.

-¡Claro!, ya entiendo, para eso eres la copia perfecta, ja, ja, cuanta obediencia y pese a todo no eres el favorito-se mofo.

Vergil sin decir nada se marcho ofendido.

-Algún día me las pagaras-mascullo.

Siguiente capítulo;

Capitulo 5: Sacrificio "Humano"

Created by Antano® Mugiwara_Nami


	5. Chapter 5

**Diosa luna: gracais pro tu Review ^^ . Te entiendo, pero lo hice de manera que quedaran dudas sobre eso, pero mas o menos, la gente lo entendio, proe so me extraño k tu no lo entendieras XD, y que pensaba que lo habai echo mal, y que todo el mundo lo pillaba u_uU XD Este capitulo seguro que te soluciona algunas dudas y al proximo ya te las soluciona XD. Pero que te quede claro, que estas copias son iguales que Trish, creaciones de nmudnus, epro queins abe puede que el original, este entre ellas ;)**

Capitulo 5: Sacrificio "Humano".

-¡Ya era hora, chico!-exclamo Lady, al ver a Nero despertar.

Nero miro confuso a su alrededor, se incorporo en el sofá. Observo a Trish, durmiendo a su lado y Dante, en su silla, dormía profundamente, Nero miró a Lady confuso.

-¿¡Me eh, perdido algo!?

-Parece que sí, ¿no crees?, de todas formas ya está solucionado, Trish se acaba de quedar dormida y

Dante lleva un buen rato durmiendo, se nota que estaba cansado. Yo ni siquiera eh podido dormir, de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡Ya veo!, siento no haber sido de ayuda.-dijo Nero apesadumbrado.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasó?-quiso saber Lady.

-¡No sé!, ya me encontraba mal antes, pero, no pensé que me pasaría eso-dijo Nero abatido.

-Nos diste un buen susto.

-Perdonar.

-¡Habéis acabado de charlar!-dijo de pronto Dante, delante de ellos.

Lady y Nero se sobresaltaron.

-No me dejáis, pegar ojo-dijo bostezando-¡¿de qué habláis?,¡ lleváis rato, dando la murga!.

-¡Sigue durmiendo, y no fastidies!-le increpo Lady.

Al día siguiente, con la energía a tope, se reunieron en el punto de encuentro, Trish, estaba enfadada, por ir allí, de esa manera, ella hubiera preferido ir, sin que le abrieran las puertas hacia aquella trampa, tan descarada, pero Dante, decidió que entrarían por la puerta grande. Nero llego segundos después de Lady.

-Al final viniste-gruño Dante al verle.

-¿¡Qué querías!?, dijeron que teníamos que ir todos, aunque a mí tampoco me agrade la idea, de hacer lo que ellos quieren, pero debemos hacerlo.-replico Nero.

¡Bueno!, entonces, será mejor, que vayas conmigo.-le propuso Dante.

-¡No soy un crio!-dijo Nero enojado-¡aunque siempre me lo digas!-añadió antes que Dante, hiciera el típico comentario de los suyos.

Tu dirás lo que quieras, pero si quieres venir, debes ir conmigo, ¿o acaso quieres ser una molestia para ellas?-dijo señalando a Lady y Trish.

-¡No!, no me va a pasar otra vez-se quejo.

Dante se giro molesto, su cara había dejado claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Es por tu bien, Nero, entiéndele, está preocupado con todo esto-dijo Trish amablemente, cogiéndole del hombro derecho afectuosamente.

-¡Ya lo sé!, pero me molesta que me trate así. Yo sé lo que me hago- se quejo Nero y mirando a Dante, añadió mustio-el, aun sigue enfadado conmigo.

-¡Ja, ja! No creas, a Dante ya se le paso-dijo Lady yendo hacia el, divertida,-tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en una simple pataleta, aunque, creo que si sigue así explotara, pronto, y te aseguro que entonces, será mejor que no la tome contigo.

-¡Gracias a las dos!,-dijo agradecido- aunque espero estar lejos, cuando explote, je, je.

Dante ajeno a ellos, había sacado la invitación, la cual irradio una tenue luz, que fue envolviendo a cada uno de ellos. Una vez la luz desapareció, se abrió un portal.

-Como no me fio, entraremos todos a la vez-propuso Dante.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-dijo Trish con satisfacción, aunque, aun un poco molesta.

-¡Nada en contra!-Lady lo dijo con gran regocijo.

-¡Adelante!-bramó Nero con gran estruendo.

En un lujar dentro de alli.

-El sacrificio a desaparecido-dijo uno de los Vergils.

-Buscadle, no puede andar lejos-gruño Nelphantom-no puede salir de aquí, de ninguna manera, asi que tiene que estar oculto.

-Mandare demonios a buscarle

-No, los demonios, no, ir vosotros.

-Esta bien-gruño a disgusto.

Dante, Lady, Trish y Nero entraron de un gran salto sincronizado, dentro del portal, una vez en el, unas manos negras los agarraron, arrastrando a cada uno de ellos, lejos los uno de los otros, Dante maldijo y transformándose en demonio consiguió desembarazarse de las manos, rápidamente, destruyo las que sujetaban a Lady y cuando se acercaba a las de Trish, una presión empezó a empujar de ellos, con más fuerza hacia el exterior, Dante llego a Trish y empezo a destruir las manos, mientras miraba nervioso como Nero seguia forcejeando, sin poder soltarse, las de Trish, tambien se resistian, al fin consiguio deshacerse de ellas, pero cuando llegaba hasta Nero, una luz le cego y aparecio en una sala, llena de demonios, que nada mas verle saltaron hacia el. Dante mas que cabreado, uso la escopeta, empezando a disparar tanto de frente como por encima de su cabeza y por la espalda, en rapidos movimientos. Un proyectil le paso rozando e impacto en los demonios que quedaban explotando en mil trozos.

-Lady, intenta no ponerte detras mia-le aviso sin girarse-podria haberte dado.

-No te preocupes, confio en tus sentidos, sabia que no me darias ^^

-Al final, nos separamos de Nero-dijo Trish.

-¡Si!, en el ultimo segundo, lo tenia tan cerca y no llegue hasta el…

-¡Que tenemos aquí!-exclamo una voz

Se giraron y vieron a unos tres Vergils. Dante iba a cantarles las cuarenta cuando vio que uno tenia Yamato, se acerco a el ignorando a los demas.

-Mmm… al fin te encuentro, Vergil.

-¿Y que piensas hacer estupido?

-Ja, ja, ¿que te parce un pequeño combate?

-Perfecto, asi podre hacer lo que me mandaron-risa burlona.

-Claro, antes habra que comprobar, si ciertamente eres el autentico, que tengas Yamato no prueba nada-empezo a decir, se giro-encargaros de los otros-les dijo a Trish y Lady, antes de abalanzarse contra el Vergil, que portaba Yamato.

-Eso teniamos pensado, hacer, Dante.-gruño Trish.

-Pero no parece el que me…-empezo a decir Lady, pero callo.

-¿Lady?-se asombro Trish

-No, es nada, solo que no parece coger la espada como el lo hacia.

-¿Deberas, te fijaste en eso'

-Si, ¿porque no iba a hacerlo?-gruño molesta.

-Por nada, perdona.

Dante, cruzo su Rebellion con Yamato, y las espadas se entrechocaron ruidosamente, ambos mantuvieron la presion, hasta que se empujaron mutuamente hacia atrás. Vergil, resbalando en el humedo suelo, clabo Yamato en el suelo, Dante por su parte, maniobro una increible pirueta en el aire, y cayo de pie. Se miraron y volvieron al ataque. Trish por su parte, creando montones de esferas electricas, consiguio aprisionar a Vergil, en una de ellas, mandandole miles de descargas. Lady, con increibles explosiones, de momento no conseguia acertar, asi que su Vergil, llego hasta ella, Lady sonrio y saco su Katana.

-¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!-dijo sonriente, atravesandolo en varios puntos.

Dante, desvio un ataque directo de Vergil, y cuando Rebellion, choco por enesima vez con Yamato, noto un aumento de poder en el, recibido de Yamato, se quedo perplejo, con ese poder extra al fin consigui con un fuerte mandoble, arrebatarle Yamato, cosa que aprovecho para atravesarle con Rebellion, miro a las chicas y acumulo poder en su espada, lanzandola contra los dos vergils, la espada giro sobre si misma y les golpeo a los dos, que cayeron al suelo sin fuerzas.

-¡Increible!, ¡menudo poder!-exclamo asombrado, recogiendo de nuevo Rebellion, que regreso junto a el-

parece que Yamato te rechaza.-le dijo al Vergil contra el que habia luchado-menuda perdida de tiempo, asi no conseguire nada, para una vez, que tenia algo claro, sera mejor que desaparezcais, de mi vista.-dijo con rabia y frustracion

-¿Por qué nos dejas con vida?

-Yo no soy Mundus, y vosotros debrias, hacer acopio de valor, y sublevaros contra el, o pensais servile siempre, ¿acaso no ansiais la libertat?.

Vergil se echo a reir.

-Macho, eres realmente idiota, nosotros solo queremos, cumplir sus sueños, el nos creó, si nos pusieramos en su contra seria, como un hijo, que no agradeciese a su padre, la vida que le dio, ¿tu matarias a tu padre?

-Mi viejo, no era mundus, al contrario, el, se sacrifico para que nosotros vivieramos, cosa que Mundus jamasa hara por vosotros.

-Eso no importa-

-¿Qué?

-La proxima vez que nos encontremos te matare-empezo a decir desapareciendo, junto a los otros dos.

-¡Cabezotas!-gruño Dante, recogio Yamato- almenos recupere la espada.

Llovía fuertemente.

En aquel lujar la lluvia caía en forma de gotas cristalinas, aunque no era agua precisamente, el olor era pestilente, y al caer al suelo, formaban pequeños charcos, que se evaporaban rápidamente.

Nero llego solo hasta allí, el frio era glacial y la fuerte lluvia lo empapo completamente y lo dejo helado, miro hacia todos lados buscando el portal por donde había caído, pero como esperaba, no había rastro de él. Empezó a inquietarse, al no saber nada de los demás, cada vez se ponía más nervioso, por eso cuando empezaron a aparecer demonios, Nero exaltado saco su Red Queen y empezó a exterminar demonios frenéticamente, uno tras otro, estaba tan excitado por el combate que cuando noto que algo se movía tras él, sin siquiera mirar, lanzo una potente patada, golpeando y lanzando a la figura, contra los demás demonios, al ver la cara lamento haberlo hecho, pero cuando se fijo más en la figura que chocaba contra las rocas, respiro tranquilo.

-¡¡Bu~ ~ ~f!!, creí que era Dante, menos mal que no….-exclamo Nero con alivio-otro de esos malditos clones-añadió mirándole con recelo.

Nero intentando no perder de vista al falso Vergil, que seguía donde había caído, sin moverse, pese a que los demonios que se había llevado por delante, se habían levantado rápidamente y lanzado contra Nero.

Nero acabo con todos ellos usando una gran llamarada de su espada, exterminando a todos ellos. De pronto Vergil tosió, Nero se giro hacia el alerta, apuntándole con la espada, Vergil, volvió a toser, escupiendo sangre, se levantó a duras penas con las manos en las costillas, justamente donde Nero le golpeo.

-¿No me digas que mi golpe fue tan fuerte?-pregunto sonriente y vanidosamente.

Vergil había conseguido ponerse en pie a duras penas, pero se tambaleo, Nero dejando de lado su fanfarronería, en un acto reflejo corrió hacia él para ayudarle, una vez a su lado se enojo consigo mismo, por acercarse de aquella manera, aunque desde tan cerca pudo comprobar lo idéntico que era a Dante, ya que por la lluvia tenía el pelo sobre la cara, de nuevo bajo la guardia e intento ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero antes que lo tocara, Vergil se levanto por si mismo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡No me toques, estúpido!

-¡Oye! Tampoco iba a hacerlo-exclamo Nero exaltado Algo me empujo a ayudarle… ¿por qué?, ¿¿Por qué se parece a Dante??, ¡¡No!!, no lo creo… hay algo mas, lo noto…¿¡Una trampa, quizá!?

-¡¡¡TU!!!-gruño Vergil bruscamente, sacando a Nero de su ensimismamiento.-¿Tienes la espada?

-¿¿¡Cómo!??-pregunto estupefacto, ya que aun estaba medio atontado.

-¡Déjalo!, ya veo que no la recuperaste

-¡Así que fuiste tú, el que me la quito!-exclamo boquiabierto, al reconocerle, pero cuando se fijo en el significado de las palabras que le había dicho-¡¡¡No me jodas que la has perdido??-dijo helado.

-¡A ti que te importa!

-¡¡¡Gilipollas!!!, como no la encuentre Dante me mata

-¡¡¡DANTE!!!-exclamo turbado

-¡Sí, Dante…!, ¿¡EH!?-Nero le miro confuso-¿pasa algo?

-¡Dante…!-repitió Vergil alterado, como si hubiera perdido la razón, se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos

-¡Hey! ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto alarmado.

Al verle así Nero, pensó en lo que Dante le había dicho, sobre que todos no iban a ser malvados, almenos de momento, este Vergil, no había intentado atacarle, empezó a entender a Dante, después de todo el tenia más experiencia en todo eso.

-Creo que es cierto lo que decía, almenos tu eres diferente…-empezó a decir y poniéndose junto a él, le toco el hombro para calmarle, en ese momento una fuerte descarga recorrió el cuerpo de los dos, Vergil lo aparto de golpe y lo miro airado, Nero que había caído de culo lo miro sorprendido, la expresión de Vergil ahora era totalmente diferente su rostro solo reflejaba pura ira.

-¡Le matare!-

-Entonces, veo que eres como los demás, ¡buena actuación!, eh sido un imbécil, ahora entiendo porque Dante se pone así-dijo escamado-sabéis bien, cual es su punto débil y como actuar, pero no pienso dejar que te acerques a él, ¡pienso exterminaros a todos!.-exclamo decidido-me da igual, que en la vida me hable,

De pronto se escucho un fuerte bramido, seguido de un gran vendaval, que hizo que ambos miraran hacia arriba, una enorme especie de serpiente voladora, sobrevolaba sus cabezas, aterrizo delante de ellos aferrándose al suelo con sus garras felinas y la punzante cola, la movía rítmicamente, a punto de saltar sobre sus presas, detrás de el aparecieron sirenas voladoras (Nota: son aves mitológicas, con cabeza de mujer.) Con gran alboroto

-¡Mierda! Tenían que aparecer ahora-mascullo Vergil.

-¡Vaya!, ¿¡falso Vergil acaso tienes miedo!?

-¡¡Cállate estúpido!!. Y no me llames así… mejor dicho no me llames de ninguna manera.

-¡¡Jun!!, no tengo intención de llamar a ninguno de vosotros Vergil a secas, sería un insulto a Dante y al propio Vergil. Mundus debería saber que no es bueno jugar con los muertos.

-¡Humanos!, dejar de discutir, tenéis cosas más importantes de las que preocuparos, como el convertiros en unos sabrosos bocados, para Lioneox-siseo la bestia relamiéndose.

-¡Sí!, ¡¡sabrosos bocados para Lioneox!!!¡¡¡ Y lo que sobre para nosotras!!!-graznaron las sirenas al unísono, riéndose histéricas.

-¡Bueno, Lioneox y sus bellezas emplumadas dejad que vuestra comida, se divierta un poco con vosotros-dijo suspicazmente Nero, mientras disparaba a las sirenas.

Nero acertó a varias de ellas, pero las sirenas, aprendieron a esquivar las balas, rápidamente.

-¡El niñito, tiene cosas peligrosas!- vocearon algunas.

-¡Si, cuidado!-gritaron otras.

-¡¡El niñito mató a algunas de nuestras hermanas!!-dijo una de ellas, y las demás la miraron, estallando en carcajadas.

-¡¡Bien!!, ¡más nos tocara!…. ¡más nos tocara!-empezaron a cantar en coro.

-¡Menuda pandilla de locas! . -se asombro Nero

-¡¡¡CALLAR!!!-grito enfurecido Lioneox y las sirenas se dispersaron alborotadas.

-¡Gracias, por callarlas!,-dijo Nero agradecido- ¿tienes que aguantar eso todos los días? Te compadezco.

-¡Humano! Parece que no entiendes tu situación.

-El que no la entiende, eres tú-dijo Nero mirándole con sorna, se giro y miro Vergil, le señalo con el dedo.-espero que me lo dejes a mí y no te metas, suciamente a atacarme a traición.

-¡Todo tuyo!-dijo Vergil sin inmutarse.

-¿¡EH!?-exclamó Nero sorprendido e incrédulo-¡¡Bah!!, está bien, solo espero que no te metas.

-¿No pensáis luchar conmigo, juntos?-exclamo sorprendido Lioneox.

-¡yo solo me basto, para alguien como tú!, además después de que acabe contigo, le tocara a él, supongo que quera guardar energías.

-Bueno, de todas maneras juntos, tampoco habríais tenido ninguna posibilidad.-bramo elevando sus alas y lanzando sus plumas, afiladas como cuchillos sobre Nero, el cual las fue esquivando.

-¡Nosotras ir a por el otro!-gritaron las sirenas, excitadas.

-¡¡¡S ~~~i!!!

Todas las sirenas se lanzaron en picado contra Vergil, este cogió una guadaña, que tenía en sus pies y empezó a partirlas, cuando las sirenas se dieron cuenta, de que así no conseguirían nada, cambiaron de táctica.

Nero salto esquivando un zarpazo y saltando sobre el cuerpo de Lioneox, el cual se elevo en el aire, Nero subió hasta la cabeza con la espada en mano, le asesto una estocada, en la sien, pero el golpe reboto, y Nero casi cae de él, ya que en un acto reflejo se agarro a la punta de la cola, sus manos, se cortaron con la lisa y afilada cola, aun así no se soltó.

-¡Mierda, tienes la cabeza dura!-se burlo y con gran esfuerzo, antes que Lioneox, chocara su cola contra un saliente, subió a su lomo y salto al suelo.

De pronto un gran alboroto, hizo que mirara hacia abajo y vio como Vergil estaba completamente rodeado por las sirenas, las cuales caían sobre él, degustando su sangre. Nero miraba la escena sorprendido, las sirenas cada vez estaban más cubiertas de sangre, de su víctima, para su alegría.

-¡¡¡VERGIL!!!-gritó Nero alarmado.

Lioneox, aprovecho para aprisionarlo contra el suelo, debajo de una de sus garras, miraba a Nero atónito.

-¡¡¡Parad!!!-bramo a las sirenas, estas no hicieron caso y continuaron con el festín, Lioneox, se enfureció y bramo, las sirenas asustadas se pararon y lo miraron sorprendidas.

Lioneox observo a Vergil, que estaba recubierto de sangre y apenas se mantenía en pie y después a Nero.

-¿"Eso" es Vergil?- pregunto desconcertado y aplastándole mas, mientras que con la otra zarpa señalaba a Vergil.

-¡¡¡Ugh!!!-se quejo Nero. -Técnicamente si, uno de tantos falsos Vergils, que pululan por aquí.- decía con desagrado-ahora, si me haces el favor de quitar tu garra, de encima.

-¡Cállate miserable! –ordeno Lioneox, aplastando a Nero.

-¡¡Argh!!-soltó sin aliento- de na-nada.-gruño, sin poder.

-¡¡¡Señor…!!!

-¡¡¡Señor…!!!

-¿¿Porque nos paras??

Se quejaban sin parar las sirenas, revoloteando histéricas y nerviosas. Lioneox, las observo y empezó a reír.

-¡¡Este niño miente!! -dijo volviéndole a aplastar contra el suelo- no puede ser Vergil, acabar con él, si es lo que deseáis.

-¡¡¡SI!!!-gritaron eufóricas, lanzándose contra Vergil.

Antes de llegar hasta él, las sirenas explotaron todas. Un demonio parecido a un insecto marrón, envuelto en una luz morada, apareció delante de Vergil, junto a dos Vergils, que ayudaron al herido a mantenerse en pie. El demonio con una ira creciente, fulmino con la mirada a Lioneox.

-¿¡Acaso, no te deje claro que, no atacaras a ninguno de ellos!?-grito furioso.

Nero notaba como Lioneox, se estremecía de puro miedo, ante la presencia de aquel demonio, también noto la increíble presencia que desprendía el demonio y entendió el porqué del miedo de Lioneox.

-¡¡Nel-nelphantom!!. N-no sabía que era uno de ellos, nunca los había visto, perdonadme… señor…-suplicaba

-¡¡Desaparece!!-susurro Nelphantom chasqueando los dedos.

Lioneox desapareció con un gran alarido.

Nero, de nuevo empezó a sentir el aire en sus pulmones, trago varias bocanadas de aire fresco, y Nelphantom se percato de él.

-¡Vaya!, ¿que tenemos aquí?-dijo entusiasmado, caminando hacia Nero, con paso lento, pero decidido.

Al oírle Nero intento levantarse sin éxito, el miedo le atenazaba por dentro, quedo paralizado, ante el pavor que sentía. Aunque Nelphantom se había relajado, su aura aun era impresionante y aplastante, y no ayudaba nada el haber visto como se deshacía de Lioneox, con aquella facilidad. Nero temblaba sin poder controlarse.

-¡Tranquilo, no tengas miedo!-dijo burlonamente y divertido.

Cuando Nelphantom llego hasta el, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Nero y este perdió el sentido.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes?-pregunto desconfiado el Vergil herido, intentando mantenerse en pie.

-¡Vergil!, ¿desconfías de mi, en vez de agradecerme el que haya venido a buscarte y salvarte el culo?-exclamo intentando parecer molesto.-, ¡¡ja, ja!!, de todas maneras, no pasa nada. El Vergil perfecto y yo hemos montado una pequeña fiesta, así que vine a buscarte

-¿¡Perfecto!?- dijo escupiendo las palabras-¡patético!

-Ciertamente, yo también creo que es patético ese Vergil-dijo riendo y acercándose a Vergil, le dijo con complicidad-¡que quede entre nosotros dos, aun hay otro mejor-sonrió.- pero dejemos tanta tontería, ellos ya debe haber llegado y deberías volver a tu puesto, sino la fiesta no empezara.

-¡Obligam….!-empezó a decir, cuando uno de los Vergils que estaba con él, le golpeo

-¡¡Uy!!, parece que no estaba muy bien, después de todo-exclamo Nelphantom, con fingida sorpresa, y sonriente-se ah desmayado.

Los dos Vergils, cogieron a Nero y Vergil y Nelphantom satisfecho, elevo los brazos.

-¡¡Que empiece la fiesta!!

Dante seguía buscando a Nero, sin éxito, estaba tan irritable, que hasta los demonios empezaban a esquivarle. Dante aferraba Yamato fuertemente, listo para entrar en acción. Lady y Trish seguían a Dante un poco más alejadas, por eso cuando Dante se paró de golpe, y elevo Yamato, apuntando a alguien, caminaron rápidamente hacia él y vieron a otro Vergil, ambas pusieron cara de fastidio. Dante lo había reconocido

-Dame, de una vez, lo mío, no te lo volveré a repetir otra vez.

-Calma, Dante-intento calmarle Nelphantom, cogiendo Yamato.

Dante con un rápido movimiento aparto la espada de las manos de Nelphantom.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos!-le alerto, y poniéndole la espada en el cuello.-

¡Donde esta Nero!

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?-dijo con fingida sorpresa.

-Si sigues haciendo el payaso, se acabo para ti.

-Sera mejor, que no amenaces-susurro sacando su autentica naturaleza.

Trish al notar su energía se puso delante de Lady, la cual la miro sin comprender y enfadada. Dante in canviar de expresión mkiro a Nelphantom.

-¡¡Tsch!!, ¿crees que eso me impresionara?

-No, por supuesto, solo te avisaba, además se que podrías esquivarme fácilmente-resalto con ironía.

Nelphantom dio una palmada y una luz azulada les envolvió a todos.

-Como ahora, esquivaste esto-Nelphanton rio.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Dante, Trish y Lady, aparecieron en un lujar diferente y totalmente oscuro. Nelphantom ya no estaba con ellos, Dante empezó a maldecirle. Sin perder la calma Trish pasó su mano sobre la fría pared, intentando notar algo, Lady por su parte empezó a mover el pie nerviosa. A Dante le cayó en el hombro unas gotas pegajosas, levanto la vista y vio a un cerbero.

-¿Quiénes sois intrusos?-gruñeron las tres bocas a la vez, soltando un montón de babas encima de Dante.

-Perrito, te voy a poner un babero…. Me has dejado hecho un asco.-se quejo sacudiéndose con asco.

-Dante, tu siempre usando colonias raras.-se burlo Lady.

-Los gustos de Dante, son de los más raros-siguió Trish.

-¡¡Silencio!!-ladraron las tres cabezas.

-¡¡Gilipollas, esto es por tu culpa!!-gruño Dante disparándole con Ebony e Ivory, a dos de sus cabezas, hasta que reventaron y solo quedo una-ahora me vas a decir que cogones es este sitio, y porque nos trajo Nelphantom o te reviento la que te queda.

-Perdonadme, no pensé que fuerais conocido de Nel… podéis pasar.

Cerberos se retiro y dejo al descubierto una enorme puerta, la cual se abrió, Dante y las chicas entraron a una enorme sala, parecida a una ermita, los bancos estaban llenos.

-¡Oye!, ¿no nos habremos metido en una boda?-pregunto Dante a Trish y Lady, haciéndose el tonto.

-Sí, una boda, de lo más, macabra-añadió Lady

-¡Dante!, creo que hay alguien en la mesa de la capilla.-observo Trish, al ver un cuerpo inerte sobre la mesa.

-Mmm… supongo que será el sacrificio.

-Sí, seguramente. No noto poder demoniaco en el, solo puede ser el humano que decían que iban a sacrificar, sin lujar a dudas. Solo espero que no esté muerto.-suspiro Trish-sino no abra servido de nada el venir hasta aquí.

Los demonios se percataron de su presencia y se levantaron de sus sitios, lentamente, yendo hacia ellos.

-Habrá que tratar de forma especial a estos invitados, tan monos-ironizo Dante.

-¿Monos?-pregunto Lady divertida

-Bueno, están hechos un asco, tendremos que arreglarles un poco, ¿no os parece?.-bromeo Dante.

Trish se encargo de los que le llegaban por la derecha, usando sus poderes, Lady con sus armas se encargo de los de la izquierda y Dante del centro, despues de un rato solo quedaban los restros de la pelea, como el mobiliario destrozado, algunas armas y harapos de los demonios, tirados por toda la ermita. Dante que acabo el primero fue el primero en llegar, subio los pequeños escalones y llego hasta la capilla y vio al supuesto humano y se quedo helado, Lady se acerco a él y cuando vio al humano miro a Trish, confundida.

-¿Estás segura, de que lo que hay aquí es humano?

-Pues claro, molesta.

-¿Y ni pizca de poder demoniaco?-pregunto Dante.

-¡Que si pesados! ¿Se puede saber que os pasa?- gruño enfadada

-Compruébalo tu misma, debe ser un error-le animo Dante.

-Como va a tratarse de un error,-empezo a decir sulfurada, yendo hacia ellos- se lo que eh… - al llegar al altar, ella tambien se quedo parada-¡¡imposible!!-mascullo.

Delante de ellos, yacia inmovil otro Vergil, aunque este estaba recubierto de heridas y sangre recientes.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿sigues creyendo que es humano?-pregunto Dante, perplejo.

-Sigo sin notar poder demoniaco en el, es humano cien por cien, te lo aseguro, ademas el Nelphantom ese, ya lo dijo, dijo un sacrificio humano, ¿no?.

-¿Pero ya sabes lo que estas diciendo?-le pregunto Dante, sin creerselo aun.

-Si, por supuesto. Y no sabes lo terrorifica que es la situacion, Mundus a logrado crear humanos-dijo muy seriamente-ya no nos podremos fiar de nada.

Nero aparecio subitamente detras de ellos, con su Red Queen en la mano, abanzo hacia ellos lentamente. Al verle Dante se quito un gran peso de encima, se acerco a el.

-¡¡Joder!!, ¿se puede saber donde estabas?-respiro aliviado.-menos mal, una preocupacion menos.

Nero sin decir nada siguio andando, pasando junto a Dante, sin mirarle siquiera, no se detubo hasta que estubo frente al altar, entonces dirigio su espada sobre Vergil, por fortuna los buenos reflejos de Dante, le respondieron a tiempo y se interpuso, cogiendo a Red Queen con las manos y detuviendo su abance.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, te dije que tu no te metieras, que los dejaras en paz, pero sobretodo que no hicieras eso, de buenas a primeras-gruño Dante enfadado.

Al ver que Nero ni hablaba ni apartaba la espada le levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos, al ver la mirada de Nero, vacia y sin expresion, entendio lo que pasaba.

-¡NO! ¡Otra vez, no!-mascullo sin fuerzas.

Proximo capitulo:

Capitulo 6; Dante vs Nero.

Created by Antano® Mugiwara_Nami


	6. Chapter 6

**********

**Diosa luna: Gracias pro seguir leyendo y comentando, me alegra k ya empeices a entenderlo XD, la verdad esk yo tambien prefiero k haya mas narrativa k dialogos, pero hatsa ahora la gente k conozco prefiere dialogos a narrativa, pro ello, la hago asi, aunk poco a poco fui poniendo mas narrativa, conforme iba creandola, lo iras comprobando, y este capìtulo, hay bastante narrativa como comprobaras ^_^, aun asi gracais pro tu comen, lo tendre en cuenta ys abiando k la gente de aki prefiere eos, lo hare aunk sea mas largo asi.**

**Pues si, nos abia eso del traffic u_uU arigato XD y.**

**Espero nos er d elos malos u_uUU **

************* **

** DMC 5 capitulo 6 Dante vs Nero**

-Haz, el favor de volver en ti, Nero, no dejes que te controle, lucha, hazlo, eres capaz.-le gritaba Dante, sacudiéndole de los hombros.

Nero se saco a Dante de encima con asco.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿¡Nero!?-dijo Lady acercándose a él.

-¡No!, no te acerques, Lady-la detuvo Dante.

-¿Pero qué dices?-dijo confundida

-Sera mejor que hagas caso a Dante-dijo Trish comprendiendo la situación. -nosotras podemos encargarnos de los que aparezcan. No creo que ese perro, evite que entren mas demonios, vamos Lady.

-Pero…

-Dejémosle esto a el-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien-dijo un poco abatida, miro donde estaba Vergil-¿y qué pasa con él?

-¡Es verdad!. Mmm, entonces cógele, y sácalo de aquí o escóndelo, yo me ocupo de los demonios que aparezcan.

-¡Eso hare!-dijo decidida y fue a coger Vergil

-¡No!, déjale ahí,-le grito Dante - fíjate en el suelo, de esa zona.

Trish y Lady miraron sorprendidas una estrella de nueve puntas, dibujada en el suelo.

-Eso evita que los demonios débiles, entren en la zona-se asombro Trish- ¿por qué iban a hacer algo, así?

-Parece que no querían que un don nadie, entrara ahí y….-dedujo Dante.

-Y eso hará que Vergil esté más protegido, dentro de esa zona-acabo Trish.

-¿Lo tenían en un sitio protegido?-dijo Lady confusa.

-Eso parece-dijo Dante pensativo, pero Nero se arto y ataco a Dante, este lo noqueo con facilidad.-tanta prisa bueno, acabemos esto pronto, tengo que hacer que recuperes el sentido.

Empezaron la lucha entrechocando Rebellion con Red queen, y conforme Dante vio, que ninguno de los dos lograba nada, Dante saco sus pistolas, y disparando a Red queen, para que Nero la soltara. Nero, por su parte devolvió las balas, que dieron de lleno en Dante, pero este ni se inmuto, y siguió disparando, intentando que esta vez, una de las balas, almenos le diera en el brazo, pero Dante no podía y cada vez que disparaba fallaba, adrede.

-¡¡Mierda!!-gruño- joder Nero, reacciona.

Nero por respuesta uso su Devil Bringer y Dante lo intento esquivar subiéndose a las paredes y saltando cuando el brazo demoniaco estaba encima de el, después de varias maniobras casi imposibles, Dante consiguió ponerse tras Nero, lo inmovilizó contra el suelo, clavándole la Rebellion en el brazo, se lo atravesó y hizo que la punta de Rebellion se clavase contra el suelo. Dante se separo de Nero, el cual intentaba quitarse la espada sin éxito.

Dante saco Yamato y golpeo a Nero en la cabeza con el mango.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Aún sigues igual?-le pregunto.

Nero lo fulmino con la mirada

-¡Veo, que si!, que sigues igual-gruño Dante- habrá que dejarte quieto por un tiempo, hasta que encuentre a Mundus y acabe con el-suspiro-perdona.

Dante empezó a acumular poder demoniaco, en Yamato y cuando la espada empezó a brillar intensamente, Dante aferro la hoja con fuerza y con gran velocidad, fue a golpear a Nero con el mango. Antes que Dante le golpeara Nero, consiguió sacar Rebellion del suelo y de su brazo y con ella en la mano atravesó a Dante, sacando de nuevo la espada, se echo hacia atrás con ella y libero su Devil Bringer aprisionando a Dante con el, y al contrario de la otra vez, en la que Nero, no quería herirle, ahora estaba dispuesto a todo, y puso todo su empeño en destruir a Dante.

Dante, se removía, intentando destruir, el ataque de Nero, pero no podía y Nero cada vez apretaba mas fuerte.

Yamato que estaba en la mano de Dante, rozo el brazo derecho de Nero y empezó a absorberle poder, Dante sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, quedo sorprendido, al notar el súbito poder y como el Devil Bringer se debilitaba, convirtiéndose en demonio pudo escapar fácilmente, Nero parecía mareado y Dante aprovecho la ocasión para golpearle, con Yamato, Nero le esquivo, y le golpeo con Rebellion, aunque sus movimientos se habian vuelto más lentos por lo que a Dante no le costaba seguirlos, pero al igual que antes no quería hacer daño a Nero, asi que media sus ataques, ralentizándolos, y la lucha era igualada, era un sinfín de ataques y rechaces, Nero cambiando de táctica, se agacho y de una patada golpeo el pie de Dante, haciéndole la zancadilla le empujo, contra la capilla, destrozando con su cuerpo el altar de piedra y cayendo sobre Vergil. Al chocar sus cuerpos Dante sintió una punzada por todo el cuerpo y una pequeña imagen se empezó a formar en su mente, pero Nero le ataco de nuevo, y la imagen se esfumo antes de tomar forma.

-Maldición-gruño cabreado, rechazando a Nero.

Nero salió despedido contra los bancos, y Dante convirtiéndose en humano aprovecho para quitar los escombros del altar, de Vergil y ponerlo en el suelo, esperaba que le volviera a pasar algo otra vez al tocarle, pero no sucedió nada y creyó que habrían sido imaginaciones suyas, cogió Yamato, y empezó a ir hacia Nero que se estaba poniendo en pie.

Nero al ver a Dante acercarse, cogió los bancos y se los lanzo, Dante en vez de molestarse en esquivarlos, los iba partiendo con Yamato, al ver que eso no funcionaba Nero volvió a atacarle con la espada, lucharon de nuevo y ahora Dante, con cada estocada notaba más poder, Yamato brillaba intensamente y Nero se debilitaba a cada paso, Dante al fin descubrió lo que pasaba.

-Yamato, absorbe el poder del enemigo-se sorprendió.

Aparecieron demonios de la nada y avanzaron hacia ellos.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo esas dos?-gruño Dante.

Nero se tambaleaba, pero aun así volvió a cargar contra Dante.

-Te quieres estar quieto.-le gruño, sin usar Yamato, le golpeo con una patada y a la vez se desembarazó de unos pocos demonios, Nero aprovecho para clavarle de nuevo la espada.

-¡¡Argh!!

Dante que no se lo esperaba, grito furioso, y golpeando fuertemente a Nero en el estomago.

-¡Ahora sí!, ¡a dormir!

Nero nada más recibir el golpe, con lo débil que estaba, cayó sobre Dante.

-El trabajo que diste -suspiro Dante-¿¡EH!?-exclamo sorprendido al ver como Nero lloraba, pese a estar sin sentido-¡Serás crio!-exclamo sonriente.

Dante dejo con cuidado a Nero en el suelo y por el rabillo del ojo vio que algo se movía, se giro y se encontró con Trish y Lady cayendo encima de él. Un fuerte graznido hizo que Dante mirara airado al pájaro negro que sobrevolaba sus cabezas, cuando comprobó que Lady y Trish estaba bien, busco a Nelphantom y lo encontró cerca de Vergil.

-Maldito-grito ayudando a Lady a levantarse.

-Perdona, no le vimos-se disculpo Trish

-Ese maldito demonio nos pillo desprevenidas-gruño Lady

Nelphatom se agacho junto a Vergil.

-¡¡No te atrevas a tocarle!!-grito Dante furioso.

Dante salto hacia él, espada en mano, y Nelphantom con una facilidad asombrosa le golpeo, quitándole la espada y mandándole de nuevo al mismo lugar de donde salto.

-¡¡Mierda!!-se quejo

-Muchas luchas seguidas, eh , Dante-se mofo.

-Maldito.

Nelphantom creó una barrera azulada, impidiendo que Dante pudiera entrar allí. Lady y Trish se acercaron a Dante.

-¿Qué te pasa Dante, porque te enfadas?, si le buscas a él, sabes de sobra que no es esto, ya te dije que encontrarías a un humano-dijo Nelphantom riendo, como si de un chiste se tratara.

-¿Dime en que pensaba Mundus cuando lo creo?-quiso saber Dante.

-Ja, ja, como quieres que sepa eso, si quieres pregúntaselo a Mundus.

-Pues dime donde está.

-Ahora no puede ser, pero saca tu mismo las conclusiones, de porque le creo.-dijo tras su barrera, cada vez más oscura, hasta que desapareció en ella.

-Quizá Mundus lo creo para matarlo delante de ti recuerdas, lo que nos dijo, un sacrificio humano, es una manera de hacerte perder los estribos.-opino Trish.

-¿Pero como a podido crearle?, ¡un humano!, es imposible, aun no me lo creo, Trish dime la verdad, seguro que debe tener algo de poder demoniaco

-Ni gota, pesado . Es humano, cien por cien-dijo con total seguridad.-y ese idiota te lo acaba de decir,-dijo señalando donde estaba la barrera- ¿cuándo entraras en razón?

-Pensar que Mundus, ha logrado hacer eso, y solo para buscarme la cosquillas, había maneras más fáciles,-decía Dante burlonamente.- aunque no soporto que me las hagan, la verdad.

-Dante, esto es serio-dijo Trish, sulfurada.

-Ya lo sé-dijo con serenidad-por supuesto-sonrió falsamente-pero déjame, que haga eso, por favor, debo hacerlo-"para aguantar", pensó.

-¡¡Ayudémosle!!-propuso Lady-hay que echarle un capote, ¿no?

-¡Sí!, debemos arrimar el hombro ^^

-¿Pero cómo vamos, a entrar en esa barrera?

-Quedaos con Vergil, yo me ocupo.

-Ni hablar, vamos todos, acabas de decir que arrimásemos el hombro y eso haremos.

-Ja, ja, está bien, adelante-dijo sacando sus pistolas, disparándole a la barrera.

-Hazme un sitio-dijo Lady disparando un proyectil.

La barrera se hizo pedazos enseguida, y dentro de ella en lugar de Nelphantom se encontraron a Vergil en pie, este los miro con desdén, al ver a Lady se sorprendió.

-Veo que pudiste rescatar a la chica que lastima-se mofo Vergil

-Tú tienes que ser el capullo del espejo-dijo escupiendo las palabras-cuantas veces tengo que encontrarte.

-¿¡Como ya os conocíais!?-exclamo Nelphatom detrás de ellos como si fuera la primera noticia y sobresaltándoles.

-¡Maldita sea!-gruño Dante apuntándole con sus pistolas.

Lady le imito y Trish cogió una de las armas de Lady, Nelphatom se alejo de nuevo de ellos.

-En todo caso el Vergil, perfecto hará esto más ameno.

-Por favor, quieres que vomite-dijo Dante al oir lo de perfecto-cuantos humos para ser una simple copia barata de mi hermano.

-Ja, ja, mirar os dejo, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Nelphantom riendo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que queréis?-dijo ya harto Dante- ¿y donde metiste al Vergil humano?

-Primero teresponderé a la segunda pregunta, que es que, escuches la respuesta de la primera-rio-Bien, la respuesta de la primera es que quiero que luches contra él,-señalo al Vergil perfecto- si ganas sabrás donde está y os podréis ir todos, absolutamente todos, de aquí, solo eso, pero claro, puede que ya estés cansado, cuanto lo siento.

-Ya lo teníais todo pensado cobardes-grito Lady furiosa.

-Calma, por que no iba a luchar-gruño Dante.

-Dante, no puedes luchar ahora-susurro Trish.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-gruño enfadado-crees que nos dejarían ir a todos, por las buenas.

-No, eso está claro, que no haremos-rio Nelphantom.

-Mejor que te calles, por que cuando acabe con este farsante, iré a por ti-dijo Dante desafiante.

-Pues veo, que te sobran energías, si después de este combate aun te quedan estaré encantado, de luchar contra ti, pero ya hablaremos de eso después del combate-dijo alejándose y creando un campo de fuerza, más poderoso que la anterior barrera, esta vez el campo de fuerza era irrompible, separando a Dante de los demás, como único camino libre hacia Vergil-te lo dejo todo a ti Vergil.

-Mejor así no nos molestaran.-dijo Vergil alegremente.

-¡Si!, -exclamo Dante-tu, yo y ellas… -saco de nuevo sus pistolas-estas preciosas quieren saludarte.

-No pierdes tu estilo, socarrón.-se burlo Vergil.

-Es que soy un genio, tengo garbo y soy una índole de gran talante, con un temple natural, de condición graciosa.

-Parece que te has levantado de buen humor Dante, demasiadas, payasadas, en una sola frase-dijo Vergil.

-Es cosa de mi ingenio, alguien como tú supongo que no lo entenderá nunca, no tienes ocurrencia ni ingeniosidad, y cero de humor, en definitiva, que eres una ricura vamos.

-Cuanta ironía y jovialidad, para estar en la situación en la que estas, ese optimismo, ¿es porque ya perdiste la cabeza, Dante?

-Mi euforia, se debe, a que pienso partiros la cara, a todos vosotros, me entiendes ya,- dijo apuntándole de nuevo con las pistolas.-¡o, debes entenderlo de otra manera!-apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Veo, que no tienes comedimiento, en las circunstancias, en las que estas, ese buen humor, solo es una fachada mal disimulada-dijo riendo-supongo que tu irritación y cólera la ocultas así.

-Tan solo te estoy diciendo, que no eres nada, solo eres algo repugnante y aburrido.

-Siento ser tan aburrido, Dante, pero mi deber es ser cargante e inoportuno, como lo hubiera sido él.

Dante le disparo en la frente.

-¡Eso sí que no te lo tolero!-dijo enojado.-no es conveniente cabrearme, ahora. ¡Nada sensato!.-le aviso.

-Así me gusta, de esta manera eres menos irritante-exclamo riendo, y quitándose la bala de la frente,-eres penoso, tanto te ofendido, que pena, perdona, que no llore, que plomo estas echo.-se burlo.

Ambos saltaron a la vez, con las espadas listas para el ataque Vergil, cogió con la mano el filo de Rebellion y Dante, hizo lo mismo cogiendo la espada de ese Vergil, los dos apretaban con todas sus fuerzas y sus manos empezaron a sangrar, las espadas se les escurrían, a la vez saltaron hacia atrás soltando las espadas, Dante se seco la mano con un rápido movimiento a su gabardina, y volvió a cargar, Vergil por su parte, ni se molesto en quitarse la sangre y también cargo, esta vez cruzando sus espadas y saltaron chispas, la lucha parecía igualada, pero pronto se empezó a notar el cansancio de Dante, sus movimientos se iban haciendo lentos y torpes, Vergil consiguió golpearle varias veces, haciéndole grandes cortes por todo su cuerpo, sangrando intento herir a Vergil, pero este le esquivaba fácilmente y volvió a recibir otra tanda de cortes profundos. Dante tropezó y Vergil aprovecho para golpearle tan fuerte a Dante, que este quedo desarmado. Vergil antes de darle tiempo para que recuperara su espada, aprovecho para golpearle en la garganta, justamente en la nuez. Dante empezó a toser descontroladamente, intentaba coger aire sin éxito, jadeando y tosiendo por partes iguales, empezaba a perder el sentido. Vergil le cogió del brazo, levantándolo del suelo y con una espada demoniaca lo atravesó. Dante de rodillas resollaba, cada vez notaba menos el dolor y la vista empezaba a nublársele. Trish y Lady le llamaban desde la otra punta del campo de fuerza, gritando e intentando ayudarle, sin poder,.

-Que pronto acabara esto-se burlo Vergil-el gran Dante, era bien poca cosa,-acerco la espada a su cuello.-te decapitare y todo habrá acabado.

-¡Dante!-gritaban Lady y Trish sin fuerzas.

Vergil con su espada en el cuello de Dante, río. De manera lenta y tortuosa, para que Lady y Trish lo vieran, clavo su espada en el cuello de Dante, lo justo para que empezara a sangrar, Dante sintió que todo se acababa y sintió rabia e impotencia, su vista dejo de funcionar y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Vergil sonrió, alejo la espada del cuello de Dante y cogiendo carrerilla con ella, lanzo la espada rápidamente al cuello de Dante, esta vez, dispuesto a acabar con él, en el momento que la espada ya estaba a un centímetro del cuello de Dante, Vergil grito y soltó la espada la cual le cayó encima del pie, atravesándoselo, miro la punta de la espada que le había atravesado la espalda y que sobresalía de su estomago y vio Yamato.

-Imposible-murmuro echando la vista hacia atrás, buscando, quien la empuñaba y no vio a nadie.

Trish y Lady aun estaban consternadas, habían visto como Yamatao empezó a brillar intensamente y como por arte de magia había levitado clavándose contra el falso Vergil. Sin poder evitarlo se abrazaron alegremente, riendo aliviadas. Vergil por su parte maldijo y cogió la espada intentando quitársela, cuando Yamato volvió a brillar, Vergil volvió a gritar, empezaba a quemársele las entrañas y las manos, todo lo que tocaba la espada, soltaba humo, por su parte Dante, empezó a sentir fuerzas, cuando abrió los ojos, vio con sorpresa que había recuperado la visión, que Vergil tenía clavada Yamato, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verse envuelto en una extraña luz azulada, que le curaba las heridas y le daba fuerzas.

Nero despertó sobresaltado, miro hacia todos lados, buscando a quien le había tocado y gritado y casi es arrollado por Trish y Lady.

-Al fin despertase, espero que no nos ataques.

-Por que iba a hacer tal cosa-dijo enfadado.

-No, le hagas caso, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Lady

-Sí, mejor que nunca, aunque… -miro hacia donde estaba Dante- no estaba Dante, aquí ahora mismo?

-no, estaba luchando contra eso.

-¿Y quién me despertó?-dijo confuso

-Te despertaste solo.

-No, alguien me grito y golpeo, aunque pensándolo bien, grito el nombre de Dante,

-Nosotras lo llamábamos, seria eso.-explico Trish

-No, era la voz de un hombre y al oír ese grito pensé que le habría pasado algo a Dante, pero veo que está bien, habrá sido imaginaciones mías-dijo sin darle más importancia.

-Maldición, como ha podido pasar algo así, es imposible.-decía Vergil, sin entender nada.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-pregunto a la vez, que le arrancaba Yamato del estomago del falso Vergil, de una manera tan increíblemente rápida, que nadie vio lo que hizo hasta que no tuvo Yamato en sus manos.

-¿EH?-Vergil estaba sorprendido tanto por la repentina rapidez de Dante, como por la pregunta.

-Yo si lo entiendo, entiendo la farsa que eres y lo acabado que estas.-decía Dante lleno de energía y aparentemente pleno, aunque en su interior crecía una gran opresión, cada vez más intensa, ahora ya estaba convenció de que no podría hacer nada, que nunca más recuperaría, lo que había estado buscando, sentía que había fallado.

-Enhorabuena Dante, aquí tienes lo que te prometí-dijo lanzándole a Vergil.-y aquí está la salida-abrió un portal.

-¡¡¡Tsch!!! ¿Es que ya te arrugaste, no decías que lucharías conmigo?

-No tienes fuerzas, ni para tenerte en pie,

-Acaso no me ves, estoy repleto de fuerza-gruño.

-Aparentemente, si.-dijo enigmáticamente.- da gracias a que soy un hombre de palabra y te deje ir-se burlo-ya nos veremos-creo otro portal y desapareció por el, junto al Vergil perfecto.

Una vez Nelphantom desapareció el campo de fuerza también se esfumo, Trish, Lady y Nero se acercaron a Dante.

-Esta vez, salió mejor que la anterior, hemos salvado una vida-dijo Lady risueña.-haz lo que creas conveniente Dante.

-Están empezando a aparecer mas demonios y el portal se está cerrando ya hablaremos, después.-les insto Trish.-larguémonos.

Trish y Lady saltaron hacia fuera, Dante sin decir nada, se echo a los hombros a Vergil, y se acerco al portal.

-Vayamos allá..

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Nero.

-¿Acaso quieres que lo deje aquí?-dijo Dante exasperado- aunque te cuesta admitirlo es un humano, aquí no duraría.

-¡Eso, ya lo sé!, pero, no creo que sea humano-dijo con recelo- ¿y si es una trampa?

-Entonces, aléjate y ya está.

Dante, con el Vergil humano a cuestas, salió de allí, y Nero a regañadientas, salió detrás de él.

Trish y Lady ya les esperaban fuera.

-Sabia que lo traerías-dijo Lady, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Deberíamos, ocultarlo, Mundus, no se rinde tan fácilmente, y ya sabe dónde vives Dante-le alerto Trish.

-No, importa, no creo que vuelva a intentar nada, pedí a Morrison que consiguiera unos objetos, para evitar intrusiones malvadas.

-Vaya, tuviste una buena idea, no dejaras de sorprenderme-dijo Lady divertida.

-¿Y esas cosas, ya funcionan, si el mal, está dentro?-quiso saber Nero.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Trish sorprendida.

Nero miro a Vergil, y Dante suspiro.

-¿Aun, sigues emperrado con eso?-pregunto molesto y sin esperar respuesta, se encamino hacia su casa..

Nelphantom se acerco al Vergil perfecto y este le apunto con la espada.

-Ya sabias que la espada reaccionaria así, por eso te alejaste, maldito.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? ,ja, ja, como iba a saber yo eso, para nada-dijo burlonamente.

-Sabes, de sobra lo que paso, lo noto, así que ya me puedes explicar todo, lo que has estado tramando, tu querías que ellos se lo llevaran, dime de una vez por qué.- exigió Vergil.

-Ya te lo eh dicho, fue una suerte que te ganara, no sabía que pasaría eso, sino no les abría echo esa apuesta, no era mi intención dejarles marchar-intentaba hablar seriamente, intentando convencer al Vergil perfecto, pero su mente, no paraba de dar vueltas a los acontecimientos extasiado y jubiloso, todo salía según sus planes.

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

*************

**diosa luna:** me alegra oirte decir eso ^-^ bueno lo de las caritas, era para abreviar XD, pero trankila, k eso lo eh ido solucinando, otra cosa k fui corrigiendo confirme abanzaba la historia, aunk a veces se me cuela alguno, ya es la mania, creo u-uU XD. Si voy deprisa como dices, si hatsa yo me doy cuenta, esk no kiero alargarla mas de lo debido, a veces empeizo a ecribir el capitulo y cuando voy por siete paguinas intento, rducirlas, pero como tu dices, la k escribe soy yo, asi k tendre k espavilarme y hacerlo a mi gusto ¬¬.

A mi tambien me pasa con algunas cosas de vuestro pais, k no me entero, platicar, no sabia ni lo k era u_uU, y cuando me lo djireron me kede de piedtra, lo suponia, pero esk me era tan raro leer eso XD.

Gracias pro los animos, ya estoy empezando por una tercera saga, sin habver acabado la segunda XD

****

**Darkness: **gracias por el Review, me alegro k te este gustando, kien sabe, si aparecera el autentico, el caso esk los clones, van a dekjar al pobre Dante agotado, entre una cosa y otra, en este capi, comprobaras, a un "Vergil" especial XD y trankilo, k pienso acabarlao, ahora mismo estoy terminando el capitulo 17, a parte de ir acabbando el manga XD

****

Y gracias a los k leen ^^

*******************************************************************

**Me adelanto y pongo el siguiente capi, pork al fin veo, k empeizan a leer el fic, y parece k tambien empezais a dejar Revi ws ^ ^**

********************************

**DMC 5 Capitulo 7; codiciando poder.**

-Dante, espera no corras tanto-se quejo Lady, echando a correr para darle alcance-es increíble lo que hizo la espada.  
-¿Que quieres decir, que tiene de increíble clavarse una espada?-mintió Dante, el aunque no había visto lo que paso con la espada lo intuía y prefería no hablar de ello.-aun no entiendo porque lo hizo.  
-Dante, de que hablas, sabes de sobra lo que paso

Cuando llegaron a casa, Patty les recibió abriéndoles la puerta sonriente, con unas pizzas preparadas.  
-Bienvenido- les recibio sonrientes  
-Que bien huele-dijo Trish, entrando la primera.  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-gruño Dante, con Vergil acuestas.  
-No, me vengas con quejas -dijo Patty molesta

Dante paso por su lado, sin mirarla siquiera, Patty estaba que echaba humo.  
-Idiota-gruño entre dientes. Cuando Lady paso a su lado, le pregunto-¿ese que lleva es su hermano?  
-Sí y no-le dijo Lady, pasando dentro junto a Nero.  
-Eso ignorarme todos-dijo Patty, poniendose en jarras.

Dante dejo a Vergil en la habitación y se reunió con los demás, se sentó en su silla poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.  
-Yo me voy, tengo algo que hacer me ausentare unos días, espero que no os importe, si pasara algo, me llamáis-dijo Trish.  
-Ve con cuidado-le aconsejo Lady.  
-Lo tendré, nos vemos-se despidió, mirando a Dante, tristemente, desvió la mirada, se fue y Dante no le dijo nada.  
-No tienes educación-dijo Patty, de mala gana  
-No, me calientes la cabeza, no tengo ganas de oírte.

Patty enfadada giro la cabeza y se fue ofendida, Dante cerró los ojos. Patty volvió a mirarle con expresión triste, sabía que Dante, lo estaba y no había conseguido animarle. Empezó a comerse la pizza sin ganas.

Lady se acerco a Dante.  
-Estoy segura de que piensas igual que yo-empezó a decir Lady-Yamato era de Vergil, y esa espada, te ha salvado de una manera asombrosa, era como si…-miro a Dante y como le vio con mala cara-un milagro-dijo al fin, Para que no sonara tan duro-las espadas no se mueven solas.  
-Yo no creo en nada-gruño Dante levantándose de la silla y alejándose de ella.  
-Dante… -le llamo Patty, tristemente, intentando ir con él.  
-Déjale,-la detuvo Lady.-parece que va a llover.  
-¿¡Cómo!?-exclamo sin entender.

Dante salió al terrado de encima su local y se sentó en el tejado, la noche era clara y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, Dante las miraba taciturno, Nero se le acerco, sigilosamente.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?-gruño molesto.  
-Solo a tomar el aire-le dijo Nero.  
-Pues sal afuera-dijo de mala gana.  
-Eso hare-gruño molesto, dándose la vuelta.  
Dante suspiro.  
Nero se paro y se volvió a girar, dio un paso, estuvo un segundo quieto, pero al final se decidió, se acerco a Dante.  
-¿Estas llorando?-le pregunto.  
-¿Que dices idiota?-gruño, mirando las estrellas, mientras que disimuladamente se limpio los ojos- no te ibas-lo dijo sin preguntar.  
-Está bien, como tú quieras, aunque no me fie te ayudare a protegerle-dijo al fin.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Ya lo sabes- molesto- me voy-dijo marchándose al fin.

Dante quedo completamente solo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.  
-Dichoso crio.

Vergil despertó en una habitación extraña, confuso miro a todas partes, sin reconocer nada, con precaución salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras cauteloso, abajo había una gran sala poco amueblada, le llamo la atención el escritorio, se acerco a él, en el habían unas notas, dos pistolas y un marco de fotos del revés, por algún motivo el marco le llamo la atención, lo cogió y le dio la vuelta, vio la foto de una mujer, en el momento que la vio sintió gran rabia y golpeo con una fuerte patada el escritorio, que volcó con gran estruendo.  
Dante saliendo del lavabo asustado, vio el destrozo.  
-¡¡Joder!!, ¿qué haces?, ¿quieres destrozarme la casa? -dijo cabreado.  
Vergil al oírle se quedo parado, aferraba el marco con fuerza. No se giro.  
-Te estoy hablando, al menos mírame-gruño Dante.-tenia cosas importantes ahí, sabes.  
Vergil seguía en su sitio inmóvil.  
-¿Quieres enfadarme?-gruño acercándose a él, entonces vio que tenía el marco de Eva en sus manos.-menos mal, creí que también lo habri….-se quedo perplejo-¿porque lo cogiste?  
Vergil seguía sin hablar, solo miraba hacia la mesa destrozada, Dante furioso se acerco con paso ligero.  
-Haz el favor de mirarme-le dijo ya cerca de él.  
Vergil de pronto se giro tirándole el marco a la cabeza.  
-¡Callate!-le grito y corrió hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una multitud de demonios, Dante lo cogió y lo metió dentro de un empujón, mirando a los demonios con desdén.  
-Al menos, tenía razón Morrison, sus cosas funcionan, los mantiene a raya.-cerró la puerta.  
Dante se giro, miro a Vergil con arrogancia, cuando la puerta se abrió lanzándolo contra la pared, se giro asustado.  
-¡Ups!, perdón-se disculpo Nero- ¿pero se puede saber que hacías en la puerta?  
-Entra de una vez, Nero, no paran de aparecer, que asco, deberíamos hacer una exorcización de las nuestras –gruño Lady, entrando tras Nero, cerrando la puerta.  
En el suelo estaba Dante en una punta y Vergil en otra, con cara mala cara.  
-¿Me perdido algo?-dijo Lady perpleja.  
-¡Nero!, deberías tener más cuidado-dijo al fin Dante yendo hacia el furioso.  
-Perdona, quería entrar pronto, esos demonios no desaparecen con nada-dijo Nero molesto-por mucho que intente acabar con ellos, no desaparecen, ni que fueran hologramas.  
-¡Sshhhh….!,¡ cállate!-dijo Dante tapándole la boca.  
-¡¡Dant~e!!, podías haber avisado-gruño Nero molesto quitándole la mano con enfado.  
-Era por un motivo.  
-Ya te entiendo, pero te has pasado-dijo Lady entre risas.

Vergil con una vena palpitante en la frente, empezó a levantarse del suelo, camino cruzándose con ellos y cogió la puerta de nuevo, pero Dante lo cogió de nuevo y lo detuvo.  
-Que me sueltes estúpido-gruño.  
-¿¡Sabes!? Siempre quise darle una buena hostia a Vergil, así que no me tientes.-le aviso Dante aferrando su brazo más fuerte.  
-Da miedo-exclamo Nero sorprendido y perplejo de ver esa actitud en Dante-no, decía que no le hiciéramos nada, es normal que ahora sí que salga corriendo, empiezo a sentir lástima por el pobre

Después de convencer a Vergil, por las malas, a quedarse allí, Dante se acerca aún armario y empieza a rebuscar en el, al fin saca un paquete, sin desembalar.  
-Toma un regalo, -dijo Dante, lanzándole a Vergil el paquete-de todas maneras ya no me sirve de nada, asi que quédatelo..  
Vergil miro el paquete con cara de asco, lo dejo a un lado.  
-¡No lo quiero!.  
-Almenos ábrelo, idiota -gruño Dante molesto.  
Dante, al ver que Vergil, ni le hizo caso, cogió el paquete con rabia y destrozando el envoltorio saco una gabardina azul, que le tiro a Vergil a la cabeza.  
-Supongo, que a ti también te gustara el azul.-dijo sin mirarle-toda tuya.  
-Dante, desde cuando tenias eso?-pregunto Lady- es muy parecida a la que llevaba Vergil.  
-Se lo pedí a un sastre, aun hoy no sé porque lo hice.  
-Vaya, entretenimiento, no sabía que te gustaran los disfraces, seguro que te las puesto mil veces- se burlo Lady.  
-¡Cállate!, no haría eso,  
-Je, je-rio tontamente Nero- pues yo me lo imagino y es muy bueno.  
-Habrá que hacerle alguna foto, la próxima vez.  
-Queréis parar ya los dos .  
Vergil miraba perplejo la gabardina, realmente le gustaba, el tipo de material que le gustaba llevar, era perfecta. Miro a Dante, y sintiendo un gran enfado la dejo a aún lado molesto.  
-¿Qué pasa, Vergil?, podrías probártela.-le dijo Dante enfurruñado.  
-¡Mira idiota!-salto de pronto Vergil muy enfadado-, no sé qué esperas, pero que te quede claro, yo no soy Vergil, métetelo en la cabeza de una vez, no me trates como a él, ni me hables, como a él, porque no soy el, entendido, y como me vuelvas a llamarme…o hacer que sea su sustituto, me largo, me da igual, que me amenaces o lo que te dé la gana, quizá te mate antes, yo a ti.  
-No, lo hacía con esa intención, se de sobra que no eres el-se defendió.  
-¡sí!, ¡seguro!-pensaron Nero y Lady, mirando a Dante incrédulos  
-Entonces déjame en paz, de una vez…  
-Mira, nosotros te sacamos de allá abajo, y así que cálmate, a menos que quieras volver allí. Deberías estarnos agradecidos, de que te protejamos de los demonios, tuviste suerte, de que te encontráramos y –dijo acercándose a él y cogiendo la gabardina-solo te di esto, porque ya no tengo ninguna esperanza de dársela a él, así que… te la quise dar, no pasa nada, sino te gusta la tiro y ya está.  
-No, hace falta, déjamela a mi-dijo Lady cogiendo la gabardina- la guardare yo.  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?  
-Ya se verá ^^  
-Ya es tarde, Dante deberías irnos ya, es la hora.-dijo Nero.  
-¡Oh!, ya no me acordaba del trabajo, no tengo ganas de ir-se quejo.-Lady, podrías quedarte tu a….  
-Sí, vete tranquilo.  
-Gracias-dijo sonriéndole, después miro a Vergil,-espero que no le des problemas, cuando acabemos con esto, podrás irte, te lo aseguro, mientras tanto espera a que lo arreglemos, solo te pido que tengas paciencia. No habría servido de nada, el sacarte de allí, si te pillan otra vez.

Al día siguiente, Dante volvió a ir con Nero de caza y Lady se quedo de nuevo, vigilando a Vergil, que cada vez estaba más nervioso y exasperado.  
-Cuanto tiempo, cree que voy a esperar-gruño-si hoy me viene con la misma canción, me largo, ya me estoy hartando.  
-Paciencia-le repetía una y otra vez Lady, de forma cansina.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Dante con su gabardina roja, les miro sonriente.  
-¿Que se te olvido?-pregunto Lady, suspirando.  
-Nada, solo comprobaba.  
-¡Comprobabas! ¿el qué?  
-Los amuletos-dijo y tocándose la gabardina añadió-funciona.  
-Eso no lo sabemos aun, quizá no aparecieron…  
-Claro, seráeso-dijo cortándola.  
-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto extrañada.  
-No.-dijo dando media vuelta, sonrío, agarro el pomo y salió de allí.  
-¿Se puede saber a qué vino?-se pregunto Lady perpleja.  
Vergil le había estado observado con recelo, noto algo raro, en Dante.  
Afuera un pájaro negro sobrevoló encima de Dante y se poso en su hombro.  
-Esta gabardina, contiene aun el rastro de Dante, los amuletos, no detectaron nada-dijo Nelphantom plenamente.

De pronto Vergil empezó a sentir cansado, sin decir nada subió a la habitación y se hecho un rato. Nada mas quedarse dormido, despertó y se levantó rápidamente, miro la habitación de arriba abajo y vio dos amuletos estratégicamente colocados, los cogió. Vergil, salió de la habitación, recorriendo la casa y recogiendo los amuletos que Dante coloco estratégicamente y cuando los tuvo todos, los lanzo por una ventana, volvió a la habitación y se sentó y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió parpadeo varias veces, mirando a su alrededor confuso.  
Lady grito, a la vez que se sintió una fuerte explosión, Vergil sobresaltado salto de la cama, y fue abajo, allí una multitud de demonios aparecían por todos lados, Lady ya había sacado sus pistolas.  
-Parece que no se cansan, ya vinieron a fastidiar, de nuevo, tengo que hablar seriamente con Dante, sobe esos amuletos, que dijo.  
-Maldición, no tengo arma .  
-¡Vergil!-exclamo sorprendida al verle  
Los demonios empezaron a acecharles a ambos.  
-Toma mi katana, seguro que se te va bien manejarla.-dijo tirándole una katana larga.  
-Bien-dijo cogiéndole la katana.  
Vergil con la katana empezó a luchar, pero enseguida se la quitaron.  
-Maldicion-gruño.  
-Toma-Lady le lanzo dos pistolas- a la vez que lanzaba granadas a los demonios.  
-¿Armas de fuego?-exclamo casi con asco.  
-No te quejes, si te salvan el culo.  
-Jun!, está bien- dijo con desgana, y disparo cabreado a varios demonios.  
-Almenos sabes disparar- se burlo Lady.  
-Je, je,-rio sarcásticamente- grrr…-con mal humor, se empleo a fondo.  
Empezaron a disparar a la vez, y los demonios fueron retrocediendo, Lady le iba lanzando munición, conforme se le iban acabando las balas a Vergil, pero la munición se iba agotando, viendo que Lady tenia la munición justa, se alejo de ella y empezó a golpear con los puños desnudos, pero los demonios eran más fuertes y los golpes no les hacían nada, y la lentitud de Vergil, hizo que los demonios pronto le acorralaran, uno de los demonios le golpeo y cayó al suelo, hiriéndose en las rodillas, que crujieron fuertemente, miro hacia arriba y vio como se abalanzaban sobre él, a la vez que escucho gritar a Lady que se agachara, lo hizo sin pensar y Lady uso su cañón, haciendo explotar a los demonios que quedaban en pie. Por un momento dejaron de aparecer demonios.  
-¿Que te crees que hacías?-le recrimino-¿estás loco?, ¡unos simples puñetazos no le iban a hacer nada!.  
-¡Maldición!,-grito molesto.- ¡ya lo sé!  
Vergil, agotado se sentó en el suelo, aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad.  
-Cuando descanse me iré de este apestoso lugar  
Lady le miro con la mirada perdida, cerro la mano en un puño y se la puso en el pecho, mordiéndose el labio, respiro profundamente.  
-Gracias,-dijo de pronto Lady- por ayudarme el otro día, ya sabes, lo de los demonios, me fuiste de gran ayuda, Dante y Nero, no habrían llegado a tiempo, te debo una.  
-No, se dé que me estás hablando-dijo sin levantar la vista.  
-¡Ya lo creo que lo sabes!, esos numeros eran muy molestos, aunque aun no entiendo cómo pudiste matarles, tan fácilmente si eres humano.  
-Porque no era yo.  
-En ese momento llevabas Yamato-dijo sin escucharle.  
-Oye tu, que te estoy hablando.-dijo perdiendo la paciencia.  
-Lo sé, pero mira, engañaras a Dante, cosa que también dudo, pero a mí no, se de sobra lo que eres, aunque aun no me explico lo que te paso, para llegas a ese extremo, puede ser que ni siquiera tu mismo, lo sepas, eso si que no lo sé, pero si de algo estoy segura es de una cosa.  
-Piensa lo que te dé la gana-dijo malhumorado, desviando la mirada.  
Lady al oírle y aprovechando que estaba agotado y que no le prestaba atención, se acerco a el y le cogió del brazo derecho, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le subió la manga, dejándole al descubierto una quemadura en el brazo, Lady sonrió.  
-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?  
Vergil la miro molesto.  
-Ya lo sabes-dijo con fastidio.  
-Por supuesto-dijo Lady satisfecha.

Lady rodeada de números y herida, disparaba sin cesar, su munición se acababa y los números cada vez, eran más numerosos. Noto un fuerte tirón en su brazo y dispuesta a pelear se revolvió con fuerza, su pistola rozo el brazo de su captor.  
-Ug~h…- se quejo al notar el ardiente metal sobre su brazo.  
Lady le apunto a la cabeza cuando vio quien la tenia agarrada.  
-¿Vergil?  
-Lárgate de aquí-le dijo.  
Vergil con Yamato en la mano, hizo un corte en el aire, y la espada soltó una ráfaga de aire azulada que destruyo a la mayoría de los números, a la vez que con la mano que tenia agarrada a Lady la lanzaba fuera de allí. Lady cayó en la habitación del interior del cristal donde Dante y Nero, la buscaban.

-Note que ya te conocía, -empezó a decir Vergil-que te había visto en algún lujar, aunque no lograba recordarlo, pero si conociste a Vergil, supongo que fueron los recuerdos que me implantaron de él.  
-¡Claro, le conocí!, pero lo único que hicimos fue discutir, parece que eso es normal con un Sparda.  
Ese comentario le hizo gracia a Vergil, pero no lo mostro.  
-Supongo.  
- Aunque, en realidad fui yo la que empecé-dijo Lady medio riendo, para ocultar las lagrimas-todo por culpa de ese loco.  
-No, creo que fuera culpa tuya-dijo sin saber que hacer.-lo que hizo él, -Lady le miro sorprendida al oír esas palabras-no tiene nada…  
Vergil callo, al ver que los demonios empezaron a aparecer de nuevo.  
-No, nos van a dejar ni hablar-dijo Lady molesta, cogiendo de nuevo sus pistolas.-ya me hartaron.

Lady empezó a dispararles y Vergil cogió la katana de nuevo, pero con la espada seguía igual que antes y no podía dañar a los demonios, de la manera que él quería, enfadado, lucho con más rabia. Un destello le dio en los ojos, dentro de una vitrina, habían dos espadas, parecidas a cimatarras, emitían poder demoniaco, Vergil, corrió hacia ellas y con el codo rompió el cristal, desgarrándose la piel con los cristales, sin importarle las cogió, empuñándolas, las espadas reaccionaron a él. Sintiendo el poder recorriéndole los brazos, Vergil, ataco a los demonios, con una espada los congelaba y con la otra los quemaba. El poder se desbordaba y Vergil, empezó a cambiar de expresión, destrozaba a los demonios sin esfuerzos, sus ojos fríos miraban con suficiencia y una media sonrisa, reflejaba que disfrutaba, Lady al verle su expresión, fue hacia él, y le quito a Agni, Vergil se giro con Ruda, preparada, pero cuando vio a Lady se detuvo.  
-Eres estúpida, que haces, acaso quieres que te mate.-gruño enfadado.  
-Perdona, yo también necesitaba una espada-mintió.

Con una sola espada Vergil, se noto más rejado, aunque echaba en falta el poder que le daban las dos, los demonios no le dejaron pensar ya que les atacaron de nuevo.

Lady y Vergil lucharon con las espadas destruyendo a todos los demonios, cuando no quedo ni uno, Vergil observo la espada con más detenimiento, algo que a Lady no le gustaba.  
-Están llenas de poder-dijo mirando las espadas.  
-Son las demo armas que Dante ha ido guardando  
-Quizá no sea tan estúpido, como parece-dijo Vergil burlonamente.  
-No, no lo es, pero tienes razón a veces lo parece, es demasiado descerebrado.-dijo Lady sonriente, aparecieron varios demonios de nuevo-parece que esto aun no acabo, sigamos.

Lady miraba el destrozo y pensó en Dante, mordiéndose el labio, miro a Vergil, medio riendo.  
-Cuando Dante vea esto le da algo-dijo Lady viendo como la casa estaba casi para el derrumbe.  
-Que se fastidie-gruño Vergil.  
-Eso digo yo, sino que hubiera estado aquí-dijo riendo.

-¡¡Argh!!, mi negocio-grito Dante, medio llorando- que le habéis hecho-toco los cimientos que aun estaba en pie, y cayeron- maldita sea-miro a Vergil y le señalo cabreado- siempre igual, me das mala suerte.  
-¿Se puede saber de que hablas?-dijo Vergil mosqueado, a la vez que observaba Yamato.  
Dante la llevaba encima a todas partes desde lo ocurrido anteriormente, Vergil desvió la mirada, en cuanto Dante se percato que miraba la espada.  
-Dante, deberías haber estado aquí, suerte que salimos vivos-dijo rápidamente Lady.  
-Tampoco hacía falta esto, haber salido de mi casa, antes de pelear.  
-Como que podíamos, serás idiota-le recrimino Lady.  
-Mi local.-sollozo  
-Dante, eres un idiota-gruño Lady.  
-El caso es que estáis bien, ya arreglare todo esto u.u-dijo al fin, un poco sonriente.-pero no entiendo los amuletos deberían haberlo evitado pensó.  
-Por un momento pensé, que lo decías en serio-dijo algo aliviada.  
-Como me crees capaz-dijo sin dejar de mirar las ruinas, suspirando- para nada u.u  
-Tampoco estábamos sin hacer nada-gruño Nero-hemos averiguado algunas cosas-dijo misteriosamente  
-¿Ah sí?-dijo Dante perplejo.  
-Dante, no bromes con eso  
-Ja, ja, vale, si pero no creo que fuese tan importante, aun no lo sabemos del cierto.  
-Me mosquea el niño.-decía Nero pensativo.  
-Lastima, que yo no lo viera, un crio en el mundo demoniaco, tenía que ser un demonio, camuflado.  
-Quizá, si le hubiera visto la cara, pero desapareció nada más verme.  
-Eso paso porque no me vio a mí, ja, ja-rio Dante.  
-Entonces, habría huido antes de que le viera ¬¬  
-Pero tú has visto lo guapo que soy, habría venido corriendo a mí, lástima que no fuera una diablesa, jun….  
-Dante ¬¬  
-Eres un ególatra-le riño Lady.  
-Eso es lo que tiene ser tan atractivo.-dijo frotándose el mentón.  
-Vamos ¬¬-dijo Nero, -venir a mi casa, mientras Dante arregla su casa  
-Eso no es justo .  
-Eso es iros, yo también me largo-dijo Vergil alejándose de ellos.  
-¿Adónde crees que vas tú? ¬¬  
-Lejos de aquí por supuesto, menuda jauría de locos ¬¬  
-Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, ayudándome.  
-Ni loco ¬¬  
-No te preocupes, Dante, vendrá con nosotros, por supuesto-dijo empujando a Vergil suavemente, hacia su moto.

Dante y Nero abrieron los ojos como platos. Vergil mascullaba pero le hizo caso y camino hacia la moto, subiendo a ella.  
-Sino lo veo, no lo creo . -exclamo Dante perplejo.  
-Ya te digo -exclamo Nero con la boca abierta.-aunque creo que lo a echo con tal de no quedarse contigo  
-Es muy probable ¬¬-dijo mosqueado.  
-Nero, estamos esperando.-se quejo Lady, encendiendo su moto.  
-Voy-salió corriendo hacia la suya- que te vaya bien Dante.  
-Eso, iros dejarme con todo el marrón ¬¬  
Lady al oírle le miro con una gran sonrisa  
-Dante, míralo por el lado bueno, esta noche no dormirás en el sofá.-se burlo, yéndose con gran estruendo en su moto.  
-Grrr….

Kirye les acompaño a las habitaciones, Vergil se quedo en la más espaciosa, una vez solo, saco a Agni y Ruda, se quedo mirándolas embalsamado, toco suavemente el filo de las espadas. Estas emitieron tenues destellos, reflejándose en los ojos de Vergil, sus brillantes ojos azules estaban completamente anaranjados, el color danzaba vivamente como llamas, las espadas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.  
-¿Hermano, lo notas?  
-Si, Agni, un nuevo amo-exclamo Ruda.  
-Lo siento, el nos llama desesperadamente, ¿le damos nuestro poder?.-decía Agni.  
-¡¡No!!, debe recuperar, el suyo, si le dais el vuestro ahora acabareis con el-les dijo una voz extraña.  
-¿Quien hablo?-dijo Agni.  
-¡Muéstrate!- exigió Ruda.  
-¡¿Queréis callaros de una vez?!-grito Vergil, entrechocándolas.  
-Es igual que el anterior-dijeron decepcionadas a la vez-tendremos que estar callados, de nuevo.  
-¡Pero Ruda!, ¿viste?, no es el mismo, antes era diferente…  
-Claro, me di cuenta… algo más esta…-empezó a decir Ruda, y un nuevo golpe las callo.  
-No os lo volveré a repetir-les amenazo Vergil.  
Las espadas iban a protestar cuando Vergil les clavando una siniestra mirada, que las paralizo completamente. Ambas volvieron a cerrar los ojos. Vergil sonrío dejándolas apoyadas en la pared, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, se reflejo en su rostro, la puerta se abrió y esa mueca se torno en una de fastidio, se giro despacio y vio a Nero, en el umbral de la puerta aferrándose el brazo fuertemente.  
-Aunque le dijera a Dante que te ayudaría.-empezó a decirle Nero, con dificultad, estaba sudando-ahora estas en mi casa, y sigo sin fiarme de ti, en cuanto hagas algo raro, te saco de aquí a patadas.  
Vergil cabeceo un segundo, Nero lo miro extrañado, pero Vergil lo miro aun más.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Vergil arqueando una ceja.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Te estás burlando de mi?-pregunto Nero incrédulo.  
-Solo te pregunte como entraste.  
-Mira, vale que no me escucharas lo que te acabo de decir, pero almenos podías finir que me escuchabas, sabes, y aunque tengas ganas de burlarte-gruño enfadado-¡ah!-se quejo aferrándose el brazo, se acerco a Vergil-¡¡NO TE BURLES, EN MI CARA!!-le grito cogiéndole de la camisa.  
Vergil enfadado le cogió el brazo fuertemente, Nero se quedo sin aire en sus pulmones, en el mismo momento que Vergil le aferro el brazo, soltó un grito desgarrador, Vergil sintió exactamente lo mismo, y también grito perdiendo el sentido.

En la mente de Nero aparecieron recuerdos, no los recordaba, era como si no fueran suyos.  
Oscuridad, todo lo veía negro.  
Su visión se aclaro y vio un colgante, en primer plano, después la imagen se fue aclarando, vio a Dante herido por él, pero por algún motivo no se acordaba de él, y quería acordarse, noto como a la vez que recordaba, temía y se iba alejando de él. Oscuridad de nuevo.  
Nero despertó sobresaltado, miro la habitación desconcertado, Vergil, estaba en pie, frente a una ventana, lo miro de soslayo. Su mirada mostraba confusión, aunque intentaba lo miro interrogante y Vergil desvió la vista, Nero se levanto del suelo y movió sus brazos, sus huesos crujieron sonorosamente. Se sintió vacio, pero sintió gran alivio, almenos el brazo ya no le dolía, pensó en lo que acababa de pasar y una idea se le paso por la cabeza.  
Creo que son sus recuerdos, pero no puedo preguntarle, así como así, es capaz de cabrearse,. pero por algún motivo cuando me cogió, me las mostro pensó.  
Nero decidió, no decir nada sobre ello, frustrado y con la cabeza llena de interrogantes, suspiro y al fin se convenció de una cosa, ahora estaba seguro de ello, debía decírselo a él, en cuanto pudiera, quería estar seguro. Miro la puerta y fue hacia ella.  
-Sabes olvida lo que dije, ya no importa-salió de la habitación sin mirar a Vergil, cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella.-¿qué es lo que sucede?-se pregunto en silencio poniéndose una mano en la cara.


	8. Chapter 8

_********************_

_**Diosa Luna:**_ Lo de los cristales,es un misterio, hasta el capitulo 17 o 18, en uno de ellos, pasa algo igual y se sabe, aunk pense k eos se entenderia facilmente XD. Y no puse el siguiente capi por el review solo, sino k gracais a ti, al mirar el Traffic, vi k si, k lo leian bastante, proe so me aniem a ponerlo, XD, Ademas si pongo los fancfis, pronto sobretodo e spor ti, k des de el principio, dejaste, sino a esta salturas, aki ni lo subiria, prok desanima bastante ver k no hacen caso, pero ya veo k no, je, je, te doy las gracais XD

_*******************_

_**(Nota: El informe 1, del que se habla en este capítulo, está en el librito del DMC, el primer juego, y a mi entender tiene muchos fallos, debido a lo que se explica en el DMC3, así que intentare arreglarlo con los informes que siguen basándome en los hechos acaecidos en el DMC3, esto se debe a que los de Capcom, seguramente no pensaron en futuras continuaciones, ya que DMC, solo era un juego que debía calmar las ansias de los seguidores de Reidente evil, y cuando se dieron cuenta del éxito del juego, debieron improvisar en el DMC3,( ya que con el DMC2 habían defraudado bastante), con lo que hay cosas para los fans de este juego, que son incoherentes. Así que mezclando cosas de todas las partes del juego, eh intentado que salga esta historia, en este capítulo es donde más se nota ese hecho. Pero aun habrá otro donde se detalle el pasado y muerte de Sparda. )  
**_  
Después de este pequeño detalle, el capitulo 8.

_**CAPITULO 8: LA OSCURA ORDEN ETEREA.**_

-Ya acabe de arreglar mi casa, espero que no me la volváis a derrumbar-dijo Dante mirando a Lady y Vergil-suerte que tuve ayuda exterior-sonrío misteriosamente.  
-No, nos interesa saberlo, Dante.-le callo Lady.-además tus amuletos, fueron un chasco  
-Borde-mascullo Dante lo raro es que me los encontrase desperdigados por fuera pensó, y mirando a todos lados- ¿Dónde está Nero?  
-Se fue pronto esta mañana-le respondió Lady.  
Vergil desvió la mirada, ausente.  
-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Dante a Lady.  
-Ni idea, esta así desde que se levanto, y Nero, también estaba raro.-le respondió.  
-Estos críos- se burlo Dante.  
-¡Dante!, Nero te dejo una nota-dijo Kyrie llegando, con una bandeja de café.  
-¿En serio? Dámela.  
-Voy a buscarla-dijo dejando la bandeja de café en la mesa-servíos vosotros mismos.  
Vergil se alejo de la ventana, Dante le tendió una taza de café, Vergil paso de largo, dejándole con la taza en la mano, se le hizo una vena palpitante en la cabeza, y dejo la taza de mala manera en la mesa de nuevo.  
-Otro borde-gruño.  
Lady poniéndose la mano en la boca río y Dante la fulmino con la mirada. Kyrie regreso y se cruzo con Vergil, este la miro, pero no le dijo nada, Kyrie, le observo irse hacia arriba, Kyrie le dejo estar y se fue con Dante y Lady, allí apesadumbrada.  
-Pues creo que al final, se la llevo, no lo entiendo dijo que era importante.  
-¿Sabes donde fue Vergil?  
-¡Sí!, fue arriba.  
-Está bien.  
Pero Vergil en cuanto vio que Kyrie entraba bajo rápidamente y salió a la calle.

Una vez fuera camino sin rumbo, los recuerdos que le habían acudido a su memoria aquella noche le atormentaban, sabía que eran suyos, pero no lograba recordarlos completamente, era como si él los hubiera borrado completamente de su memoria y ahora empezaban a regresar a su mente como recuerdos de otra persona, aun sabiendo que realmente eran suyos, era una sensación extraña y frustrante a la vez. Lo que más le dolía, era que en esos recuerdos, el hería a esa persona, que decía ser su hermano, no le recordaba aun, pero él sabía que así era, desde el primer momento que le escucho hablar, lo supo y cuando vio Dante, sabia con certeza que era su hermano, pero seguía sin recordarle, y ahora sabia que por algún motivo en el pasado se odiaban, quizá por eso temía recordar, ¿cuántas atrocidades habría cometido en el pasado?, empezó a dolerle la cabeza, ¿cómo él podía haber sido así?, él no creía que fuera cierto, debía seguir recordando, algún motivo tenía que haber, ¡seguro!, pero esos recuerdos no aparecían, y sabia que debía recuperarlos, seguramente, le dolería recuperarlos, pero había algo, que deseaba por encima de todo, pero no podía retener esa información, empezó a forzarse mas en recordar, separando los sonidos, logro vaciar la mente, se relajo y empezó a vislumbrar imágenes que se desvanecían en su mente, pero poco a poco empezó a cobrar sentido en su mente, había algo en el mundo demoniaco que deseaba, ¿pero qué? Se esforzó más, sabía que casi lo había conseguido, estaba tan cerca y Dante se interpuso, la ultima vez, el que no sabía nada de las intenciones de Vergil, se interpuso, a cada paso que daba haciendo que Vergil, se enfadara con él, y volvieran a sus continuas luchas, Dante tenía una idea equivocada sobre lo que hacia Vergil, pero ¿qué era lo que realmente estaba buscando?, ¿¡poder!?, no, no era eso, el poder era necesario para conseguirlo por supuesto, pero no era eso, era otra cosa, pero que era…. Vergil empezó a recordarlo al fin, si, era…  
-¡¡Vergil!!, ¡ahora mismo iba a buscarte!.-exclamo Nero al verle, y sorprendido-¿Pero?... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
La concentración de Vergil se corto de cuajo, miro a Nero furioso. Nero al ver su expresión dio un paso atrás.  
-Vale, no contestes ^^U-dijo temeroso.  
Vergil estaba a punto de matarle, cuando se fijo en sus heridas. Nero tenía un gran corte en la cara y el brazo derecho aun le sangraba abundantemente, le miro interrogante, pero Nero seguía temeroso, y no se dio cuenta de porque lo miraba así, Vergil suspiro perdiendo la paciencia.  
-¿Que paso?- quiso saber.  
-¡¿EH!?, no es nada-dijo quitándole hierro al asunto- una riña con unos pequeños demonios-vio la expresión de incredulidad de Vergil y añadió- bueno, lo que paso es que tuve que salir por patas

Vergil lo miro todavía más incrédulo, pero segundos después empezó a reír  
-No le veo la gracia-gruño molesto, aunque al fin se relajo- eres igual de irritable, que Dante.  
-¡¡Jun…!!- Vergil paro de reír de golpe y miro malhumorado a Nero..  
-Ja, ja, ¿Qué pasa no te gustan las comparaciones?  
-Las odio…  
-Bueno, supongo que a mí tampoco me gustaría que me compararan con nadie.-diciendo esto, recordó lo que quería decirle a Vergil.- si yo venía a otra cosa-suspiro- debes venir conmigo, encontré un lugar que seguro te interesara, aunque primero deberemos buscar a Dante.  
-¿Para que le quieres a él?-pregunto Vergil molesto.  
-Bueno, supongo que los demonios ya se irían, tampoco hace falta molestar a Dante. –Exclamo Nero moviendo los hombros.-vayamos, entonces.

-¿¡Que es este sitio!?-exclamo Vergil decepcionado al llegar.  
Un enorme edificio se erguía ante ellos, a simple vista parecía un rascacielos normal y corriente, pero cuando Vergil lo examino mejor, noto un enorme poder entre esas paredes, de una manera tan filtrada que de no ser por tocar la estructura, no se notaria nada. Vergil empezó a emocionarse.  
-Creo que está protegido con una especie de barrera demoniaca-empezó a explicar Nero- pero eh descubierto una fisura, más adelante, creo que es por donde salen y entran los demonios, o lo que sea que entre aquí. Por esa misma fisura podremos entrar sin ser detectados.  
-¿Y todo esto está en el mundo humano?-pregunto extrañado.-parece una organización…  
-Realmente es para asustarse…  
-Yo no estoy asustado-le corto rápidamente Vergil.  
-No me refiero a ti -gruño Nero molesto- , sino en general, sobre que haya de esto en este mundo, muchas veces son los propios humanos los que crean estos lugares, Dante, me conto que había luchado con cosas así, y bueno, yo también, en realidad cuando conocí a Dante, luche contra algo parecido, esto sobretodo lo hacen los humanos poseídos, pero también hay humanos tentados por el mal, que con sus propios medios, logran ….

Mientras Nero hablaba, Vergil empezó a recordar algo, recordó su primer encuentro con Arkham y algunas que otras conversaciones sueltas..  
A veces un humano puede ser tentado por el mal…  
Tu sangre humana lucha contra la demoniaca

-¿Me estas escuchando?  
-¡EH!-Vergil salió de sus recuerdos de un bote, miro furioso a Nero- ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo, mas!  
-¿El qué?-pregunto Nero, sorprendido  
-Grrr… nada vamos- gruño

Siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a la obertura, entraron cautos vigilando por si algún demonio al acecho se les echaba encima, pero no tuvieron complicaciones, al contrario todo era demasiado fácil, fueron hacia abajo donde había más poder oscuro acumulado, en su recorrido observaron varias urnas con demonios atrapados en su interior, algunos de ellos momificados, y en otros aun se les podía observar las incisiones de operaciones en ellos.  
-A esto me refería, es bastante extraño, -decia Nero mirandolos-es como si hubieran experimentado con ellos.  
-Y que esperaba, es lo más lógico que podría ocurrir, los humanos siempre desearon poder.  
-Si tú lo dices-dijo Nero con mala cara.

Al final llegaron a una gran sala, donde descubrieron archivos sobre la estirpe Sparda, grandes montañas de documentos relataban las hazañas del caballero oscuro y en otros montones de papeleos, había información sobre su linaje, todo sobre su estirpe, datos que ni sus descendientes conocían de ellos mismos y que allí atesorados, se amontonaban unos con otros.  
-¿Que es todo esto?-pregunto Vergil confuso.  
-¡Ni idea!. Además antes no llegue hasta aquí,-miro todo aquello confuso- realmente creo que deberíamos haber traído a Dante, esto supera mis expectativas.  
-No, mejor así, de momento las cosas, van saliendo bien, no hay ni rastro de enemigos, y esto parece abandonado.  
-¡No lo creo!, esto de aquí tiene fecha de hace unos días-dijo Nero mostrándole una mesa, con un dossier bastante nuevo, Nero encendió el ordenador que había al lado, mientras Vergil, se le acerco, no sin antes haberse guardado unos dossiers, en los que ponían su nombre, en la gabardina. El ordenador al encenderse mostro la ventana de contraseña, Nero resoplo con fastidio.  
-¿Y ahora qué?- gruño dando un puñetazo en la mesa.  
Vergil se acerco al ordenador y metió una contraseña, dándole acceso a los datos, Nero lo miro sorprendió, y con mirada interrogante, espero a que Vergil le dijera como lo había logrado.  
-Solo probé con Sparda, tampoco pensé que funcionara-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¡No me locreo!- exclamo Nero incrédulo.  
-Venga, deja de perder el tiempo y mira que hay.  
-Aun se está cargando-gruño Nero.  
Ambos estuvieron en silencio, mientras el ordenador se actualizaba, cuando estuvo listo, hizo el sonido de la bienvenida del ordenador y apareció el escritorio, Nero, empezó a mirar en la carpeta de administración y abrió la de los documentos, donde había varias carpetas catalogadas según demonios, separados por; aéreos, terrestres, elementales, pequeños demonios, guardianes, entre otros, pero ni rastro de Sparda, salió de los documentos y se exploro la carpeta consorcio, allí tampoco había nada importante aparte de datos de ciudades, con nombres de personas, empezando a perder la paciencia abrió otra que tenía el nombre de decreto, allí aunque no había nada de Sparda se entretuvieron mirando varias leyes establecidas por esa extraña organización, llamada Orden Etérea, estaba lleno de mandatos, donde se proclamaban a los demonios dioses, que el mundo había puesto en el bando equivocado, ya que con gran determinación se decían que ellos eran los salvadores, e imponía que se sentenciaría a quienes se opusieran a ellos, ya que los profanos debían ser castigados con gran dureza, con la furia e ira de todos los beatos de la orden. Todos ellos tenían el código Sparda.  
-Esta gente no está bien de la cabeza-dijo Vergil malhumorado.  
- ¡Que esperabas!  
-¡Oh! cállate, me estas hartando-gruño.  
-No voy a poder ni hablar-se quejo Nero molesto.  
Despues de buscar en otras carpetas, empezaron a encontrar datos sobre Sparda, entre datos de sus muchas batallas, descripción de sus habilidades, había unos extraños informes, llamados Informes Sparda, Nero abrió el informe 1.

Informe 1

Cuenta la leyenda que una noche, hace unos 2000 años, mientras en la Tierra caía una tremenda nevada, un fiero príncipe demonio nació en lo más profundo del infierno.

Al poco tiempo desarrolló sus poderes completamente y se erigió en el dueño y señor del Averno. Una vez en el trono, su primera acción fue declararse emperador de los reinos del infierno. El siguiente paso fue iniciarla invasión del mundo exterior. Sus intenciones eran conquistar la Tierra y reinar con poder absoluto el mundo y el Inframundo.

Pero un poderoso guerrero diablo llamado Sparda se compadeció de los humanos y de su breve transito por el valle de lágrimas. Al mando de tropas rebeldes derrotó los ejércitos infernales e hizo prisionero al propio emperador encerrándolo en una cripta sellada.

Tras alcanzar la victoria, Sparda abandonó el infierno para vivir en el mundo de los humanos. Se casó con una mujer de la que tuvo un hijo mitad diablo mitad humano. La humanidad debe estar preparada. Transcurridos los 2000 años, el emperador de los demonios será liberado y reemprenderá la conquista del mundo.  
Sera el hijo de Sparda el que deba protegernos.

Fragmento del tomo de la historia Mundial de los Demonios. Fecha de edición desconocida. Índice de los libros Prohibidos.

-Se acabo- dijo Nero, abriendo el siguiente informe.  
-Un hijo, mencionan solo a uno, porque….-empezó a decir Vergil, extrañado.  
-Hay otra cosa más rara, ¿no te diste cuenta?, esto habla de hace 2000 años,¿ cuántos años, tenéis vosotros?  
-¿¡Cómo!?-la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa-es imposible, ¿deberás crees que tenemos 2000 años?, no seas idiota, esto está mal, solo mencionan un hijo, y no dicen nada sobre la muerte de Sparda, ni Eva, y tampoco se habla de que Mundus regreso mucho antes, cuando murieron.  
-¿Y como lo sabe tu, no decías que no…?  
-Vaya, es verdad, no sabía eso, pero de pronto, lo solté, quizá sea yo, el que se equivoque, y todo esto sea cierto, mi mente aun esta nublada.  
-No lo creo, esto, también esta haciendo que recuperes tu memoria, es fantástico, hize bien en traerte.-decia alegremente, y orgulloso de ser tan útil.  
-Si vale, veamos que pone en este.-le corto Vergil, aunque realmente estaba agradecido a Nero, no pensaba agradecerle nada.  
-Aquí lo tienes-gruño Nero de mala gana mostrándole la pantalla.

Informe sobre el nuevo miembro de la orden y sus descubrimientos de Sparda.

El Informe 2, fue escrito por nuestro miembro más joven de la orden, el informe 2, es completamente clasificado como Prohibido, esta sellado, nadie debería nunca leer esos archivos .Como llegamos a desvelar el informe real, fue nuestro aprendiz, desde el día que llego ya sabíamos que no era normal, a continuación se detallan, sus asombroso avances, estos archivos fueron escritos por un miembro de la orden muerto en extrañas circunstancias, los archivos se descubrieron demasiado tarde.

Día 1.  
Acaba de venir un nuevo miembro de la orden, tan solo es un aprendiz, pero parece estar completamente absorto por el legendario Sparda,

Día 15  
Sus estudian avanzan a pasos agigantados, e incluso empieza a superarnos en esa materia, a descubierto algunos fallos sobre la leyenda de Sparda, fallos importantes y confusos, que fue lo que realmente ocurrió, que es lo que oculta, nuestro discípulo, parece ansiado de poder, e incluso ya ha empezado a hablar sobre sacrificar a su familia como ya hizo Sparda, su desarrollo empieza a preocuparnos, pero sus investigaciones, nos acercan a Sparda, más de lo que nunca soñamos, empezamos a pensar en dejarle vía libre.

Día 35  
El segundo informe sobre la leyenda de Sparda, nos ha dejado boquiabiertos, es aterrador, y a la vez fascinante, descubrimos, sobretodo el gran fallo del Informe1, la mujer de Sparda tuvo dos hijos, pero de un solo parto, gemelos, algo extraordinario, dos razas en un mismo cuerpo, y nacen dos seres con esos poderes, es asombroso, debemos seguir investigando, ya que solo creíamos que Dante era el descendiente de Sparda, empezamos a investigar que paso con el otro gemelo, no hay datos, en ningún sitio. Ahora no solamente debemos seguir la evolución de Dante, sino encontrar al otro.

Día 100  
Arkham ya empieza a descubrir el paradero el otro, de momento ya sabemos su nombre Vergil, gracias a la colaboración desprovista de Dante, Vergil actúa en la sombra, pero no ha dejado de luchar contra los demonios, su poder empieza aumentar, ¿cuál será el que luche contra el emperador demoniaco, y cual será del que habla la leyenda?, Arkham parece que empieza a ocultar cosas, nosotros debemos investigarle sin que lo sepa, debemos entender que es lo que piensa. Y como supo antes que nosotros de la existencia de Vergil, eso aun nos hace pasar las noches en vela.

Día 150  
Arkham, ha desaparecido, y por mucho que busquemos, no encontramos rastro de él, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Día 198  
Arkham ha regresado como si nada, hemos intentado interrogarle, pero no ha soltado nada, pero dice tener nuevas e interesantes informaciones, hacemos una reunión de urgencia, para deliberar que hacer con ello, pero nuestro líder, también ha hecho acto de aparición, y nos pide que le dejemos actuar, que escuchemos sus noticias y sobre lo que ha descubierto en estos 48 días, sin importar el cómo lo consiguió, Resignados, asentimos, nos reunimos con Arkham, y nos da la valiosa información, en ella se cuenta, que los 2000 años de encierro de Mundus, fue interrumpida, por unos de sus siervos hace escasos años, y que por ello, Sparda tuvo que sellarle de nuevo, estos datos, por seguridad, están ampliamente detallados en el Informe2, nadie ni nada debe descubrir, lo que escuchamos en esa reunión……..

Día 199  
Después de saber lo que explico Arkham, todos los miembros de la Orden Etérea, que estábamos en esa reunión, nos hacíamos las mismas preguntas, ¿de que servía nuestra orden, si lo que deseábamos, podíamos conseguirlo?, de una manera, difícil, si, pero al fin y al cabo se podía conseguir, era como si nuestros esfuerzos, se quedaran en nada. Empezábamos a tener serias dudas sobre los verdaderos motivos de nuestro líder.

Día 582  
Después de una larga temporada sin casi ninguna novedad, nada más que las continuas idas y venidas de Arkham, sin informaciones ni detalles oficiales, hoy hace una semana que desapareció de nuevo, sin explicaciones, esto no abría sido ninguna novedad de no ser, que de la misma manera Vergil, también lo a echo, se ha perdido toda pista rastreable sobre él, por el contrario Dante, ha empezado a vivir por su cuenta.

Día 905  
Al fin regreso Arkham, ha estado casi un año fuera, parece que ciertamente el rumor de que el asesinato de su mujer era cierto, cuando le hablamos a el de ese tema, solo sonríe, como si con el no fuera la cosa, nosotros ya sabemos que es lo que ha pasado y quien es el asesino, su propia hija a desaparecido, pero sabemos que no está muerta, todos en la orden nos preguntamos el porqué la dejo viva y libre, ¿acaso no tiene miedo de la venganza?. Por otro lado parece que en el sótano, están haciendo algo, ya no nos dejan entrar a los miembros de la Orden, tan solo los altos mandos bajan allí, a veces se oyen gritos y gemidos.

Día 925  
Eh observado como esta noche sacaron cuerpos inertes del sótano, eran cuerpos humanos y cuerpos demoniacos, también eh podido observar como gente con indumentarias diferentes a nuestros hábitos. Sus túnicas son blancas, todo lo contrario a nuestras negras togas,¿ acaso había otra hermandad, diferente a nuestra orden? entraban y salían de allí a su antojo, se llevaron los cuerpos, parecidos a demonios, los que eran humanos se incineraron, esa misma noche.

Día 935  
Al fin tenemos noticias de Vergil, Arkham de nuevo a conseguido encontrarle, después de todo este tiempo, parece que aun anda buscando algo, realmente no sabemos qué es lo que busca, pero Arkham dice ya sabe lo que busca, aunque se niega a decírnoslo, yo empiezo a creer que es sobre el tema tabú, aquello que nos prohíben hablar, ¿pero cómo se ha podido enterar?, el tampoco debía saber nada de eso, y no hay nada escrito, salvo el Informe2, y es absolutamente imposible, que Vergil lo leyera, entonces debe ser otra cosa, seguro.  
Dante ya compro un local, parece que quiere establecerse en esta ciudad, a nosotros nos viene bien, así será más fácil, observarle.

Día 937  
Hoy Arkham, se ha reunido con el líder de la Orden, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, por lo que nos prohibieron a todos interrumpir la reunión, bajo pena de muerte. Cuando acabaron la reunión Arkhan fue hacia el sótano. Algunos de mis compañeros observaron como Arkham, llevaba un pequeño cilindro rojizo en sus manos. Todo esto me resulta tan extraño que de nuevo me ganan mis ganas de descubrir lo que pasa, esta noche intentare entrar en el sótano sin ser visto.

Estos son los últimos escritos que dejo nuestro hermano antes de desaparece, sin más datos, y que encontramos muchos días después de su desaparición, nuestro líder, después de esto, para calmarnos, nos dejo entrar en el sótano, no había nada raro, ¿pero entonces porque ponía lo de los cuerpos, acaso nuestro hermano se volvió loco, y su locura le llevo a su final?, ¿Qué fue de él?, creo que ya nunca se sabrá, Arkham apareció muerto al poco tiempo, a la vez que Vergil desapareció, y justamente fue cuando Dante, empezó en serio con su negocio, uno de extermina demonios, se decía que era por venganza, que extrañas coincidencias. Pero solo son eso coincidencias.

Vergil y Nero acabaron de leerlo a la vez, en sus rostros se podía ver la sorpresa y confusión que sentían, Nero fue el primero en hablar.  
-Esto es demasiado, durante todo este tiempo, os han estado vigilando-dijo casi en un susurro, miraba la pantalla sin parpadear.-Cuando Dante lo sepa…  
Vergil no decia nada, Nero al fin quito la vista de la pantalla y le miro, tenía un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, Nero empezó a asustarse.  
-No recuerdo nada de esto, pero… ciertamente, eso que buscaba Arkham lo sabía, seguro, debo saber lo que pone en el informe2-dijo Vergil con cara de circunstancia.  
-¿Oye estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado.  
Vergil aparto a Nero del ordenador, y empezó a buscar como loco, el Informe2.  
-No hace falta empujar, además, si es tan clasificado, no será fácil enco…-Nero callo al ver la poca atención que le prestaba Vergil, suspiro y dejo a Vergil, con el ordenador, empezó a ojear las notas y dossiers que habían en la mesa, de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada hacia Vergil, pero este parecía que no encontraba lo que quería.  
-ni lo encontrara.-pensó.  
Nero empezaba a cansarse, además le mosqueaba la nula presencia enemiga, de aquel lugar, con el ceño frunció no podía más que pensar en lo raro que era eso, distraídamente empezó a mirar los documentos de otra mesa, sin prestar mucha atención, paso las hojas sin ganas, de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y reviso de nuevo el documento que tenía en sus manos.  
-¿¿Pero que rayos significa esto…??-exclamo incrédulo, al ver su nombre en el dossier, volvió a mirar los demás dossiers de ese lado, al comprobar que no se había equivocado, noto como no podía regular su respiración, su corazón empezaba a bombear rápidamente, por la falta de aire.-que hace esto, entre estos do-documentos, no…. es posible… no…  
-¡Lo tengo!-grito Vergil triunfalmente.-pide contraseña maldición- mascullo, se giro en busca de Nero-Oye, Nero se te ocurre algu…-vio la expresión miedo de Nero y se le acerco-¿Qué sucede?  
Nero le enseño el dossier con su nombre.  
-Lo he encontrado entre todo esto-dijo casi sin voz.  
Vergil echo una ojeada en la mesa, y vio que todo era sobre experimentos.  
-¿Qué significa… todo esto?-pregunto Nero, atemorizado.  
-Nero, no significa nada, yo mismo, perdona, mezcle antes las cosas.-se excuso.  
Nero lo miro incrédulo.  
-No le di importancia, y buscando cosas lo mezcle todo,¿te asustaste?, ja, ja, pues la verdad, no sé porque, si sabes de sobra, que no eres nada de eso.  
-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa fingida.- sé muy bien, quien soy.  
Vergil lo miro interrogante.  
-Soy huérfano,-empezó a explicarle- y no recuerdo, cosas de mi pasado, por eso me asuste al ver esto, pensé, que yo…-al llegar a ese punto no le salían las palabras.  
-Peor lo tengo yo, que realmente no sé si soy, una copia o el autentico.-dijo con un deje amargo, en la voz, aunque en realidad lo que quería era animar a Nero, empezaba a sentir simpatía por él.  
-¡Oh!, perdona, he sido un idiota, no volveré a pensar en cosas absurdas-dijo convenciéndose a si mismo.  
-Eso espero.  
Vergil regreso al ordenador, Nero le siguió, miraron la pantalla, sin saber qué hacer.  
-¿Y si pruebas de nuevo con Sparda?  
-No funcionaria, debe ser otra diferente, a la principal, pero quien sabe, lo intentare-dijo tecleando Sparda en el ordenador, salió un mensaje de contraseña incorrecta.-mierda-soltó.  
Algo en el interior del ordenador, empezó a removerse, Vergil y Nero ajenos a ello, probaron con otro nombre, teclearon Arkham y de nuevo dio error, el ordenador dio una sacudida, se miraron perplejos, pero como no volvió a pasar lo dejaron estar, con la siguiente contraseña se lo pensaron durante largo rato, al final solo se les ocurrió el nombre de la orden, teclearon de nuevo y de nuevo contraseña incorrecta, Vergil dio un puñetazo en el teclado, en el mismo momento que un ojo apareció en la pantalla mirándolos, Nero fue el primero en darse cuenta y se echo hacia atrás de la impresión, Vergil sorprendido miro la pantalla, cuando los cables del ordenador se le enredaron en los pies, el Infestant, empezó a aparecer tras el ordenador, y Vergil intento quitarse los cables, que lo aferraban fuertemente, el Infestant, lo observo y con un cortocircuito, le dio una descarga, Nero, agarro los cables, que tenia Vergil enrollado en los pies, y también recibió otra, al final entre los dos, desliaron los cables, y Vergil una vez liberado, miro al Infestant con ira, cogió la espada de Nero, el cual le miro con desgardao y atravesó el infestant, que exploto en mil pedazos, junto con el ordenador. Vergil le devolvió la espada a Nero lanzándosela.  
-¡Con cuidado!-se quejo Nero, pillando la espada al vuelo.  
-¡A la mierda, los informes!-gruño Vergil, intentando reprimir destrozarlo todo- Ahora que estaba tan cerca.-se lamento.  
En ese momento un niño entro allí, chocando con ellos, Nero al verle intento ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero el niño con un rápido gesto, salto hacia atrás y se puso en posición de ataque, cuando el niño vio a Vergil y Nero, abrió los ojos como platos, para instantes después poner cara de enfadado, Nero asombrado con el aspecto del niño se le acerco de nuevo, le tendió una mano.  
-¡Oye! ¡Se puede saber de dónde saliste?, ¡eres clavadito a nosotros!.-exclamo al ver su cabellera blanca, de pronto recordó todos los clones de Vergil, y también sobre lo que acababan de descubrir y su sonrisa desapareció, miro al niño con recelo.-¿venga di, de donde saliste?  
-Dejadme, no podéis estar aquí, es peligroso.  
-Eso oído de tu boca, pequeño, no parece muy creíble-se burlo Vergil-¿o acaso insinúas que eres más fuerte que nosotros, y por eso es más peligroso para nosotros?  
-No-se quejo ofendido-nada de eso, pero…  
-Entonces déjale el trabajo a los grandes-le cortó Vergil.  
-Eso, déjanoslo a nosotros, y espero que no seas otra de esas copias.  
-¿Copias?- el niño lo dijo realmente perplejo.  
-No te hagas el tonto-gruño Nero, cogiéndole y elevándolo del suelo-vas a hablar, ahora mismo.  
-¡Déjale!-le ordeno Vergil.  
-¿¡Que!?-exclamo sorprendido Nero.  
-No miente, no creo que sepa nada de eso…  
-¡¡Salir de aquí!!-grito el niño de repente, soltándose de Nero-¡el viene!, ¡huir!.  
-Pero que dice el niño este-gruño Nero.  
-¡Larguémonos!-exclamo de pronto Vergil.  
-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió Nero.  
-Noto un enorme poder, lo que sea que se dirige hacia aquí rápidamente.  
-Eso es-dijo el niño contento desapareciendo en el interior del edificio.  
-¿Y vas a huir? -exclamo perplejo Nero.- además el crio, ha entrado.  
-Déjale, daba la impresión de que sabía lo que venía, no creo que se quede por aquí, ya se las apañara.  
-Pero, no, y si no consigue salir, huir es de cobardes-dijo molesto.  
-Mira ¿acaso crees que me gusta la idea de huir?-dijo Vergil enfadado-, pero si no huimos, necesitare más poder, por lo que tendré que seguir recuperándolo, de donde esta, ya deberías saber lo que pasara si sigo recuperando poder tú …-empezó a decir y callo- da igual, vayámonos, venga.  
-Vale-dijo sin insistir más, al comprender lo que Vergil, quería decir.  
Corrieron calle abajo, cuando llevaban varios metros, una explosión, les hizo girarse, el edificio donde instantes antes habían estado, ahora estaba en llamas.  
-Pero que, a pasado,-dijo perplejo Nero.  
-No importa, sigamos.  
-Demasiado tarde.-exclamo Dante.  
-¿Dante?-exclamo Nero aliviado- deberías saber lo que hemos…  
-Déjamelo.-dijo Vergil interponiéndose entre Nero y Dante.  
-Pero que dices, no deberíais luchar.  
-Acaso no ves, que no es Dante.  
-¿Cómo?

(Antes de acabar quería comentar esto:  
No ha habido ninguna batalla en este capítulo, ya que no quería pasarme de las siete páginas, y porque tampoco creo que hicieran falta, era un capitulo de descubrir algunos misterios, je, je, en el próximo capítulo creo que tampoco habrá, solo una muy cortita, aunque en el siguiente el 10, sí que habrá algunas, y mas adelante, como en el cap 18, al fin, puede haber Jackpot ^__^  
También quería comentar que Arkham está saliendo mucho, y en el próximo también saldrá en recuerdos de la mano de dos personas, y una escena muy… hmm, mejor lo descubrís vosotrs misms si os interesa. Además esas escenas las tengo hechas en manga, me quedan las páginas finales, y se leerá en sentido de lectura japonés. Como el resto de capítulos creo sino me alargo, a partir del cap11, también estará en manga, de manera resumida, claro, y con algunas pequeñas variaciones, casi está acabado, aunque la mayoría aun están en esbozos, hay que definir el dibujo XD)

Capitulo 9: Almas gemelas.

(Y no me refiero al termino gemelos de familia.)


	9. Chapter 9

*****************

Diosan luna: no te preocupes, es nromal, k haya cosas k se asemejen, ya k lo sacamos de uan saga de juegos, y es nromal, teenr ideas semejantes, epro como tu dices, no son iguales, asi k no pensare nada XD, me alegro k te aprezca interesante y para k veas pongo otro antes del lunes XD

******************

**_(Este capitulo fue uno de los primeros k hice, aunk eh añadido el enfrentamiento entre Vergil, Nero y Nelphantom, y algunos cambios con Yamato, este capitulo la escena despues del tercer Flasback, el link lo dejo al final del capitulo, para los k kerais verlo [b]el manga esta en sentido de lectura japones[/b])_**

**Capitulo 9, almas gemelas.**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Dante acababa de aceptar una misión y se encontraba luchando contra una buena multitud de demonios.

-¿Porque tuvo que salir cara?, ¡¡maldita moneda!!-mascullaba, usando Yamato, se abalanzo contra los demonios de nuevo, de pronto, dejo de sentir la espada, cuando se miro la mano, se la encontró vacía, miro furioso a los demonios. -¡Huy!, ahora sí que me habéis echo enfadar, ¡malditos!, ¿quién me ha robado mi espada?-grito furioso acabando a golpes con los demonios.

Pero la espada no estaba allí, sino lejos, muy lejos, justamente Yamato apareció delante de Vergil, este la empuño rápidamente.

-¡Fantástico!-dijo triunfalmente.

Nero quedo perplejo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-exclamó.

-¿Acaso, importa?

-Supongo, k ahora mismo, importa poco.

El Dante falso, esbozo una gran sonrisa, y sacando una Rebellion falsa, ataco a Vergil, este con Yamato lo bloqueo con facilidad, el cambiaformas, al fin cambió de aspecto por el de un doble de Vergil, y su espada cambio a una falsa Yamato. Nero al fin se convenció que no era Dante, y se puso en guardia, empuñando su Red Queen.

-Imitador de pacotilla.-gruño Vergil.-ya me imaginaba que eras tú _

Nelphantom ataco de nuevo las dos Yamatos entrechocaron, con un fuerte ruido de metal, empezaron a brillar, la de Nelphantom desprendió un aura oscura, que presionaba a la de Vergil, la cual con un aura azulada, destello intensamente destrozando la falsa Yamato. Nelphantom se alejo de un salto.

-Enhorabuena, veo que recuperaste tu poder, ja, ja, sabía que lo lograrías, solo lo podías recuperar tú, ninguna copia, lo podía hacer.

-Eso significa, que yo realmente…-dijo Vergil aliviado y bajando la guardia.

-¿Pues claro, acaso lo dudabas? tu eres el original.

-Eso, no hacía falta que lo dijeras tu, yo ya lo sabía, y los demás supongo que también.-gruño Nero, molesto, seguía en guardia.

-¡OH!, me olvidaba de ti-empezó a decir Nelphantom, mirando con cara de repugnancia a Nero.- es cierto, el ladronzuelo.

Nero con cara molesta, salió a la carrera a por Nelphantom.

-¡¡De que vas!!.-gruño, atacándole.

Nelphantom, le esquivo con facilidad, y le golpeo en la espalda, lanzándolo lejos, y dejándolo atontado, creo una esfera azulada de plasma, y la lanzo contra Nero. Vergil, partió la esfera con Yamato, Nero se levanto, dando varios traspiés. Con la cabeza le hizo un gesto a Vergil, dándole las gracias.

-Realmente no lo entiendo, deberías ser tu el que acabaras con él para recuperar tu poder-dijo Nelphantom a Vergil, perplejo.

Vergil por respuesta, agarro fuertemente su espada, Nero se puso a su altura, ambos atacaron a la vez. Nelphantom sin problemas les esquivo y golpeo a Vergil y Nero de una vez, lanzándolos lejos, con paso decidido se acerco a ellos, Vergil empezó a levantarse el primero, y furioso, salto haciendo una pirueta en el aire, y atravesó a Nelphantom, con la espada, Nero, hizo lo mismo que Vergil y con su Reed Queen, de una carrera, también lo atravesó, Vergil y Nero sacaron sus espadas a la vez, y con un salto hacia atrás, observaron a su enemigo, este seguía en pie, mirando el suelo, cuando de repente desapareció, apareciendo delante de Vergil.

-Deberías estarte quieto, un rato-dijo colocándole la mano en la frente e inmovilizándolo.

Nero, no se lo pensó y empezó a gritar a la vez que salía corriendo, hacia él, con su espada preparada. Esta vez Nelphantom, le lanzo descargas eléctricas que lo lanzaron por los aires, se giro de nuevo y sin prisas le quito a Vergil, de las manos Yamato, se acerco a Nero.

Nero se incorporo con dificultad, la sangre le caía sobre los ojos, haciendo que lo viera todo borroso.

Nelphantom, aferrando fuertemente Yamato, ataco a Nero, atravesándole el brazo derecho, Nero grito de dolor.

-¡NERO!-grito Vergil, intento librarse de la paralización.

Yamato empezó a absorber los poderes de Nero.

-Aun te quedaba demasiado-exclamo Nelphantom, mirando a Nero.

Vergil se maldecía a sí mismo, al verse incapaz de hacer nada, serrando los dientes, intento acumular toda la energía posible, cuando empezaba a desistir, empezó a notar, poder, abrió los ojos y vio como un haz azulado salía de Yamato en su dirección cuando Nelphantom se dio cuenta, saco la espada de Nero, pero ya fue tarde. Vergil, después de mucho tiempo se convirtió en demonio, al fin. El poder demoniaco empezaba a desbordársele, el cuerpo de Vergil, después de la larga temporada siendo humano, rechazaba el poder demoniaco, y aun mas debido a la ira que sentía en ese momento, los brazos, empezaron a crecer sin control, las alas, se le empezaron a desgarrar. Y de su cuerpo salían rayos de poder, sin control, destrozándolo todo, Nelphantom, se le acerco y le clavo Yamato en el pecho, la espada rápidamente empezó a absorber poder demoniaco, Vergil, perdió la forma de demonio al momento.

-Veo que aún es pronto para que los recuperes-dijo con desgana- ni siquiera fuiste capaz, de hacer lo que debías el otro día- al oír esto Vergil puso cara de no entender-ja, ja, ya lo entenderás, acelerare esto, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, sea como sea, hasta ese momento sigue como hasta ahora, se un simple humano, así ese otro-mirando a Nero.- vivirá un poco más.

Yamato absorbió el poder demoniaco de Vergil por completo, Nelphantom, le saco la espada, Vergil con la herida en el pecho se desplomo, sin sentido, Nero aunque se mantenía consciente notaba como perdía el sentido poco a poco, aun así vio como Nelphantom, desaparecía con Yamato.

-¡¡MIERDA!!

Nero se despertó sobresaltado, miro alerta en todas direcciones y solo vio a Vergil, mirándose las manos y el pecho, sangraba abundantemente, Nero fue hacia él, le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

-Debe verte un medico.-le dijo ayudándole a caminar.

-Nada de esto debe salir de aquí, ni lo de que había recuperado parte de mis poderes, ni de que empezaba a recordar cosas... -decía a duras penas.

-¡Pero!, deja eso ahora, es mejor que estés callado-le pidió Nero, aunque, estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-Ni, lo que sucedió ahora con ese maldito farsante-dijo sin hacer caso a Nero-nadie debe saber, que realmente soy el autentico Vergil.

-¿Pero, por qué no?, ¿qué ganas con eso?-le pregunto confuso.

-No te importa. Solo hazlo y acabo contigo.- le amenazo.

Nero ya sin hacerle caso, lo llevó casi a rastras, el tampoco tenía muchas fuerza, pero hasta que no llego a un hospital, no se detuvo, dejo a Vergil en la entrada completamente agotado, y rápidamente les atendieron a los dos. Nero tuvo que contarles un cuento a las autoridades, de que habían sido atracados, y por poco encierran a Dante, creyendo que era el atracador, cuando entro en el hospital, destrozando la puerta principal, por suerte Lady y Kyrie, convencieron a los sanitarios, que solo estaba nervioso, por sus familiares, con todo arreglado. Aunque la herida de Vergil era grave y pese a ser humano, se cerró rápidamente, dejando a los médicos boquiabiertos, Nero necesito unos días de reposo y al cabo de una semana ambos salieron de allí.

Dos semanas más tarde.

-Mierd~a, hace una semana que no entra ningún trabajo, todos me los quita Trish :( .-se quejaba Dante, con un whisky con hielo, en la mano.-como quieren que me gane la vida.

-Deja de gruñir, mas te valdría saber donde dejaste la espada.-le advirtió sentado en el sofá, mientras leía.

-Me la quitaron los demonios, te lo dije, no es mi culpa,-gruño señalándose con la mano,-desapareció, así sin más,-dejo el vaso en la mesa, aun lleno.- ¡Argh!-gruño enmarañándose el pelo- cada vez que me acuerdo, ¡mi Yamato! [cry]

Vergil resoplo al oírle, Dante lo escucho y le miro con mala cara.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-dijo inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué eres un inútil?-pregunto burlándose.-y que vas a marear la bebida _

-Tú sí que eres un inútil, aquí viviendo de gorra-dijo de mala gana.

-El médico me dijo que guardara reposo-se burlo.

-La madre que te…. -mascullo por lo bajo.

-Además, vosotros, los pesados, no me dejáis ir a ningún lado, así que aguantaros.-dijo con resentimiento.

-Pues también podías ir a casa de Nero, ahora que os lleváis tan bien,-dijo con cierto rencor- y que ocultáis cosas, aun no entiendo cómo es que ninguno de los dos, vio al demonio que os ataco, ni que hacíais los dos, luchando por vuestra cuenta,-estaba tan irritado por ese hecho, que siempre sacaba ese tema, con sarcasmo- pero los señoritos, pueden hacerlo todo, claro, por eso acaban medio muertos.

Vergil exasperado y harto le tiro el libro a la cara, Dante no se lo esperaba y le dio en todas las narices, Dante cogió el libro con rabia y lo estampo contra la pared, cerca de Vergil, este ignorándole, empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Ya huyes?, ahora que quería ver quien aguantaba más -le provoco.

Vergil le miro sin entender, y Dante le mostro el vaso.

-¿Así que solo lo mareo?, ¿quieres ver quien aguanta más? Aunque veo que sabes que seré yo-dijo con suficiencia.

-Soñar es gratis-dijo acercándose a la mesa.

-Nunca pierdo un reto-le aviso Dante.

-¡Yo tampoco!-le contesto sentándose enfrente de él.

Dante, se fue y volvió con otro vaso, lo puso en la mesa junto al suyo, lleno los dos vasos, y puso la botella en medio, ambos cogieron su vaso y bebieron a la vez, Vergil, tosió un poco al beberlo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado y menos desde que era humano, Dante, sonrió triunfalmente, y Vergil, enfurecido se lleno de nuevo el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, le ardió la garganta, pero ni se inmuto, eso aun le hizo más gracia a Dante, el también se lleno el vaso. Repitieron esto cuatro veces más, Dante seguía igual, en cambio Vergil, empezaba a estar colorado, pero cogía la botella como si nada. Dante aprovecho para charlar.

-Aun, no viste a Trish, verdad, cuando la veas seguro que te sorprendes, es muy parecida a …

Vergil, no lo ignoraba y después de otras seis copas, Vergil, ya hasta bebía de la botella, Dante, creyó que ya era suficiente y le quito la botella, y sorprendido recibió un puñetazo de Vergil, que le quito de nuevo la botella.

-No ze quites a zu hermano laz cosas… -dijo pegándole otro trago.

-Estas completamente borracho ^_^U

-Zu… zi…. Que eztaz borrazo _ e ganadoz…

-Lo que tu digas -dijo intentando calmarle-pero dame la botella.

-No… zu… siempre… hip… me az intento…. quitaz…. todoz…. zimpre…. Todo… parrra…ti… no… y parrrra mi… na… hip… da…-balbuceaba.

-¿De qué estará hablando, ahora? Vaya tajada lleva ^_^UU

-Dante… zu… eztupido… mi… con… zeña… "daspavaril"

-¿Que dijiste?-dijo boquiabierto.

Vergil empezó a dormirse, y Dante lo zarandeo, y cogió la botella.

-¿Quieres otro trago?-le insto.

-Tenzo zueño…

-No, toma, bebe, un poco más…

Vergil abrió los ojos e intento coger la botella, en ese momento alguien entro y miro a la escena.

-Tienes que repetir otra vez, eso, venga, dilo de nuevo.-le pidió Dante, ajeno a la visita.

-¡¡Dante!!, será posible, se puede saber que le estabas haciendo-grito Lady furiosa.

Dante dio un bote del susto y Vergil, cogió otra botella, Lady se acerco a ellos quitándole a Vergil la botella y vaciándola sobre la cabeza de Dante.

-Debería darte vergüenza, Dante, ¿esta es tu manera de interrogarle?-pregunto furiosa.

-¡No!, te estás confundiendo, yo solo le invite a un trago, fue él, el que empino el codo demasiado, yo quería pararle _-se excuso aunque cuando empezó a decir eso, si que le inste a que bebiera demás .||| pensó.

Lady le fulmino con la mirada a la vez que paso los brazos de Vergil sobre sus hombros y le ayudo a subir a la habitación. Dante les observo con la mirada gacha y apretando fuertemente su colgante, empezó a recordar una escena de su niñez, poco después de que sus padres murieran, Dante y Vergil, habían creado una contraseña, para que nadie menos ellos, supieran que se reunían, así era como siempre se rencontraban después de que Vergil, desapareciera, en búsqueda de "poder", Dante debía evitar que sus cuidadores vieran a Vergil, así que si todo estaba despejado "Daspavaril". Si no lo hacían así, Vergil, nunca regresaría.

Dante al recordarlo sonrió amargamente.

-Que fue lo que salió mal-se pregunto a si mismo.

Lady recosto a Vergil en la cama.

-Gracias-dijo aún borracho, con su cara pegada a la de Lady.

-… -Lady se había quedado sin palabras, al final cuando Vergil se durmió sobre su hombro le susurro-no me las des, bobo u///u, la culpa es del idiota de Dante…_

-¿Ya se durmió?-pregunto Dante entrando en su habitación.

-Dante-gruño Lady, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Dante trago saliva y dio media vuelta, pero Lady empezó a empujarle escaleras abajo y cuando llegaron abajo, lo guio hasta la puerta, lo empujo a fuera y le cerró la puerta en toda la cara.

-Sera mejor que no aparezcas por aquí-le grito desde dentro.

-Pero, si es mi casa-se quejo-y afuera hace frio .

-Eres un demonio, no te quejes.

-¡¡¡Lady!!!

-Menuda escenita . -dijo Nero viendo la escena.

-¡¡Nero!! ^^ -exclamo alegremente.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto desconfiado.

-Déjame, ir a tu casa

-Y que más ¬¬

Pasado un rato Lady, decidió, que Dante, podría entra, así que salió afuera.

-Dante, ya puedes…-no le vio-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

La puerta se cerro de golpe y Lady se sobresalto, intento abrir la puerta sin éxito.

-No es posible, mierda.-

En el interior, el cambiaformas con el aspecto de Dante, miraba el interior con desagrado, tenia Yamato en las manos, subió las escaleras, y entro en la habitación de Dante, Vergil seguía durmiendo, cogió la mano derecha de Vergil, este abrió los ojos medio adormilado y vio a Dante, así que se quejo y se giro molesto, Nelphantom le hizo empuñar Yamato, una enorme descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Vergil, un aura azulada, le envolvió completamente, su poder demoniaco regresaba a su cuerpo, penetrando por cada poro de su piel y llenándolo de nuevo de poder, se convirtió en demonio y humano alternativamente varias veces, de manera controlada, hasta que asimilo todo su poder, que había en Yamato, aun así aun faltaba una parte de su poder, que aun estaba en Nero. El poder demoniaco de Vergil, empezó a anular el efecto del alcohol, por lo que noto que su mente se llenaba de recuerdos demasiado rápidamente, empezó a recordar cosas muy, muy, olvidadas, soltó la espada que cayó al suelo con gran estrepito.

-Esta noche, tendrás quien te consuele-se burlo Nelphantom.

Lady al oír el golpe rompió la cerradura de la puerta de varios disparos y entro corriendo con la pistola en la mano, Lady irrumpió en la habitación con la pistola desenfundada, miro a Vergil dormir plácidamente y Yamato en el suelo.

-Sera posible, y yo pensando que nos atacaban _-gruño Lady dejando la pistola en una mesita.

Se sentó en una silla y se tapo la cara.

"FLASBACK"

Una casa a las afueras, olor a dulce, el olor de una tarta.

Dante y Vergil, sonrientes, discutían riendo sobre el trozo mas grande, al fin Vergil, con una gran sonrisa, se la dio a Dante, este más feliz que unas pascuas se la comió entera de un bocado, Al verlo Vergil, se dio prisa en acabarse la suya, Dante cogió la espada de su padre, la Rebellion y salió corriendo, Vergil hizo lo mismo, con su propia espada. Sparda les esperaba, medio adormilado, Dante y Vergil, saltaron sobre él, como siempre.

-¡A entrenar!-les insto Sparda, cogiendo Force Edge.

Los niños se miraron y haciéndose un gesto, completamente complementados atacaron a Sparda, Dante izo su Rebellion, y Vergil, arriaba Yamato, las espadas chocaron al encontrarse y crearon un fulgor multicolor, seguido de un fogonazo, que arremetió contra Sparda, este sorprendido, lo paro con su espada. Dante y Vergil entrechocaron sus manos.

-Oír, niños, ¿cómo hicisteis eso?-quiso saber Sparda, impresionado.

-Es un secreto-dijeron al unísono, después estuvieron un momento en silencio cuando de pronto estallaron en carcajadas.

-A veces pienso que habláis entre vosotros, de alguna manera _ -dijo Sparda, un poco molesto.

Ellos pusieron cara de inocentes y también se extrañaron, por el comentario, aunque pensaron que su padre estaría de broma, ya que Sparda sabía de sobra lo que hacían.

-Parece, que hoy el entrenamiento, os está saliendo bien, eh pequeños-dijo Sparda sonriente, saliendo de casa.

Dante y Vergil, se miraron extrañados y miraron al Sparda que había delante de ellos, se asustaron.

Dante, prepárate

Papa, es el que estaba en casa, ¿pero quién es este?

Ataquémosle, nosotros, sino padre, creerá que no nos sabemos defender

Pero, Vergil, él no parece muy preocupado

Sparda, al ver las caras de sus hijos, supo que se estaban comunicando mentalmente y antes de que hicieran nada, los cogió de los hombros, sobresaltándolos.

-Tranquilos, este Sparda, al que habéis atacado es amigo de vuestro padre.-dijo con media sonrisa y después torció el gesto-aunque me decepciona bastante, que no hayáis sabido distinguirlo de mi _ ese será el próximo entrenamiento, que tendréis, debéis saber distinguir a vuestros enemigos, desde un primer contacto visual.

Dante y Vergil, pusieron cara tristes al ver la decepción de su padre.

-Ja, ja, no les digas eso, hombre, si hasta a ti te cuesta distinguirme a veces.

-Solo bromeo en esos momentos, se quién eres en todo momento-dijo dejando a los gemelos en el suelo.-mirad este es Phantom, un cambiaformas, lucho junto a vuestro padre, en la guerra, así que vigilad bien, a partir de ahora, puede coger el aspecto de cualquiera.

Los gemelos tragaron saliva. A ellos no les gusto desde el primer momento.

"FLASBACK"

De nuevo una olor, extraña, esta vez, era un olor fuerte que dejaba un gusto a metal en la boca.

Dante y Vergil, abrazados mutuamente lloraban desconsolados, estaban cubiertos de sangre, acababan de perderlo todo, Phantom se les acerco, si hubieseis tenido más poder, esa palabra retunmbaba en los oídos de Vergil, incesantemente.

"FLASBACK"

Dante "adulto", con la Rebellion clavada retrocedió tres pasos, Vergil, quería acercársele, pero, una fuerza invisible, lo mantenía inmovilizado, de pronto empezó a moverse y la cabeza de Dante voló por los aires, Vergil tenía en sus manos Force Edge, liberada, completamente cubierta de sangre, un ruido metálico, hizo que mirara detrás suya y vio tres colgantes caer al suelo, cubiertos de sangre, en ese mismo instante el cuerpo de Lady yacía en el suelo, con un agujero en su estomago, estaba tumbada en un charco de sangre, Vergil, parpadeo varias veces, pero Lady seguía inerte y cubierta de sangre.

-¿Porque Vergil?-pregunto Dante, cubierto de sangre.-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Vergil sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que tenía sus manos y su rostro cubierto de sangre que no era suya.

[url=.com/Mugiwara_Nami/photo/photoid=23910703][photo]23910703[/photo][/url]

[url=.com/Mugiwara_Nami/photo/photoid=23910803][photo]23910803[/photo][/url]

-¡¡Arg~~hh!!-Vergil grito, despertando bruscamente, estaba completamente empapado, con la mano en la cara y aun respirando con dificultad, noto una mano en su hombro, agarro la mano fuertemente.

-¡Tranquilo!, me haces daño-se quejo Lady.

Vergil la vio y la soltó rápidamente.

-Menuda fuerza-decía moviendo la muñeca.

[url=.com/Mugiwara_Nami/photo/photoid=23910863][photo]23910863[/photo][/url]

Vergil aun estaba nervioso y desvió su mirada.

-Solo fue un sueño.-le dijo Lady, con una amplia sonrisa.

Vergil se rio y miro con desprecio a Lady.

-Esa actitud me suena, ahora sí que pareces tú-dijo con media sonrisa.

-¡Que sabrás tu!.

-Tienes razón, que sabré yo-miro al suelo- ¡Vergil!, ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir así?

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo molesto.

-Es hora de que le digas la verdad a Dante, el ya se lo está oliendo, pero después de lo que le dijiste el otro día, creo que no se atreve a tocar el tema. Y encima hoy, ya se paso, hasta te emborracho y todo-dijo medio divertida.

-¿Que tema?

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? _-dijo molesta- No finjas, se que eres el autentico Vergil.

Vergil, quedo sorprendido, tanto que se regaño, haberlo echo.

-Ya lo dije una vez…

-Y lo dirás miles de veces más, y no servirá de nada-le calló Lady.

Vergil aun perturbado por el sueño, solo la miro molesto. Lady se dio cuenta.

-¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí?-pregunto Vergil, molesto.

-Pues como llamaste a Dante y no esta-dijo risueña- y después me nombraste, tuve que venir ^^, ¿Qué soñabas?

-No recuerdo nada de eso-dijo apurado.

-Como tú digas ¬¬U

-¿Y solo porque oíste tu nombre viniste?

-Es un motivo, pero también estaba preocupada

-Menuda tontería _

-Y porque aun me siento culpable

-¿Eh, para el carro de que estás hablando?-dijo Vergil confuso.

-Esto no habría pasado, si ese hombre no se hubiera cruzado con vosotros, si le hubiera matado antes-dijo tristemente.

-Te refieres a Arkham-dijo pillándolo enseguida y un poco molesto añadió- ¿acaso crees, que no lo habría conseguido sin él?

-Nunca se sabrá, pero si él, no hubiera estado, quizá las cosas entre vosotros habrían ido de otra manera y tu nunca habrías tenido, que convertirte en la marioneta de Mundus. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

-Eso ya esta pasado, y te aseguro que lo habría conseguido yo solo, incluso aun mejor habría conseguido abrir la puerta y enfrentarme a Mundus, en plena forma, y vencerle, lo habría conseguido todo ese día.-dijo con un deje de rencor.

-A eso me refiero. Nunca te habría controlado, de esa manera.-dijo tristemente

-Diciéndolo así, me haces quedar como un inútil _

-Perdona, no es esa mi intención.-dijo abatida.

Vergil se sorprendió de esas palabras y se sintió incomodo.

-Sea, como sea, la culpa no es tuya, la culpa también fue mía, no debí entretenerme tanto con Dante.

Lady sonrió y Vergil, sin entenderlo se mosqueo, Lady se le acerco.

-No, decías que no eras Vergil.

Vergil, se quedo perplejo y llegó a ruborizarse.

-Eso, no tiene nada que ver-intento, excusarse sin éxito, Lady aun sonreía mas., así que se dio por vencido.-Y que si lo soy, eso no cambia nada.

-También te agradezco que no me mataras el día que nos encontramos en la biblioteca.

-Tenía prisa, por matar a Arkham-dijo no muy convincente.

-Claro, muchas gracias-dijo- Después de haberte atacado al echarte las culpas del comportamiento de Arkaham, me sorprendió, que lo dejaras estar tan sencillamente.

Lady le dio una toalla, para que se secara el sudor, aun así ella misma, cogiéndola le seco el sudor de la frente, distraída, sin darse cuenta, de lo que hacía, cuando con sus manos paso la punta de la toalla por las mejillas de Vergil, se detuvo y le miro a los ojos, Vergil se acerco a su cara y la beso, cuando se dio cuenta se aparto rápidamente, confuso y colorado, su cuerpo había reaccionado solo, Lady sorprendida lo miro con los ojos abiertos, Vergil, quería desaparecer, intento dar una excusa, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna, quiso levantarse para irse, Lady le detuvo.

-¿No pensaras en desaparecer de nuevo?-le pregunto amargamente.

-No, se a que viene eso.

-Se te nota, estas pensando en irte, lo sé.

-¿Y que si lo hago, acaso te importa? ¿No, verdad?, entonces déjame, en paz-dijo bruscamente.

-Si desapareces, Dante sufrirá… y n-no será el único.

-Eso a mí no me importa.

-No, no debes irte-le exigió Lady.

-¡¡No, se quién diablos te crees, para decirme eso!! ¡¡no creas!!,¡¡que pienso obedecer…

-Yo solo se… que me estoy enamorando de un estúpido.-le corto Lady

Vergil al oír aquello, aquello abrió los ojos estupefacto, se mordió el labio.

-¡Oye!, Lady, siento lo de antes, aun no se ni porque lo hice, pero no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada, olvídalo, es lo mejor.

-¡¡No pienso olvidarlo!!-grito-Porque yo también lo siento, así que me niego a olvidarlo, eres tú el que no hace más que huir.

Puede ser… pero que puedo hacer yo… pensó.

-¿Porque te quedas callado?

Sin esperar respuesta Lady se abalanzo sobre él y le beso, con un largo beso, Vergil, sin entender nada vio como sus brazos rodearon a Lady, acercando unos de sus brazos a su nuca y la acerco a su cuerpo, Lady, también le abrazo fuertemente, al notar el cálido cuerpo de Lady, sintió como se estremecía, su mente se vaciaba, tenía ganas de gritar y de llorar, pero se contuvo, recordó bajamente a su madre cuando le abrazaba, pero sentía que ese abrazo era tan diferente, aunque igualmente cálido, también era tan irresistible y ardiente, dejándose llevar, volvió a besar a Lady, esta vez, pequeñas lagrimas afloraron de sus ojos, cogiendo a Lady de los hombros, Vergil se levanto de la cama y la puso bajo su cuerpo con un ardoroso deseo, despojo a Lady de su camisa con sumo cuidado, Lady exaltada y apasionada, le beso, tomando con sus manos el rostro de Vergil, su mirada dulce reconfortaba la tormentosa alma de Vergil, que con gran entrega la tomo entre sus brazos, con sus cuerpos juntos, notando la respiración el uno del otro, con las cabezas apoyadas la una con la otra, Vergil, al fin dejo que su ardiente deseo, le venciera y tomara a Lady con gran pasión.

Voces:

¡Ya es tarde!…

¡La has fastidiado!…

¿Papa?…

¡Morirá!…

¡Se acabo!…

Lo hare…solo…

¿Solo?

¡Debo hacerlo!

Vergil, estaba solo, mirándose a sí mismo, la luna ilumino el camino, pero el camino era un rio de sangre, Vergil, dio un paso atrás, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Su propio reflejo, se reflejaba en la sangre, devolviéndole la mirada, una mirada oscura, que sonreía malévolamente. Al notar esa mirada se estremeció.

Despertó empapado de sudor, noto unas tibias manos, que le rodeaban la cintura, Lady dormía profundamente cogida a él.

-¡No!, no me voy a escapar- se dijo a sí mismo, divertido, entonces se dio realmente cuenta de lo que había hecho-¡Maldición! ¿Que eh hecho?-se decía mirando a Lady-Vergil, eres estúpido, estúpido-se maldijo así mismo-esto no debía haber pasado.

Vergil, separo las manos de Lady con cuidado y cogió Yamato del suelo y la aferro con fuerza. Ahora empezaba a tener dudas, quería irse, y a la vez, quería quedarse. Aunque aun no recordaba el motivo por el que sabía que no volvería, no podía echarse atrás, debía continuar y hacer lo que hace años, debía haber hecho, de una vez, por todas. Pero, dudaba, y dudaba….

-¿Acaso, piensas, dejar, tu ambición, atrás?-se burlo una voz saliendo de la nada y yendo hacia Lady.

-¿No te acerques?-gritó Vergil, poniéndose delante de Lady-¿qué haces aquí?-dijo alerta.

-Tranquilo, no pienso hacerle nada, es muy valiosa.-dijo haciendo una pausa.-Ahora.

Vergil frunció el ceño.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Nada, jun, al fin recordaste que era lo que querías hacer,¿ no?

-Y que si lo eh recordado, también eh recordado otras cosas, y se que tu nunca nos ayudaste, ¿porque ahora, te tomas tantas molestias?

-¡Oh!, vaya me recordaste, ja, ja, aun lamento profundamente la muerte de Sparda, con el aquí las cosas abrían cambiado.

-Por supuesto, y estoy seguro que tu estas a favor, de que las cosas estén así.

-Que mal pensando, pero es hora de irse, no querremos que ella se despierte y cambie las cosas, si las hace difíciles, serán muy, pero que muy difíciles.

-Vayámonos.-dijo con ganas de sacar a Nelphantom de ahí.

-Antes debes ir a visitar a Nero.

-¡¡No!!, déjale, ya tengo bastante poder.

-Es sorprendente oír eso de tus labios-se burlo Nelphantom.-pero Nero no puede quedar así.

-¿Y tú qué ganas con ello?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga, aquí?

Vergil, miro a Lady.

-No.

-Te contare lo que quieres saber, el informe 2 se hizo con mi ayuda.

Vergil se sorprendió.

*******

Capitulo 10 "Especial" El caballero Oscuro Sparda.

(Son 2 capitulos)

aki esta el manga de este capitulo, solo la escena de Lady y Vergil

poner antes el http o www. es. netlog .com/groups/Emotion_Anime/forum/messageid=834476 (lo primero sin espacios)

último ya parecia una novela rosa ///// xDD las consecuencias de esto, se verán al final del fic ^^


	10. Chapter 10

DMC5 capitulo10: Capitulo "Especial" El caballero oscuro Sparda 1ª parte

Vergil se puso la gabardina que Dante le había regalado de un golpe, cogio el colgante y Yamato, miro a Nelphantom, con decision.  
-¿Acabaste ya?-pregunto Nelphantom, levantando una ceja.  
-¡Muevete!-le gruño Vergil.  
Nelphantom, sin decir una sola palabra, con un movimiento de manos, abrio un portal, conectando la casa de Dante, con el lugar al que iban, Nelphantom entro sin mirar atrás, Vergil le siguio, se paro en el mismo portal y se giro, observo a Lady dormir, cerro los ojos unos instantes y sin abrirlos se encaro al portal y desaparecio por el.  
Vergil reaparecio, en una gran sala decorada con estatuas demoniacas , miro los alrededores y vio a gente con tunicas negras a lo lejos, no habian percatado en el, toda la sala estaba iluminada con tenues fuegos, que creaban una especie de ilusion, en la cual parecia que la sala ardia junto a las estatuas, era como se estubiera en el mismisimo infierno. Nelphantom, le hizo una seña a Vergil, para que le siguiera, fueron a la sala donde estaban las personas con tunicas, todas ellas oraban. Nelphantom paso, con paso decidido entre la gente, Vergil, le siguio a desgana, la gente en cuanto le vio, lo observaron sorprendidos, pronto se alborotaron, y entre susurros, empezaron a murmurar, uno de ellos, se acerco demasiado a Vergil, y este desenfundo Yamato, poniendosela en el cuello.  
-Tranquilo-dijo Nelphantom divertido.-a lo vuestro- le dijo a la gente, estos haciendole caso volvieron a sus rezos.-Creen que eres Sparda-le informo en cuanto se alejaron.  
-¿Qué?-exclamo confuso.  
-Por aquí-dijo Nelphantom, señalando otra sala.  
-¡Espera!-le ordeno Vergil- ¿esto no sera, la Or…?  
-¡Eso es!, estas dentro de la Orden Eterea y… -al decir esto hizo una pausa- delante de uno de los fundadores.  
-¿¡Cómo!?-exclamo realmente sorprendido.  
-Asi es, por eso se lo que realmente es el informe 2 y lo que Arkham hizo para sacar informacion, aunque el busco por su parte, la fuente de su saber fui yo y no sabes lo que me soluciono eso-dijo con una extraña carcajada, se maldijo por ello y tosiendo se puso serio de nuevo-aunque el fundador de todo esto, el primero no soy yo, el fundador real es otro, yo solo me aproveche, de las circunstancias, el tenia otros motivos para fundar esto.  
Vergil, le seguia intentando paliar todo eso, estaba realmente confuso, pero eso no evitaba que estubiera alerta, no se fiaba de Nelphantom, y no iba a bajar la guardia ante nada, pero estaba a un paso de descubrir ese informe, donde estaba la informacion que necesitaba recordar, para ser el mismo de nuevo.  
-Lo que tu veras sera mucho mejor que ese informe, compartire mis recuerdos sobre tu padre, asi que no pierdas detalle, no te lo dejare ver de nuevo. Sera todo lo que su mano derecha sabe, osea lo que yo se, bueno todo lo que yo quiero que veas, tampoco te mostrare su vida, entera, ja, ja.  
Vergil al escucharle torcio el gesto.  
-Su mano podrida, querras decir- gruño, escupiendo las palabras con asco.  
-Como quieras decir, eso ya no importa, solo que el confiaba en mi, y yo, por supuesto, supe aprovecharlo.  
Vergil ardia en deseos, de matarle, pero se contuvo, aun no tenia todos sus recuerdos, y Nelphantom podia servirle para recuperarlos, asi que decidio que acabaria con el en cuanto le mostrara lo que queria saber, haria como el habia hecho con su padre, lo usaria y despues le mataria.

Al fin llegaron a una sala desierta, con tan solo una silla, parecida a un trono en el centro.  
-Sientate-dijo señalando la silla.  
Vergil obedecio a desgana, se sento en la silla, con Yamato preparada, Nelphantom hizo como que no vio su actitud de desconfianza y se acerco a el.  
-Esto son los recuerdos del propio Sparda, pero no quieras saber como los consegui- le aviso.-aunque los nuestros también se mezclaran con los de el, aqui tienes recuerdos de Sparda, míos y tuyos-le aviso, poniéndole las manos en las sienes.  
Vergil, sintió una fuerte descarga, y su mente se lleno de imágenes, era como si estuviera viendo una película, en primera persona.

Sparda estaba delante de tres personas mas, todas ellas, tenian el semblante serio y ofuscado.  
-Argosax, esta ganando poder, es hora de actuar-dijo Sparda con confianza.  
-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ya sabes que ahora tiene el control total del mundo demoniaco-ladro Mundus.  
-Yo tengo mi propio ejercito de leales guerreros-dijo Bolverk orgulloso.  
-Tomaoslo con calma, Argosax no es tonto, debemos infiltrarnos en sus filas- aviso Phantom.  
-Phantom, amigo mio, no pienso dejar que tu solo entres en la linea enemiga-se opuso Sparda.  
-¿Por qué no? el es bueno infiltrandose, gracias a sus habilidades, es a quien el enemigo, no descubriria facilmente.  
-Mundus, no es eso, el siempre piensa que por tener esa habilidad le resultara todo tan facil, pero no siempre le sera todo tan facil-decia Sparda.  
-Sparda, sabes que debe hacerlo, asi que a menos que nos quieras traicionar, no te opongas.-Mundus, se habia puesto frente Sparda, al decirlo.  
-Es hora que le demos su merecido a ese rey despota.- añadio Bolverk  
-Fin de la reunion, pues.-sentencio Mundus-cuando Phantom regrese de su mision, actuaremos según la informacion que nos traiga.  
Los cuatro conspiradores se esfumaron sin mas.

-Esto que tiene que ver, con lo que quiero saber-gruño Vergil, al imponerse a la mente de Nelphantom.  
-Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo, encima que te brindo la oportunidad de descubrir el origen de todo y la gran revuelta, no te quejes.

Sparda, siguio a Phantom varias veces, y eso casi le cuesta que lo pillaran, por fortuna, siempre conseguia escabullirse, pero quien mas suerte tuvo fue Phantom, ya que en dos ocasiones lo descubrieron y gracias a que Sparda se enteraba antes, podia acabar con ellos, varios años despues, gracias a la informacion de Phantom, consiguieorn todo lo que necesitaban saber del enemigo y se reunieron por ultima vez, para ultimar los detalles de la guerra.

Sparda se acerco a Phantom.  
-Ahora, esto va mal, ya no se que hacer, ya no me fio de Mundus, han pasado cosas extrañas, en tu ultima ausencia, desaparicieones de demonios misteriosamente y demas… y creo que todos eran cercanos a Mundus-expuso sus temores.- ¿ y si el fuera peor que Argosax?  
-¿A que viene eso?, que sean cercanos a el, no es ninguna prueba, para sospechar de el, puede ser obra de Argosax.  
-Si, ya, pero Mundus a estado actuando, tan extrañamente, se le nota las ansias de poder.  
-Espero que el no te oiga, pero tranquilo, realmente se puede confiar en el-dijo de manera conciliadora-todas tus dudas se despejaran en la batalla, te lo aseguro.  
-Eso espero. Espero mas que nada estar equivocado.  
Sin decir una palabra mas cada uno se fue a sus puestos, Sparda se reunio con sus fieles seguidores, demonios poderosos y fieles a sus ideales, la lucha se desencadeno en cuatro bandas, la de Sparda fue la que mas rapido llego al objetivo, pero a un precio muy alto, tan solo quedaba un tercio de sus filas de demonios. Mundus por su parte, aun tenia la mitad, al igual que Bolverk, y al contrario de ellos tres, Phantom, seguia con todos y cada uno de sus guerreros, Sparda, solo pudo sentir admiracion para su amigo. Pero la lucha no habia acabado, asi que con su espada de mismo nombre que el, siguio exterminando demonios enemigos, al fin llego hasta Argosax, este con tan solo un movimiento de su mano desaparecio sonriendo, dejando a Sparda confuso.  
Los otros tres lideres de la revuelta se acercaron a el, en cuanto acabaron con los demonios restantes.  
-Estupido, dejaste que huyera-le grito Mundus, haciendo tronar su voz.  
-No, Sparda, no es culpable, Argosax, desaparecio sin tiempo a nada-empezo a decir bolverk y girandose miro a Phantom- como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar hoy.  
-¿Que insinuas?  
-¡Nos vendiste!, ¿no es asi?.  
-Atrevete a decirlo de nuevo y…  
-¡No!, es culpa mia, tarde demasiado, un buen guerrero, debe acabar con su enemigo nada mas verle.  
-Sparda, no digas tonterias.-gruño Phantom.  
-Sea como sea, alguien lo pagara caro- les amenazo Mundus-esto no quedara a…  
-Estan en el otro mundo-grito un demonio, recien llegado- muchos demonios han visto como cruzaba un portal junto a muchisimos demonios, Argosax intenta invadir el mundo humano, por eso nos trajo aquí, para que no le detuvieramos.  
-Entonces esto solo fue una trampa-gruño Mundus, creando un portal por donde desaparecio con los suyos.  
-Hemos sido estupidos y muchos de los nuestros murieron inutilmente- se lamento Sparda.  
-Vayamos a detenerle-le animo Phantom.  
Bolverk les miro con rabia, e hizo los mismo que Mundus, yendose de alli, con los demonios que le quedaban.  
-Vayamos-dijo mas animadamente, se giro y miro a los suyos- hicisteis lo que pudisteis, descansar, ahora me ocupare yo solo.  
-Pero…-intento protestar Phantom, pero Sparda con un gesto lo calló, Phantom creo un portal- que tengas suerte.  
-La tendre.-al decir esto Sparda tambien desaparecio.  
Llego al portal que habia creado Argosax, para ir al mundo humano.  
-Para que salir por otro, cuando este me llebara ante el-se dijo a si mismo-parece que el unico con cerebro soy yo.  
Sparda atraveso el portal y salio al mundo humano, a su alrededor no habia mas que llamas y devastacion.  
-¿Este es el bello mundo humano?-se pregunto desilusionado- no se diferencia del nuestro.  
Caminó en busca de algun indicio de Argosax o sus demonios, y su camino le llevo hasta un arrollo de agua cristalina, al otro lado un prado verde y espeso lemandaba la fuerte olor de las flores, Sparda se acerco al agua y comprobo su reflejo maravillado, toco el agua con sus manos.  
-Invisible-dijo maravillado al ver caer el agua transparente y cristalina de sus manos-vaya.  
Tras el se escucho una explosion y recordo a lo que había venido.  
-Este mundo es peligroso, tiene un gran poder, casi me hechiza- se dijoenfadado y corriendo en la direccion de la explosion- debo acabar cuanto antes y regresar a mi mundo.  
Gente rara, corria en todas direcciones a la vez que los demonios, los deboraban con abidez, Sparda se pregunto si tendrian buen sabor esas criaturas, almenos eran hermosas, penso. Mato a los demonios y sin saber que hacer con la gente rara, los miro, al ver que temblaban ante el, vio que eran criaturas inferiores, supo que eran los humanos.  
Demasiados enclenques son como los describian en el mundo demoniaco  
Se fue, dejando a los humanos en paz, buscaba a Argosax, y no perderia el tiempo en esas pateticas criaturas, mataba demonios sin cesar y por consiguiente salvaba a humanos sin cesar, al final los humanos sobrevivientes empezaron a reunirse y muchos de ellos, ya hablaban de un dios que habia venido para salvarles.  
-¡¡Sparda!!-grito una voz.  
Algun que otro humano que quedaba escucho el nombre de su "dios" antes de huir de esa zona.  
Sparda elevo la mirada y vio a Argosax volando en circulos sobre el.  
-Deberas quieres derrotarme- le dijo  
-A eso vine Argosax, tu reinado llega a su fin.  
-Batamonos en nuestro mundo, aquí ya somos demasiados-dijo al ver aparecer a Mundus y Bolverk.  
-No tengo nada en contra.  
Argosax creo de nuevo un portal y tanto el como Sparda entraron en el, esta vez el portal desaparecio nada mas entrar ellos, cayeron sobre una plana en medio del fuego, multitud de demonios larvas, salieron a su encuentro, Sparda las despacho con su espada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, noto una presencia muy cerca de alli, alguien que lo observaba, en cuanto la presencia se dio cuenta desaparecio, y volvio a aparecer cuando el combate ya habia empezado, Phantom se maldijo por haber sido tan descuidado, pero esta vez, se mantenia bien oculto y con sus poderes, camuflados.  
Sparda con varios cortes por su cuerpo volaba y Argosax, con las alas destrozadas le lanzaba rayos, dos de ellos impactaron en el pecho de Sparda y esse te retorcio de dolor, pero se mantuvo en el aire, cargo a Sparda su espada de poder demoniaco, e hizo que girara a su alrededor, Argosax volvio a lanzar rayos, pero esta vez, Sparda bajo en picado y los rayos impactaron en su espada, absoviendo los rayos, Sparda piso el suelo, cuando su espada regreso a el, con un habil movimiento atraveso a Argosax, la espada libero su poder dentro de el, destrozandole las entrañas, un baño de sangre cayo sobre Sparda. Argosax ESCUPIENDO SANGRE, se quito Sparda de su estomago lanzandosela a Sparda, el cogio su espada sin dificultad, aunque le costaba mantenerse en pie, Argosax le miro con expresion de burla.  
-No sabes lo que has hecho, te arrepentiras, Mundus os traicionara, el no se fia de nadie, governara solo y os ira eliminando una vez no le seais utiles.  
-Entoces, haremos lo mismo que contigo, solo eso.  
-¿Encerrarle? ja, ja, esa si que es buena, no creo que Mundus, deje que tu don nadie, le encierres.  
-¿Quien hablo de encerrar?-pregunto Sparda molesto y extrañado.  
-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, tu a mi no me puedes matar al igual que a Mundus, no tienes suficiente poder para matar a un rey demoniaco, solo Mundus podria y tan solo sellarme, no matarme.  
-¿Eso lo dices en tu estado?, no es muy prudente, ni muy convincente, aunque de todas maneras ya estas muerto.-gruño Sparda.  
Cogiendo su espada, se elevo en el aire y cargo de poder su espada, Argosax le miraba divertido. Sparda furioso, ataco con la velocidad del rayo, partiendo a Argosax por la mitad.  
Sparda se puso la espada en su espalda, empezo a alejarse de Argosax, cuando noto una energia tras el, solo tuvo tiempo de esquivar el rayo, que paso de largo, tan solo rozandole, pero Argosax, lo cogio con su mano gigantesca, aunque aun estaba dividido en dos, sus extremidades empezaban a juntarse, tambien empezo a fusionarse con los cuerpos de los demonios que llamaba. Sparda aprisionado en la mano gigantesca se removia, intentando liberarse. Argosax ya casi reconstruido apreto su mano fuertemente, Sparda sintio que el poco aire que le quedaba de sus pulmones ardia. Argosax lo lanzo contra el suelo, haciendole revotar en el.  
-¡Tu maldito!, no sabia que tambien eras uno de los nuestros- gruño Argosax- Entonces si que Mundus te matara, sin lugar a dudas, si descubre lo que eres matara a toda tu extirpe, como hizo con los mios.  
Sparda en el suelo, se levanto a duras penas, no entendia lo que Argosax le decia, y penso que seria por el golpe, cogio su espada, y se ayudo con ella, para ponerse en pie despues la empuño de nuevo.  
-Pobre estupido, estas acabado- le amenazo Argosax.  
-¡¡Callate!!- gruño Sparda- ¿a que vino eso?, ¿que quisiste decir? ¿porque deberia Mundus hacer eso?  
-Demasiadas preguntas, Sparda-dijo Argosax entornando los ojos- como ya dije tu eres uno de los nuestros, no eres como esos demonios del monton, nadie puede herir a un rey, a menos que por sus venas corra sangre y poder igual.  
Sparda aun medio atontado, no entendio esas palabras. Argosax empezo a perder la paciencia.  
-Esta guerra la empezo Mundus,- empezo a explicar-hace muchos milenios, cuando aun no habias ni nacido, tres reyes gobernaban el mundo demoniaco, tres reyes que mantenian el equilibrio, pero ese equilibrio fue roto por Mundus, que extermino a los tres reyes y sus descendientes, e incluso mato a su propia familia, solo yo quede de los mios, y crei que del otro rey, no quedo nada, pero ahora veo que me equivoque, de haberlo sabido habria buscado al superviviente para acabar con Mundus, ese superviviente supongo que se deberia ocultar y vivir como un demonio cualquiera, llevaria una vida discreta para no llamar la atencion, asi siguio con su extirpe sin que Mundus ni yo lo supieramos, yo cuando recupere el poder, logre derrotar a Mundus, pero el tenia sus medios y sus vasallos, se oculto bien y volvio como en las sombras, en eso os pareceis-dijo con sorna-  
si desaparezco Mundus tampoco sera rey, tan solo principe, ya que ni siquiera iba a ser rey, ya que su hermano ocuparia el puesto, asi que nunca se podra proclamar rey, eso ni el puede canviarlo. Pero puede canviar, si unimos fuerzas Sparda, podemos gobernar, como icieron nuestros ancestros, el mundo demoniaco dividido en dos, o incluso mejor el mundo demoniaco y el humano, seria ya la culminacion, todo seria nuestro.  
-basta de chachara, esta muy bien, lo que dices, pero si esperas que me lo crea, espera sentado, deberias aberte buscado una mejor excusa, acabemos con esto…  
-Te maldijo Sparda, te maldijo a ti y a los tuyos, ahora tendras y tendran que luchar contra mi, tu y tus descendientes, hasta que no quede ni uno. Y no solo yo, Mundus te aseguro que hara lo mismo.  
Sparda harto, volvio a atacarle de la misma manera.  
-Me tienes harto, guardate tus maldiciones, para ti.- gruño.  
Argosax empezo a recomponerse de nuevo, esta vez de una forma mas lenta.  
-Sparda, perdona el retraso-dijo Phantom haciendo ver que acababa de llegar.  
Al momento aparecio Mundus y Bolverk.  
-Buen trabajo Sparda, estoy impresionado, realmente te creia muerto.-dijo Bolverk con admiracion  
Mundus miro el estado de Argosax, pensativo.  
-¿Deberas pudiste dejale en ese estado tu solo?  
Sparda dudo, miro a Phantom.  
-No, solo no, Phantom y yo-mintio.  
-Entiendo-se dio por satisfecho-Aun asi es impresionante, que lograrais dañarle tanto, se nota que sois de lo mejor-decia, a la vez, que sacando un pequeño frasco con liquido rojizo y lo lanzo a Argosax, junto a dos rayos que salieron de su pecho, con los que fulmino a Argosax e hizo que su energia quedara atrapada ante el color rojizo de la sangre del frasco, una esfera roja desaparecio con Argosax en su interior.-esto dañara bastante su esencia, cuando se libere y regrese estaremos preparados.  
-Si señor, le derrotaremos juntos de nuevo-dijo lanzandole una suspicaz mirada a Sparda.  
-Sparda, quiero que al igual que Phantom y Bolverk, me jureis lealtad, y seais los capitanes de mi ejercito.  
-Asi sea-dijo Sparda.  
-Si señor-exclamaron de una manera mas entusiasta Phantom y Bolverk.

Unos años despues

Sparda andaba en círculos nervioso, presentía que algo iba mal, Argosax, se lo había dicho, pero no debía permitir que sus vacías palabras le afectaran, ya habian pasado varios años, pero aun seguia recordando toda y cada una de sus palabras, pero se negaba a creerlo, no era posible, almenos ellos eran sus camaradas, aun así, sabía que Mundus, era avaricioso, pero no creía que se saliera de su promesa, ellos eran guerreros con honor, de eso estaba seguro. O eso era lo que él creía.  
Phantom observaba a Sparda sabiendo de su inquietud.  
Mundus, empezaba a hartarse de Sparda, ya que empezaba a estar desconforme en su forma de reinar y lo demostraba abiertamente, cuando algo no le parecia bien, lo decia, lo logro. Phantom saberoso de esto, fue a apaciguar a Mundus y lo logro durante un leve tiempo. Un año despues Mundus queria traicionar a Sparda, porque empezaba a temerle y por ello empezaba a enviarle misiones casi imposibles, para desagrado de Mundus, lograba salir airoso de todas ellas. Empezo a tramar un plan, por fortuna Phantom se le adelanto y lo paro.

-Mas no creo que sea juicioso, mi señor, ya sabéis que Sparda, es astuto, y una traición, es algo que no aceptaría-dijo Phantom de forma confidente.-aunque peca de ingenuo, se cómo manejarle, déjemelo a mí.  
-Entonces, dejo este asunto en tus manos.  
-Que así sea.-dijo Phantom alejandose de alli con una maligna sonrisa.  
Phantom al fin despues de muchas convencio a Sparda, que dejara de actuar asi, ya que estar en desacuerdo con Mundus, era lo mas idiota e insensato que podia hacer.  
Hubo otra larga temporada de tranquilidad, hasta que Bolverk, desaparecio sin dejar ratro. Sparda inmediatamente fue a encontrarse con Phantom, le hablo de sus temores, estaba seguro de que Bolverk, habia descubierto algo sobre Mundus.  
-Tienes razon, no te lo queria decir, pero, Bolverk, intento liberar a Argosax, Mundus le encerro en el mismo hechizo, por su traicion, lamentablemente, no se que le llevo a hacer eso, no tengo ni ideas, de lo que sabia Bolverk.  
-Entiendo, siendo asi, nadie puede echarle nada en cara a Mundus, si almenos supieramos lo que descubrio-dijo Sparda frustrado, de pronto recordo algo.-¿ tu sabias lo de los anteriores tres reyes?  
-Oh, si, les conoci.-dijo recordandoles.  
-¿Podria haber havido algun superviviente del reino que fue masacrado?  
-Masacraron a los tres, solo quedo Mundus y Argosax, del otro reino, no quedo nadie.  
-Estas completamente seguro?, ¿no pudo haber alguien que se salvara', no se, algo como si, creyeran que no era familia de ese rey.  
-Hmm…- empezo a pensar-La bella dama-dijo al fin Phantom con un suspiro- creo que fue ella la unica superviviente, pero no era familia del rey, ¿o si? quiza solo fue una estrategia del rey, seguramente el rey, sabia que uno de los dos reyes le traicionaria, y por eso la dejo a un lado, diciendo que era una demonio, tan bella que le permitia entrar en sus reinos como una mas, siempre pense que era raro, esa demonio.  
-¡Ah!, Phan… ¡¿cuantos años tienes!?-pregunto Sparda de pronto al caer en ello.  
-Ja, ja, ja, ¿a que viene eso ahora Sparda?.-rio con ganas.  
-Simple curiosidad, sabia que Mundus y Argosax eran muy antiguos, pero nunca pense que tu tambien.  
-Cinco mil años mas que tu Sparda.  
Sparda se quedo con la boca abierta  
-Entonces, eres hasta mas antiguo que Mundus- dijo perplejo  
-Asi es.  
-Nunca te trate con mucho respeto  
-Eso no importa, yo me pregunto mas el porque te interesa de pronto sobre la doncella.  
-Aun no me creo esa historia,-dijo volviendo al tema-pero…lo de esa mujer si que es raro…quiza ella fuera mi…  
-¿Piensas acabar con el?-dijo Phantom canviando de tema.  
La pregunta dejo a Sparda, confuso.  
-E-ergh.. s-si claro-tartamudeo perplejo y sin comprender, porque le habia cortado de esa manera.  
-Entonces debes preparate, antes que Mundus, descubra tus planes.

Despues de esa conversacion, Sparda al fin sin dudas empuño su espada y se alzo contra Mundus, lucharon encarnizadamente durante tres noches y cuatro dias, al final Sparda recibio un golpe a traicion que lo dejo sin sentido, Mundus hinchido de extasis, preparo su golpe de gracia, cuando un portal aparecio tras Sparda y lo absorvio al mundo de los humanos, Mundus lanzo un fuerte bramido de frustracion.  
El portal dejo a Sparda a los pies de una pequeña catedral, una joven fue la primera en encontrar el cuerpo de Sparda.

Proximo capitulo; Capitulo11 "Especial" El caballero oscuro Sparda 2ª parte y fin del especial.

*************

diosa luna: tampoco revelo, tanto, acaso no pensaste k esas consecuencias, podria ser k Vergil, ya no kisiera regresar al mundo demoniaco? XD, pero son varias consecuencias, asi k piensa todo lo k se te ocurra XD. Y no, no tenia miedo del sida Xd, creo k ni pensaron .!!! XD. Pero mira k eers cruel, como vamos a pasar por alto un cpaitulo, aunk ponga advertencia, yo no podria, si siguo algo, lo sigo pese a todo XD, y tampoco esk me kejara, trankila, k me gusto ese capitulo, solo te puse mi opinion, espwero no haberte molestado XD, saludos


	11. Chapter 11

DMC5 capitulo11: Capitulo "Especial" El caballero oscuro Sparda 2ª parte.

_Sparda despertó, envuelto en vendas, con un primer vistazo supo que estaba en el mundo humano. Una joven sacerdotisa, le vio moverse y se acerco a él.  
-¿Ya se encuentra bien?  
Sparda, tan solo al verla quedo hipnotizado, ante la joven, se sintió confundido, pero enseguida, sonrió abiertamente a la hermosa mujer.  
-Ahora sí.  
-Me alegro.  
Sparda noto como la joven, empezó a sentirse fascinada con él, le observaba sin temor y le mantuvo la mirada, Sparda notaba que a cada segundo estaba más encantado con la presencia de la joven, se sintió fuertemente atraído.  
-Una mujer tan hermosa, debe tener un nombre hermoso.-le pregunto al fin.  
-Eva.  
-Precioso nombre. Si eres un ángel, que vino a buscarme, por mis pecados, no me importaría morir, ahora mismo.  
-Usted es muy adulador, para ser un demonio, dice cosas bellas.  
-¿Como lo sabe?-pregunto, al ver el desconcierto de ella- que soy un demonio.-le aclaro.  
-Usted, estaba muy malherido, cuando le encontré, no podía ser un humano, ya que se recupero milagrosamente y tampoco es un ángel, ya que me confunde con uno de ellos.  
-¡Ya veo!, mujer bella y lista, ¿y dices que no es un ángel?  
-Así es señor.  
-No le creo, para mí es un ángel, diga lo que diga.  
-Y usted un demonio muy raro-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Le debo la vida a este bello ángel, que me salvó-dijo cogiéndola con delicadeza de las caderas y paso su mano derecha, tras su nuca, apartando delicadamente algunos mechones de pelo- pienso protegerla, con mi alma si hace falta. Fue el destino quien hizo que mi ángel me salvara.  
-Lo siento, joven demonio, pero no creo en el destino.  
-Llámeme Sparda…  
Eva quedo perpleja.  
-¿Usted, es Sparda?  
-Así es, ¿pasa algo?  
-No sabía que estaba delante Usted, lamento, lo ocurrido-dijo alejándose de él automáticamente.-disculparme.  
-¿Qué sucede, si lo soy?  
-Disculparme-repitió ella, agachando la mirada.  
-No haga eso, por favor-dijo llegando hasta ella y cogiéndola del mentón, le hizo levantar la mirada.-no lo haga.  
-Pero usted, es el caballero oscuro, y yo le trate sin respeto, perdone, mi insolencia, usted fue el salvador, gracias a sus actos, nosotros, seguimos vivos, por eso se fundó esta iglesia, para que nadie olvide lo que hizo por los humanos.  
Sparda empezó a reír y Eva, lo miro atónita.  
-Perdona, no debí reír, lo siento, pero, ¿realmente creéis que luche para salvar el mundo humano?  
-¿Acaso no fue así?  
-No, solo luchamos, por nuestro propio mundo, solo que la batalla se extendió a estos lares, pero ni siquiera teníamos intención de ayudaros. Argosax, salió de los límites de nuestro mundo y tan solo le seguimos. Luche por mis propios propósitos, pero ahora me alegro de haberle detenido y haber ayudado a que los humanos sobrevivierais, de esta manera eh podido encontrar, lo que le faltaba a mi ser, quien me iba a decir que mi alma gemela seria una humana.  
Eva aunque al principio le escuchaba asustada, al comprobar la nobleza del corazón de Sparda, no pudo más que observarle embelesada, cada palabra de Sparda la hechizada, él le fascinaba y la atraía como a un imán, al oírle decir que era su alma gemela, no pudo estar más de acuerdo, si realmente existían, esas cosas, era inequívoco, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sin lugar a dudas._

_Después de una temporada, donde Sparda y Eva, habían sido realmente felices, Sparda, se vio envuelto en multitudinarias luchar contra hordas de demonios enviadas por Mundus, que había descubierto que seguía vivo.  
Sparda decidió regresar al mundo demoniaco para acabar con Mundus de una vez por todas.  
-Los gemelos nacerán pronto Eva, debo acabar con esto antes de que nazcan, ellos merecen vivir, en un mundo de paz.  
-Por favor, regresa, no sirve de nada, esa felicidad que quieres para ellos, si no estás a su lado.  
-Te prometo que volveré.-dijo decidido y le beso antes de entrar en el portal al mundo demoniaco.  
Eva, resignada, solo pudo rezar por él, y por que volviera sano y salvo._

_Sparda de regreso a su mundo, lucho contra todos los demonios que Mundus le mandaba, consiguió derrotarles a todos, y débil se enfrento con Mundus, la lucha era muy desigual, y cuando Sparda estaba a punto de perder, aparecieron sus antiguos soldados, ayudándole en la lucha, mientras Sparda recuperaba fuerzas, los suyos iban cayendo ante los ataques de Mundus, Sparda no podía seguir viendo eso y se abalanzo contra Mundus con su espada, por suerte, Mundus estaba tan absorto en matar a los demonios, que no se fijo en Sparda y la hoja de la espada le atravesó, hiriéndole profundamente, con un grito ensordecedor, se saco la espada, Sparda y los suyos aprovecharon para empezar a sellarle en ese lugar, una vez recitaron el hechizo Sparda se hizo un corte profundo en la muñeca derecha y con su sangre, acabo el sello de Mundus, este seguía debatiéndose inútilmente, hasta que desapareció, en medio de una barrera parecida a la aurora boreal, la zona quedo completamente sellada y aislada, gracias a esa barrera.  
-Sparda, no creo que el sello dure mucho-dijo uno de sus soldados, acercándosele-pero buscaremos una manera, de encontrar una forma de encerrarlo para siempre.  
-Confió en vosotros-dijo orgulloso-y gracias._

_De regreso al mundo humano.  
-Te dije que volvería-dijo Sparda, apareciendo ante una Eva, emocionada, se lanzo a sus brazos sin dudarlo._

_Seis años después._

_Los demonios volvían a salir del mundo demoniaco, hordas de demonios invadían el mundo humano.  
Sparda, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero se negaba, a hacerlo. No paraba de pensar en ello y siempre acababa pensando en la misma solución, la única, Sparda, no quería eso, debía de haber otra manera, se decía así mismo, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar nada, por ello. Pero pasaba el tiempo y Mundus, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, los ataques a humanos, eran cada vez, más frecuentes y devastadores, sus demonios, arrasaban ciudades enteras y pronto sería imposible detenerle. Sparda, seguía pensando alguna otra solución, y para desgracia un demonio fiel a Mundus había descubierto su secreto, ahora lo que tanto temía, podía suceder en cualquier momento._

_Al final, en una de las tantas batallas contra esos demonios, Sparda fue arrinconado y tardo más de lo esperado en acabar con ellos, malherido, regreso a su hogar, ese día había tenido un mal presentimiento, pero no le había dado importancia. Cuando llegó a casa, noto que el mundo se le caía encima, la casa estaba casi destrozada y un reguero de sangre, creaba un camino hacia un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, era Eva, tendida en la puerta, estaba ensangrentada, Sparda con el corazón en un puño fue hacia ella, corriendo, a la vez que llamaba a gritos a Dante y Vergil, se arrodillo frente a ella, la cogió con cuidado, al tocar su cuerpo, tuvo un flashback._

_Varios demonios derribaron la puerta, Eva al verles grito a Vergil y Dante, que momentos antes jugaban, habían quedado paralizados por el miedo, miraban a su madre y a los demonios alternativamente. Eva volvió a gritarles, para que huyeran, corrió hacia ellos, justo cuando estaba a un paso de ellos, un demonio la atravesó, cayendo su sangre encima de ellos.  
-¡MAMA!-gritaron a dúo, cogiéndola mientras caía sobre ellos.-Mama.  
Eva, con gran esfuerzo los aparto de ella.  
-Iros, rápido debéis, huir, no me pasara nada, por favor-les suplico.  
-¡No!, mama, no te dejaremos-grito Vergil.  
-Eso nunca.-corroboro Dante.  
-¡No hagáis esto!, yo… ya no podéis hacer nada por mi salvaros, por favor. -volvió a pedirles.  
Dante sollozando la abrazo.  
-¡No!, ¡no me iré!.-gritaba.  
Vergil por su parte, miro a Dante y su madre, y salió corriendo, Dante se giro sorprendió, estaba tan aterrorizado, que no podía hacer nada, salvo abrazar a su madre, Vergil regreso rápidamente con su espada y con Rebellion, le dio Rebellion a Dante.  
-Si alguno se os acerca, mátalos, debes evitar que ninguno mas la ataque- le dijo y salió corriendo de nuevo, esta vez hacia los demonios, gritando furioso, con Yamato en sus manos.  
-¡Quédate aquí!-le pidió Dante.  
Vergil no le hizo caso, notaba como la ira y la desesperación anidaban en su corazón, con una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo, se lanzo contra los demonios, un halo azulado le cubría, e iba aumentando de intensidad, sin ser casi consciente, con un ángulo perfecto hizo que Yamato trazara un corte limpio y con gran precisión, corto en dos al demonio, la sangre cayó sobre su rostro, aun presa de la ira se abalanzo contra el segundo demonio, matándolo de la misma manera, el halo azulado brillaba tan intensamente, que era como si el cuerpo de Vergil, parpadeara, una silueta diferente a la humana, apareció de manera intermitente y muy translucida, Vergil completamente teñido con el color de la sangre de todos los demonios a los que había matado, llego al demonio que había atacado a Eva, volvió a cargar con su espada, hiriéndole, al atravesarle, la mano del demonio se cerró sobre la espada, Vergil, atrajo su espada hacia él, sin éxito, confuso miro al demonio y le vio sonriendo, al momento sintió que no tocaba el suelo, y fue lanzado contra Dante, chocaron y cayeron al suelo lejos del cuerpo de su madre, aparecieron mas demonios, que cogieron a los gemelos, el demonio camino hacia ellos sacándose Yamato, se quedo con ella en la mano, miro a los gemelos.  
-Niños, os falta poder, sin el poder no sois nada, deberíais haberos entrenado, siendo Spardas podríais haber evitado esto-dijo girándose y lanzando Yamato hacia Eva.  
La espada atravesó a Eva, hiriéndole, órganos vitales. Dante y Vergil gritaron y llorando, llamando a su madre  
-Con esto aun durara, para cuando venga Sparda-dejo a Eva agonizando y miro de nuevo a los gemelos.  
-Vosotros, loshijos del traidor serviréis de cebo, lamentaros por haber tenido tan poco poder-dijo transformándose en Sparda._

_-Un cambiaformas-gruño Sparda, después de la visión.  
-Se que hace tiempo que quieres hacer algo para acabar con ellos, hazlo Sparda-le pidió, Eva de pronto, pese a no tener fuerzas.  
-¿Lo sabías?-se sorprendió-Cuánto lamento, todo esto, Eva._

_-¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte con ese aspecto?, los de tu raza dan asco-grito Vergil, lleno de ira.  
Dante a su lado no le soltaba de la mano aun sollozando, Phantom solo los miraba, sin abrir la boca, eso puso más furioso a Vergil.  
- Nuestro padre salvara a mama, sin problemas-dijo muy seguro de ello.  
-¿De veras crees, eso?-le dijo Dante lloroso.  
-Pues claro, papa es el mejor, el demonio más poderoso de todos, el no dejara que muera-dijo dándole un pequeño coscorrón a Dante.  
-Sí, seguro-dijo más animado-y después vendrá a por nosotros ^_^  
-Eso es lo que me da rabia-gruño Vergil apretando el puño, con fuerza-deberíamos ser nosotros mismos, los que nos salváramos solos.  
-Vergil…  
-Tienes agallas pequeño-dijo al fin, encarándose con Vergil-pareces ambicioso, eso está bien, un buen demonio debe serlo, no como tu hermano-miro con desdén a Dante, un demonio no llora-se burlo.  
Vergil, aprovecho lo cerca que estaba para golpearle en la cara con un puñetazo, pero Phantom lo paro con su mano, apretándole el puño fuertemente, Vergil se mordió el labio, pero no expreso dolor alguno.  
-Realmente las tienes, pequeño-dijo riéndose-pero no tienes poder, no el suficiente, y con eso nunca llegaras a nada.-le soltó la mano.  
-¡T-tu!-exclamo de pronto-tú eras el de la otra vez-dijo al reconocerle al fin-Ya sabía que papa no debía fiarse de ti.  
-A mí tampoco me gustaste-dijo Dante, medio escondido tras Vergil._

_Sparda siguiendo el rastro de los gemelos, se acercaba allí, Phantom noto su presencia y lanzo un conjuro sobre los gemelos para turbarles la mente y dejarles confuso, cuando Sparda llego hasta ellos, Phantom ya no estaba, Sparda se acerco a sus hijos, rápidamente, abrazándoles, los gemelos estaban ausentes, pero al notar el abrazo, llamaron a su madre, Sparda, enseguida noto el hechizo, empezó a romper el conjuro de sus mentes cuando llego Phantom, se giro alerta y le vio cubierto de sangre, Phantom se acerco a Sparda, con pesar.  
-Sparda, siento tanto todo esto, nunca pensé que los de mi propia raza, te hicieran algo así, pero para tu venganza e exterminado a todos-dijo simulando estar afectado.  
Sparda le miro confundido, después forzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Phantom.  
-Yo también lo siento, llegue a pensar que me habías traicionado-dijo cansinamente.  
Phantom fingió estar afectado por esas palabras  
-Lo siento de veras, además no tendrías que haber hecho esto, no deberías haber matado a los tuyos, es culpa de Mundus y de los malditos ideales que está metiendo a los demonios.  
-Tienes razón, pero no podía dejar esto así-mintió  
-Phantom, tengo que pedirte un favor, cuida de ellos-le pidió.-pienso acabar con esto.  
-Descuida lo haré, pero, ¿qué piensas hacer?  
-Algo que no quiero, pero ya no hay más remedio-dijo abrazando a los gemelos- vamos al mundo humano.  
Salieron del mundo demoniaco por un portal y aparecieron en el interior de Temen nu gru. Eva estaba allí, sentada en el suelo, el cual brillaba bajo su sangre. Eva miro a Sparda, a los gemelos, y a Phantom, al cual no reconoció para alivio de este. Sparda dejo a los gemelos junto a ella, la cual les abrazo como nunca, ellos lloraron, pero tenían la mirada ausente, Eva miro a Sparda y este la tranquilizo con la mirada.  
Sparda sin decir nada uso su espada para dividir el amuleto, que había guardado Eva, en dos, puso las dos partes encima de una urna.  
-Cuando entre en el mundo demoniaco, la coges y le das una parte a cada uno-le explico Sparda a Phantom,-Mundus es el príncipe de ese mundo en cuanto se selle la puerta sus poderes también lo harán, le ganare  
-Ahora… -fue hacia Eva y con gran dolor se llevo los gemelos con Phantom-eh visto que alguien los ha confundido con algún conjuro,-empezó a explicarle- intente deshacerlo cuando tu llegaste, pero ahora es mejor que sigan así, cuando esto acabe intenta quitarles el hechizo.  
-Lo hare-dijo sin ganas, al darse cuenta puso cara de circunstancia-hare lo que pueda-estaba impaciente y empezaba a perder la paciencia.  
-Ahora es mejor que no vean nada y menos aun que lo recuerden-suspiro, alejándose de Phantom, se acerco a Eva, la cual afirmo con la cabeza, Sparda saco su espada y atravesó a Eva, la poca sangre que aún le quedaba salpico en todas direcciones, el suelo brillo aun mas- lo siento-murmuro.  
Eva cogió la espada tocando las manos de Sparda, transmitiéndole serenidad, Sparda respiro hondo y saco la espada, Eva cayó sin sentido al suelo. Sparda se corto en las muñecas derramando gran cantidad de sangre, el suelo al recibir la sangre de Eva y Sparda empezó a moverse, las partes del amuleto dentellearon y se cerró el portal al mundo demoniaco por el cual habían salido minutos antes, en su lujar apareció otro portal más débil., Sparda cogió a Eva y sin mirar atrás camino hacia el portal, pronto el portal empezó a succionarles, en ese momento Vergil y Dante, que habían estado comunicándose mentalmente, colaborando habían consiguieron romper el hechizo que turbaba su mente y vieron como sus padres empezaban a desaparecer.  
-No nos dejei…-empezaron a gritar a la vez.  
Phantom se dio cuenta de ello y maldiciendo, intento hechizarles otra vez, Sparda también al oír a los gemelos miro hacia ellos, Phantom y el se cruzaron las miradas, y Sparda iba a decir algo, cuando desapareció completamente.  
Phantom empezó a reír aliviado, y dejo a los gemelos a un lado, ellos empezaron a luchar de nuevo contra el conjuro. Pasadas varias horas, y exhaustos se liberaron de é, pero de esa manera sintieron más dolor al recordar lo ocurrido, se abrazaron consolándose mutuamente, Phantom los miro con indiferencia, se acerco a ellos, y les golpeo, separándolos. Los gemelos lo miraron con expresiones diferentes, los dos sentían rabia e impotencia, pero mientras que Dante no podía parar de llorar, Vergil, se irguió y miro con ojos fríos y llenos de odio e ira, a Phantom.  
-Eso me gusta más, esa mirada, es la de un autentico demonio-dijo satisfecho-sabéis no pienso quedarme en este mundo, el sello que tanto se esforzó Sparda en crear, tendrá una fisura, yo estoy destinado a ser el futuro gobernante del mundo demoniaco, ahora que no tengo a nadie que me lo impida podre gobernar al fin, y si algo saliese mal, siempre quedareis vosotros, para acabar con lo que me moleste, por eso debéis se fuertes y poderosos, si Mundus regresase, vosotros, os podíais vengar de él, y me haríais un gran favor. Veis todos quedaríamos contentos.  
-Antes acabare contigo-dijo Vergil apretando los dientes.  
-Sera mejor que protejas lo poco que te queda, y lamentablemente, con el poco poder que tienes, eso te será imposible-dijo burlándose de él-y si esperas a que ese inútil, se proteja solo vas listo, nunca vi a un demonio tan patético.  
-¡No te burles de Dante!-grito Vergil fuera de sí.  
-Solo será una carga para ti, recuerda ahora tu poder es como una pequeña brisa, entre autenticas tormentas, con ello no lograras nada, se necesita poder para proteger y protegerte, sin él, no lograras nada, el poder lo es todo-mientras hablaba empezó a abrir el portal demoniaco.-  
-Yo le protegeré, no dejare que nadie me quite nada más, lo único que me queda, lo defenderé, sin importarme nada, lo hare te lo aseguro-le grito.  
-El poder lo es todo-repitió entrando en el portal demoniaco.  
Esas palabras resonaban y cortaban como cuchillos afilados en la cabeza de Vergil.  
Dante aun asustado miro a su hermano, ambos se abrazaron, buscando apoyo entre ellos, en un mundo que se cernía solitario sobre ellos._

Nelphantom, intento quitar la conexión con Vergil, pero Vergil, no dejo que lo hiciera y los recuerdos empezaron a pasar rápidamente por la mente de Vergil, imágenes y momentos fragmentados, pasaban como un flashback.

_-¿Todas las reuniones familiares son así de cálidas?-le pregunto con ironía Dante a Vergil  
-Y que lo digas-resoplo él_

_Luchas contra multitud de demonios, de nuevo contra Dante, cayendo derrotado ante Mundus, controlado por este a punto de acabar con Dante, el amuleto, la derrota… Dante ganando a Mundus._

Nuevamente Nelphantom lo volvió a intentar cada vez más nervioso, Vergil, usando sus fuerzas evito que Nelphantom, dejara su mente y retuvo mas recuerdos, supuestamente de Nelphantom, Vergil, quería saber más, estaba seguro que debía haber algo que no quería que viera.

_Dante, venció a Mundus y este de regreso, lucho contra Phantom, que quería aprovechar lo débil que Mundus había quedado, pero a Mundus la rabia de haber perdido contra otro Sparda le hacía más fuerte, cuando la lucha estaba igualada, Phantom, saco una espada maldita y atravesó a Mundus con ella, maldiciéndole, a punto de perder, Mundus consiguió, herirle justamente a la altura del corazón destrozándoselo, con una fuerte descarga, el corazón empezó a recomponérsele lentamente, tanto que sin fuerzas, aprovecho que Mundus intentaba deshacerse de la espada, para huir._

Nelphantom, aumento la presión en la cabeza de Vergil, creándole un fuerte dolor, pero este, siguió manteniendo, la conexión, pese a todo.

_Phantom moribundo, bajaba por el mundo demoniaco, y una fuente de poder se materializo delante de él, era un alma de poder inmenso, en sus pocas horas de vida, solo se le ocurrió, coger ese poder, uso una técnica ancestral y prohibida, y captura el alma, aun así el alma era tan poderosa, que exploto, dividiéndose en varias, partes, pese a eso consiguió una de esas partes, era la parte la de oscuridad total, esa mente entro en la de Phantom, acabando con el definitivamente, pero conservando todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, Phantom, sonrió, y empezó a decir…-¡¡Necesito mas po…-_

Nelphantom, al final salió de la mente de Vergil, estaba irritado.  
Vergil cogiéndose la cabeza, abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado, debido al esfuerzo y el dolor.  
-Debería matarte, aunque un poco mas y lo habrías hecho tu solo, estúpido.-dijo Nelphantom con desdén  
-Cierra la boca, desgraciado, pienso acabar contigo de la peor manera-dijo apretando los dientes, lleno de ira-voy a matarte y con eso aun no será suficiente.  
-Veo que no entendiste-dijo perdiendo la paciencia- ¡bah, da igual!, creía que eras más inteligente.  
Vergil lo fulmino con la mirada  
-Ya viste, yo acabe con el Phantom original, ya te lo dije por eso antes, solo soy alguien que habita en su cuerpo y que mantiene los recuerdos de ese estúpido, para beneficio propio, fue una suerte que el mantuviera vigilado a Sparda, porque era el único que creía que podía hacerle frente para ser el rey, por fortuna él era tan estúpido.  
-Seas lo que seas, te matare.-gruño aun mas airado al oír ese comentario.  
-¡Pobre Estúpido!, no creo que quieras eso-dijo misteriosamente- además, debes pensar en la chica.  
Vergil no pudo más que quedar confuso.  
-La chica, con la que estabas antes,¿ no querrás que le pase nada? Parece que ya la tenías en gracia de antes.  
-No digas chorradas-dijo enfurruñado y mirando de soslayo- ¿y se pude saber que tiene que ver ahora Lady?  
-Se, que ya lo sentiste cuando aunasteis fuerzas, eres esa clase de persona. Luchas junto a alguien y creas vínculos, con ella sucedió igual, por eso pese a no recordarla la salvaste de los Numeros.  
-Bobadas.  
-Jun, realmente sé que es así, y ella ahora también lo sabe, ¿quieres que vayamos a preguntárselo?  
-Aléjate de ella- le aviso Vergil.  
-No te preocupes, ahora es alguien a quien proteger durante una buena temporada, después ya será otra cosa, de momento vivirá un tiempo, bastante largo.  
-¿No me digas que realmente piensas mantener la promesa que hiciste a Sparda?  
-No es eso-dijo con enigmática sonrisa.- y te repito no soy Phantom.  
-Bueno, da igual las veces que me lo digas e intentes convencerme, pienso acabar con Mundus y contigo también, cuando acabe con los dos, habré acabado, esta venganza.  
-Antes de eso, deja que te libere un último recuerdo que Mundus te sello.

En cuanto libero esos recuerdos el rostro de Vergil cambio completamente, una mirada vacía, fría y sin sentimientos se reflejo en su rostro.

**Capitulo 12 Andando entre tinieblas "Especial Vergil y Dante"**

******************************

**Ace_Sparda**: ya me extrañaba k no dijeras alguna tonteria XD, me propuse poner uno cada luenes, aunk a veces se me pasa XD y de vez en cuando, si pongo alguno demas a la semana, ademas ya ves k tampoco comentan mucho, solo una chica se molesta en ir poniendo reviews u_uU bueno, lo de tus fics, ni hablar ya lo sabes, no me va el yaoi, sorry, pero algun review caira, aunk sea solo para ponwerte verde XD. Besos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 Andando entre tinieblas "Especial Vergil y Dante"**

**(Este capítulo se puede leer, sin necesidad, de haber leído los capítulos anteriores, se basa en el pasado de Vergil y Dante, después de la muerte de sus padres. Mas adelante le hare algunos arreglos cambiando algunas cosas, y haciendolo mas largo, para ponerlo como una nueva historia, basandose en estos hechos. Y si no cambio de opinion, se llamara como este capitulo, *Andando entre tinieblas* "Vergil y Dante" XD)**

Solo habían pasado cuatro días desde que la torre volviese a ocultarse de nuevo, Vergil, había tenido que coger a Dante de la mano, y tirando de él, salió de allí como pudo, Dante aun seguía en estado de shock. Se habían quedado huérfanos, y pese al hechizo que confundía su mente, lo habían visto todo, estaban destrozados y aunque se tenían el uno al otro, no levantaban cabeza, no habían, dormido, comido ni bebido.  
Se quedaron cerca de un bosque ocultos a la mirada de todos, aun seguían cogidos de la mano, sentados uno al lado del otro, y sin moverse en esos cuatro días, ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, aunque en sus miradas vacías se podía comprobar su dolor.  
Al quinto día, Vergil se puso en alerta, había escuchado voces, y eso le saco de su ensimismamiento, apretó la mano de Dante más fuerte, pero este no reacciono, las voces se acercaban, Vergil miro en todas direcciones en busca de las voces, cuando de pronto un perro fue hacia ellos sin parar de gruñir y enseñando los dientes, se escucho a alguien llamándolo, de pronto el animal dio un fuerte alarido, su amo fue hacia el rápidamente y se lo encontró destrozado, busco con miedo al supuesto animal salvaje, sus compañeros llegaron tras él, al ver el estado del can, se asustaron y decidieron llamar a la policía, avisando de un animal salvaje, quizá un oso, debido a los profundos cortes del can.  
La policía peino la zona, pero no encontró nada, ni rastro del animal salvaje, ni huellas ni restos de huesos, arañazos, nada, aun así, decidieron poner trampas, por si volvía y si eso no funcionaba, dejarían que los cazadores entraran allí a por el supuesto oso.  
Vergil oculto en un árbol frondoso, respiraba tan fuertemente que creía que lo iban a escuchar, aun le dolía todo, el miedo delante de aquel perro lo había paralizado pero cuando vio que atacaba a Dante, la ira y desesperación se habían apoderado de él, convirtiéndolo en algo diferente, sin saber cómo sus nuevas manos con poderosas garras habían destrozado al perro, sentía ganas de vomitar, sentía pánico y miedo, había matada a un ser vivo, aunque fuera en defensa propia, se sentía tan mal, cogió a Dante más fuerte y abrazándole empezó a llorar de nuevo.  
-Dante, Dante, reacciona por favor- le pido entre sollozos.

Seis días mas tarde, cuando el ambiente estuvo calmado y después de comprobar que habían quitado la mayoría de las trampas, una vez no hubo rastro de nadie, Vergil bajo del árbol y empezó a buscar algo que poder llevarse a la boca después de tantos días, no encontró nada hasta que no llego a un parque público donde en una papelera encontró un trozo de un bocadillo le dio varios bocados entre lagrimas, lo demás lo guardo, en su bolsillo para Dante. Con cuidado se acerco a las tiendas observo los escaparates de la comida tristemente se retiro, al final de todo vio un bar heladería, había muchas mesas en el exterior, Vergil se acerco. Una mujer con patines salió al exterior y deposito en una mesa dos copas heladas, una de chocolate y la otra de fresa, al rato salió de nuevo hacia otra mesa llevaba una copa helada de nata con fresa, Vergil recordó lo mucho que a Dante le gustaba la copa helada de natas con fresas, la mujer que había pedido la copa, hablaba con el hombre que le acompañaba animadamente, sin prestar atención a la camarera, Vergil tuvo una idea, tan rápidamente como pudo se acerco a la camarera que ponía la copa en la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta la copa había desaparecido, la camarera miro desconcertada la mesa y después la bandeja, pidió descansar.  
Vergil corriendo subió al árbol de nuevo y zarandeo a Dante para que despertara este lo miro sin ganas y volvió a cerrar los ojos, Vergil lo volvió a zarandear y llamándolo le puso la copa delante de las narices.  
-Dante, venga cométela, la traje para ti , por favor.  
Vergil no se rindió y hizo lo mismo varias veces, conseguía los helados y se lo ponía a Dante delante de él, decidido a que comiera, Dante siempre lo ignoraba, Vergil cogió un trozo del helado y a la fuerza se lo metió a Dante en la boca, Dante se lo escupió y mirando la copa, le dio un manotazo, la copa cayó encima de Vergil.  
-¡Dante!-le grito, furioso, y enfadado se fue.

Vergil miro con dolor la estatua que habían hecho de Sparda, hacia muchísimos años, cuando venía a ese parque su padre siempre le contaba historias de esa época y de cómo se hizo salvador de la humanidad, sin ser consciente de ello, entonces, el y Dante, siempre escuchaban con atención a su padre, ahora en cambio, ver la estatua le producía tanto dolor, las lagrimas empezaron a resbalársele por las mejillas cayendo sobre el helado, quería tirarlo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, cuando de pronto unas manos lo cogieron de la parte de atrás del cuello de la gabardina y lo elevaron.  
-¡Te pille, ladronzuelo!-exclamo furiosa la camarera.  
Vergil soltó la copa debido al susto y se hizo añicos, se mordió el labio y pensó en que ya se le había acabado la suerte, definitivamente, aunque podía escaparse fácilmente, no lo intento, haciéndolo o bien podía herir a la mujer o bien, le traería mas problemas si empezaban a buscar a un crio. Completamente derrotado empezó a sollozar, la camarera al fin le vio la cara.  
-Pero si eres aun más pequeño de lo que pensaba-dijo un poco más amable, pero al recordar los problemas que le había causado y la manera en como lograba robar, sin que nadie lo viera, hizo que volviera a hablar con tono duro- ahora mismo me dirás donde vives, tus padres, me deben todo lo que robaste.  
-Señorita, cálmese, realmente es un desperdicio que ese helado ya no se pueda comer,-dijo un desconocido acercándose a ellos, miro a Vergil- venga, no causemos más problemas a este revoltoso, yo pagare lo que debe y me tomare una copa junto a él, si no le importa.  
La camarera lo miro desconfiada, después bajo a Vergil al suelo.  
-Está bien, mientras me pagues todo.  
-¿Estás bien chiquillo?-le pregunto-vamos, tomaremos el helado.  
Vergil asintió con la cabeza, quería irse pero no podía fastidiarlo ahora, así que siguió al desconocido hasta la heladería, allí se sentó en la mesa, y cuando el hombre pago todo lo que Vergil debía, les sirvieron sendas copas de helados.  
-Me encanta, este helado, el sabor de las natas con fresas es fantástico,-dijo probándolas-hmm, el punto justo de azúcar.  
Después de eso Vergil le dio las gracias y cada uno se fue por su lado, el misterioso hombre se alejo de la gente, allí apareció otro hombre vestido de blanco.  
-Hermano, ese crio me recuerda a alguien-suspiro, mirando a su hermano- ¡le encontraste?  
-No, incluso se podía decir que ya no se siente en este mundo, ha tenido que regresar al mundo demoniaco.  
-Déjalo ya…  
-No acepto órdenes de un cobarde, que abandono la lucha, seguiré buscando.

Vergil llego desanimado, se encaramo al árbol, y cuando vio a Dante aun se desanimo mas, se puso a su lado disculpándose por no llevar nada ese día, al cabo de unas horas, se alejo de Dante.  
-¡¿Sabes que!?, ya me estoy hartando, si quieres seguir así, adelante, sigue así, pero yo me iré-le grito, después espero un rato y al no recibir respuesta, se giro, sin mirar a Dante e intentando que sus palabras sonaran lo mas frías posibles, y a la vez que lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas, hablo despacio.  
-¡Me voy! Y no pienso volver, si tú no eres capaz de seguir adelante muy bien, ya te espabilaras, quédate aquí solo, a m..-pausa- a mi no me importa, tu ya no eres mi hermano-al acabar de decir esto se dispuso a bajar del árbol.  
De pronto algo tiro de su gabardina, miro hacia ella y vio unas manos pequeñas aferrándola fuertemente.  
-N-no, no te vayas-sollozo Dante.-no me dejes solo.  
Vergil lo miro, y sin poder contener las lágrimas abrazo a Dante.  
-No me iré, tranquilo, no lo dije en serio-le dijo casi en un susurro.  
-Perdóname-le pidió.  
Vergil sonrió y poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.  
-Ahora bajaremos a dar una vuelta, pero antes comer algo, vale.-dijo sacando un trozo de bocadillo que había encontrado antes.  
-Sí, tengo mucha hambre.-se lo comió, casi de un golpe.

Varias semanas después, con un mejor animo y aspecto, Dante empezó a sonreír e incluso cada vez que podían se entrenaban juntos, solían comer frutas y pescados, que ellos mismos pescaban, ya que, una vez cazaron dos conejos, pero a la hora de matarlos ninguno de los dos pudo y tuvieron que soltarlos. Fue la primera y última vez que cazaron entonces. También aprovechaban para colarse en las fiestas de críos al aire libre para comer, solían hartarse hasta que ya no podían mas, el mejor momento era cuando tocaba la tarta, alguna vez llegaron a preguntarles quienes eran y siempre respondían lo mismo, somos primos del amigo de su hijo, o somos conocidos de unos amigos de los amigos de él, siempre liaban a los adultos, que al final decidían dejarles a su aire. Cuando veía que la fiesta iba acabando desaparecían, después de esas fiestas solían estar apenados varios días, y no era por la comida, era por añorar a sus padres, aquellas fiestas solían hacerles recordar lo solos que estaba, Dante solía sollozar esas noches más que ninguna otra, muchas veces llamaba en sueños a sus padres y Vergil, solía cogerle la mano, para reconfortarle, Dante siempre dejaba de gritar en ese momento, Vergil siempre pensaba en ello, intentando buscar una solución, al final un día, la encontró, después de escuchar una conversación de forma casual, empezó a idear una manera para conseguir su propósito.  
-Dante, mañana tendrás que estar todo el día solo, prométeme queno te moverás de aquí hasta que yo venga.  
Dante empezó a protestar a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
-¡No Dante!, no llores, prometo que solo será un día, debes confiar en mí.  
-Yo confió en ti, Vergil, pero lo que quieras hacer, lo puedo hacer yo también.  
-No, por favor, solo es un día-le rogo.  
-Un día, y nunca más-le exigió.  
Vergil asintió con la cabeza, y ambos durmieron por última vez juntos sobre el árbol que les había hecho de cobijo durante ese tiempo.  
Al día siguiente Vergil despertó antes que Dante, y se fue dejándolo aun dormido, fue al mismo parque donde estaba la estatua de Sparda, busco entre la gente, al no encontrar lo que quería se sentó a esperar, al mediodía volvió a ver a la pareja, como quien no quiere la cosa y con la cabeza baja, se sentó en el mismo banco que ellos, aunque un poco apartados, ellos al verle le sonrieron, el no les hizo caso, solo espero sentado y con la cabeza gacha. Al rato empezó a llorar con unos sollozos casi imperceptibles, pero lo suficientes para que ellos le escucharan, ellos lo miraron y el hombre, se levanto arrodillándose frente a él, con una mano le aparto el flequillo de la cara, Vergil lo miro intentando parecer asustado.  
-¿Que sucede pequeño?-le pregunto el hombre preocupado.  
Vergil seguía llorando mirando al suelo, la mujer se acerco a Vergil apoyándole su mano en los hombros.  
-¿Te perdiste?-le pregunto ella.  
-Mi mama…  
-¿Dónde está?-quiso saber ella.  
-Ella no está… aquí… esta lejos-señalo el cielo, con expresión triste.  
-Oh pobrecito, ¿y tu papa?  
-También.  
Al oír aquello se alarmaron.  
-¿Y con quien vives?  
-No quiero volver, allí me pegan.  
-¿Quien te pega?  
-Los hombres malos, nos pegan a todos los niños, me escape de allí donde vamos todos sin familia.  
-Nunca me fíe de los orfanatos-dijo la mujer airada-tranquilo no iras allí, es una suerte que te hayamos encontrado, nosotros estábamos pensando en adoptar a un niño.  
-¿Serias mi mama?-dijo mirándole con los ojos esperanzados.  
-Eso es, si te gusta la idea, yo sería tu papa-dijo el hombre.  
Vergil empezó a llorar de nuevo abrazándoles, ellos se mostraron felices y satisfechos.  
-Todo saldrá bien pequeño, pero no podemos llevarte con nosotros, así sin más, primero debemos avisar a la policía.  
Al oír aquello se separo de ellos bruscamente, no había contado con eso.  
-Tranquilo, solo serán unos días, hasta que sepan que realmente eres huérfano, nosotros haremos todo lo posible, para quedarnos contigo y como somos quienes te encontraron, no tendrán problema en que te adoptemos.  
-Ven, quizá hasta te dejen estar con nosotros, hasta que averigüen algo.  
Vergil, empezó a verlo negro, ahora que al fin había una manera de solucionar aquello, y ahora que ellos sabían que estaba solo no podía huir, sabía que avisarían a la policía Mierda, después de eso la policía decidió que se quedara en un orfanato, Vergil, se aferro a la pareja, al final decidieron que se quedaría con ellos, Vergil mas aliviado, vio su oportunidad al anochecer, una vez se cercioro que ellos dormían, salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, entonces sonó la alarma, dio un gran bote y se maldijo, por no haberse dado cuenta de la alarma, la pareja empezó a hacer ruido, con gran rapidez regreso a la habitación, y se metió en la cama, al rato apareció la mujer, Vergil la miro intentando parecer asustado, y ella intento tranquilizarle.  
-No te asustes, solo es la alarma, parece que salto, para hacerte pasar el susto dormirás con nosotros.  
-Eh…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-No… no estoy asustado, no hace falta que os molestéis.  
-Si no es molestia, venga, ven-dijo cogiéndole de la mano.  
Vergil a regañadientes fue con ella, una vez en la habitación de ellos, se metió en la cama y se puso en medio de los dos, ella durmió cogiéndole la mano, si no hubiera sido por la preocupación de no poder ir con Dante, y de saber lo preocupado que debía estar, habría podido dormir, debido a la seguridad que le daba la mujer, pero no paraba de dar vueltas y pensar en Dante, el solo toda la noche, esperando a que Vergil, tal y como le había prometido fuera con él, Vergil apesadumbrado cerró los ojos y sollozo en silencio.

Tal y como pensaba, Dante esperaba despierto a que Vergil apareciera, miraba a lo lejos, y con cada ruido aliviado miraba, para descubrir que solo era un ratón, o el mismo aire, Dante empezó a llorar, quería bajar e ir a buscarle, pero le había prometido que iba a esperar, estuvo toda la noche esperando, cuando amaneció, bajo del árbol y fue a buscarle.

Vergil tuvo la oportunidad de salir al mediodía, se pudo escabullir en un descuido, no podía mas, y se fue, cuando llego donde debía estar Dante y vio que no estaba, lanzo un grito desgarrador, de la ira, partió el árbol por la mitad, empezó a cambiar de nuevo, con tono azulado sus garras se hundieron en sus manos, para su sorpresa del árbol salió un pájaro alado rojo como la sangre, grito lanzándose contra Vergil, este con una patada, lo derribo, después se lanzo contra él, lleno de ira, a zarpazos destrozo el animal, una vez comprobó que estaba muerto, se llevo las manos a la boca, relamiendo la sangre del animal, sus ojos brillaban en la locura, al matar a ese demonio su poder aumento, había absorbido el poder del demonio, haciéndole estremecerse, quería volver a sentir esa extraña sensación, decidió ir a buscar lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Dante con la cabeza gacha, y desesperanzado, noto una extraña opresión en su pecho, levanto la cabeza mirando a lo lejos.  
-¡¿Vergil!?-al decir eso salió corriendo, hacia su antigua casa.

Vergil estaba allí de pie, cubierto en sangre, la casa donde habían nacido, estaba completamente llena de demonios, en el suelo habían multitud de ellos despedazados y esparcidos por toda la casa, aun así aun habían unos pocos en pie.  
-¡¡Vergil!!-le llamo, sin que este le oyera, por el griterío de los demonios.  
-¿¡De que sirvió todo, si hay una brecha abierta!?-dijo fríamente a nadie en particular-¡¡de que ah servido!!-grito a pleno pulmón, arremetiendo con Yamato a todo demonio.  
-Vergil le grito en su mente.  
Vergil, se paró en seco, al oír la voz en su cabeza, dejo que su ceguera por la ira, empezara a desaparecer, se giro y miro a Dante, soltó Yamato y corrió hacia Dante, mientras empezaron a aparecer demonios de nuevo, los cuales recogieron los trozos de los demonios caídos, devorándolos con avidez.  
-Creí que estabas muerto-le dijo Vergil casi sin voz.  
-¿Porque pensaste eso?  
-No estabas allí, y apareció ese demonio, yo creí…-decía compungido, después el enfado fue entrando en el- ¿Por qué te fuiste?, te dije que esperaras-le grito.  
-Tu dijiste que volverías ese día, mentiroso, no volviste, yo también estaba asustado, pensaba que me habrías abandonado, o que te había pasado algo, quise ir a buscarte, así que no me grites.  
-Las cosas no salieron como pensé, perdóname, no pude ir.  
-¿Por que regresaste aquí?, ¿y porque hay demonios en casa?-pregunto con un hilo de voz  
Vergil se levantó y fue a por Yamato de nuevo.  
-Vine a por ella-dijo mostrándole Yamato- y aunque no sé porque están aquí estos demonios, pienso acabar con ellos, ningún demonio pondrá un pie jamás en esta casa y sobrevivirá.  
Los demonios, que habían empezado a aparecer de nuevo, dejaron los restos de sus compañeros y se encararon con ellos, Vergil, desenfundo su espada.  
-Enseguida acabo.-le dijo.  
-Déjame, yo también puedo, yo tampoco quiero que esas cosas se pasen por casa-dijo Dante, apretando los puños.  
Vergil le miro, miro a los demonios y sonrió.  
-Está bien, ve a buscar tu espada, yo me encargo hasta que regreses  
Dante afirmo con la cabeza y subió al segundo piso, fue donde estaban las espadas y cogió Rebellion, además de un par de pistolas, bajo rápidamente, al llegar abajo vio como solo quedaban los demonios más débiles, miro a Vergil molesto.  
-Te has cargado, lo mejor-gruño molesto.  
-Perdona, iban viniendo así, no podía hacer otra cosa-se excuso.  
-Bueno, acabemos con estas alimañas, que ensucian nuestra casa-dijo animado y lanzándole una de las pistolas.  
-Como mama nos enseño-dijo amargamente, al recordarla de nuevo.  
-Por supuesto-dijo cogiendo Ivory-de todas maneras, para lo que queda ya es suficiente, estas armas.  
Dante y Vergil, empezaron a correr y saltar, mientras disparaban y eliminaban a los demonios, a veces se ponían con las espaldas juntas, disparando y otras, en las que disparaban al mismo objetivo, juntaban sus hombros y extendiendo los brazos.  
-¡¡Jackpot!!  
Acabaron con todos los demonios, se sentaron el uno junto el otro y empezaron a reír.  
-Ha sido divertido.  
-Sí, muy gratificante  
-Si regresan, les vapuleamos, vale Vergil  
-Eso haremos.  
-¿Bueno, dime qué fue lo que hiciste para no regresar?  
-Eh encontrado a alguien, no son nuestros padres, pero tampoco podemos seguir escondiéndonos, algún día, tendremos problemas, sobre todo para comer, y dormir.  
-Esta nuestra casa, ahora que hemos comprobado que la podemos defender, no pasara nada, quedémonos aquí-le pidió  
-Dante, no es solo los demonios, algún día vendrá alguien, a averiguar que paso-y nosotros somos menores, que crees que harán con nosotros, no podemos atacar a la gente, Dante, entonces sin oponer resistencia seriamos llevados a un orfanato o algo peor, nos separarían, o crees que toda la gente adoptaría a dos gemelos, eso no puedo ser, lo más seguro es que acabáramos cada uno en una familia diferente.  
-No lo había pensado.  
-Yo escuche a una pareja, que quería adoptar, y estuve observándoles varios días, hasta que vi que eran buenas personas, pero eso me decidí, y gracias a mi idea, están decididos a adoptar.  
-Enserio, entonces estaríamos juntos  
-Sí.  
.Eso es fantástico Vergil-dijo cogiéndole del cuello.  
-Ahora, regresare debes esperarme, cuando decidan que pueden adoptarnos, te avisare, ¿me esperaras sin irte?  
-Sí, lo hare, tendré paciencia.  
Después de eso buscaron un nuevo sitio alejado de su casa, por si volvían los demonios, no sabían si saldrían poderosos, aunque debido al sello de Sparda, solo salían débiles, era mejor no fiarse. Dante se quedo solo esperando, al cabo de unos días, Vergil regreso muy alegre, hizo que Dante le siguiera y le enseño escondidos a la familia, que serian sus padres adoptivos.  
-Ya está a partir de hoy, ya eres de esa familia, Dante, pero debes hacerte pasar por mí unos días, hasta que esté todo en orden.  
-¿Eh?¿pasarme por ti?  
-¡Sí!, unos días solo-dijo empujándole-intenta parecer tranquilo-dijo volviéndose a esconder, la mujer vio a Dante y fue corriendo a abrazarle, Dante un poco confuso le devolvió el abrazo.  
- yo eh intentado parecerme lo máximo posible en ti, pero les dije que me llamaba Dante, así que no te preocupes por el dijo mentalmente.  
-Vergil, ¿pero porque, mentirles?, no decías…le decía Dante mentalmente, empezando a entender la trampa de nos iban a adoptar a los dos  
-No me quise arriesgar, quizá si quisieran, creo que serian capaces, pero eras tú, el que quería una familia, yo no necesito ninguna, lo siento, es mejor que no le digas nada de mí, así, podre ir libremente, y vendré, te lo prometo, estaremos juntos, era la única manera que vi viable, perdóname Dante.  
-Mentiroso, yo no quiero esto-le grito en la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia el  
-No, no vengas, si lo haces y me ven a mi también, será peor, ya te lo dije, iríamos a familias diferentes, es que no lo entiendes, podemos vernos siempre de esta manera, de la otra incluso podríamos ir a ciudades, países, diferentes y además si haces que mi esfuerzo sea en vano, nunca te lo perdonare  
Dante se paro, la mujer preocupada se le acerco, Vergil empezó a irse, Dante cogió a la mujer y empezó a llorar sobre ella.  
-Daspavaril, esta será nuestra contraseña, cada vez que me la digas es que no hay nadie observando, yo iré cada día a verte Dante  
-Si-dijo en voz alta con grandes lagrimas.

Pasaban los días y Vergil siempre esperaba a que Dante le diera la contraseña, después de eso se explicaban cómo les había ido el día, Vergil le decía si había encontrado algún demonio, aunque tal y como le decía a Dante no había suerte, Dante sin que Vergil se percatara siempre respiraba aliviado al saberlo, un día Dante.  
-¿Porque Daspavaril?-quiso saber.  
-Mira que eres cortito-dijo riendo-DAnte, SPArda, eVA, veRgIL, me salió así de golpe, mezclando toda nuestra familia ^^  
Dante abrió la boca alucinado.  
-No se me había ocurrido, es genial Vergil ^^  
Así fueron pasando meses y los años, aunque Vergil, cada vez aparecía menos, incluso llegara a desaparecer semanas, meses, Dante, siempre tenía el corazón en un puño al no saber nada de Vergil, temía que hubiese tenido un encontronazo con algún demonio más poderoso que el. Por ello cuando lo veía muchas veces no podía evitar llorar aliviado, para después discutir con Vergil.  
Cuando Vergil, se iba a veces molesto, Dante siempre le pedía que no se fuera, un día Vergil con su nueva gabardina antes de irse se la quito y se la dio a Dante.  
-Mírala bien-le pidió.  
Dante la observo detenidamente, pero no vio nada extraño  
-¡Rojo!, ¡ves!-le dijo  
Dante vio que la gabardina, que era azul por fuera, era rojiza en su interior.  
-Nunca me olvidare de ti por ello, llevare siempre tu color favorito, junto al azul, que se note que somos gemelos-dijo Vergil, con una gran sonrisa.  
Dante se emociono.

Vergil con el rosto cubierto de sangre, sonrió, guardo Yamato en su vaina, y cerró los ojos los demonios volvieron más numerosos y se lanzaron a atacarle, cuando los tuvo encima, desenvaino Yamato y con cortes precisos, destruyo a los demonios, abrió los ojos, con el pelo sobre ellos, miro sin expresión la destrucción que le rodeaba, la rabia se apodero de él.  
-¡No es suficiente!, ¡necesito más poder!.

** ******

-¿Que te ah pasado?-pregunto asustado, al notar el olor a sangre.  
-Nada, solo eh estado entrenando-dijo como si nada- la próxima vez podrías venir si quieres.  
-Pero ellos, no me dejarían ir-dijo con la cabeza gacha.  
-Desde cuando necesitas el consentimiento de esa gente-dijo sonriendo.  
-Tienen que saberlo, son mi familia, durante estos tres años me han tratado muy bien, no puedo hacerles preocupar, cuando quieras que vayamos, me avisas antes, vale ^^  
Vergil golpeo con furia el escritorio, haciendo que un montón de libros cayeran al suelo, Dante se sobresalto y lo miro perplejo, fue a recoger los libros.  
-¡Vergil!  
-Estúpido, sigue con tu vida de mierda.  
-¿Que sucede? ¿Porque te enfadaste?  
-¡¡ELLOS NO SON NUESTROS PADRES, TENLO PRESENTE!!.  
-Nunca dije eso.  
-Se acabo, apáñatelas como sea.  
-Perdona, lo siento, siento haber dicho eso, tú sabes que ellos nunca les sustituirán pero…-decía acercándose a él.  
Vergil lo empujo contra los muebles, lo dejo inconsciente, sin mirarle se fue sin más, al cabo de un rato Dante recupero el sentido, salió por la ventana, intentando encontrarle, no tuvo éxito de madrugada regreso, sus padres lo esperaban enfadados, Dante se disculpo, y mintió diciendo que un animal salvaje había entrado por la venta y que estaba tan asustado que huyo, después no encontró el camino a casa, al final no le riñeron mas.

Pasaron algunos años más, hasta que Vergil volvió, Dante al verle se puso contentísimo, pero al ver sus ojos sintió pánico, nunca había visto esa mirada en Vergil, se quedo paralizado por el miedo, Vergil le sonrió, saludándole con la mano, Dante intento ocultar su miedo y esbozo una tímida sonrisa, Vergil se dio cuenta de ello.  
-¿Que sucede? ¿después de tanto tiempo y no te alegras de verme?  
-Claro que me alegro, solo espero que no desaparezcas de nuevo.  
-Yo al contrario que tú me entreno, lucho por mi vida, y no me quedo anquilosado, dejando que los demás solucionen todo.  
-¿Y que es lo que tengo que hacer según tu?-dijo ofuscado.  
Vergil se quedo en silencio, Dante esperaba su respuesta.  
-Nada, mejor no hagas nada-dijo al fin.  
Después de eso, Vergil desapareció de nuevo, esta vez todo un año, cuando regreso Dante era un adolescente arisco.  
-¿Ahora apareces?, ¡sabes que pensé que estabas muerto!-le grito.  
-Estúpido-dijo Vergil en un bufido-tú para mí sí que estás muerto.  
Dante no se esperaba eso, dolido y lleno de rabia se abalanzo sobre Vergil, este le golpeo con una patada en la boca del estomago, y le lanzo Rebellion, ambos empezaron a pelearse de manera brutal con sus espadas. Vergil gano y dejando a Dante herido física y mentalmente, desapareció de nuevo, Dante grito con toda la rabia que había contenido, de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas.  
-Todo es culpa de los demonios-se decía gritando fuera de sí –si ellos nunca hubiesen existido esto no habría pasado.  
Decidido a acabar con los demonios y a aclarar las cosas con Vergil, paso un nuevo año, entonces fue cuando Arkham se presento en su local, dándole la invitación de Vergil.

** ******

-Al final solo fui un egoísta.-se dijo Dante, observando el firmamento-fui un egoísta-repitió-Vergil, tenía razón quería una familia, por ello no fui capaz de seguirle.-se lamento.-Bueno-dijo al fin- creo que Lady ya se le habrá pasado el cabreo, habrá que ir regresando.

**Próximo capítulo: capitulo 13 El portal demoníaco.**

**(Notas: con esto se acaban los especiales y sigo con el argumento central.  
Sobre este capítulo: al final tuve que resumir el capitulo, sobretodo la parte final, porque me extendía demasiado ^^U, pero eh intentado que no se viese demasiado precipitado el argumento u_uU, aparte de ello, quería añadir el porqué Vergil luce en el DMC3 una gabardina/chaqueta azul, con el interior rojo, y es que siempre me gusto la idea de que fuera por Dante ^^)**

**************************

**agradecimientos:**

**A todos los k leen, gracias, espero k os guste cada vez mas ^-^ y en especial a diosa luna, por dejar los casi unicos Reviews, k recibo u_uU.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 El portal demoníaco.

A punto de salir de la Orden, Vergil vio a una mujer, y se quedo sorprendido, confuso fue a su encuentro.  
-¡Déjala!, ella es una mujer demonio, no tiene nada que ver con tu madre,-dijo Nelphantom, parándole.  
-Ya sé que no es mi madre-gruño molesto-además apesta a demonio.  
-Por eso te decía que era una mujer demonio…  
-No me refiero a eso, apesta a ese demonio…  
-¿Que demonio?-pregunto Nelphantom pensando en Dante.  
-¡A Mundus!.-escupió Vergil.  
-¡Oh!, ¡Es verdad!-exclamo intentando no parecer sorprendido-también huele a eso.

Vergil le miro extrañado, en realidad también olía algo en aquella mujer, que le recordaba algo, pero no caía, ¿Que era?pensó.  
-Esa mujer, es como tus clones, una creación de Mundus, por ello, huele así...  
-De ese modo, no puedo dejarla vivir, si la creo copiándose el rostro de mi madre, es por algo, no dejare que haga eso., ese estup...- ese estúpido, sería capaz, de caer en la trampa-no acabo la frase en voz alta.  
-¿Acaso te preocupa algo?  
-¡¡Cállate!!-gruño, sacando Yamato y dirigiéndose a la mujer.  
-¡Alto!-le exigió, pero Vergil, como suponía no le hizo caso, de manera que creo un portal y con la fuerza de absorción, fueron absorbidos a otro lugar, Vergil, cogió a Nelphantom de cuello furioso.  
-Estúpido, no deberías haber echo eso-le amenazo, clavándole Yamato, en el hombro derecho- tienes suerte que te necesito-ladro-pero creo que podría apañármelas solo.  
-Tranquilo, que yo no me curo, como tu-le pidió, apartando la espada con la otra mano, y mirando desafiante a Vergil.-sabes que soy el único que te puede guiar a lo que buscas, por ti mismo nunca lo conseguirás-al decir esto, una sonrisa de victoria afloro en su rostro.  
-Tsch-  
Vergil, le empujo, y se giro furioso.  
-No pierdas mas el tiempo-le gruño  
Nelphantom empezó a caminar.  
Vergil saco del doble fondo de su gabardina, los archivos que había robado del laboratorio, al final también había cogido, los que hablaban de Nero, a parte de los suyos, mientras seguía a Nelphantom, empezó a echarles un vistazo a los que hablaban sobre Nero, demasiadas, cosas y poca información clara, todo estaba encriptado, algo raro, porque los demás documentos, estaban escritos sin encriptación, que era lo que ponían en esos papeles sobre Nero, para que tuvieran tanta protección, los volvió a guardar, tendría que mirarlos con más calma, sabía que con su inteligencia podría descifrarlos, pero le iban a costar, eso seguro, saco los otros papeles, los que hablaban sobre él, miro de soslayo a Nelphantom, que parecía andar en círculos.  
-¿Oye, ya sabes adónde vas?-pregunto mosqueado.  
-Claro, que lo sé, pero debemos despistar a posibles, espías.  
-¿Espías?-dijo sorprendido alzando una ceja.  
-Claro, deberías saber que en el mundo demoníaco, nadie se fiá de nadie.  
-Sí, vienen siguiéndonos se acaban con ellos y listos, no quiero perder el tiempo-gruño.  
-Entonces vayamos, rectos-dijo sin ganas-pero si aparecen deberás encargarte tu de ellos.  
-¿Y tu te haces llamar demonio?-se burlo Vergil  
-Soy un demonio, que no quiere más complicaciones de las que ya tengo.  
-¿Y donde quedo tu honor?-dijo y al preguntarlo, se lamento de ello, lo miro con repugnancia, recordando lo que hizo con Sparda- ¡que pregunta!, la respuesta esta mas que clara, no contestes, está más que claro, que no tienes honor, me da asco, tener que necesitar ayuda de un ser tan bajo, como tú.  
-Pero me necesitas, además, puede que antes no tuviera honor, pero ahora, si que lo tengo, te asombrarías, cuanto honor me embarga-dijo riendo de una forma que puso nervioso a Vergil.-te puedo asegurar que soy la persona con mas honor, del mundo demoníaco.  
-Eso con poco, debido a la chusma que hay allí, solo sirven para dar poder, poca cosa más-dijo riendo, sin ganas.  
-Claro, eso mismo, demonios que no merecen el poder que tienen, por ello, deben darnos su poder, ja, ja.  
-Tsch, cierra la boca y continua, ya te dije que no tengo tiempo que perder-gruño impaciente.  
-La paciencia es una virtud-dijo Nelphantom, burlándose completamente de Vergil.-y tu sigue anhelando poder, somos tan parecidos.  
-Sigue hablando, y me importara una mierda, que solo tu sepas llegar allí.-le amenazo.  
-Sí, seguro que no te importara-se volvió a burlar- sigue leyendo, que parece interesante.  
Vergil agarro con fuerza Yamato, serrando los dientes, y con una vena palpitante en la sien, intento tranquilizarle.  
Ya tendré tiempo de acabar con el de la manera más cruel posible se dijo a si mismo. Nelphantom no dijo nada más, sabiendo que no era demasiado recomendable, seguir burlándose así de Vergil, el cual parecía a punto de explotar.  
Vergil se guardo el documento, se la habían ido las ganas de leerlo, y por algún motivo, pensó en que eso era lo que Nelphantom, había querido que pasara, a fin de cuentas, el ya había dicho que pertenecía a la orden que creo esos documentos, y seguramente, como Vergil pensaba, no le habría mostrado todo, por la manera en que no le mostró, todo, ¿porque no querría que supiera aquello? pensaba, debía haber algún motivo, y pensó en la posibilidad de si había algo relacionado con él, pero desecho la idea.  
imposible pensó.

Esa mediodía en casa de Dante.

-Oye Lady, ¿tú estás segura que desapareció por la mañana?-le pregunto Dante, mosqueado.  
-Que si, pesado  
-También pudo haber sido nada más me echaste de mi casa-dijo enfatizando lo último.  
-No, te aseguro que no se fue entonces  
-Pues no entiendo porque estas tan segura, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué le vigilabas mientras dormía o qué?  
-No te interesan los detalles-gruño Lady.  
-¿Detalles?- Dante se sorprendió de las palabras de Lady.  
-¡Urhg!, ¿te callaras de una vez, y vamos a buscarle?-decía empezando a perder la paciencia.  
-Debías haberle vigilado mejor, con lo borracho que iba, a saber donde apareció.  
-Te digo que no se fue por la noche-dijo Lady ya gritándole.  
-Fiándome de tus palabras, que no me creo-añadió bajito- entonces debe tener una resaca del quince, no sé dónde demonios empezar a buscar.  
-La última vez que le vi, no tenía ningún efecto adverso, de la borrachera que le hiciste pillar, razonaba bastante bien.  
-Nena, ya sabes que Vergil, no razona, ni sereno  
-Mira, quédate aquí si quieres, yo me voy a buscarle-dijo abriendo la puerta de la calle.  
-¿Te sientes culpable?  
-¿¡Eh!?-exclamo sorprendida  
-¡Como insistes en buscarle!.  
-Es tu hermano-le grito- y como tú no pareces muy decidido, tendré que hacerlo yo  
-Sí que estoy decidido, pero es que no sé dónde buscar podría estar en cualquier lugar en su estado.  
-No pienso repetirlo, me voy-dijo ya enfadada, y cerrando la puerta tras de si, cogió su moto.  
-¿Volvisteis a discutir?-pregunto Nero que estaba allí- lo oí todo, creo que se adonde pudo ir.-le informo a Lady  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, cuando fuimos los dos, a aquel sitio, Vergil, leyó algunas cosas que le interesaron, creo que va al lugar que se describía.  
-¿Qué lugar era?  
-Un portal demoníaco, cerca de aquí, aunque en las notas que vimos, no se describía como se abría.  
Se escucho un portazo y ambos se sobresaltaron, se giraron y vieron a Dante con cara de pocos amigos, mirando a Lady y Nero, fue hasta ellos.  
-Vamos, entonces-gruño, subiendo en la moto de Lady.  
-¡Ah no!, vete con tu coche-gruño Lady dándole con el bazuca, echándole de la moto.  
-No lo tengo.  
-¿Que pasa te quitaron otra vez el coche por impagos?  
-No te importa  
-Entonces ve a patita.-gruño, y mirando a Nero- vamos sube.  
-¿Me vais a dejar tirado?  
-Nero es el único que sabe ir, y los tres no cabemos.  
-Maldito, eso le pasa por no decirme nada-dijo fulminando con la mirada a Nero  
-No podía decírtelo, se lo prometí u_uU - se excuso Nero.  
-Me importa una mierda, si algo...  
Lady acelero la moto dejando a Dante con la palabra en la boca.  
-¡Estúpidos!-mascullo Dante, convirtiéndose en demonio y usando su rapidez en esa forma para seguirles desde el aire.  
-¿Nos sigue?-le pregunto Lady a Nero.  
-Sí.  
-Mira que le gusta quejarse.  
-Todo recto, y después entras en el túnel-le iba guiando Nero.  
-¡Ya fuiste a investigar!, ¿verdad?-dijo Lady mientras seguía las indicaciones de Nero.  
-Sí, pero como te decía, el portal no se abrió de ninguna manera, quizá Vergil, descubriera la manera.  
-Seguro, el es más inteligente que vosotros-dijo riendo.  
Nero la miro arqueando una ceja.  
-Lo que tú digas-gruño  
Lady acelero aun mas riendo.

-¡¡Aquí es!!-exclamo Nero al llegar a unas ruinas romanas.  
-¿Aquí?-se extraño Lady frenando de golpe, Nero se dio con la nariz en su espalda.  
-Frena más suave-se quejo frotándose la nariz- Y si, es aquí  
-Pues no eh visto nada raro-gruño Dante, apareciendo con su forma humana, resiguiendo con los dedos la muralla-aunque hay poder demoníaco, de eso no hay duda.  
-¿Como llegaste antes que nosotros?-dijo Lady asombrada  
-En cuanto empecé a notar poder demoníaco, supuse que era el sitio que decía Nero, así que me adelante, la moto es lenta-le dijo a Lady, burlonamente.  
-¿Y Vergil?-pregunto Lady, ignorando el comentario de Dante.  
-Ni rastro, pero seguro que no tarda, esta es muy de lo suyo  
-Oh, vale  
-Yo también, voy a echar un vistazo.  
-No te moleste crío, ya mire por todos lados.  
-Algo se te pudo pasar, dos ojos ven más que dos.-dijo Nero con sarcasmo.  
-¡No me digas! -exclamo Dante también sarcásticamente.

Nero se alejo de ellos, y se perdió entre las ruinas, Dante miraba a Lady, abría la boca, y la volvía a cerrar dudando, Lady se dio cuenta.  
-Si quieres decirme algo, suéltalo le dijo ya cansada.  
-Que dices, yo no quiero decirte nada- gruño Dantehaciéndose el ofendido.  
-Entonces deja de mirarme  
-¿Te molesta?  
-Pues sí, y cierra la boca que pareces idiota  
Dante cerró la boca y se puso de espaldas a Lady.  
-¿Así estará contenta la señora?  
-Pues sí, mucho mejor ^^  
-Jun...

***

No muy lejos de allí.  
-Ya estamos llegando, creo que ya sabes el sitio, yo entrare por otro lado, nos veremos dentro.  
-¿Me dirás al menos como romper la barrera?  
-Vaya, ¿no lo sabes?, bueno-añadió al ver como Vergil se enfadaba- podrás romperla con esto-le tiro una cadena, con un colmillo negro.  
Vergil la cogió al vuelo.  
-¿Y que mas?.  
-Solo tienes que rajar la barrera con eso, y ya está.  
-¿Solo eso?  
-¡Sí! ¡¡Ah!!, una última cosa-dijo de pronto  
Vergil se giro a mirarle cuando noto un tirón en su cuello, y vio como Nelphantom tenía su colgante  
-¡¡¿Que cojones?!! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?-grito furioso.  
-Nada, tranquilo, solo quiero hacer unos pequeños cambios, te lo devolveré allí dentro-dijo desapareciendo por un portal rápidamente.  
-Juro, que te matare...

****

-Lady...  
-Que quieres ahora?-gruño cansada y exasperada.  
-Nada, pero, ¿tú has visto a Trish, últimamente?  
-No, ahora que lo dices-dijo Lady pensativa-hace días que no la veo, supongo que estará liada como siempre.  
-Ya, pero teníamos una misión que cumplir y ella no se presento.  
-Seguro que la volviste a enfadar.  
-Puede, pero si la ves dile que me espere en mi casa, tengo que hablar con ella, si aun está enfadada entonces será mejor que...  
-Si quieres pedirle perdón, mejor se lo dices tú-le soltó Lady.  
-No es eso  
-¿Otra vez?-se sorprendió Nero, apareciendo de nuevo.  
-¡Ya sabes!, Dante cuando quiere puede ser un gran vago-le explico Lady sonriente-¿Encontraste algo?  
-Gracias por los ánimos-se quejo  
-No nada, pero aun me queda ese lado-le dijo a Lady, después suspiro, mirando a Dante-¿Cuántas veces van ya?, Dante, deberías ser más responsable  
-Oye crío, no acepto consejos tuyos-gruño Dante ofendido  
-Dejar eso ahora-dijo Lady, bastante seria- ¿estáis seguro que Vergil vendrá aquí?  
-Yo ya empiezo a dudarlo-exclamo Nero.  
-No, vendrá aquí, estoy completamente seguro, hay algo tras esos muros, algo que poderoso.  
-Voy de nuevo a mirar si viene-resoplo Nero cansado.  
Dante se sentó en el suelo, refunfuñando, Lady le miro de manera cómplice.  
-Bueno, por esta vez, hablare con Trish, pero solo por esta vez-dijo riendo.  
Dante la miro extrañado.  
-¿Tu ayudándome sin sacar nada a cambio? –decía Dante, poco convencido.  
-Ni que fuera una aprovechada-se hizo la molesta.  
Dante arqueo una ceja.  
-¡A que te pido todo lo que me debes! –grito ella, en falsa amenaza.  
-Haz lo que te dé la gana –dijo molesto.  
Estallo una explosión cerca de allí, Dante y Trish se sobresaltaron.  
-¡¡Nero!!-gritaron los dos.  
Ambos fueron hacia el lugar de la explosión, cuando Vergil apareció ante ellos, barrándoles el paso, sin inmutarse tanto Dante como Lady, le dispararon en la sien.  
-Lady, tu estate quieta, que habría pasado si hubiera sido el realmente-dijo Dante, molesto por lo que había hecho Lady.  
-Tranquilo, se diferenciarlo de esta panda muy bien ^^  
-¿Eh?-eso le dejo un poco confuso.- no seas mentirosa  
-Quizá, seas tú al que le cuesta reconocerlo, si aparece XD  
-¡¡Tsch.!!  
Al llegar vieron a Nero, luchando contra dos Vergils a la vez, Dante saco Rebellion y ataco a uno de ellos.  
-No te metas, ya podía yo-gruño Nero.  
-Venga crío, si estas sudando-se mofo Dante, mientras atravesaba al falso Vergil.  
-Sigue soñando, vejestorio-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
-Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores, crío  
-¡¿Que cojones, creéis que hacéis aquí!?-gruño una voz conocida.  
-Veis, ese es el autentico-dijo Dante sonriente, girándose y mirando al Vergil de mirada glacial, que acababa de aparecer.  
-Te habrá costado y todo - gruño Nero- hasta yo me eh dado cuenta  
-¡Esperad!, ¿no veis algo raro?-dijo de pronto Lady.  
-¿Raro?-preguntaron ambos.  
-Salir de en medio, estúpidos-gruño Vergil empujando a Nero que era el que tenía más cerca, pasando entre ellos, sin dignarse a mirarles.  
-Oye, menos humos, que si estamos aquí es por tu culpa-gruño Dante.  
-A ti nadie te pidió nada-dijeron Lady y Vergil a la vez.  
Dante y Nero, se miraron, perplejos. Lady arqueo los hombros y miro a Vergil, este no hizo ningún gesto, y sin mirar a nadie se alejo de ellos.  
-Quieres esperarte-gruño Lady, caminando hacia él y cogiéndole del hombro, para detenerle.  
Vergil con una sacudida se quito la mano de Lady y se giro para fulminarla con la mirada, Lady no se achato y le mantuvo la mirada, aunque la fría mirada de Vergil hizo que se estremeciera, ella intento que no se lo notase.  
-¡Los clones desaparecieron!-exclamo de pronto Nero- ¿era eso lo que decías Lady?  
-¡No!, bueno, -dijo desviando la mirada de Vergil, para mirar el terreno-no estoy segura, pero ya me di cuenta de que habían desaparecido, nada más aparecer Vergil, aun así no era eso, creo.-explico dubitativa.  
-Largaos-gruño Vergil.  
-Claro ahora mismo-dijo Dante acercándose a él- pero antes...-sin acabar la frase le dio un puñetazo a Vergil- que bien me quedado.  
-¡Serás cabron...!-gruño Vergil, ahora sí que le miro, y saco Yamato.  
Lady sin dudar abofeteo a Dante. Todos la miraron perplejos.  
-Yo también me quede a gusto  
-Estúpida-le grito Dante- ¿porque hiciste eso?  
-Estamos aquí para colaborar no para empezar una pelea de críos  
Nero se rió por lo bajo, pero Dante se dio cuenta y lo fulmino con la mirada.  
-Patético- soltó Vergil- que panda de estúpidos.  
-¿Tu también quieres otra?-le amenazo Lady.  
-Inténtalo y estas muerta-le dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
-Que dices, como si me lo fueras a hacer.  
-Lady, cállate la boca quieres-le aviso Dante.  
-¡Tú te callas!-le aviso Lady.  
-Tú misma, ya sabes lo cabezón que es.  
-Yo también lo soy.  
-Eso no hace falta que lo jures, por sois tan cabezotas que esto puedo acabar mal, solo podéis acabar matándoos, tenéis eso en común  
-O tal vez nopensó Nero mirando a Lady y Vergil, mientras pensaba en lo parecidos que eran-Quien sabe cómo podrían acabar-pensó en voz alta.  
-Ves, Nero opina igual que yo  
-¿Cómo?-exclamo Nero perplejo, al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, se avergonzó.  
-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¬¬U -dijo Dante al notarlo.  
-Nada _||| -gruño de todas maneras eso sería imposible.  
-Podéis dejarnos a solas, quiero hablar con el -les pidió Lady  
Dante y Nero intercambiaron miradas de no entender nada, mientras miraban la escena.  
-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- gruño Vergil  
Lady sin dudarlo le dio la misma bofetada que a Dante.  
-Ya lo creo que si  
Dante temió que Vergil se echara al cuello de Lady rebanándoselo, pero para su sorpresa, vio que Vergil había quedado sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer, con cara de asombro se toco la mejilla sin creerse lo que había echo Lady, poco a poco empezó a reaccionar y una vena palpitante se le formo en la sien.  
-Como quieras.-gruño aferrando Yamato con fuerza.-Largaos-les dijo a Nero y Dante.  
Mas miradas por parte de Dante y Nero, Vergil los fulmino con la mirada, desenfundando Yamato, se fueron de allí, rápidamente.  
-Si no lo veo no me lo creo-iba diciendo Dante.  
-Ahora estoy seguro-mascullo Nero asombrado.

-Al fin se fueron-suspiro Lady.  
Vergil la miro.  
-No tengo tiempo, di lo que tengas que decir  
-¿Vergil, porque te fuiste sin decirme nada?-le pregunto Lady.-yo no soy débil, me molesta que pensaras que no podía hacer nada, ayudarte, o tan solo acompañarte, podríamos luchar juntos ahora..  
-Tú no tienes nada que ver, así que márchate-gruño Vergil cortándola.  
-¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.-decía molesta- estaba claro que lo de anoche lo soñamos-al decir esto miro a Vergil a los ojos- un bonito sueño, que soñamos por igual.  
-Fuiste tan estúpida-soltó Vergil, sonriendo arrogantemente- ¿en serio creías que eso funcionaria?-le pregunto con sorna-Solo me desquite contigo, algo normal, de mi mitad humana.  
-Entonces déjame hablar con esa mitad humana-le exigió Lady.  
Vergil quedo sorprendido y sin quererlo se puso rojo, agacho la mirada.  
-No me hagas repetir lo que acabo de decir-decía de malas maneras- solo fue...  
-Un erro...-siguió Lady  
-Eso es, ahora déjame en paz- le pidió Vergil, dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella-pesada-dijo antes de bajar por la entrada del santuario.

Lady, le miro alejarse, de sus ojos finas lagrimas empezaron a caer, pero ella sonreía, ahora comprendió mejor a Vergil, y pese a lo que dijera ella, sabía que él no lo sentía así, pese a ser tan frió e inexpresivo, había demostrado un poco de incomodidad y Lady con eso tenía bastante., intento seguirle pero cuando piso las escaleras del santuario una barrera demoníaca le cerró el paso, Nero llego hasta ella corriendo.  
-Que haces, no vas a entrar-decía caminando por las escaleras cuando algo le empujo de nuevo a la entrada-¿qué paso?  
-Se ha formado, una barrera de protección.  
-Mierda, Dante ya entro, y yo no me pienso quedar aquí fuera como un idiota.

Vergil consiguió llegar a la entrada interior del santuario, sin ninguna molestia mas, pero al llegar allí vio a Dante esperando sentado en el suelo con los brazos en jarras, delante de la entrada. Vergil lo miro con fastidio.

-¡Ya era hora!, ¡llevo aquí todo el santo día!-se quejo-¿se puede saber de qué hablasteis vosotros dos?  
-Lárgate Dante, no tengo ganas de discutir con otro estúpido.-dijo sin hacerle caso, y clavando el colmillo, en una barrera la puerta se abrio, entro seguido por Dante.  
-¿Quien fue el otro?  
-Dante, no tengo ganas de aguantar tus tonterías-gruño.  
-Ver... ¿qué paso con ella? no es normal que tú te pongas así  
-¡Y a ti que te importa! Los dos sois insufribles-gruño, molesto.  
-Ver, deja de decir chorradas.  
Vergil cambio de expresión a la de matar a Dante, lo fulmino con la mirada.  
-¡¡Deja de llamarme así!!-le grito.  
Dante quedo parado, después empezó a reír por lo bajo, hasta que sin poder disimular, empezó a reírse en alto. A Vergil empezaron a salirle venas por toda la cara.  
-Ja, ja, no sabía que fueras tan crió Ver... Eres igual que el crío XD  
-Estas sobrepasando el límite de tu estupidez.  
-Te daré un consejo, controla esa mala leche tuya.  
-Se acabo, este es el último aviso, como te metas en mi camino, te matare, ¿te queda claro?  
-¡¡Oh, no!! Vergil me va a matar, ten piedad por favor, aun soy joven para morir  
-Mierda  
-Haz lo que te dé la gana.  
-Eso es lo que pensaba hacer.  
-¡Estúpido!-grito Vergil.- si quieres morir no tienes más que decirlo.  
-Como te repites-se mofo ante-Venga no te entretengas, hay cosas que hacer.  
Vergil a punto de estallar, empezó a emitir aura asesina, Dante sintió un escalofrió al notarlo.  
con Lady, no se enfado y eso que le dio un buen guantazo  
Vergil apunto de atacar a Dante, busco el arma de este, y al no verla se quedo perplejo, de pronto su furia se disipo.  
-Da-Dante y tus armas?  
Dante sonrió satisfecho.  
-Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta, quieres saber porque no llevo?  
-te preguntado por algo, dijo yo.  
-Pues no te lo pienso decir.  
-¡¡ME TIENES HARTO!!-gritó Vergil fuera de sí.  
-Calma, calma, pensándolo mejor te lo diré, a cambio de una cosa…  
-¡Tú dirás!- dijo Vergil sin mirarlo.  
Dante se rio por lo bajo.  
-Esta es la mía pensó Dante.  
-Quisiera saber que paso con Lady, ¿a qué se refería con donde antes, aquello de lo que paso anoche?  
-¡¿QUE!? Desgraciado, estuviste espiando.-grito furioso y avergonzado.  
Vergil intento estrangular a Dante, cuando este se quedo parado.  
-Creo que tenemos compañía.  
-Ocúpate tu- dijo Vergil, cansado  
-Vale, como quieras ^^U  
-con suerte se lo cargan pensó Vergil.  
De la nada apareció Rebellion, Dante la empuño, y empezó a luchar contra los demonios, los primeros en caer fueron las arañas gigantes, seguidas de sus crías, después cayeron los insectos demoníacos. Dante meció Rebellion, triunfalmente y con arrogancia miro a Vergil, como diciéndole "lo ves, soy el mejor", Vergil sonrió y arqueo una ceja divertido, eso a Dante le extraño, aunque enseguida supo el porqué, se giro y vio a hordas de demonios salir de la nada, por el olor de la muerte de sus congéneres, buscando su almuerzo en ellos, Dante movió su mano y Rebellion desapareció, pero en su lugar aparecieron dos espadas, las Agni y Ruda, con ellas en la mano creo hielo y fuego a partes iguales, los demonios caían sobre las poderosas espadas, cuando solo quedaron unos pocos, Dante creó un torbellino con ambas espadas, y los demonios, fueron atraídos al centro de este, volando por los aires y quedando destrozados.  
-No te relajes, aun no acabaste con todos- le informo Vergil, sonriendo, al ver que Dante puso cara de fastidio, cuando vio que seguían saliendo los demonios a montones y de todas las clases, miro a Vergil en forma de reproche, por estar allí parado y observando.  
-No te vayas a cansar-gruño entre dientes, a la vez que volvió a usar Rebellion.  
Dante, volvió a la carga, esta vez mas cansado, pero ni mucho menos tanto como para perder ante esos débiles demonios, pero molesto con Vergil, por su indiferencia, a él le habría gustado que combatieran juntos, como lo habían echo cuando eran niños, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se percato del ataque directo de un demonio de clase mediana, cuando se percato de ellos, ya tenía la guadaña clavada en él, y los demás demonios, lo apresaron durante un segundo, para inmediatamente después desaparecer entre chillidos de dolor. Vergil estaba metiendo Yamato de nuevo en su funda, mirando a Dante, con burla, Dante pateo los restos de demonios que tenia encima y fulmino a Vergil con la mirada.  
-Podías haberles matado sin dejarme cubierto de sangre-se quejo.  
-Da gracias, a que me moleste en matarles, aunque no te confundas, solo lo hice porque me aburría y porque solo yo debe matarte.  
-Oh vale, gracias, eso es tranquilizador-dijo sarcásticamente.  
Vergil volvió a sacar Yamato de su funda, atacando con rápidos movimientos a los demonios que volvían a aparecer, Dante bufo y para no quedarse atrás, hizo lo mismo con Rebellion, en varias ocasiones chocaron con sus espaldas, matando a los demonios que tenían enfrente, para después de manera coordinada, saltar al lado contrario del otro y eliminar a los demonios, Dante sin poder evitarlo sonreía, aunque intento que Vergil no se diera cuenta y cuando se cruzaban ponía cara seria, de nuevo sus espaldas chocaron, parándose, espalda con espalda, no quedo ni rastro de ningún demonio.  
-¡Se acabo!- exclamo Dante triunfalmente.  
Dante hizo desaparecer de nuevo sus armas, Vergil lo miro intrigado.  
-Tendrás que decirme como hiciste aparecer las armas de la nada-le exigió Vergil  
-Ok, pero tú debes decirme, lo que te pregunte antes, sobre Lady-dijo a la vez que pensaba que se la iba a ganar.- ya sabes lo de...  
Vergil no le dejo acabar la frase al ponerle la espada en la cara, Dante trago saliva lo sabia se dijo, suspiro y se giro, cogiendo Yamato con la yema de los dedos.  
-No te sulfures, hombre-le pidió, medio en broma.  
-Sí, alguna vez dejaras de hacer el payaso-le recrimino Vergil.  
-Bueno, sea como sea, como en los viejos tiempos ^^ -murmuro Dante por lo que Vergil, no le escucho bien.  
-¿Que murmuras?-gruño molesto  
-Nada -dijo rápidamente-deberías aprender a calmarte ^^U  
-Déjame en paz.  
-Mira te diré como lo hice-dijo divertido.  
-Ya no me interesa  
-Te lo diré igualmente  
Vergil apretó los puños.  
-Hace poco derrote a un demonio...  
-Vaya novedad-dijo Vergil mofandose de él.  
-¿Me quieres dejar acabar?  
-Tsch...  
-Bueno, pues ese demonios, invocaba armas de la nada, así que una vez y como buen demonio, me prestó su poder en forma de demo arma, por decirlo de alguna manera, esta demo arma en si es esto-dijo señalándose la hebilla de su cinturón, en ella había una pequeña pieza con forma de media luna- y al contrario de las demás demo armas, no sirve para luchar con ella, pero-hizo una pausa teatral- gracias a ella, puedo ir sin armas y en cualquier momento si me hacen falta puedo llamarlas, o invocarlas como mas te guste decirlo je, je, todas las ramas que haya tocado aparecen d ella nada delante mía, ¿a que es útil? ^^  
-Vaya mierda.-le soltó Vergil  
-¿Como que vaya mierda?-gruño Dante, molesto  
-Si fueras como yo, y usaras como máximo dos o tres armas, no tendrías que llevar esa porquería y además, tardaste tanto, que volvieron a aparecer demonios-se mofo Vergil.  
-Anda cállate, aunque ya deberías saber que a mí me gusta la variedad, idiota-gruño-ahora lucha o no molestes.  
Dante se lanzo con Ebony e Ivory, disparando sin cuartel a los demonios, una vez acabo con ellos, miro a Vergil con arrogancia.  
En ese mismo momento, apareció ante ellos un portal, emitía una suave luz blanquecina,  
Vergil se giro hacia ella, alejándose de Dante.  
-Espera Vergil...-le pidió este intentando seguirle.-ese portal es de los que desap…  
Vergil sin girarse, observo el portal.  
-Ya nos veremos-dijo con una media sonrisa, entrando en el.  
-¡Tsch!, ya lo sabía - gruño Dante molesto, viéndole desaparecer por el portal, a la vez que también desaparecía el portal.  
-Ahora a buscar otra vía para salir de aquí-gruño molesto y resoplando- el señorcito tiene que hacerlo siempre solo

**Fin del capítulo**  
Próximo capitulo: Capitulo 14; Dargil

**********

**Gracias a todos los k leen.**

**Ace_Fireman:** fuiste la unica k comento u_uU XD, ok, como eso ya etsa arreglzado, te dire k no me vengas con esas otra vez y k no pongas esto aki por favrom estas loca XD. a Ti no te gutsa Vergily dante chibis a ti te gustan ellos sean como sean ¬¬U. Y ahora k lo dices voy a poner algo, k aun no lo mire XD


	14. Chapter 14

Lamento la espera, estpy tan liada con mi web, k se me pasa entrar aki u-uU, bueno al final son mas de 30 cap XD, aunk creo k si ya no me extiendo mas acabara sobre el 31-32.

Y aki os dejo uno de mis capitulos favoritos, espero k lo disfruteis tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo ^^

~~~~~~

Capitulo 14 Dargil

Vergil apareció en una sala cerrada, llena de puertas, los demonios de la zona, le dieron la bienvenida, y Vergil la acepto con ganas, acabando con ellos rápidamente, miro el lugar y algo le llamo la atención, algo parecido a un árbol, con una extraña protuberancia, similar a una cabeza. Vergil se acerco y le dio unos golpes en lo que parecía la cabeza. De pronto el arbol cobro vida y miro a Vergil con ojos cansados.  
-Demonio soy el guardián de la sala, elige bien la puerta, solo en una te espera la muerte, en otra encontraras la nada, y en las seis restantes te llevaran a diversas zonas de este mundo y el humano y solo una te llevara adonde tu quieras.  
Vergil observo las puertas y arqueo la ceja.  
-Solo veo ocho-le gruño.  
-Eso es cosa tuya, debes descubrir el engaño.  
-Que perdida de tiempo, esta claro cual es la...-empezó a decir mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa-... novena puerta, porque-grito atacando la cabeza del árbol-eres tu.  
El árbol se ilumino con la luz blanquecina de los portales y Vergil entro en el.

Por su parte Dante llegó a un lugar, bastante tétrico, era una explanada de colores rojos y el suelo estaba cubierto de líquidos amarillentos y pestilentes.  
-Esto no cambia, el mismo paisaje una y otra vez-dijo sarcásticamente.  
Los demonios empezaron a aparecer nada mas sentir la presencia de Dante, marionetas, aves demoníacas, gusanos e incluso varios minotauros, salieron a su encuentro. Dante sonrió y saco sus pistolas.  
-¡Yeah!, que empiece la fiesta, esto no podía ser tan aburrido.  
Mientras Dante luchaba, unos pequeños ojos azules lo observaban con emoción, observando cada detalle a la hora de eliminar los demonios, y como manejaba la espada y las pistolas, con un entusiasmo de un crío, el pequeño espía sonrió, asomando mas la cabeza por el saliente, dejando a relucir su blanca cabellera.  
Dante termino con todos los demonios dando un repaso a la zona con la vista, por el rabillo del ojos pudo ver que algo se movió no muy lejos de allí, miro hacia el sitio, y la criatura del averno se escondió, con la mala suerte que hizo que algunas piedras cayeran al suelo, haciendo ruido. La criatura se mordió el labio pegándose a aquel saliente, con miedo. Dante se puso Rebellion en la espalda, y empezó a avanzar con paso lento y arrogante.  
-Vamos, sal no merece la pena, esconderse, no pensaba que aquí habría demonios tan cobardes-dijo burlonamente, mientras avanzaba, hacia aquella pequeñas columnas de rocas, donde estaba oculta la criatura del averno. La criatura se acerco si aun mas cabe a la roca, cuando Dante llego delante de las rocas, se paro y dio unos toques con la espada en ella.  
-¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, sal de ahí, no tengo todo el día.  
La criatura intento hablar pero le fallo la voz, se mordió el labio.  
-Contare hasta tres-aviso Dante.-Uno, …  
-¡Espera!-soltó en un grito la voz del demonio.  
Dante alzo una ceja, ante la voz tan chillona, propia de un niño, se volvió a poner la espada en la espalda, dándose cuenta por primera vez, que no había sentido la presencia de aquella criatura, hasta que vio algo moverse y pensó entonces que podría ser o bien, que era habilidoso ocultando su aura maligna, o bien no era ninguna amenaza, pero dante prefirió no arriesgarse, todo lo que había en el mundo demoníaco, era una amenaza.  
-Dos...  
-Eh dicho que esperes-dijo aquella voz infantil de nuevo de forma llorosa.  
Dante volvió a sorprenderse de la voz y pensó en algún demonio capaz de imitar voces humanas, peo no recordó ninguno, hasta casi consiguió que por el tono de la voz, bajara la guardia, por lo que Dante se sacudió la cabeza, pensando, que ese demonio era muy bueno en lo que hacia.  
-¡Y tr...-empezó a decir cuando la criatura salio de golpe poniéndose delante de Dante,.-...es.!  
Dante miro perplejo y alucinando aquel niño que había aparecido ante el, era como una minicopia de él en miniatura, el niño no se movió estaba con la mirada en el suelo y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, Dante tuvo que sacudir la cabeza de nuevo, para despejarse.  
¿sera verdad lo que decía Trish, sobre comer tanto helado y pizza?pensó perplejo.  
El niño alzo los ojos al fin y miro a Dante, para rápidamente volver a esconder la cara. Dante miraba al niño sin saber que hacer, realmente no le parecía una amenaza, pero entonces que hacia allí y porque se le parecía tanto. Todas estas preguntas de agolpaban y amontonaban en la cabeza de Dante, por lo que empezó a dolerle. Dante se llevo una mano a la cabeza, y quiso decir algo cuando sintió un débil sollozo, miro al niño perplejo, vio que su pequeña espalda dio un ligero temblor. Al final por extraño que después le pareciera bajo la guardia y se acerco aun mas con las manos vacías, se arrodilla frente a el.  
-¿Que sucede pequeño?  
El pequeño escondió sus ojos entre su flequillo, al agachar mas la mirada, volvió a temblar y hizo un pequeño ruido con la nariz.  
Dante le cogió de los hombros, animándole a mirarle. Al final el pequeño alzo la mirada dejando al descubiertos sus brillantes ojos azules humedecidos, donde aun rodaban las lagrimas. Dante se sorprendió ante aquella mirada tan inocente y a la vez, tan triste. Sin saber porque aquella mirada le hizo estremecerse y sentir la necesidad de abrazar para consolar al pequeño, pero se contuvo, porque sabia que por mucho que pareciera un débil e inocente crío era un demonio, un demonio, del cual Dante no sabia nada, ni siquiera cual era su poder. Aun así, no podía evitar bajar la guardia, por lo que suspiro, y le pregunto.  
-¿Porque lloras, peque?  
-Por nada, no es nada-dijo con un hilo de voz.  
-Si claro-dijo riendo- mira peque por nada no se llora, aunque quizá es cosa de la lluvia, ¿no?  
-Que lluvia?  
-Ja, ja, fallaste, tendrías que haber dicho que era por eso XD  
El niño ladeo la cabeza, sin entender.  
-La lluvia-repitió  
-Si, la llovía, suele pegarse a los ojos, sabes XD  
-¿Ah, si?  
-Ja, ja, si, lo hace.  
Dante aunque no entendía por que era tan franco con el pequeño, dejo de desconfiar de él y al fin se relajo, lo miraba divertido y le removió el pelo, el pequeño se toco la cabeza, con su mirada llorosa.  
-Esa es mi excusa, para cuando estoy triste, aunque si no llueve, no funciona, claro XD- le informo.  
Dante le volvió a sonreír, y el pequeño al fin sonrío.  
-Vaya, que sonrisa tan bonita ^^  
El pequeño se sonrojo de una manera peculiar, en sus mejillas, aparecieron unos círculos ovalados rosados. Dante al verlo estallo en carcajadas. El pequeño puso cara ofendida. Dante vio su cara de enfado y se río mas.  
-¿Ya vale, no? ¬¬U  
-Ja, ja, perdona, es que eres muy gracioso XD  
Dante se estaba descojonando, se cogía el estomago, sin apartar la vista del pequeño, al final este no pudo evitar sonreír viendo a Dante.  
-¡Hay!- se quejo Dante intentando parar de reír, de lo que le dolía el estomago.-ya paro, espera, ja, ja, ja.  
-Si, ya lo veo ¬-¬U  
-Ya esta-dijo poniéndose serio, para momentos después volver a reír  
El pequeño, movió la cabeza, negando con ella.  
-Ya veo, que no vas a poder ¬-¬U  
Todo el buen humor de Dante cayo al suelo, en segundos, al ver como la cara del pequeño, mostraba una profunda tristeza, en sus ojos se reflejaba un gran dolor. Dante lo miro serio.  
-Oye, perdona, no debí reírme así, lo siento.  
El pequeño miro a Dante confuso, e intento reír.  
-No, tranquilo, no me molestaste, al contrario, me ha echo muy feliz verte.  
-¿Ah, si?-pregunto sorprendido.  
-Si ^^  
-Vaya, gracias ^_^  
Mientras hablaban un grupo de demonios, se acerco a Dante, sin que ninguno de ellos dos, se diera cuenta. Los demonios atacaron a Dante, el pequeño lo vio y salto hacia el.  
-¡Dante!- le grito tirandole al suelo.  
Dante vio con estupor como el pequeño demonio acababa con los demonios con una facilidad asombrosa, pero eso no le preocupo, lo que le hizo preocupar fue otra cosa, siguió mirando al pequeño, hasta que volvió a su lado, y le miro  
-¿Que te pasa?  
-¿Me has llamado, Dante?  
-Si.  
-¿Como sabes mi nombre?  
-Eh oído hablar de ti, a los demonios-dijo de manera no muy convincente.  
-Ah vale-dijo Dante-Eres una creación de Mundus, como Trish, debí suponerlo.  
-Otro, con lo mismo ¬¬U-se quejo  
-¿Como que otro??  
-Nada, dejalo, no soy ninguna creación de Mundus-dijo de nuevo desanimado.  
-Vale, perdona ^^U  
-¿Y que es lo que te trae hasta aquí?  
-Yo solo vengo, por Nelphantom.  
-¿Que?-exclamo Dante sorprendido.-¿Que tienes que ver con ese demonio?  
-Nada, pero debo pararle en este tiempo.  
-¿Tiempo? ¿de que hablas?  
-Je, je, no te preocupes, tu no tienes nada que ver, es mejor así.  
-Si que tengo que ver, ese maldito demonio me ha fastidiado bastante, lo pienso matar.  
-¡¡NO!!-grito Dargil-no debes matarle.  
-Porque no ese sucio demonio tiene que morir.  
-Por favor, hay otros medios.  
-Vale, lo intentare con otros medias, antes de matarle.-dijo al fin suspirando.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, te lo prometo.  
-Vale, prometido, pero no se como vas a lograr eso-dijo algo mustio.  
-¡Oye, peque!-dijo guiñando un ojo. -Dejame hacer a mi  
El pequeño, bajo la mirada al suelo, cuando elevo la vista sus ojos estaban surcados por las lagrimas, de pronto sin aviso se lanzo a los brazos de Dante, que lo pillo al vuelo sorprendido.  
¿Y ahora, que pasa? se pregunto dante perplejo.  
-Dante-decía entre sollozos el pequeño, agarrando fuertemente la camisa de Dante y llorándole encima.  
Dante noto de nuevo la tristeza que albergaba el pequeño, y le abrazo para consolarlo, después se levanto, haciendo que el pequeño cayera de culo al suelo.  
-Bueno, dejame todo esto a mi-le volvió a repetir- no es momento de lamentaciones, aunque me siento bien contigo, debo seguir mi camino, hay alguien que me espera, y esa persona es muy gruñona, no puedo hacerle esperar.-dijo sonriente- peor prometeme, quesaldrás de aquí y tendrás cuidado, lo que sea, que te pase se arreglara, así que cambia de cara, OK?  
-Si tienes toda la razón.  
-Pues claro, que la tengo, peque.  
-Je, je  
-Oye, peque, como te llamas?  
-Da...-empezó a decir y se paro a medias.  
Dante lo miro con el ceño fruncido.  
-Dargil-dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa.  
Dante se sorprendió al oír el nombre.  
no solo se nos parece en el físico, sino que también en el nombre, es parecido... ¿quien sera este crío?  
-Que pasa no te gusta-pregunto el niño, preocupado, al ver la cara de Dante.  
Dargil cerro los ojos tristemente, Dante sonrió, y le revolvió el pelo.  
-Claro que no, al contrario me gusta mucho ese nombre, solo que es bastante peculiar, pero muy bonito ^^  
Dargil al oír esas palabras empezó a llorar de nuevo, con la cara muy roja.  
otra vez, se pone a llorar?se pregunto sorprendido Dantese puede saber que dije ahora? ¬¬U  
-Esto...-empezó a decir dante.  
Dargil, respiro profundamente.  
-No-susurro-No voy a seguir llorando-dijo alzando la voz con una gran sonrisa, a la vez que se limpiaba las lagrimas.-voy a ser fuerte, verdad Dante ^^  
-Que cambios mas bruscos tiene este crío-se asombro Dante perplejo, de pronto empezó a reír-ja, ja, eso es peque, así me gusta.  
-Sabes, creo que si, que esta vez, todo saldrá bien, estoy convencido, gracias Dante  
-Bueno de nada, aunque no hice nada me alegra oírte decir eso-dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
De pronto Dargil, volvió a entristecerse.  
-Dante, no comentes con nadie, nada sobre mi, por favor-le pidió.  
-¿Y eso porque?  
-Solo hazlo, ¿vale?-dijo con una tímida sonrisa-prometemelo.  
-Vale, lo haré, pero prometeme tu a mi algo-dijo picaramente.  
-¿El que?  
-Si por algún motivo, estas solo aquí, quiero que cuando termine con todo esto, te vengas conmigo.  
-No estoy solo-mintió  
-¡Ya!, ¿entonces porque andas solo?, me extraña, que tu familia, por muy demoníaca que sea, deje a alguien como tu, solo, sobretodo por tu personalidad. Tus padres no deberían ser muy diferentes a ti, si fuera así, cosa que me extraña.  
-Es que yo no soy de aquí...-empezó a decir cerrando los ojos.-Tengo sueño-musito cansado.  
-Pues este no es un buen sitio para dormir, peque.  
-Losé pero estoy cansado del viaje, aunque ya hace días que llegue, a veces...-empezó a decir cuando se desmayo.  
Dante lo cogió antes que cayera al suelo y sintió el calor que emanaba aquel pequeño cuerpo, lo dejo con delicadeza en el suelo.  
-Estas ardiendo.  
-Es que en realidad soy un demonio de fuego-dijo con una débil sonrisa, abriendo de nuevo los ojos de forma cansada.  
-No hace falta que mientas, peque, esa fiebre no es normal-  
-Es por el viaje, te lo eh dicho, aun estoy cansado.  
-Aun así... -dijo sentándose en el suelo, al lado de Dargil- me quedare aquí, hasta que te encuentres mejor, supongo que ese viaje que hiciste fue duro.-intento sacar conversación para averiguar cosas.-¿exactamente de donde vienes?  
Tendré fiebre, pero no soy idiotagruño para si mismo.  
-Estoy cansado-dijo Dargil para callarle, recostando la cabeza en Dante.  
Enseguida se quedo dormido, en sueños empezó a mascullar cosas debido a la fiebre, y sollozaba llamando a sus padres. Dante suspiro y le miro con una extraña sensación en el estomago, que aumento al ver como el pequeño se movía y a causa de eso un objeto rojo que sobresalió de su bolsillo, creyó reconocerlo, trago saliva y intento cogerla, cuando alguien, le lanzo una espada hecha de energía que le atravesó el hombro, se giro sobresaltado, para ver a Vergil.  
-Otra vez tu, desgraciado-gruño Dante al reconocerle-siempre apareces en el momento mas inoportuno- se quejo.  
-¿Quien es ese niño?-le pregunto.  
-Eso a ti no te importa.  
-Creo que ya lo vi una vez, hace milenios para ser exacto, cuando Sparda aun vivía-dijo pensativo-¿esta solo, o hay otro?  
-Eh dicho que no te importa-gruño, pero pensó bastante en lo que dijo, pensando en la edad real del niño.-No parece tan viejo-soltó al fin.-¿y como que si hay otro?  
-No me contestas, yo tampoco te contestare-dijo burlonamente.  
-Desgraciado.  
-Ahora aparta, o despiertale si quieres,-ordeno secamente-tengo cosas que preguntarle.  
-Ni te acerques me oyes-gruño invocando Rebellion.-no des ni un paso mas.  
Nelphantom avanzo hacia ellos y Dante le ataco, ala vez que Dargil abría los ojos y veía la escena.  
-¡¡No!!, Dante no le mates-grito Dargil, poniéndose en medio.  
-¡¡Maldita sea!!-mascullo Dante frenando el golpe, que se paro a milímetros del rostro de Dargil- ¡no hagas eso, idiota!-le grito.  
-Ja, ja, veo que sabes lo que haces pequeño, Dante has tenido suerte si algún día me mataras seria tu condena-dijo riéndose de él.  
-Cierra la puta boca, si te matase, no tendrías tiempo a condenarme, estúpido-gruño.  
-Dante...  
-Tranquilo, peque lo haremos a tu manera-le susurro-haré con el lo mismo que mi padre hizo con Mundus si hace falta.  
-Mira que eres estúpido Dante, ¿acaso no ves que si me mataras estarías matando a tu hermano?-dijo riéndose.- ves mi cara-dijo enseñándosela y cambiándola a otra con rasgos mas maduros y ojos rojos amarillentos-¿o matarías a tu propio padre?  
-Acaso crees que eso me afectaría, se de sobra que aunque te copies de su aspecto o el de otra persona, se que no son ellos.  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo esta vez con un tono que no gusto a Dante.  
-¿Lo comprobamos?-dijo perdiendo la paciencia.  
Nelphantom se puso alerta oteando la nada.  
-¡Vaya!, es una lastima, parece que hay alguien muy cabreado buscándome-dijo riendo-seguiremos mas, aunque luchar contigo es una perdida total del tiempo-dijo riendo, miro a Dargil- ya contestaras a mis preguntas, no te preocupes-le dijo abriendo un portal.  
Dante intento que no escapara y se lanzo contra el con la Rebellion preparada, pero una energía surgida de la nada lo lanzo por los aires a la vez que un montón de espadas rodearon sus cuerpo, Dargil golpeo a todas las espadas de energía antes que entraran en el cuerpo de Dante, que cayo con estruendo al suelo. Dargil cayo sobre él.  
-Perdona-dijo levantándose.  
-No te disculpes-dijo levantándose rápidamente y vio que Nelphantom ya no estaba- ¡maldita sea!.  
Dante mascullo insultos, para después mirar a Dargil, que estaba serio.  
-Oye gracias, me has ahorrado unas cuantas heridas-dijo removiendole el pelo.  
-De nada  
-¿Me podrías decir, que pasaría si lo matase?-pregunto dante, ya que tenia unas ganas enromes de matarlo.  
Dargil se lo pensó antes de contestar.  
-Solo te puedo decir que pasaría algo horrible.  
-Ya veo, vaya mierda-se quejo.  
-Ademas aun no, pero pronto sera el rey del mundo demoníaco, ya sabes que los únicos que son reyes son inmortales.  
-Algo había oído, por eso se dice que solo se les puede sellar, incluso aun así, el que lo sella, corre el riesgo de perder su vida.  
-Eso es.

A la vez no muy lejos de allí.  
Vergil destruyo otra sala, matando a todos los demonios que salían a su paso.  
-Maldita sea, donde mierda esta la salida-gruñía.  
-Si que has avanzado, eres el primero en llegar hasta aquí-dijo una voz aplaudiendo.  
Vergil miro y vio el rostro de su padre.  
-¿Porque no puedes aparecer con tu propia cara, tan feo eres?-se burlo Vergil.  
-Pues si, soy bastante feo, ja, ja.-dijo riendo, cambiando de cara a la de Dante, en ese momento le salieron unas manchas oscuras en la cara.-vaya, ya empieza-mascullo.  
-¿Que pasa? ¿te estas pudriendo?-se mofo al verle las manchas oscuras.  
-Mas o menos-soltó despreocupadamente- pero aun tardara años, en que sea peligroso-dijo riendo.- aun tengo que arreglar muchas cosas.  
-Felicidades por tomártelo así ¬¬U  
-Porque iba a tomármelo mal, si tengo algo planeado, para que todo salga bien.  
-Ya veo, eres previsor, aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho.  
-Ja, ja, si, bueno, dejemos eso, yo ya tengo todo preparado para la fiesta.  
-¡Jun!, seguro que es patética.  
-Espera a verla, hombre, ja, ja.  
-¡Jun! No te andes por las ramas, y devuélveme lo que me quitaste-gruño.  
-¿Que te quite?.  
-No juegues conmigo-le amenazo.  
-¡¡Ah!! ¡ya recuerdo!-dijo de pronto dándose una palmada en la frente-el colgante, claro, pero ¿y si no quiero?, ¿que harás?, ¿lucharas?  
-¿Intentas cabrearme?-gruño Vergil, empezando a perder la paciencia.  
-No, para nada, no es mi intención-se burlo-al contrario, toma te lo devuelvo-dijo lanzandole la joya.  
Vergil la cogió y apretó el puño al ver el tamaño de la joya, y lo que le faltaba.  
-¡¿QUE ES ESTO!?-gruño fuera de si-quiero el colgante completo.  
-Que pena, solo me interesaba la joya, lo otro lo tire, ya deberías saber que la cadena no servia para nada, aunque fuera de oro, ¿acaso te interesa ahora la fortuna?  
-¿Porque es tan pequeña?-gruño intentando no matarlo por lo que había echo con la cadena y esperando a que fuera todo una broma.  
-Es que tenia que dividirla, sabes-dijo como si nada.  
-Espero que sea una broma-gruño Vergil.  
Ambos se miraron sin decir ni una palabra y a Vergil le salio una vena palpitante en la sien.  
-Ya veo que no...-desenfundo Yamato-que yo sepa, nadie te dio permiso para partirla desgraciado.  
Vergil se lanzo contra el atravesándole. Nelphantom, solo sonrió e invoco espadas negras lanzandolas contra Vergil, este saco de Yamato del interior de Nelphantom y las partió todas.  
Nelphantom saco una espada negra, con un ala gigantesca en la empuñadura y ataco a Vergil. Ambos lucharon entrechocando las espadas, mientras luchaban, el pelo de Vergil empezó a despeinarse, cayéndose sobre sus ojos, molestandole. Aun así Vergil lo mantuvo a raya, salto y ataco, por arriba, y Nelphantom se teletransporto detrás suya.  
-Ya veo, aun o conseguiste recuperar todo tu poder.  
Vergil que aun lo buscaba, se quedo sorprendido por la rapidez de este, e intento girarse a atacarle.  
-¡Maldito!.  
-Pero ya tienes una gran parte de ella-siguió hablando, noqueando sin dificultad el ataque de Vergil.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo muer...  
Nelphantom creo una corriente de aire demoníaca que lanzo contra Vergil, golpeándole fuertemente, haciéndole que saliera despedido por los aires, cuando recibió el golpe de poder demoníaco, cayo al suelo sin sentido.

Fin del capitulo.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gracias a todos los k leis este fic, espero k os este gustando ^^

aztecaguerrera: arigato, me alegro k te haya gustado y dhe corrido, te habras kedado mas k harta XDD, suerte k no estaban todos los cap, k son mas de 200 paginas XDDD y k kede entre tu y yo, lo de kien ayudo a Dante, se sabra en el penuntimo capitulo, je, je, yo e llegado a un punto k al fin se puede decir aprecio mas a Vergil k a Dante, sorry Dante u-uU, XDD y espero k este te guste este tambien ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15  
Una sala sincera

-¿Adonde vas ahora?-pregunto Dargil  
-Ya te lo dije hay alguien esperándome.  
-Entiendo...  
-Veamos, por donde ir-dijo mirando dubitativo los caminos que tenia delante.  
-No se, elige el que quieras, yo me iré solo.  
Dante le miro, enojado.  
-Ni hablar-gruño cogiéndole del cuello del abrigo y elevándolo, hasta su cara, le miro a los ojos.  
-¡Mira!, voy a encontrar a mi hermano, y después antes de hacer otra cosa, te llevaremos hasta la salida.  
-No creo que quiera retroceder, solo para sacarme de aquí-dijo muy flojito.  
-¡Bah!, ya encontrare una manera de convence....-se callo de pronto y alzo una ceja-¿como sabes tu, que eso?  
-Lo sé y punto. ¡Y suéltame!-gruño.  
Dante en ese momento tuvo unas increíbles ganas de estrangularlo, pero se contuvo.  
-Me parece que te voy a llevar así todo el camino-dijo andando con él a cuestas.  
-Me parece que no-soltó Dargil, silbando fuertemente.  
-¿Que haces, Idiota?. Así atraerás a los demonios-gruño Dante avanzando mas rápido.  
-¡Eso quiero!-le soltó.  
-¡Joder, con el crío de las narices!-se quejo.  
Enseguida aparecieron los primeros demonios, que nada mas ver a Dante le atacaron, Dante llamo a Cerberus, y en cuanto aparecieron los nunkanchus empezó a luchar, con una mano, con la otra aún tenia agarrado a Dargil.  
-¡Huy!, estos no son-se quejo Dargil, pateando a uno de ellos desde donde estaba.  
-Estate quieto, quieres-le gruño.  
-Claro, acaba con ellos, y súbeme a tus hombros, estoy desarmado.  
Dante lo alzo aun mas y se lo puso sobre los hombros.  
-Desde aquí, mejor-dijo Dargil, alzándole un pulgar.  
Dante al fin lo soltó y saco unas de sus pistolas, metiéndoles a los demonios el plomo. Dargil aprovecho para saltar al suelo, Dante lo quiso agarrar de nuevo, pero el pequeño se le escurrió entre los dedos, y empezó a correr hacia otro lado.  
-¡Mierda!-gruño Dante-¡Joder, parad ya!-les grito a los demonios, fuera de si.

A lo lejos en la dirección donde había ido Dargil, se empezó a escuchar disparos.  
-¡Conque desarmado!-gruño molesto- me ha bien liado.  
Un poco más relajado, acabo con todos los demonios, y fue por el mismo camino que Dargil, de nuevo el camino se bifurcaba en varios caminos distintos.  
-Odio este sitio -se quejo.  
Cogió el primer sendero, esperando tener suerte. Después de caminar un buen rato, llego a un claro, aquel lugar estaba lleno de corrientes subterráneas, de sangre y liquido corrosivo, Dante sin muchos miramientos pisaba los líquidos, sin expresión alguna, ni de asco o de dolor. Entonces se fijo en el bulto que había en el suelo, se acerco mas a comprobar que era, y al comprobarlo, sintió un salto en el estomago, y fue corriendo hasta él. Una vez al lado de Vergil, comprobó su respiración, y notando que su respiración era regular.  
-¡¡Joder!!, ¡que susto!-dijo dándole una patada, sin ser plenamente consciente, cuando se dio cuenta se alejo de el, todo lo que pudo.  
Al ver que no se había dado cuenta y que seguía dormido, respiro tranquilo.  
-Despierta dormilón-se burlo Dante, sacudiendo a Vergil.  
Vergil empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a Dante encima de el.  
-¿Que haces?-dijo aun medio dormido.  
-Menos, mal, menudo susto me has pegado.  
-¡¡Tcsh!!, estúpido-gruño aun atontado, cerrando los ojos y bostezando.  
-Buenos días, idiota-dijo riéndose de él.-intente despertarte.-dijo sin decir nada de la patada.  
-¡Vete a la mierda!-dijo ya mas despierto eh intento incorporarse, pero Dante aun lo tenia cogido del brazo inclinado hacia el-quieres quitare de encima de una vez  
-Vale, encima que me preocupo por ti-gruño molesto apartándose.-aunque ya veo, que solo estabas de siesta.  
Vergil se dio cuenta de que estaba helado, y se fijo en que iba con el pecho descubierto.  
-¿Y mi gabardina?-exclamo sorprendido.  
-A mi no me mires, te encontré así.  
-¡¡Será mal nacido!!-gruño-¡ese cabrón me lo ah robado!.  
-¿Nelphantom?  
-Si.-afirmo de mala gana.  
-A mi también me quito una, que manía mas rara ¬¬U  
Vergil miro a Dante y empezó a quitarle la gabardina.  
-¿Pero que haces?-exclamo Dante sorprendido.  
-Yo no soy como tu, no me gusta ir así por la vida, así que te aguantas y me das tu gabardina  
-¿Y no sabes pedirlo? ¬¬U  
-No suelo pedir nada, lo consigo todo, sin necesidad de hacerlo.  
-¡Arrogante!-gruño poniendo mala cara  
-¿Bueno, y que haces aquí?-gruño, intentando olvidar el tema y con la gabardina de Dante en las manos.  
-Pues andaba buscando una pequeña cosa, que me dio esquinazo-dijo sacando la lengua.  
-¿Que me estas contando...? ¬¬U-pregunto sin comprender.  
-Que asco-dijo de pronto, recordando que prometió no decirle nada a nadie- no es nada importante u_uU  
Miro a Vergil, que miraba con asco la gabardina.  
-¡Joder!, ¿te la pones o que?  
-Demasiado rojo-dijo mirándole-dame la camisa- le exigió.  
-Joder, encima exigente-gruño Dante, quitándose la camisa negra y dándosela a Vergil- ¿alguna cosa mas?-pregunto con ironía.  
Sin contestarle, Vergil, se puso la camisa y tiro la gabardina al suelo.  
-¡Cabrón!-gruño recogiendo la gabardina del suelo, mojada por las corrientes de Sangre- vale que no me des las gracias, que era algo que no me esperaba, pero podías dármelo en la mano y no tirarla-gruño molesto, sacudiéndola y poniéndosela.  
-No tengo porque-dijo como si nada.  
Dante empezó a apretar los puños, a la vez que una vena palpitante afloraba en su frente.

En un lugar alejado de todo, en lo mas profundo del mundo demoníaco, una roca relejaba por sus portales dimensionales, dando el aspecto de una roca repleta de cristales, se erguía majestuosa, ante aquel lugar, estaba rodeada de una especie de cuerda que sellaba el lugar a indeseables, una figura azul, se acerco a la roca y esta empezó a vibrar, durante unos segundos, Nelphantom sonrió satisfecho.  
-Al, fin podré ir-dijo Nelphantom saboreando la victoria-ese poder que tanto busque será mío.  
La roca, ahora empezó a emitir suaves destellos ante la presencia de Nelphantom.  
Nelphantom avanzo hacia la roca y justo cuando traspasaba el portal una fuerza impresionante le empujo hacia fuera de nuevo, sacándolo de allí.  
-¿Me estas retando?-grito Nelphantom  
La roca volvió a emitir un fuerte destello.  
-Maldito porque no me reconoces como uno de ellos, ¿¡Por qué!?  
Una voz ronca resonó con eco, desde el interior de la roca.  
-No importa como aparezcas, por mucho que sean sus ropas o sus aspectos, nunca...  
-No digas chorradas, tú sabes de sobra lo que soy, así que…  
-Eso no importa, nunca serás reconocido, por mi.  
-Eso ya lo veremos.  
La roca empezó a perder el color, y poco a poco empezó a desaparecer.  
-No importa que hagas para desaparecer, se que estas aquí, y traeré a uno de ellos.  
La roca desapareció a la vista completamente.  
-¿Acaso no te gustaría verles?-le retó, pero ya no hubo respuesta.  
Nelphantom molesto recogió la gabardina roja, que había allí tirada del anterior intento, se quito la azul y las puso juntas.  
-Aún me puede servir esto-dijo lanzándolas al aire y un pájaro negro, se las trago.  
-Absorbe toda la energía demoníaca de las que están impregnadas-le pidió, el ave emitió un fuerte graznido y desapareció.  
-Tendré que hacer otra visita a esos dos.  
Empezó a crear un portal y antes de entrar en él.  
-Pero antes de traer alguno, haré que se enfrenten a él, así podré apropiarme de todo esto-dijo riendo y entrando en el portal cuando una fuerza desconocida choco con el portal ya cerrado.

A la vez, fuera de allí, Lady y Nero, seguían intentando encontrar una entrada.  
-¡Que asco!, ni con Kalina, consigo abrir un agujero-dijo recostando el bazuca en su espalda, después de usarlo, varias veces.  
-Pues yo no pienso parar-gruño Nero  
-¿Mierda, encontraste algo ya?-pregunto.  
-¿Nero?-le llamo de nuevo, se giro y no le vio por ninguna parte.-¡NERO!  
-¡Al fin!-grito Nero, pletórico, al fin dentro, se giro para buscar a Lady-bueno, mejor así-dijo al no verla.  
Un grito ensordecedor resonó, a lo lejos.  
-¡Parece que habrá fiesta!-exclamo yendo hacia el sonido, con Red Queen y Blue Rose, preparadas.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta del mundo demoníaco, Vergil y Dante, seguían su camino, Dante hablando por los codos.  
-Deja de hacer el estúpido Dante, bastante tengo con aguantar tu presencia, que encima tenga que estar escuchándote.  
-Pues no pienso callarme, je, je,  
-Siempre discutiendo-dijo una voz familiar.  
Dante y Vergil pusieron la mima cara de desagrado, miraron con precaución hacia un lado y vieron de nuevo a Nelphantom, con el aspecto de Vergil, y con su ave revoloteando cerca de él..  
-¿Otra vez?-suspiró Vergil  
-Ya estamos otra vez . -gruño Dante.  
-Veo que os alegráis de verme  
-Si, mucho, perdona que no salte de alegría-se burlo Dante.  
-Siempre tan poco inteligente-se mofo.  
-Queréis acabar con todo esto de una vez.-gruño Vergil molesto  
-Veamos, que podría coger esta vez-dijo fingiendo estar pensando-ah ya se, algo que siempre hayáis llevado encima.  
-¿De que habla este idiota?-se quejo Dante.  
Vergil por su parte agarro inconscientemente Yamato, cuando una ráfaga de aire choco con la espada, tirando de ella Vergil no la soltó, y la espada se quedo en su mano.  
-Cabrón, devuélvemela-gruño Dante, echo una furia, mirando a Nelphantom que le había robado Rebellion.  
-Serás estúpido- le espeto Vergil.  
-¡Oye!, al menos cállate tú-le grito.  
-Me callare, pero tu seguirás siéndolo-se mofo de él.  
-¿Dejareis vuestras discusiones para después?  
-¡¡Cállate!!-gritaron los dos a la vez  
-¡Jun!  
-Mira en algo estamos de acuerdo.-exclamo Dante sonriendo.  
-Eso parece, por cierto, ¿que era eso que tenias para tus armas?-le pregunto Vergil, con media sonrisa.  
Dante lo miroextrañado, entonces abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a reír.  
-Tienes toda la razón, Ver, no había caído.  
-Como siempre, un gran estúpido-se mofo Vergil.  
-Ahora no la jodas-dijo mosqueado.  
Dante se toco la hebilla del cinturón.  
-Es hora de devolverme lo que es mío-le dijo a Nelphantom, a la vez que Rebellion, desaparecía de las manos de él para regresar a Dante- esta arma solo yo puedo empuñarla que te quede claro-le dijo señalándole con el dedo en una pose chulesca.  
-Tampoco hace falta que montes el numerito -se quejo Vergil, poniéndose la mano en la frente.  
-Hago lo que quiero  
-Pero si yo no vengo a pelear, al contrario, ¿es que no os eh estado ayudando bastante?.  
-Corta el rollo, ¿quieres?-gruño Dante.  
-¿Ya perdiste a tu compañerito?-le pregunto a Dante en tono de burla.  
-No te importa-gruño.  
Vergil los miro confuso y Dante le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara estar.  
Dante se puso Rebellion en los hombros y saco sus dos pistolas, apunto con ellas a Nelphantom.  
-Bueno, basta de cháchara, es hora de pasar a la acción.  
-Déjalo, ya dije que no venia a eso, tan solo venia a llevarme algo, pero tampoco hay prisa, mejor que os quedéis con vuestras armas, para lo que os espera al final de esto, después ya tendré tiempo de apropiarme de todo lo que necesito, absolutamente todo.  
-¡Oh si!, con mucho gusto te lo daremos descuida-se mofo Dante- solo tienes que pedírnoslo y te daremos todo, es en lo único que pensare-dijo con tono irónico.  
-No creo que estés dispuesto a darme todo lo que te pida estúpido-dijo sonriendo abiertamente.  
-Veo que no captaste la broma-se burlo Dante, enseñándole el cañón de sus pistolas-te lo daré después de jugar con estas preciosas.  
-Eso será si acabas de una pieza, porqué de todos los que estamos aquí, tu eres el que menos opciones tienes de acabar vivo-dijo en un tono que no gusto a Dante, por lo que le disparo.  
-¡Cierra la puñetera boca!.  
-Ja, ja, ¿porqué? Encima que te aviso, además el golpe de gracia te vendrá en la dirección mas inesperada-dijo riendo, para mirar a Vergil- ¡eh, Vergil!.  
Vergil lo fulmino con la mirada, mostrando la funda de Yamato, quiso desenvainar cuando se escucho el disparo de un proyectil.  
-¡Y una mierda!-gruño Dante disparándole a la boca-al final conseguiste cabrearme.  
-Como queráis-gruño regenerándose el labio y creando un portal demoníaco- por cierto Vergil-le grito entrando en el portal- ya encontré el sitio, eh sido mas rápido-dijo desapareciendo.  
-¡Maldición!.-masculló Vergil airado.  
Ahora era Dante el confundido, guardo Ebony e Ivory, y se acerco a Vergil.  
-¿De que sitio habla?-le pregunto poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza.  
-No te importa-gruño Vergil, empezando a alejarse de allí.  
Dante imito a Vergil en silencio, burlándose de el, molesto y se le adelanto, caminando por delante de él, desafiándole. Vergil lo ignoro y de nuevo saco los documentos del bolsillo de su pantalón, empezó a leerlos tranquilamente y absorto de todo, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Dante se puso a su lado, leyendo lo que ponía en los papeles, solo al escuchar una respiración cerca suya, se fijo en que Dante estaba pegado a él, intentando leer con el ceño fruncido. Vergil se aparto de él y se guardo los documentos.  
-¡Eh!- se quejo Dante- déjame leerlo a mi también.  
-No sabia que supieras leer- se mofo de él, esperando que Dante no hubiera podido leer nada.  
Dante lo fulmino con la mirada.  
-Si gracias, se leer, ahora saca eso-le exigió- ¿que es eso que ponía sobre nosotros?, ¿lo has escrito tú?  
-Sí, y no ponía nada, vale, déjame en paz.  
-Ni hablar, ni es tu letra ni te pondrías a escribir semejante idiotez.  
-Esto es una impresión, como iba a ser mi letra-dijo Vergil con una gota de sudor en la frente, ante la idiotez de Dante.  
-Da igual, déjalo, lo que sea, déjame verlo-dijo avergonzado por lo que había dicho.  
-Eso es algo que no te importa.-  
-Si me importa, así que déjame verlo-gruño cogiendo y empujando a Vergil.  
-¡Suéltame!- le grito.  
En el forcejeo ambos cruzaron un nuevo portal sin darse cuenta.  
Vergil al fin consiguió soltarse de Dante y le empujo, haciendo que Dante cayera de culo.  
-Pero que te cuesta enseñármelo, ¿porqué solo tu puedes saber las cosas?, siempre igual, siempre dejándome al margen de todo, y esperando a que ni me queje ni actué, ni mierdas.-se quejo desanimado, sin levantarse del suelo.-eh tenido que estar toda la vida lamentando, lo débil que soy y lo poco decidido que era, intente cambiar, y entonces tu fuiste el que mas cambio, porqué no podemos volver a ser los de antes, aquellos, niños que se lo pasaban bien juntos,-hablaba sin parar las palabras salían solas, aunque el quería callar, por algún extraño motivo no podía.-¿porqué de haber sabido que esto saldría así, nunca te habría echo caso, nunca me habría quedado con aquella familia que encontraste, porqué siempre me engañas, y me dejas al margen, aunque la culpa es mía, nunca debí hacerte caso, solo seguirte cuando solo era un crío así quizá nunca habría pasado lo que paso, no quizá no, exactamente nunca habría pasado, solo soy un idiota, Vergil, solo eso, un egoísta y un...  
Vergil le tendió los papeles, dándole con ellos en la cabeza.  
-Toma, pero leelos lo mas rápido que puedas no pienso esperar, en cuanto acabe con los que me quedan nos iremos-dijo sentándose en el frió suelo- eso ya los leí antes.  
-Esta bien-dijo mas animado, cogiendo los documentos y leyéndolos.  
Dante empezó a leerlos sorprendiéndose cada vez mas, allí había detallado lo que había echo Vergil, durante todos los años que Dante no había sabido nada de él, después de la pelea que habían tenido en casa de los padres adoptivos de Dante, a parte de lo que hacia Vergil, también hablaba sobre él.  
-¿Quien escribió esto?-pregunto perplejo.  
-Arkham.  
-¿Que? Y, de donde sacaste esto, ¿te lo dio él?  
-¡¡No!!-se quejo molesto- los encontramos Nero y yo, la otra vez, cuando quedamos tan mal -dijo azorado.  
Al recordar ese episodio, a Dante se le torció el gesto de enfado.  
-¡Oh, sí!, el día que os dieron para el pelo, por ser tan idiotas, los dos idiotas-corrigió.-sobretodo tu, que eras un simple humano, vais a haceros los chulitos...  
-¡Cállate!-dijo aún mas avergonzado, cortando a Dante.-el caso, es qué allí había aún mas información incluso, de nuestro padre.  
-¿En serio?  
Vergil afirmo con la cabeza  
-Pues ya era hora que me hablarais de eso, cuando salgamos de aquí debes decirme el sitio, tengo que ver eso.  
-No es posible.  
-¿Como?-gruño molesto.  
-Un pequeño demonio destruyo el sitio-dijo al recordar como el niño parecido a ellos, que era Dargil, les había avisado que se fueran de allí, y después todo explotara.-también habían cosas sobre Nero-dijo al fin.  
-¿De Nero?-exclamo Dante sorprendido- ¿Que tiene el que ver con todo esto?  
-Pues parece que mucho, aunque es mejor que él no sepa que me traje todo esto-dijo señalando los documentos.-su parte estaba en una pila que decía experimentos, cuando el descubrió esos se asusto bastante.  
-¿Eso no es posible?  
-Yo le dije que los había puesto sin querer, aunque no lo se del cierto, la verdad es que tocamos muchas cosa, pero no recuerdo haber tocado esa zona, quizá fuese el mismo el que lo mezclo todo, no tengo ni idea.  
-Pero y si es cierto, no sabemos nada de él en verdad, debería saberlo, y si fuera como...  
-¿Acaso eso importa?-gruño molesto- ¿Acaso no esta vivo? ¡Que importa como nació! Él tiene su vida, no se la compliques de manera inútil. Sea lo que sea, es un ser vivo, con vida y conciencia propia, es lo único que importa.  
Dante quedo perplejo ante las palabras de Vergil, parpadeo varias veces, aún mas perplejo, al fin se acerco a Vergil.  
-¿Te importaría golpearme?, me parece que aún estoy en casa durmiendo y soñando cosas increíbles, mejor dicho alucinantes, lo que tendría que llover para que tu dijeras algo así-exclamo incredulo y sorprendido..  
A Vergil le salio una vena palpitante en la sien y cogió Yamato.  
-Con mucho gusto-gruño golpeándole fuertemente en la cabeza con el mango de la espada.  
Dante se cogió la cabeza donde le dio, fuertemente.  
-Tampoco debías golpear tan fuerte animal.-se quejo-aunque creo que me volví loco.  
Vergil volvió a alzar Yamato.  
-¡Que no!, ya esta, ¡ya me lo creo!-dijo Dante apresuradamente, alejándose y protegiéndose la cabeza, por si acaso.  
-¡Payaso!  
-Que quieres si me has dejado asom...-se callo de nuevo, mirando hacía otro lado, intentando no hacer caso de Yamato en su cuello.-Bueno, el caso es que tienes razón, así que no hay que darle mas vueltas-dijo no muy convencido.  
-Entonces haz el favor de cierra la boca de una vez, ¿querías leer, o hablar?-le dijo bajando el arma.  
-Las dos cosas-dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo- esto, para ser sinceros, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo, así con tranquilidad y calmados.  
-Pues ya habrá momentos, ahora no es, ni el lugar, ni el momento, hay cosas mas importantes.  
-Lo sé, pero viendo como actúas pues, no se, me apetecía hablar, antes ni siquiera te dignabas a escucharme  
-Sí que te escuchaba, solo que hacia, que no lo hacia.  
Vergil se quedo perplejo por lo que le dijo a Dante y puso cara de disgusto.  
-Pues que bien-se quejo Dante malhumorado-¿Tanto te costaba responder?  
-No, pero no me daba la gana y punto.  
-¿Y porqué no?, ¿haber?-exigió enfadado  
-Porque no quería que....-empezó a decir y haciendo gran esfuerzo -¡Mierda!, porque narices te estoy contestando.  
-Tu sabrás, pero sigue, ¿que querías decir?¡Que te calles!, ¡mierda!, no me hagas hablar, es este maldito sitio.-dijo mirando la sala blanca e infinita.  
-¿Como va a ser este sitio?  
-Creo que Padre comento algo, alguna vez, sobre una sala, pero no recuerdo...-empezó a decir Vergil, intentando recordar algo, mientras miraba las columnas con relieves y caracteres del idioma, demoniaco.  
-¿¡Papa!? ¿El te decía estos sitios?  
-A los dos  
-Pues yo no recuerdo que nos dijera nunca nada de este sitio, ni de otros de este mundo.  
-¡Tu solo pensabas en jugar, jugar y jugar! ¡AH! ¡Y comer también!.  
-¿Y tu no?-gruño molesto  
-También, pero....-empezó a decir y se calló maldiciéndose.  
-Ja, ja, ja...  
Fulmino a Dante con la mirada y al fin recordó que sala era.  
-La cámara de la sinceridad-gruño Vergil maldiciéndose por no darse cuenta antes..- ¡mierda!, debí darme cuenta antes.  
-¡Eso quiere decir, que aquí, aunque uno no quiera, la gente dice lo que siente!-dijo en voz alta asombrado- ahora entiendo todo, por eso has dicho todo eso que en tu vida le dirías a nadie, que idiota, je, je, entiendo porque dije eso antes-dijo avergonzado-bueno, yo no quería decir eso, que digo si que lo quería decir, pero no, claro, no, bueno si, ¡arghhh!, mierda  
-No te esfuerces no puedes mentir-dijo Vergil asombrado por la idiotez de su hermano.-salgamos cuanto antes y listos, la salida debe estar cerca, la siento.  
-¡Alto ahí!-dijo Dante de pronto con mirada brillante.-Antes quiero preguntarte algunas cosas-dijo agarrándolo firmemente del hombro para que no huyera.  
Vergil se puso pálido y rápidamente se le ocurrió algo.  
-¿Tanto me extrañaste?-dijo burlonamente-¿Lloraste mucho?  
Dante lo soltó rápidamente.  
-¿Donde esta la salida?-pidió.  
-Por ahí-dijo satisfecho y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.-sabes, eres peor que un crío.  
-Pasa de mi-gruño molesto.-ya tendré mas oportunidades pensó.

**Fin del cap 15***

_*********************_

**Gracias a todos los k leis, solo espero k os guste ^^**

** aztecaguerrer:**

Me alegro k te gustase *w*

Pues si tantas, te hubiera compadecido, si las hubieras leido de 50 en 50 u_uU y aun mas, pork hay segunda parte XDD

Yo espero k te sigan gustando ^^

De seguir sigo tu trankila, ahora solo me keda continuar la segunda parte XD

Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Espero k no se me pase y el lunes pueda poner el 17, para ir abanzando mas rapido con esto u_uU

******

Cap 16: Eli de Elisabeth

El suelo empezó a temblar y una voz gultural desplazada por el eco, resonó en la sala, ambos sacaron sus espadas al unisono, al oír aquel sonido, preparados para enfrentarse al dueño de la voz.

-Me parece, que esa cosa no esta aquí-dijo Vergil enfundando de nuevo Yamato-y encima, esto esta lleno de galerías.

-Como un queso, de esos con tantos agujeros-decía Dante, mientras la boca se le hacia agua.

-Patético _

-¡Hola!, ¿os habéis perdido?-les pregunto una dulce voz, a sus espaldas.

Dante y Vergil se giraron a la vez y vieron a una niña pequeña, sonriendoles.

-¿O han abierto, guarderías en el mundo demoníaco, o es que no entiendo, nada?-pregunto Dante perplejo.

-¿Qué es una guardería?-pregunto la niña inocentemente.

-Dante deja de hacer el idiota-gruño Vergil

-No hago el idiota _

-Ya-digo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bah, dejalo-dijo desviando la mirada y observo a la niña-¿Qué haces tu aquí, sola?-le pregunto arrodillándose delante de la niña.

Vergil al ver eso, apretó los puños y de una patada empujo a Dante fuera de allí.

-Eres mas estúpido de lo que creía- le soltó, a la vez que apuntaba a la niña con Yamato, directamente al cuello.-no ves que no es humana, y aunque no lo veas, si esta aquí, es porque no lo es, o sea que eres el doble de estúpido.-lo fulmino con la mirada-¿o acaso solo quieres que te mate y por eso te pusiste delante de ella, bajando la guardia? porque si es así solo debes pedírmelo a mi y te matare con mucho gusto.

Dante mascullo insultos, aunque en realidad comprendía que Vergil tenia razón, quizá haber conocido antes a Dargil, le había echo bajar la guardia ante esa niña, de forma realmente imprudente, sea como sea no lo iba a reconocer, delante de Vergil.

-Idiota, acaso temes a un cachorro, por muy demoníaco que sea-se burlo al fin.

Vergil ignoro el comentario de Dante.

-No soy un cachorro-dijo ella ofendida- y tampoco vine a atacaros, solo quería ayudaros.

-¿Y porqué lo ibas a hacer?-gruño Vergil

-¿Y porqué no?-contesto ella con la cabeza bien alta.

Dante empezaba a ver la situación divertida, pero intento no reírse, y disimulo un ataque de tos.

-Venga, tranquilo Vergil, de momento como realmente estamos perdidos, aceptemos su ayuda-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada a la pequeña- Yo soy Dante, y el gruñón este, es Vergil.

-Gracias, usted es mas inteligente-dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia

-¡Jun!, sobretodo eso-se mofo Vergil, ante el comentario de la pequeña.

-Me llamo Elisabeth, pero podéis llamarme Eli.-ignorando el comentario de Vergil, al igual que Dante.

-Muy bien Eli, ahora dime a donde iremos? Porque yo realmente no se adonde u_u

-Es que no se ni para que te apuntaste.

-Antes que empecéis de nuevo….os aviso que yo sobretodo estoy buscando a mi tía.

-¿Tu tía?

-Eso es, hace años que desapareció y no sabia nada de ella, hasta hoy, que sentí su característica fragancia.

-¿Y tu tía esta buen…-empezaba a decir Dante, cuando Vergil lo fulmino con la mirada, se callo-¿¡que pasa!?¡solo era para identificarla!-se defendió.

-Seguro-decia Vergil poniendose una mano sobre la frente y negando, pensando en lo idiota que era Dante.

-Pero ahora la noto por todos lados-decía la niña, sin hacer caso del comentario de Dante, de pronto cerro los ojos y olio el aire, empezó a caminar a ciegas, hasta que se peor delante de Dante y abrió los ojos, al verle se quedo sorprendida.-Hueles a mi tía

-¿Qué?

-Que hueles a mi tía.

Dante puso cara de confusión absoluta, y Vergil empezó a reír.

-¡Vaya! Que sorpresa Dante, y yo que no sabia que eras una mujer.

Dante lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿¡En serio, Gemelita!?

Cuatro palabras mas y empezaron a luchar, allí delante de Elisabeth, ella los miraba incrédula.

-¿Por qué discuten? ¿Acaso no eran hermanos?-pregunto perpleja- no deberían, discutir, y menos si son familia, la familia es muy importante.

Dante y Vergil la miraron asombrados, y guardaron sus armas a la vez.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero no te preocupes que así es como nosotros nos saludamos, siempre,¿Verdad, Vergil?

Vergil no contesto, solo le miraba malhumorado.

-Ademas, me alegro por lo de antes-dijo Dante sonriendo-hacia tiempo que no te veía reír, me recordó viejos tiempos.

-Payaso _

Elisabeth ante las palabras de Dante, sonrió y le cogió de la mano.

-Ademas, yo se muy bien como es mi tía y esta claro que Dante no lo es-dijo sonriente.

-Pues claro, que no lo soy,-afirmo riendo- lo que paso es que solo te confundiste.

-No, no me confundí, hueles a mi tía, eso seguro, como si hubieras estado mucho tiempo con ella, y por ello se te pego el olor.

-Por supuesto- exclamo Vergil, de pronto al comprender la situación.

-¿Cómo, que por supuesto? _ -gruño ofendido-eso ni lo pienses, aunque lo creas, no soy así, solo es mi imagen de tipo duro, que te quede claro _

-Por supuesto-volvió a repetir Vergil.

-Para ya, quieres _ -dijo Dante, mosqueándose de nuevo.

-¿Otra vez, discutiendo?-dijo Eli, empezando a cansarse de la situación- ¿no se cansan ustedes?

-Es divertido-dijo sin mas Dante, evitando así, seguir con aquello-esta claro, que te equivocas, Eli, así que no hablemos mas del tema.

-Ni hablar, no me equivoco, mi lengua es como la de las serpientes, no aun mejor, es mucho mas sensible y desarrollada, puede sentir las vibraciones del aire, y los olores, gracias a pequeñas partículas, que flotan en el aire, puedo notarlas con mis glándulas especiales, y reconozco cualquier tipo de aroma.

-Vaya lengua, tienes-dijo Dante sombrado

-Es para saber que sangre es la mejor-decia Eli con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿La sangre?

-Si, mira-dijo enseñándole los finos colmillos.

-¿Así que eres una vampira?-dijo Vergil, al fin- lo sospechaba.

-Si lo soy, yo pensé que Dante también se había dado cuenta.

-Hmm… ¿vampira?- Dante murmuraba a la vez que pensaba-su tía, tiene que serlo también, y se supone que la conozco o eh estado en contacto con ella, y vampira…-de pronto se puso pálido-¡¡¡tu tía!!!…

-¡Si!, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Eli.

Dante la miro boquiabierto.

-Je, je, nada…

-¿Te estas poniendo nervioso?-le pregunto Vergil, extrañado.

-Yo? que va-mintió-¿Por cierto como se llama tu tía?

-Nevan

Dante tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no caerse, sus pies casi no le sostenían.

-¿La conoces?-le pregunto Vergil.

-No, para nada, quizá alguna vez me pude encontrar con ella, antes mismo, me encontré con varios vampiros, si ahora lo recuerdo había también vampiras, en ese grupo, quien sabe allí se me pegaría el perfume.

Vergil le miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué raro?. los demás no me dijeron que se habían encontrado con nadie y menos con ella. Ellos están seguros que alguien la mato y llevan buscando al culpable desde entonces, la verdad, es que si alguien le hizo algo a mi tía, le compadezco.

-Yo también-murmuro Dante.

-Por eso tu Dante, que hueles, a ella, deberías ir con cuidado, te podrían confundir con el que ellos creen que es su asesino, y podrían atacarte o emboscarte.

Dante trago saliva con dificultad.

-Iré con cuidado-dijo agradecido- sera mejor, que no use ese arma aquí pensó nervioso, tragando saliva de nuevo.

-¿Que arma?-le pregunto Vergil.

Dante le miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?¿tengo algo en la cara?-gruño molesto

-Yo no dije nada, Vergil, ¡lo pensé!

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, eso de las armas, lo pensé, te metiste en mi cabeza-gruño molesto.

-No seas idiota, lo dirías, sin ser consciente.

-Yo no escuche nada-le informo Eli.

-¡Ves!-exclamo Dante, triunfalmente.

-Vale, como queráis, si fue así, es porque eres un desastre.

-No soy un desastre- se quejo Dante, alejándose de ellos-haber vamos a probar, piensa en algo Vergil.

-¿Para que?

-Para que va ser _

-No estamos para estupideces.

-No es ninguna estupidez, esto nos servia cuando eramos críos y lo manejábamos espléndidamente, así que venga, piensa en algo, haber si yo también capto algo.

-Que pesado-gruño Vergil- Veamos Yo si conocí a Nevan y creo que tu también, ¿te la cargaste?

-Pero no pienses eso, idiota-se quejo gritándole, sin contestarle.

-Lo imaginaba-dijo riéndose, por lo bajo-tienes toda una horda de vampiros vengativos, detrás tuya

- ¡Ja!…, ¡ja!…., ¡ja!-rió sarcásticamente y sin ganas- idiota, no es para broma.

-¿El que?-pregunto Eli, extrañada.

-Nada, parad de una vez u_uU

Elisabeth le miro aun mas extrañada y Vergil con autosuficiencia.

-Bueno sigamos-dijo echando a caminar-¡en marcha!-puso el pie en una plataforma que se fue vino abajo, junto a él.

-¡¡Dante!!

Vergil se lanzo para intentar cogerle, pero no llego a tiempo, miro hacia abajo y vio a Dante incorporándose, a solo unos metros.

-Que trastazo-se quejo- menos mal que no es muy profundo, no me dio tiempo a nada.

-¡Oh no!, Dante cayo, en el camino del guardián, una vez entras ya no hay marcha atrás..

-¿Que es eso?

Dante intento dar un salto para llegar arriba, pero choco con algo y cayo al suelo, Vergil lo miro mosqueado.

-¿Que haces idiota?

-Hay algo que impide que salga.

-Estúpido.

Vergil salto, y aterrizo junto a Dante, seguido de Elisabeth.

-Aquí esta el guardián, os lo eh dicho, ya no podremos subir, tontos.

-Callate, quieres, si aparece el guardián nos lo cargamos.

Nero llego de nuevo a una sala llena de demonios, empezó a dispararles de nuevo con Blue Rose, salto al piso de abajo y girando en el aire disparo bocabajo tal y como le vio a Dante en una misión, con ello acabo con los demonios de abajo, aterrizo de pie.

-¡Guau! parece que no paren de salir-decía al ver como volvían a salir de nuevo mas demonios, se puso Blue Rose, en la boca y saco Red Queen, partiendo con ella a todos los demonios-¡No esta mal!-grito.

Empezó a correr, mientras acababa con los demonios que tenia delante, cogió una especie de guadaña de uno de los demonios y haciendo cabriolas con ella, acabo lanzandola, haciendo que girara y en su camino acabara con los demonios restantes.

-¡Se acabo!-dijo dándose un golpecito en la nariz.

Empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, se encontró con una bifurcación y cogió el camino de la derecha, en todo el camino ya no se encontró ningún demonio mas. Así que empezaba a aburrirse, se paro en medio de la sala ante una estatua de bronce de un dragón de dos metros, tenia una esfera de oro en su garra derecha y un libro en la izquierda, su cola acabada en punta, apuntaba hacia abajo. Examino la estatua y vio una especie de interruptor, en la uña de la garra del pie, sin pensárselo mucho le dio un golpe con la espada. El Dragón rugió y cobro vida, Nero se maldijo y salto hacia atrás, se puso en posición, preparado para atacar o defender. El Dragón paso sus ojos hacia Nero, observándole durante unos instantes, antes de volver a rugir y salir volando. Nero miro la escena perplejo.

-Me ha dado largas _ -murmuro molesto, empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Nero llego a un gran claro y vio al Dragón parado en medio, le miro desafiante y Nero observo la zona.

-¡Ya veo!, buscabas un sitio donde poder estar ancho, ¡Jun!-sonrió satisfecho sacando de nuevo su espada-¡Veamos lo que sabes hacer!.

El Dragón rugió batiendo las alas y volando lo mas alto posible, para caer en picado sobre Nero, este abrió bastante los pies y puso Red Queen sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el dragón dejara todo el peso sobre ella, intento que sus pies no flaquearan ante el peso de aquel animal, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, notaba que las rodillas se le doblaban, intento concentrar todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos, para intentar lanzar al dragón, pero le resulto imposible, una de sus rodillas ya tocaba el suelo.

-¡Mierda!

Nero cogió la espada con una mano, y con la que libero, intento coger Blue rose rápidamente, lo intento, pero con una sola mano, el peso del animal, que empezó a mover la cabeza intentando morder a Nero, hizo que la otra rodilla le fallara y se encontró tirado en el suelo, y haciendo que Red Queen le saliera de las manos disparada lejos de él. El dragón, le clavo las garras en la espalda, y Nero lanzo un grito desgarrador, al notar la profundidad de las uñas en su espalda, desgarrándole la piel. Intento usar su brazo demoníaco, como ultimo recurso, sabia que, desde que Vergil había recuperado sus poderes, ya no había funcionado, ni siquiera cuando lo intentaba salia el mínimo poder demoníaco para un sencillo ataque, solo una especia de hilo que se desvanecía en la nada y eso fue lo que paso en ese momento, salio un hilo de energía azul, hacia el dragón, y antes de tocarlo se desvaneció. Lo volvió a intentar y lo mismo.

El dragón teniendo a Nero capturado bajo él, agacho su cabeza olfateando el aire, acercando su frío aliento a la nuca de Nero, el cual se estremeció, al notarlo, cerro los ojos con fuerza. En ese momento se escucho el sonido, que hace el metal al caer, después de escucho rodar algo. Nero abrió los ojos y vio pasar justo a su lado, la esfera de oro que el dragón había tenido en sus manos, choco con la pared de piedra de mas adelante, la pared brillo y se abrió una obertura. Nero dejo de mirarlo cuando noto una nueva garra sobre su espalda, desgarrándole de nuevo la piel.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Ya tiene otra mano libre para hacerme picadillo!-mascullo, serrando los dientes, ante el dolor.

El Dragón con un nuevo rugido, hundió sus dientes en la espalda de Nero. El grito desgarrador de Nero, duro solo unos segundos, después solo silencio.

Vergil se paro en seco, al notar como su poder se estremecía durante unos segundos. Dante choco con él.

-¡Hey! ¿para que te paras?-gruño tocándose las narices.

-Note una extraña sensación.

-Que casualidad, ahora mismo, una esencia poderosa, se acaba de perder-informo Eli.

-¿Una esencia?

-Si, una vida.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Dante asombrado.

-Los vampiros de mi clan, solemos tener ese don, aunque eso no es muy importante, aquí desaparecen esencias constantemente.

-Entiendo-dijo Vergil-pero, ¿sabrías decir exactamente que clase de criatura murió?

-No, solo noto como las esencias desaparecen, no de lo que son.

-De todas maneras que mas da, solo fue un demonio, dejemos estar eso-se quejo Dante.

-En realidad creo que no era un demonio, era un poquito diferente a lo de siempre...

-Bueno, que mas da, sea lo que sea si esta aquí, es porque no es nada bueno y mejor aun si no es un demonio, así el peque...-se callo a medias- nada olvidadlo-dijo al ver como le miraban.

-Dante, una cosa-dijo de pronto Vergil- ¿Nero y Lady entraron?

-No, se quedaron fuera, je, así que no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo, idiota, solo quería saberlo-gruño Vergil molesto.

-Bueno, vamos, no nos entretengamos, mas que estamos en el camino peligroso, ¿verdad?-dijo riendo a Eli.

-No, es para tomárselo a broma _

De nuevo se escucho el mismo rugido del principio.

-¿Es la misma cosa, de antes o me lo parece a mi?-pregunto Dante, intentando reconocer el sonido.

-Es la misma, o sea que eso debe ser el guardián.

-Si, y parece que nos a sentido -suspiro Elisabeth.

-Mejor-gruño Vergil, desenvainando Yamato.

-Ya era hora, me estaba atrotinando-dijo Dante riendo, y recostando Rebellion en la nuca.

-Tu siempre estas atrotinado, de lo que comes _

-¿Ahora te vas a preocupar de si como bien o no?

-Claro, porque espero que te de una indigestión, de una vez.

-A joderse, eso no pasara nunca- Dante sonria con suficiencia.

-Estúpido.

El suelo retumbo ante las pisadas rápidas del guardián que en segundos, apareció ante ellos, era un cíclope, con un gran hueso de algún demonio gigantesco, como arma, en su espalda tenia algo parecido a dos alas, echa jirones y destartaladas.

-Nunca había visto un cíclope alado, aunque ahora lo entiendo, si cuidan sus alas así-se mofo Dante.

-Quedate mirando, y no molestes-le aviso Vergil, lanzándose contra el ciclón con Yamato, hiriéndole en el costado. El cíclope, rugió de dolor, y intento dar un manotazo a Vergil, el cual lo esquivo con rapidez, volvió a asestarle otro golpe esta vez en el estomago, y la espada reboto soltándose de sus manos- ¡mierda!-vio que la espada había caído a los pies de Dante-¡Tiramela!-le exigió, pero Dante solo estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirándole con burla.-¡¡Tiramela, o te mato!!.

-¿De que?, me pediste que no interviniera, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ¡así que, suerte!.-se mofo, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Desgraciado, esta me la pagas-gruño Vergil, invocando espadas y lanzandolas contra el cíclope y contra Dante, descaradamente.

-Borde-gruño Dante, aunque para su sorpresa, las espadas desaparecieron antes de tocarle-suerte que tuviste la delicadeza de...-se quedo asombrado al ver que el cíclope, había agarrado a Vergil, y este de nuevo invoco espadas, pero estas desaparecieron nada mas aparecer, el cíclope, lo lanzo al suelo, sin soltarle y lo volvió a levantar, Vergil volvió a invocar espadas con el mismo resultado-Sera que no fue para no herirme, sino que no puede ¬¬U-cogió Yamato y se la lanzo-¡hay va!-le grito, Vergil la cogió con su mano libre y corto la muñeca del cíclope cayendo al suelo-¡no me des las gracias!-le grito Dante y después miro a Elisabeth-¿puede ser que ese cíclope, tenga la habilidad de debilitar técnicas?

-Nunca escuche eso.

-Pues tiene que ser eso.

Vergil aun intento de nuevo invocar espadas, y se molesto al ver que no podía, empuño Yamato con fuerzas y esquivando el arma del cíclope, salto sobre él, cayendo sobre su espalda y hundiéndole Yamato en ella, empezó a caer, abriendo al cíclope por la espalda, o eso creía, porque al caer al suelo y levantar la mirada, vio una fina marca enrojecida en la espalda del cíclope donde debía estar el corte.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo sorprendido y confuso.

-¡Oye!, ¿ha que juegas?-le grito Dante.

-¡Estúpido!, ¡no estoy jugando!-le grito enfadado-Esta cosa, tiene algo, que hace que mis ataque no le hieran.

-Dejáselo al único e inigualable Dante-decía señalándose con las dos manos- ya que esto es un trabajo, para un excelente y atractivo cazador, como yo.

-Entonces dejáselo a otro-se mofo Vergil, y antes que Dante se metiera, ataco al cíclope de nuevo, recibiendo un golpe que lo lanzo con fuerza, haciendo que chocara con Dante que iba a atacar al cíclope -estorbas-le gruño, apartándose de el, malhumorado.

-Pero si eres tu, el que choco conmigo-se quejo Dante.

-A callar _

-Bueno, me callo, pero no estorbes, ahora me toca a mi-dijo arrastrando las palabras y alejándose de Vergil cuanto antes.

El cíclope les observaba con su único ojo, sin saber a quien de los dos atacar, entonces Dante le disparo en el ojo.

-¿Que miras, feo?.

El cíclope grito de dolor.

-¡Bingo!

Vergil miro al suelo furioso, porque no se le había ocurrido a él.

-Ves, como decía un gran cazador-se mofo Dante, mirándole.

Vergil sonrió y eso desoriento a Dante, que lo miro confusos y con temor que se hubiera trastocado, entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, miro de soslayo, el hueso del cíclope, mientras la fuerza del golpe lo empujaba varios metros mas allá, se puso en pie de un salto, mirando con rabia a Vergil.

-¡¡TU!!, ¿porque no me avisaste?-grito

-Pensé que eras un gran cazador.-dijo en tono de burla, moviendo los hombros.

-Desgraciado...

-Bueno, tu ataque no sirvió de mucho-le informaba con ganas.

-Maldito, que bien te regodeas-decía molesto.-entonces mira esto y aprende, invoco espadas de energía, en forma de rosas rojas-mira a mi me salio a la primera-se regodeo-te presento a Lucifer.-las lanzo contra el cíclope, atravesándole la piel.

El cíclope, dio un traspiés y cayo al suelo, haciendo que temblara, y empezara a abrirse.

-Cuidado, abajo, hay una sustancia corrosiva-les aviso Elisabeth.

-No pasa nada, pequeña, por muy corrosiva que sea, no podrá con nosotros, así que vigila no caerte tu-le dijo Dante con un sonrisa.

-Ya, pero es que...-empezó a decir mirando a Vergil.

-No esperes que vaya a salvarte si caes-le dijo malhumorado.

-Que no es eso-empezó a hinchar los mofletes enfadada- es solo que ahora tu...

El cíclope, se levanto y Dante fue rápidamente a el.

-Pensé que había acabado con el-grito clavandole Rebellion en la palma de la mano.

Vergil también fue a luchar contra él.

-¿¡Pero queréis escucharme!?- les grito Eli furiosa.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya nos lo dirás cuando acabemos con él.

-Pero es que es…

Dante rompió en ese momento una pared haciendo estruendo, se puso delante de Vergil.

-Mejor sigo yo, así que no te me cueles-riendose a carcajadas.

Vergil empujo a Dante y ataco al cíclope, pero Yamato reboto en la piel del monstruo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, el ojo del cíclope, brillo, y lanzo un rayo, Elisabeth, grito algo que solo Dante escucho, abrió los ojos como platos, y convirtiéndose en demonio se puso en medio del rayo, recibiéndolo. Dante movió los dedos entumecidos a causa de la descarga.

-Parece que no era tan poderoso-se dijo moviendo los hombros.

-Nadie te ah pedido nada-le grito Vergil furioso.

-Ahora callate tú- le grito Dante-tu si que eres un estúpido, de no darte cuenta.¿o te has dado cuenta y no quieres reconocerlo?

-¿De que hablas?

-Se me acabo la paciencia-gruño y lanzo Rebellion contra el cíclope, la cual empezó a girar, haciendo pedazos al cíclope, este cayo en un mar de sangre, agonizando.

-Ves tenia que haber sido así, si desde un principio hubiera luchado yo-gruño Dante.

-Solo fue suerte-gruño Vergil-yo también podría haberme encargado.

-Si ya, sobretodo eso, mira que eres inútil de no darte cuenta.

-¿Eh?

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, cuando derrotan a un guardián vienen los otros dos guardianes que se encargan de otra zonas y no tardaran muchos, ahora que solo puedes luchar tu Dante, mejor que nos vayamos.

-Oye niña, solo fue suerte lo de este, yo si que podría con ellos, así que cierra la boca.-gruño enfadado.

-¡No,! ¡ciérrala tu, idiota!-le amenazo Dante, dándole con el mango de Rebellion.

-¡Cabrón!-se quejo Vergil, poniéndose la mano en el golpe, ya que le dolió.

-Pues si, parece que es verdad-suspiro Dante

-Te lo decía-se quejo Eli.

-Haber tengo que comprobarlo mejor, Vergil, ¿porque no invocas de nuevo tus espadas?, haber si ahora puedes.

-Por supuesto, que puedo, tan solo era ese cíclope el que…-decía empezando a invocar espadas, pero de nuevo no consiguió-¡mierda!

-¿Que pasa?, ¿no decías que podías?-se mofo Dante

-A callar-gruño intentándolo de nuevo.

-Es inútil-suspiro Elisabeth, con lo que se gano una mala mirada de Vergil- aunque me mires así no lo conseguirás.

Dante intervino antes que a Vergil le diera por estrangular a la niña vampira.

-Calma u_uU

Dante se acerco a Vergil y puso su brazo en el hombro de él, de manera cómplice, con voz de circunstancia.

-Hermano, perdiste de nuevo tus poderes, suerte tienes que ella lo noto y me aviso, sino ahora serias comida de cíclope, mejor dicho ya estarías masticado y cagado.-dijo sin poder evitar burlarse.

Vergil le dio un manotazo apartándole el brazo.

-No digas tonterías-gruño.

-Vamos, sabes que no son tonterías, tranquilo, que yo mas o menos se donde puede estar, así que ahora los niños deberían ir juntos y dejar a los mayores actuar.

-Repite una estupidez igual y te rebano el cuello, Yamato lo hará lo sabes.

-Si, lo se, ahora es lo único que tienes, así que intenta que no te la confisque-decía Dante, disfrutando enormemente con ello.

-Maldito, seas, hazlo y te juro que de una manera u otra, te mato, me oyes-chilló.

-Ok, te oigo bien, como no, con los berridos que metes-mientras hablaba caminaba con las manos tras la cabeza, sin hacerle mucho caso.

Elisabeth los miraba muy cansada.

-Nunca se cansan, pero a mi me agotan u_uU -se quejo de manera que no la oyeran.

-Espabilar, así antes encontraremos, tus poderes, porque la verdad así eres un estorbo, vamos ligeritos

-Tu que sabrás lo que paso con el.

-Créeme, mi instinto de demonio, me lo dice esto es obra de una persona, y seguro que sabes de quien.

-Pues te puedo asegurar que tu instinto te fallo, yo se de sobra lo que paso, para eso es MI poder, y no es cosa de Nelphantom-gruño-ahora tú y él, me las vais a pagar.

-¿¡Él!?

****

Nero con el Debil Bringer aun activado, estaba ante el cuerpo del dragón inerte, la sangre empezaba a llegar a la apertura que se había abierto momentos antes, la esfera que estaba aun allí, empezó a aborser la sangre y

iluminándose desactivo las trampas de la sala interior.

Nero se fue acercando y aunque dudaba entro allí, en el interior de aquella sala, había estatuas de plata con forma de dragones y mas adelante, con forma de soldado demoníaco, a Nero le parecía que le seguían con la mirada, por lo que estuvo alerta, aun así ninguna la ataco, al fin llego, hasta una especie de urna, se acerco y vio el cuerpo de un hombro dentro de ella, estaba sellado con una especie de cristal, lo toco y vio la resistencia de ella, el hombre vestía de negro y tenia entre sus manos un libro, lo examino con atención, de pronto el hombre abrió los ojos, Nero de la impresión dio un salto hacia atrás, tropezando con una de las estatuas y ambos cayeron al suelo con estrepido. Nero se levanto rápidamente y se acerco con cautela de nuevo, entonces vio que el hombre aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, se rasco la cabeza.

-Me lo abre imaginado.

Nero se alejo de la urna y viendo que no había nada de mas interés salio de allí, aunque sabia bien, aunque lo negara que, ese hombre realmente había abierto los ojos, y encima esos ojos le recordaron a alguien, por sus característicos colores, pero no le dio importancia, tampoco seria tan raro, tener los ojos de diferente color.

fin del cap.

******

**aztecaguerrera**: se sacarian muchas verdades en esa sala XDDD, un rato tan largo como este, supongo k la segunda parte la hare como pense dos sagas xD y me alegro k hayas continuado con una historia nueva, aunk fuera tan corta ^o^, a k es mono mi Dargil? *w* y a ti como te gustan verles chikitinos supongo k Dargil tambien por ser tan igualito a ellos y tan peke XDD.

**Gracias a todos los k leen**


	17. Chapter 17

DMC5: Devil Evil Return

Capitulo 17, Premonición y profecía.

Empezaron a buscar a Nelphantom, seguidos, por Elisabeth enfadada, ya que ella quería buscar a su tía, antes de nada, pero al final tuvo que acceder a la petición de los gemelos Sparda, pero no sin antes hacerles prometer, que después se centrarían en ayudarla a encontrarla.-A Dante eso no le sera muy difícil.- Había dicho Vergil y Elisabeth, que no le entendió, le dio las gracias, creyendo que se lo estaban tomando muy en serio. Mientras caminaban cogió la mano de Vergil y le sonrió, Vergil la miro y aunque le puso mala cara no le soltó la mano, por lo que Elisabeth sonrió mas, tirando un poco de Vergil, se acerco a Dante, al cual también lo cogió de la mano. Dante al contrario de Vergil, la miro y le dedico una sonrisa cómplice, sujetándole firmemente la mano. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en que Vergil iba muy pegado a la niña y vio que ella también lo tenia cogido de la mano. No lo pudo evitar y se le escapo una pequeña carcajada, Vergil la oyó y pese a que Dante intento disimularlo, con un ataque de tos, Vergil lo fulmino con la mirada soltándole bruscamente la mano a la niña, y refunfuñando se alejo un poco de ellos, caminando tras ellos. Elisabeth lo observo apenada, y Dante le cogió la mano mas fuerte, sin lastimarla.

-Tranquila, yo no soy tan huraño como otros.-dijo Dante alzando la voz, para que Vergil lo oyera.

Vergil ni le hizo caso, aún así cerro los ojos molesto, moviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado, abrió los ojos de nuevo y observo a los dos, como caminaban agarrado de la mano, movió la cabeza, con incredulidad. En ese momento Dante piso una piedra plana, parecida a una pequeña plataforma, esta se adentro en la tierra rápidamente y con la misma rapidez, donde segundos antes estaba la piedra, apareció una extraña lanza, saliendo hacia arriba y atravesando el mentón de Dante, le atravesó la cabeza entera, para salirle la punta por el cráneo, su cuerpo dio unas fuertes sacudidas en unos segundos, con un gran espasmo, desapareció, sus ropas y armas, cayeron al suelo.

Vergil dio un grito ahogado y soltó Yamato, abrió los ojos y vio como tanto Elisabeth como Dante, le miraban, con expresión confusa y asustada. Vergil apretadaba tan fuertemente el puño que los nudillos se le quedaban blancos, su corazón desbocado, bombeaba sin control, aflojo la presión de sus puños y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Dante, visiblemente preocupado.  
-Nada-gruño Vergil, mirando hacia otro lado.  
-¿Entonces porque gritaste así?-insistió Dante.  
-Por nada, dejame en paz.  
-Pues mejor-gruño Dante, de mala gana, y molesto, caminando de nuevo, junto a Elisabeth.

Vergil se agacho a recoger Yamato, al sentir el mango de la espada, noto cierto alivio, empezó a caminar por detrás Dante y Elisabeth, notaba que gracias a Yamato, empezaba a relajarse y los latidos de su corazón empezaban a normalizarse, pero de nuevo, sintió una opresión en el estomago y su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, vio el mismo lugar, la misma piedra, oculta en el suelo, a Dante ir hacia ella, vio como su pie se acercaba a la piedra, y como iba a pisarla, quizá fue la cantidad de sangre que llego a su cerebro, por el frenético bombeo de su corazón, que pudo pensar antes de actuar, sabia que llamarle no serviría de nada, así que su mente, dio la orden a su cuerpo, tan rápido, que parecía imposible y pese a estar de nuevo sin ningún poder, usando la rapidez de ese cuerpo "humano", se lanzo contra Dante lo agarro con firmeza por la gabardina, a la vez que Dante pisaba la piedra y tiro de Dante hacia él, la lanza salio en ese preciso instante, rozándole la barbilla y la mejilla, de Dante, haciéndole una leve herida. Dante cayo de espaldas y con Elisabeth de la mano, sobre Vergil, aplastandolo entre los dos. La lanza desapareció en segundos, ante la mirada perpleja de Elisabeth y Dante, este ultimo se toco la mejilla, que empezó a arderle.  
-Salid de encima-gruño Vergil, malhumorado.

Elisabeth fue la primera, seguida por un Dante, perplejo y confuso.  
-Es mejor que te cortes con tu espada-le aviso Elisabeth, al ver como la herida de Dante avanzaba por segundos, destruyendo la carne de la cara.- la herida, crece.  
-¡Mierda!-se quejo Dante, con Rebellion se corto profundamente, arrancándose un trozo de carne, dejando una gran marca en su cara.-suerte, que me volverá a crecer pronto-se dijo con alivio, a la vez que la herida se cerraba y dejaba de sangrar.-parecía como una especie de sustancia corrosiva-dijo con asco, mirando como el trozo de carne que se corto desaparecía sin dejar rastro, miro a Vergil agradecido, y aunque no pudo evitarlo, sonrió-gracias.

Vergil solo le miro fríamente.

-Habrá que ir con cuidado a partir de ahora-dijo Dante, dándose por satisfecho, sabia que Vergil, pondría esa cara, cogió a Elisabeth de la mano, de nuevo.

-Prefiero ir sola-dijo ella soltándose y caminando delante de ellos, se giro a unos pocos metros.-esto, solo ah pasado, porque me relaje demasiado, lo siento-dijo haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia.-yo debí ver la trampa.  
-No te disculpes-dijo Dante, incomodo-si, la culpa fue mía, por ir, sin fijarme u_uU  
-No, no hay excusa que valga-dijo negando con la cabeza-dejadme hacer una cosa-salio corriendo, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de ellos, se paro.

Dante y Vergil, la miraron incrédulos y asombrados, cuando vieron como extendiendo los brazos, con algún extraño poder, hizo que la sala se estremeciera y varias trampas saltaron, apareciendo lanzas por todos lados y desapareciendo con la misma rapidez, que aparecían.

-¡Ya esta!, podemos irnos ^-^ -exclamo una vez acabado y acercándose a ellos de nuevo, sonriente.-esta vez, no hay peligro.  
-¡Vaya!-exclamaron asombrados, los dos hermanos a la vez.  
-Siento tanto, no haberlo echo antes, suerte que Vergil lo vio.  
-Si, debo fijarme mas-dijo Dante, herido en su amor propio.  
-No, creo que fijándote, lo veas, es mas de...  
-Vale, capto la idea, no me deprimas mas-se quejo.  
-No queria decir eso...  
-Ya no importa, sigamos-decia Dante, con prisas.  
-Si-dijo Eli, mas alegremente, dejando a Dante ir primero, se acerco a Vergil, y le miro con pena- puedo cogerte la mano?-pregunto y sin esperar respuesta se la cogio.  
Vergil se quedo parado, pero suspiro y lo dejo estar, camino de la mano de eli  
-Sabia, que erais vosotros ^-^  
-¿¡Eh!?-exclamo Vergil perplejo.-¿de que hablas?  
-Una de mis tías, no la que busco, otra. Es clarividente, como tu-dijo mirándole risueña-ella hace cosas, como lo que hiciste antes, por eso se que tuviste una premonición, tienes al igual poder de Cronos-le informo Elisabeth.  
-Menuda tontería, lo de antes fue suerte y ahora mismo tal y como dijiste no tengo poder demoníaco, así que es imposible, que tuviera una premonición.  
-El poder de Cronos es diferente, ya que el autentico poder del tiempo, no es demoníaco, es poder celestial. El poder demoníaco sobre el tiempo, es diferente y muy reducido en poder, tan solo sirve para ralentizar objetos o parar el espacio tiempo, unos segundos, no es nada, comparado con el autentico poder del tiempo, el poder de Cronos, es mas intrincado y poderoso, es un poder de futuro, pasado y presente, con ello tienes todo en tus manos, poder de premonición, cambiar el destino de las almas, decidir quien vive y quien muere, aunque esto ultimo, nunca, a parte del propio Cronos, debe hacerlo nadie, es el único poder vetado, lo demás, pueden usarlo a su antojo, son muchos los dones, y no todos, tienen los mismos, hay algunos que solo pueden viajar en el tiempo, otros solo preveer sucesos. Se dice que quien tiene estos poderes, esta marcado y es un protegido de los dioses, pero siempre y cuando, no usen los poderes de manera incorrecta, si alguien hace eso sera juzgado, cayendo la ira divina sobre él y Cronos también seria juzgado por los dioses-decía, haciendo una pausa y añadió tristemente, en un susurro-aunque eso ya no importe.  
-Eso esta muy bien-dijo Vergil pacientemente-pero no me has dicho porque puedo tener ese poder y el demoníaco no, si no tengo poder, no lo tengo de ninguna manera, ademas que tiene ver lo que contabas conmigo?  
-Aún, ni había acabado, me tomaba una pausa, para coger aire-dijo malhumorada-ademas, te estaba explicando algo importante, que me dijo mi tía la vidente, ¿me dejas continuar?  
-¡Psch!, pues continua...  
-Pues eso- decía molesta-como es un poder celestial, los humanos son los que mas lo poseen, hay un demonio por cada millón de humanos, y ya ni eso, son una minoría, actualmente, que sepa, solo hay tres demonios con esos dones, y vosotros, puede que haya alguno mas, pero no muchos.-hizo una pequeña pausa de nuevo y continuo-Tu ahora que eres un mestizo, sin poder demoníaco, eres como un humano y el poder de Cronos, no tiene tu lado demoníaco, que lo mantenga oculto, así que ahora deberías usar ese don sin problemas, es cuestión de ir probando que habilidades tienes aparte de la premonición, tu don de tiempo esta alerta y libre, sin que le dominen, así que si hubieran mas trampas, seguro que las detectarías antes que nadie, como antes.  
-Ok, esta bien, pero repito, que tiene eso que ver, con lo que dijiste antes, sobre que teníamos que ser nosotros?  
-Ah, pues..-empezaba a moverse nerviosa, después de mover la boca y no decir nada, al final se decidió- pues mi tía profetizo, que un día me encontraría con dos gemelos, medio humanos, medio demonios, peliblancos, mas jóvenes que yo, y...  
-Entonces, la profecía esta mal, acaso no ves que somos mayores-gruño Vergil, mas alto de lo debido.

Ella se paro y le miro con una gran sonrisa, Dante que oyó lo que dijo Vergil, se acerco a ellos.  
-¿Que pasa?-dijo sonriente acercándose a Elisabeth y poniéndole la manoen la cabeza, removiendole el pelo-¿quieres jugar a ser mayor?-dijo riendo  
-No, no-se quejo-soy mayor que vosotros, os lo aseguro, vosotros adivinar que edad tengo, empieza por uno.  
-¡Mil!-exclamo Dante en broma  
Elisabeth le miro con desagrado.  
-No te pases-gruño Eli molesta.  
-Ja, ja, era broma, esta claro, tienes diez, aunque realmente pareces mas pequeña, como unos cinco o seis años, al menos eso te echaba yo XD  
-Eh dicho mas grande que vosotros-dijo cansada  
-Cien-dijo Vergil, sin darle importancia- ya había escuchado que los sucubus, crecen de manera mas lenta, a la mayoría de los demonios, por ello no envejecen casi nunca.  
-Bueno para ser mas exactos, ciento veinte ^-^ -añadió ella.  
-No puede ser, debe ser una tomadura de pelo, no es posible, los demonios crecen rápido, nosotros porque somos humanos también, sino habríamos crecidos, enseguida.-dijo mirando a Vergil-vale que vivan mas años los sucubus, pero crecen y después esta el parón demoníaco, en el que dejan de envejecer drasticamente, cuando saben defenderse.  
-No es así, hay excepciones, como los sucubus, demonios que van en grupos, y se defienden entre ellos, por ello, su ciclo de crecimiento es mas lento-le informo Vergil, pacientemente, pensando en lo idiota que era su hermano-por ello, al no tener que protegerse a si mismos, tienen ese metabolismo.  
-Yo alucino-exclamo Dante.  
-Que se va a esperar de un idiota ￢￢U  
-No empecéis-les aviso Elisabeth, temiendo que empezaran a discutir de nuevo.-lo mejor es que salgamos ya de aquí, la salida esta cerca.

Los tres salieron de allí y se encontraron con una gran fuente.  
-Bien, deberemos beber de esta agua, para continuar, eso evitara que las partículas que exhalemos de aquí nos mate. Este sitio esta lleno de una sustancia toxica volátil, muy peligrosa para todos los seres. El agua de la fuente las eliminara de nuestro organismo.

Dante miro a la fuente y a la extraña masa viscoso amarillenta, casi verde que salia de la fuente, con profundo asco, torció el gesto.

-¡Ni loco, bebo yo de ahí!-dijo tajantemente, poniendo las manos a la altura de la cara y formando una X, con ellas.  
-Afecta a los a todos los demonios-le aviso Eli- y sino no bebes, las partículas que ya empezaste a respirar, entraran en tu organismo y harán que tus órganos internos se deshagan, hasta que solo sean una masa viscosa, pero antes vomitaras sangre y entonces ….  
-¡Para, por favor!, ¡que asco!-se quejo Dante, con la mano en la boca- ya no si tengo ganas de vomitar porque ya tengo eso en el organismo, o por tu explicación.

Dante corrió hacia la fuente y armándose de valor, bebió de golpe un gran trago, poniendo una cara que era todo un poema.

-¿Esta buena?-se mofo Vergil.

Dante aun mas pálido de lo normal, intento reírse, aunque le salio algo parecido a un puchero.

-¡Calla!, porque ahora, te tocara beber a ti también.

-Eh bebido cosas peores, lo de esta fuente no esta tan malo, comparado con otras. Pero sobretodo yo no monto los numeritos que te marcas tu-dijo de manera indiferente, sin embargo no pudo esconder, una sonrisa de triunfo-ademas, yo se la función de esta fuente ya vine aquí, por eso también se que vas a tener que beber otra vez, estupido-se burlo.-ya que no debiste beber tan pronto.

Dante le miro entrecerrando los ojos, después miro a Eli.  
-Eso es Dante, no debiste beber tan pronto-le dijo Elisabeth-dije que deberíamos beber, no que bebiéramos, entiende los términos, nadie te dijo que bebieras ya.  
-¿Es una broma verdad?-dijo tambaleándose.  
-No, Dante, no es ninguna broma-siguió hablando Eli- mira, hay que esperar a que la toxina, llegue a nuestro organismo y se instale en los órganos, por decirlo de alguna manera que entiendas, que la toxina se acomode en ellos, como una.... as... aso....  
-Asimilación-añadió Vergil, al ver que a la niña no le salia la palabra.  
-Bueno eso mismo, je, je, una vez nuestro organismo asimila la toxina, empieza en cinco horas el proceso de corrosión, je, je, ¿verdad Vergil?.-le dijo para ver si lo decía bien, Vergil afirmo con la cabeza, y Elisabeth sonrió contenta.-pues es antes de esas cinco horas cuando debemos beber el agua, una vez el cuerpo asimila la toxina sin que empiece la corrosión, y eso es al cabo de una media hora después de respirarla, y tu con cinco ya te la bebiste-le dijo a Dante.-por eso no te hará nada y tienes que volver a beber, sorry.

Dante blanco como el papel, miro la fuente, miro a Eli, pidiendo clemencia con los ojos.  
-No, me me hagas esto, no puedo creer que tenga beber de nuevo esa porquería.  
-¡Sorry!-dijo ella de nuevo, poniendo las manos juntas, pidiéndole perdón con ellas también-debes beber y con ellos te vuelves inmune durante sesenta y tres horas.  
-Maldita sea, Vergil-grito Dante furioso-sabiéndolo, como lo sabias haberme avisado, capullo.

Vergil miro hacia otro lado, sobretodo para reír a gusto sin que le vieran la cara. Dante enfurruñado se alejo de ellos y se sentó en el suelo mascullando y clavando Rebellion en el suelo.  
-Pues, ir empezando vosotros-mascullo.  
-Ya falta poco, para que podamos beber-dijo Elisabeth risueña-¿puedo continuar con lo de antes mientras?-le dijo a Vergil, este movió los hombros-Bien, ella me dijo que ellos debían ser mas jóvenes que yo, gemelos y peliblancos y que serian de los pocos que tienen dones de cronos, que hay en el mundo demoníaco, Aunque también dijo que solo uno de ellos tenia el don de nacimiento al otro le aparecería con el tiempo, y también comprobé que Dante aun no lo tiene, por eso no hay vuelta de hoja, ya que son una minoría, y que encima seáis gemelos y peliblancos como dijo, es imposible que me equivoque sois vosotros.  
-¿Y?, ¿que pasa con ello?-gruño Vergil, sin perder la paciencia.  
-Que la profecía, era que yo me casaría con uno de los gemelos y reinaríamos el mundo demoníaco-dijo felizmente.- es el destino, y mi destinación sois uno de vosotros.  
-¡Chorradas! Ademas, ¿porque debes fiarte de una profecía?, debes sentir que sientes algo por alguien, no porque tu tía lo diga-gruño Vergil a desgana.  
-No es ninguna tontería, mi tía nunca se equivoca, y si que siento algo, sois especiales, los dos.  
-Encima lo sientes por los dos?, aun eres una cría que no diferencia el afecto del amor, por mucho que tengas cien años, sigues siendo una niña-dijo Vergil, malhumorado.  
-Ciento veinte.-le rectifico Eli.  
-Como si son mil.

Elisabeth empezó a hinchar los carrillos.  
-Olvida eso, ya es la hora-Vergil la dejo de lado y se acerca a la fuente.  
Dante lo vio, se levanto y se acerco, dispuesto a ver de primera linea la cara de Vergil.  
-¡Es la verdad!-grito Elisabeth, visiblemente molesta.- Estoy destinada a uno de vosotros.

Vergil ni la miro, pero Dante que no había escuchado nada de la conversación, puso cara de circunstancia, se rasco la cabeza y miro a la pequeña, sonriendo. Vergil temía que dijera alguna estupidez, y puso los ojos en blanco, solo en pensar lo que iba a decir.  
-Mira dentro de unos años, puedes venir a decirme eso y aceptare con mucho gusto, aunque al paso que creces, creo que tendría que esperar mucho, ja, ja, ja...  
-¡Idiota!-gruño Vergil, mirando hacia otro lado, con vergüenza, después miro a la niña-primero-le dijo firmemente- a este mejor ni te acerques, y creo que sabes porque-le aviso-segundo, conmigo ni lo sueñes, ademas yo, ya…-se quedo helado, ante lo que había pensado y mas porque estuvo a punto de decirlo, se enfado por ello y se callo.

Dante lo miro confuso.  
-¿¡Tu ya, que!?-quiso saber

Vergil le ignoro y empezó a dar un trajo al liquido, para que lo olvidaran el tema, cuando Dante se dio una palmada en la frente y lo miro con los ojos abiertos.  
-¡¡¡Lady!!!-exclamo Dante  
Vergil le escupió todo el liquido en la cara, tosiendo por lo que se le había ido hacia el otro lado, ante la sorpresa.  
-¿Así que, acerté?-exclamo Dante asombrado, limpiándose con la mano las babas de Vergil, aunque del asombro le hizo sin pensar y no pensó mucho en que era-sabes, lo sabia, lo sabia, je, je, lo de antes era muy raro, sabia que había algo raro, tengo que felicitar a Lady, a conseguido todo un logro, ja, ja, aunque, Vergil, te aviso que por fuera Lady parece muy buena chica, pero siempre consigue ponerse inaguantable, deberás tener paciencia, algo que no tienes, pero bueno... -hablaba sin parar.  
-Sabes si tu hermano va con pilas?  
-Ni idea-dijo empezando a hartarse e intentando aguantar.  
-Ja, ja, lo parece.  
-Es una tontería, pero como sabes, sobre pilas?  
-En alguna ocasión, fui al mundo humano, oía conversaciones y demás-dijo Elisabeth, felizmente.  
-Entiendo-dijo desganado.  
-¿Intentas conversar, para no oírle cierto?  
-Exacto.  
-...también, es una agarrada-continuaba Dante-solo piensa en el dinero, a mi, me atrajo al principio, suerte que me di cuenta de como era y no seguí adelante...-saltándose que intentara besarla-tuve suerte...  
-Que pesado, ¿no?-empezaba a hartarse la pequeña, de oír hablar solo de esa chica.  
-Creo, que es hora de callarlo.  
-¿Como?  
-De una única manera-murmuro Vergil, con media sonrisa y ojos malévolos.  
-....se gasta demasiado en ropa, aunque la mitad de las veces, me las carga a mi cuenta porque la rompe, ah, y no hace mas que exigirme deudas, haber si ahora que seremos cuñados, se olvida de ello-decía Dante y se paro a pensarlo, después suspiro- no, no creo que eso, me lo perdone, pero para eso estas tu, insistele, en que no lo haga, je, je, mira una cosa buena de todo esto, al fin me liberare de las deudas-rió a carcajadas- y también....

Vergil se acerco sigilosamente por la espalda, poniéndose tras el, le dio un fuerte puntapié en el culo, tirandole al suelo.  
-Por pesado-gruño Vergil, maliciosamente- aprende a cerrar la boca de una vez.

Elisabeth reía abiertamente, mientras Dante se incorporaba, cogiéndose el trasero y echando chispas.  
-Porque hiciste eso?  
-Te lo acabo de decir-gruño Vergil-aprende a callar, ademas te montaste una película, tu solo, y una sin fundamento.  
-¡Y una mierda!-gruño desafiante-¡entonces acaba la frase!-exigió.  
-¿Eso quieres?, esta bien, solo quería decir, que cuando acabe lo que tengo que hacer, me quedare definitivamente aquí, es mas ya no piense volver a ese mundo de mierda, me quedare aquí y solo-dijo recalcando las ultimas palabras- sin nadie que me moleste, era solo eso, así que dejame en paz-añadió tajantemente.

Dante se giro molesto.  
-Pues si tanto te gusta este mundo de mierda-decía Dante, con las mismas palabras de Vergil-y piensas quedarte aquí, si que podría ser, que te quedaras con ella.  
-Eh dicho solo, estúpido-gruño.- una vida de paz y tranquilidad  
-Eso ya lo veremos-gruño Dante malhumorado, para si mismo.

Elisabeth los miro tristemente, no sabia a quien de los dos acercarse, al final decidió ir con Dante, el cual, aun se le notaba el mosqueo en la cara, Eli le cogió de la gabardina y Dante se giro a mirarla, ella, le pidió que se agachara y Dante lo hizo. Con una gran sonrisa Eli, le puso las manos en la cara y tirandole con suavidad de sus mejillas le hizo, hacer una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Así estas mas guapo ^-^

Dante no pudo evitar sonreír y removerle el pelo.  
-Empiezo a pensar que puede que Vergil tenga razón-dijo Elisabeth pensativa- no siento nada especial, como me habían dicho que era el amor, quizá solo es cuestión de tiempo, pero ahora es como si os viera como unos hermanos grandes, pese a que yo soy la mayor, je, je-dijo riendo.- quizá no seáis vosotros después de todo, quien sabe, con lo apuestos que sois, seguro que tenéis muchas pretendientes y tendréis muchos hijos, puede que sea alguno de ellos-animada por ello, movió la cabeza energeticamente, afirmando-si, seguro que es eso. El día que sentéis cabeza y forméis una familia, vuestros hijos serán guapísimos-añadió de forma soñadora.-quizá hasta puede que para entonces ya de el estirón.  
-Tienes toda la razón-exclamo Dante cogiéndose la barbilla-no hay ni una mujer que resista a mis encantos, todas están coladitas por mis huesos, ja, ja, ja.-decía divertido, y después un poco mas serio añadió- aunque nunca me aproveche de ello-volvió a reír- ni de nadie, pero eh tenido para dar y regalar-estallo en carcajadas.  
-¡Jun!, muy educativo, si señor-dijo Vergil con sarcasmo, resoplando y alucinando.

Dante hizo que ignoro el comentario de Vergil.  
Y, a este donde lo ves-dijo señalando a Vergil, sin girarse a mirarle-no se ha comido una rosca, demasiado amante del mundo demoniac~oo!!-grito lo ultimo, al ser atravesado por dos espadas invocadas-¿que pasa que te jode que te digan la verdad?  
-¿Verdad?, porque no cuentas como huías de tus admiradoras?-dijo maliciosamente.  
-¡Hey! Eso no vale, solo era un crío -se quejo Dante-ademas yo almenos no me liaba a porrazos con todos.  
-Era la única manera de que entendiera, que no quería que me molestaran, y también estaba aquel...  
-Vamos continua-le animo Dante  
-¡Jun!, eso si que quieres que lo diga, no?  
-Exacto-exclamo Dante animadamente.  
-Debería darte vergüenza-dijo con reproche  
-No, no me la da, almenos fui el único que hacia caso a papa, no quería que peleáramos con las personas.-decía riéndose-pobre chiquillo, seguro que en su vida paso mas miedo.  
-Se lo merecía.-exclamo Vergil rememorando aquel momento.  
-Te doy toda la razón.

Flash bask

El aire era cálido aquel día de verano, los niños corrían alborotados, por el parque.  
Sparda de la mano de los pequeños gemelos, admiraba el pacifico lugar con emoción, aquellos momentos, eran una bendición para el, los gemelos miraban el rostro sereno de su padre, y como cambiaba, cuando Eva, llegando con la compra lo distraía y le ponía cara de enamorado, ellos se rieron y soltándose de la mano, fueron a jugar. Dante corrió como loco contra los niños del parque, todo iba bien hasta que las niñas empezaban a tirarle para jugar solo con el. Vergil desde la distancia se reía, observando la huida de todos los días de Dante, llamando a su hermano, para que le socorriera.-No aprende-susurro Vergil, divertido, después de verle un rato huyendo, echo a correr hacia él. Las niñas al ver a Vergil, acercarse se dividieron en dos y fueron hacia él-Y yo tampoco-gruño cansado al verse acorralado por ellas, les lanzo su mirada fría e imperturbable, pero a las niñas les daba igual, y empezaron a tirar de él, para ver quien se lo quedaba, al final harto, las empujo y salio corriendo. Los niños hicieron piña y llamando a los Sparda, les lanzaron el balón, Vergil, lo paro y se lo lanzo a las niñas, que se dispersaron entre risitas.-¡Ahora Dante!-le dijo a su hermano, corriendo de la mano y riéndose. -Nos vemos , después-les decía Dante a los niños. Sparda les miro con desaprovacion aunque impresionado en el control de la fuerza de Vergil, aun así no quería arriesgarse, sabia que algún día, podía hacer daño a alguien, iba a ir a hablar con Vergil, cuando Eva lo detuvo-dejales, sabe lo que hace, cariño- resoplo cansado y se dejo convencer, nuevamente por ella. Vergil lo había oído, ya que estaba con sus sentidos alerta, se sintió molesto en que su padre no confiera en su auto control, el no era como Dante, él sabia regular su fuerza, nunca haría daño a nadie, no si no se lo hacían a él. Cuando llegaron a una zona, sin nadie que les molestaran, pararon y soltó la mano de Dante. Dante se acerco a un árbol, -¿jugamos al escondite?, paro yo-Vergil, sonrió, y afirmo con la cabeza. Cuando casi era hora de irse y le tocaba el turno de parar a Vergil, Dante quiso esconderse lo mejor que pudo y se alejo demasiado, alguien lo vio y sin buenas intenciones fue a su encuentro, Dante escucho, el ruido de una rama al partirse se giro y sintió un puñetazo en el estomago. Vergil, harto de buscar a Dante, se enfado y empezó a irse de allí, para que Dante saliera de donde estuviera. En su camino choco con un crío, el choque lo tiro de espaldas. Se levanto cabreado y vio a su hermano, aferrándolo con fuerzas, mientras lloraba, tenia la cara llena de magulladuras y varios moratones. -¿Qué te paso?-asustado miro por si aparecían demonios, pero solo vio a tres niños un poco mas grande que ellos, al ver al abusón de la zona, entendió que había pasado, noto como su sangre hervía, dejo con cuidado a Dante en el suelo y se acerco con los ojos lleno de ira a los niños, estos solo rieron y le enseñaron los puños-Tu también quieres, que niños mas tontos, ni si quiera se defienden, esto es lo mas fácil que eh hecho en mi vid…-un puñetazo de Vergil en la mandíbula le cerro la boca, también le salto algunos dientes. Dante, miro a su hermano, sorprendido-no, lo hagas, papa se enfadara-le aviso, peor a Vergil, le daba igual, nadie se metía con un Sparda, cogió al crío de la camisa con la mirada fría, que le caracterizaba, el crió al verle los ojos, grito con pavor, escupiendo sangre, llamo a sus amigos, estos, no tuvieron mas remedio que acercarse a Vergil, y este con un golpe, que ni se vio, los tumbo-tienes mas sirvientes?-le decía al crió, este solo lloro, y cuando Vergil lo soltó salio corriendo, gritando sobre un monstruo. Dante abrazo a Vergil, para que este no fuera tras el niño, que le insultaba. Vergil miro a su hermano y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza- Siempre te protegeré, pero debes ser valiente y defenderte tu mismo, para cuando yo no este, a tu lado, a que eso sera pocas veces-le dijo con una sonrisa, su hermano afirmo con la cabeza. Después Vergil, tuvo que soportar la reprimenda de su padre. Pero le dio igual, estaba satisfecho con lo que hizo.

Fin del flas back

Elisabeth, miraba a los hermanos, sumidos en sus recuerdos, parecían, que habían dejado de lado su rivalidad, aunque eso solo duro un momento.

***************

**Aztecaguerrera:** hola, me alegro k te siga gustando ^^. Nevaqn tiene muchaa familia, muchisma, k se prepare Dante XDD Eli es muy buena, peor a saber k hara, le vale correr a Dante, mas k nunca ^^

es una dulcura, despues pondre unos links de él, k nos e como poner links k vayan u-uU

si asi es, tienen la excusa perfecta para ello, ja, ja, nadie les regaña xD

bueno el proximo sera el miercoles, si no se me pasa el dia XDD

arigato por tu^s coemntarios ^^

**GRACIAS A LOS K LEEN ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

_*********************_

_**De nuevo el lunes nuevo capitulo**_

_*********************_

Devil May Cry 5: Devil Evil Return

Cap 18: Sparda, Amanda y Cronos

Elisabeth, seguía mirándoles absorta, al verles de esa manera, vio a los pequeños, que Sparda, una vez con orgullo, le hablo de ellos, diciendo que eran unos niños encantadores y que vivían el uno para el otro, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes, aunque no entro en detalles sobre su aspecto y Elisabeth, se mostraba, con ansias de ver aquellos hermanos tan bien avenidos, cuantas veces subió al mundo humano, para intentar encontrarlos, ella y su tía, la cual desesperada lo buscaba después de la desaparición de Eva y Sparda, ni sus poderes, eran capaces de encontrarles, al final con gran pesar, tuvo que dejar de buscar y centrarse, en apaciguar la ira del condenado, para poder pedirle el favor de encontrar a los Sparda, si alguna vez se liberaba. Él era su mejor amigo, debía hacerlo, aunque el creyera, que Sparda le traiciono.  
-El no pudo hacer eso-susurro Elisabeth, pensativa.

Los gemelos la miraron, volviendo a la realidad.  
-¿Que sucede pequeña?-le dijo Dante, al llegar frente de ella.  
-Nada, solo pensaba en lo mucho que os parecéis a vuestro padre, tenéis su espíritu, y el lo sabia, estaba muy orgulloso de vosotros-dijo tímidamente.

Dante Y Vergil, se miraron sorprendidos. Vergil aferro Yamato con fuerzas e iba a decir algo, cuando Dante se le adelanto.  
-¿Conocías a Sparda?  
-Si, le conocía, el decía que vosotros, erais inseparables y que os adorabais y por lo que veo era verdad-dijo riendo  
-Pero tu tienes ojos en la cara- dijo Dante, alucinando.-si ni siquiera nos soportamos.  
-Eso parece...-dijo sonriente.  
-Dejad, esa estupidez, ¿como le conociste?- quiso saber Vergil.  
-Ya dije que mi tía era vidente, ella era Amanda, y era una gran amiga de Sparda, junto a Cronos...

Vergil al oír ese ultimo nombre, soltó Yamato, la cual cayo al suelo. Dante e Elisabeth, lo miraron extrañado. Vergil la recogió sin dirigirles ni una sola palabra ni mirada.  
-Es imposible que conozcas a Cronos, ¿le conoces?-pregunto extrañada.-porque antes, no me dijiste na...  
-Claro que no-gruño molesto, cortándola.  
-Ya me extrañaba, él... bueno a él lo sellaron antes que nacierais, aunque habla con sus protegidos, como mi tía, me extrañaba que hablara con un Sparda, era imposible después de todo aquello.  
-¡Hmm, Cronos!, me suena, ¿era un demonio, algo fuerte no?-decía Dante al tuntun.  
-Era un dios, bueno pese a todo sigue siéndolo.  
-¿Como van a sellar a un dios, debía ser un demonio poderoso-decía Dante asombrado.  
-No fueron los demonios.  
-Quiero saber que fue lo que paso-exigió Vergil-que fue lo que le paso con Sparda.  
-¡Hey tranquilo!-se quejo Dante- ¿y porque iba a pasara algo con Sparda?  
-Así que si hablo contigo, debiste hacer algo malo, sino nunca se habría dignado a hablarle a un Sparda.-concluyo Eli.  
-No me entero de nada-se quejo Dante de nuevo, intentando entender aquello-¿pero no decías que eran amigos?-y mirando a Vergil-¿se puede saber que hiciste para cabrear a un dios, que encima esta sellado?  
-Demasiadas cosas para tu pequeño, cerebro, no pienses en nada, si no te dará algo-se mofo Vergil.  
-Je, je, je-dijo riendo con sarcasmo.  
-¡Niña!, di que paso entre ellos-decía Vergil, empezando a perder la paciencia y de mala manera.  
-Quizá no debería decíroslo, pero...  
-No hay peros, lo dirás-decía amenazadoramente.  
-No te pases, ¿porque te pones así?, ¿acaso quieres que volvamos a repetir lo de la torre?-le dijo Dante molesto y furioso.  
-No creas que saldrás tan bien parado, como aquella vez-dijo desenfundando Yamato.  
-¡¡Calmaos!!-grito Elisabeth-no peléis por favor, no de esa manera-suplico.-por favor, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Dante se mordió el labio, dejo de lado a Vergil y se acerco a ella.  
-Lo siento, peque-le dijo-no pelearemos, te lo prometo.  
-Eso dilo, por ti-dijo Vergil, mirándoles fríamente.-yo eso, nunca lo prometeré y menos a una cría, ademas si no dice lo que quiero saber morirá.

Dante quiso encararse con él, pero Elisabeth, lo retuvo cogiéndole del brazo, con la misma mirada que Vergil, le dedicaba, lo miraba ella a él.  
-Lo iba a decir, pero si sigues con esa actitud, no lo haré-le reprocho, con firmeza-ademas, se que tampoco ibas a matarme, no lo ibas a hacer, puede que te conozca, mas que tu, a ti mismo- le desafió- así que si quieres saber algo, deja de actuar como un idiota.

Vergil se quedo asombrado, y aunque molesto como nunca, decidió no decir nada. Por su parte Dante, se había quedado con la boca abierta y maravillado, ante aquella chiquilla.  
-Bueno, ahora que dejamos las cosas claras, os lo explicare-dijo con decisión.

Sparda, Amanda y Cronos, eran inseparables, la mayoría de los demonios que sabían sobre ellos, decidían no acercarse. Por separados eran poderosos, pero juntos eran invencibles, muchos intentaron romper los lazos que les unían, pero ninguno lo consiguió. Cronos el dios del tiempo, fue quien les enseño a domar sus poderes sobre el tiempo, Amanda y Sparda, eran de los pocos que tenían sus dones, y que merecían el respeto del dios, este les brindo su protección cuando aún eran jóvenes, gracias a él, fue que se hicieron tan fuertes, al principio, Cronos, solo venia a adiestrarlos, peor poco a poco, solo entraba al mundo demoníaco, para conversar y pasar buenos momentos. Pero eso hacia que los demás dioses, empezaran a molestarse ante esa situación, para ellos era inconcebible que un dios, pasara tanto tiempo en el mundo demoníaco, y aun mas inconcebible, que enseñara a dos demonios, a dos enemigos, Cronos les pedía que no tuvieran prejuicios, que los demonios no eran todo malvados, que Amanda y Sparda eran diferentes, aun así, los dioses le prohibieron, ir al mundo demoníaco, por lo que con pesar tuvo que despedirse de ellos e irse.  
Pasado el tiempo y con la guerra en el mundo demoníaco, Cronos regreso, había visto que sus amigos estaban en peligro, aunque no solo ellos, sino todo, las dimensiones y los mundos, todo, el Ragnarock, estaba apunto de suceder, por ello consiguió convencer a los dioses y fue en busca de ellos, les explico lo que sucedía, y dejando de lado la guerra demoníaca, se enfrascaron en la búsqueda, del demonio que oculto en una fisura temporal, paralela al mundo demoníaco,les ataco sin compasión, su fuerza era superior a la de cualquier demonio y Amanda resulto herida de gravedad, Sparda, entonces se enfrento solo, ya que Cronos se concentraba en mantener la fisura temporal abierta. Sparda con su fiel, espada del mismo nombre, combatió extenuando todas sus fuerzas, fue entonces, cuando se reencontró con su poder oculto, el poder de su estirpe, una de reyes, aunque por desgracia él, entonces no sabia nada de ello, pero eso le sirvió para conseguir un poder increíble mas poderoso que aquel demonio, y de forma prodigiosa le venció, salvando los tres mundos. Los dioses temieron el poder de Sparda y a cambio de salvar a Amanda, le sellaron parte de su poder. Con ello Amanda se salvo y Sparda volvió a ser tan solo un guerrero del mundo demoníaco, por el contrario Cronos, fue el héroe que evito el Ragnarock, a su pesar, ya que los dioses nunca aceptarían que fue un demonio el que les salvo y el dios supremo así lo quiso, que ningún dios, se enterara de ello. Cronos se enfrento durante décadas al dios supremo, intentando que quitara el sello de Sparda y que aceptara que él fue el único salvador, pero nunca lo consiguió y solo podía ver en premoniciones, como Sparda estaba condenado, si no conseguía liberar su poder, se acercaba la fecha de sus sueños y Cronos, decidió que no podía esperar mas, huyo del mundo celestial, sabia que eso traería consecuencias, pero estaba decidido a aceptarlas, odiaba las reglas de los dioses, las odiaba y por ello haría lo que él creía justo. Una vez llego al mundo demoníaco, se encontró primero con Amanda, la cual ya no acompañaba a Sparda, aún así le dijo donde encontrarlo. La guerra les había separado y Sparda luchaba como guerrero del príncipe demoníaco, cosa que Amanda se negó a hacer, no confiaba en ese ser, y por mucho que aviso a Sparda, este no quiso saber nada, para el solo existía el mundo demoníaco, su mundo y lucharía por él, junto al bando de su soberano, ese era el orgullo que nunca perdería. Cronos dio con él, aunque no estaba enfadado con Sparda, no entendía porque sus mejores amigos, se habían alejado, temía, que también, Sparda se alejara de él, Amanda le había demostrado que aún, le quería, pero temía que Sparda no,con miedo llego hasta él y se quedo paralizado, aún así Sparda, lo vio y en rostro se reflejo la sorpresa y alegría de verle, Cronos se quito un peso de encima. Sparda comento algo con un demonio y este se alejo de ellos. Sparda charlo animadamente con Cronos durante días, la guerra estaba en pausa, y no debía ir a la lucha por eso aprovecho esos días, Cronos le convenció para ir con Amanda también, y Sparda acepto, después de varias décadas, los tres volvían a estar unidos, Cronos, volvió a enseñarles nuevas habilidades y empezó a intentar romper el sello de Sparda, sin que este se diera cuenta, solo con la ayuda de Amanda, todo marchaba bien, pero la guerra volvió a su esplendor y el mismo demonio que estaba la vez que Cronos, encontró a Sparda, vino a buscarle. Sparda se disculpo pero fue a las armas. Amanda solo con ver a aquel demonio, el cual era amigo de Sparda, supo que traía algo entre manos, algo que podía traer desgracia a Sparda, pero no le comento nada a Cronos. Y pasado un tiempo, Cronos consiguió liberar el poder de Sparda, y a los pocos días Cronos fue sellado. Amanda fue la única a la que hablo en sueños desde entonces, y siempre le repetía lo mismo, con tristeza y odio,-Sparda, traidor-

Hay cosas que ni Amanda sabe, porque Cronosnunca le rebelo los detalles, pero ella sabe, que algo paso entre Sparda y Cronos, soñó, que Sparda apareció ante Cronos e intento destruir el mundo celestial, con su poder liberado, traicionando a Cronos, por eso fue castigado por los dioses, para que aprendiera a no confiar nunca mas en los demonios, pero eso solo fue un sueño y ni siquiera esta segura de ello, pero Cronos le dijo que estaba seguro que era Sparda, que el mismo delante de sus ojos le traiciono.¿Sparda fue un traidor? Amanda no lo creía así.

-Yo no creo que Sparda, le traicionara pese a todo, pero si Cronos, dice que le vio, ¿porque mentiría?¿vosotros creéis que Amanda tenia razón o no?-pregunto al acabar su relato.  
-Nuestro padre, nunca traicionaría a nadie-gruño Vergil  
-Claro, que no el viejo, no haría eso-Dante lo decía ofuscado y enfadado-ese Cronos, es idiota.  
-¿Idiota?, es estúpido y prepotente-en los ojos de Vergil, se reflejaba la ira de ese momento- es imposible, que padre hiciera eso, Cronos, tan solo no supo ver lo que tenia delante.  
- Claro que no, Sparda no haría eso-dijo Eli, con una sonrisa fingida-pero Cronos,ni es idiota, ni prepotente, ni mentiría-miro al suelo- no haría eso.  
-Seguramente, pero como dije no sabe ver lo que tenia delante, vaya dios del tiempo, que no previo eso, y le engañaron en toda la cara.

Elisabeth y Dante, miraron a Vergil confundidos.  
-Esta claro-dijo Vergil, como si no entendiera que ellos, no vieran lo que pasaba- el que apareció ante Cronos, no fue Sparda.  
-¿Ah no?-se asombro Dante  
-No, estúpido, no fue él, estoy seguro.  
-No se de quien hablas-se quejo Dante  
-Ni yo-dijo Elisabeth confundida.  
-De él, idiotas, de Nelphantom.  
-¡¡¿Él!!?-exclamo Dante, casi sin aliento, noto que algo de él ardía con furia, entendiendo, lo que Vergil decía- hijo de...  
-¿Nelphantom?, es el general de Mundus? Amanda dice que su nombre real es Phantom.  
-Así es, así es como Phantom, se hace llamar ahora-dijo furioso.  
-Entonces, ¿no se llama Nelphantom, de verdad?-decía Dante extrañado-¿ y tu como sabias eso?-le pregunto a Vergil extrañado y confuso- y ¿como es que nuestro padre le conocía?  
-Nosotros también le conocimos, cuando nuestro padre vivía.-le explico.  
-¡¿Que!? ¡¿En serio!?, no lo recuerdo-decía Dante, sorprendido-la verdad, es que hay muchas cosas de esa época que no recuerdo, me limite a ir olvidandolos-añadió, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Vergil solo lo miro y después agacho la cabeza.  
-Yo tampoco lo recordaba, fue hace poco, que lo recordé.

Dante, solo sonrió, aprovechando que Vergil no miraba.  
-Hubo, mucho que olvidar, pero, ahora es momento, para avanzar, sin mirar atrás. Y defender el honor de nuestro padre.

Vergil afirmo con la cabeza de manera inconsciente, se sorprendió a si mismo. Dante se puso las manos en los bolsillos.  
-Yo después de aquello, también llegue a odiar a los humanos-decía Dante, un poco incomodo, por lo que iba a decir- aunque, ellos se limitaban a ir con su vida, y no me metía con ellos. Intente alejarme de todos, si por su culpa había vuelto a perder algo valioso no merecía la pena, estar rodeado de esa gente y mientras iba acabando con los demonios que aparecían, no para salvarles, sino como venganza, me limitaba a vivir y solo vivía por ello, si algún humano en la lucha contra los demonios moría, no me importaba, ellos siempre estaban en medio, y si yo mira, pues mala suerte, debí ser mas fuerte.-saco las manos de los bolsillos, y se las puso tras la nuca- Poco a poco mi rencor, también se fue acumulando, para quien me abandono, aunque ni así llegue a odiarle, no podía. Así fue como apareció Arkham y me dio tu invitación. Poco me importo que en ese momento levantaras la torre, y murieran gente, solo quería dejar las cosas claras, aun así, el rencor me podía, cuando te vi y mas por tu actitud, conmigo-no lo dijo en reproche-luchamos, colaboramos y al final, volviste a desaparecer.-dio un puñetazo, en una columna haciéndola pedazos-ni siquiera sabes como me sentí en ese momento, tu solo, decidiste irte, a este mundo, ¿para que? Para acabar como acabaste, ¿donde estaba tu orgullo entonces?. ¿Que es lo que hay aquí, que tanto anhelas?-dijo al fin, mirándole a la cara-ahora estoy seguro, de que hay algo aquí, aparte del poder de Sparda, que querías, y si no es así, yo lo espero, porque, de nuevo volveríamos a luchar, si quieres lo mismo-le amenazo.  
-Volveremos a luchar, entonces-le dijo Vergil, sin cambiar de expresión.- ¿quieres que sea ahora?, por mi encantado.

Dante apretó el puño con fuerza.  
-No, prefiero ver, lo que buscas, verlo por mis propios ojos, y decidir entonces.  
-Es una perdida de tiempo-le aviso.  
-Lo perderé si hace falta.  
-Estúpido.  
-Solo te diré otra cosa, si algo aprendí entonces, fue que los humanos, no tenían nada que ver, ellos solo estaban en medio, sin poder defenderse, entendí el porque nuestro padre les defendió, y yo almenos, decidí seguirle los pasos, yo que no quería saber nada de él-sonrió con amargura-todo gracias a Lady, que me hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad. Y ahora espero, que ella te los haga abrir a ti, antes que sea tarde.  
Vergil solo rió, sarcásticamente.  
-Ya puedes irte, al mundo humano, entonces, para defenderles, aquí solo estorbas.  
-¿Y eso lo dice, alguien que ahora es humano?  
-Acabemos de una vez-gruño, sacando Yamato.

Elisabeth, los miro, moviendo la cabeza, sabia que si empezaban así, las cosas irían mal, mientras entre ellos colaboraran, las cosas irían bien, pero así, no. De esta manera, intentando, estar el uno, por encima del otro, no conseguirían vencer, intento intervenir.  
-Almenos esta claro, que Sparda no es ningún traidor.-dijo sin saber que tema sacar.

Dante y Vergil, no le hicieron caso, y cuando Dante saco Rebellion, chocaron las espadas, Vergil salio despedido hacia atrás por el impacto.  
-Y bien, señor, sabelotodo, ¿que decías, que podías hacer tu ahora?-se mofo

Vergil, con la cara desencajada por la ira, se levanto rápidamente y se abalanzo sobre Dante de nuevo, este se agacho y le golpeo en el estomago. Vergil cayo de rodillas al suelo.  
-Quizá, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es no recuperar nunca tu poder-dijo Dante, con ojos fríos- así, dejaras tu estupidez de lado, lo quieras o no.  
-¡¡Callate!!, ¡tu solo eres un estúpido, siempre estorbando!-gritaba con ira-¡¡¡Tu no sabes nada!!!.  
-Entonces, dime que es lo que tengo que saber.  
-No mereces, saber nada.

Aquello, pillo de sorpresa a Dante.  
-Tu que también, pensabas que nuestro padre, era un traidor-siguió diciendo Vergil.  
-Que dices, nunca pensé eso.  
-¡¡No mientas!!  
-¡No miento!-le dijo acercándose a Vergil.

Una voz llena de rencor, resonó en la cabeza de Vergil.  
Si, lo era, era un traidor, acabad de decir tantas tonterías, estoy cansado de oíros  
Vergil dio un paso, hacia atrás reconociendo esa voz. Dante pensó que era por el, y soltó Rebellion.  
-¿Vergil?  
Y tu, también, me traicionaste, pero se acerca la hora y no podrás hacer nada  
Vergil sintió, como algo lo atravesó, una punzada de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y cayo al suelo sin sentido, escuchando una risa, sin cesar en su cabeza. Dante y Elisabeth, fueron hacia el.

Flasback

¡¡QUE HAS ECHO!!, ¡¡NO DEBISTE!!¡¡NO DEBISTE, NADIE PUEDE JUGAR CON EL TIEMPO!!¡¡EL DEBIA MORIR!!¡¡AHORA LOS DIOSES, DEBERAN ACABAR CON EL, Y ESO SERA MUCHO PEOR!!, ¡¿¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES!??, EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE, EN PERSONA, VENDRA, ÉL NO TENDRA PIEDAD ¿PORQUE TODOS LOS SPARDA SOIS IGUALES? ¡¡¡INCONSCIENTES!! MALDITOS SPARDAS, PERO ME VENGARE, ME VENGARE, DE TODA VUESTRA ESTIRPE, LO HARE, Y SERA CON AYUDA DE UN SPARDA. YA LO VERAS. UN SPARDA ME AYUDARA EN MI VENGANZA.

Un joven Vergil despertó sudando, aquellos gritos aun resonaban en su mente, sabia que se él se enfadaría, pero quiso correr el riesgo, debía correrlo, no le importaba nada, solo quería salvar, lo único que le quedaba, no le importaba la ira de los dioses, se haría mas fuerte, mucho mas, solo debía ir eliminando demonios poderosos, para conseguir mas poder. Ni los dioses iban a poder con él, cuando vinieran, el podría, mantenerles a raya.  
Vergil estaba en medio de la nada, el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, reflejando el rostro cansado de Vergil, había agotado todas sus fuerzas en ese combate, pero al fin había vencido al demonio. El cuerpo del demonio se había evaporado, como cualquier cosa que esta en un tiempo que no es suyo, ese demonio, había viajado por el tiempo, y su cabeza aun seguía allí, , sin evaporarse, retenida por el poder de Vergil,este se levanto y la pisoteo, dejando esparcido los sesos por el suelo. No mostro ninguna expresion, aunque aquel demonio lo había llevado de cabeza durante mucho tiempo, desde que soño con él, había estado entrenando sin descanso, aquel maldito demonio, que le iba a arrebatar, lo único importante que le quedaba en ese mundo, lo único que hacia, que no fuera al encuentro de sus padres. El como hermano mayor, debía proteger a su hermano menor. Pero aquel ser, lo mataría tarde o temprano, iba a salir por la fisura que quedo abierta cuando se sello el mundo demoníaco, saldría como un demonio debil, para irse haciendo fuerte, devorando humanos y conseguir el poder verdadero, al matar a Dante. Cada vez que Vergil, cerraba los ojos veía esa escena, veía como el demonio, le mataba, Dante aun era un adolescente, cubierto de sangre, devorado, aun vivo, de manera cruel. Vergil noto que el estomago se le revolvía, como cada vez que veía eso, sintió nauseas, y vomito.

Con el demonio vencido, y la amenaza eliminada, fue al encuentro de Dante, después de un año, fue sin avisarle mentalmente, quería ver como vivía.  
Una vez delante de la casa, miro por la ventana, vio una escena típica de familia. Dante parecía feliz, sonreía, y hablaba por los codos, eso no molesto a Vergil, aunque se sintió un poco mas solo, decidió irse ese día, para descansar.

Cronos volvió a hablarle esa noche mentalmente, de manera mas serena.  
-Ahora que has cambiado el curso de la historia, tu mismo te has condenado, ese demonio, debía matar a Dante, si, pero también con todo el poder que había conseguido, al regresar al mundo demoníaco, eliminaría a Mundus, entonces tu, en venganza de Dante, habrías luchado sin cuartel, para hacerte mas poderoso y vencerle y le habrías matado a él. Te habrías convertido en el nuevo rey del mundo demoníaco y podrías haberte vengado de ese demonio y también de Mundus, causante de la muerte de tus padres, pero por lo que has echo el cambio sera drástico, no habrá nadie que mate a Mundus y el lograra cosas, que no debía, sera un futuro, interesante, el que me dejas observar, un mundo, que aunque mis años de encierro de nuevo sean mas largos, por lo que has echo, me dará igual, ya que merecerá la pena, para mi observar todo eso, sera como un regalo y una maldición para vosotros, veré como los Sparda son destruidos. Los dioses se llevaran a Dante y tu nuevo destino ya esta sellado de manera conveniente para mi, no te imaginas cuanto.-dijo por ultimo en una gran carcajada, a la vez que la voz empezó a disiparse.

-¡Necesito mas poder!-se dijo Vergil decidido- Ya veremos, si lo que hice fue inútil.

Después de dormir dos días seguidos y haber recuperado fuerzas, decidió ir de nuevo a esa casa, esta vez para hablar con Dante, sobretodo por lo que paso la ultima vez que fue a verle. Pero ese día que Vergil, estaba en plena forma y razonaba al cien por cien, al ver como vivía Dante, sintió ira, Dante solo se limitaba a obedecer a aquella gente, olvidándose de entrenar y la lucha contra los demonios.  
-¿Por que solo yo, lo tomo en serio?-se pregunto a si mismo indignado.

Ese día, pelearon de nuevo, y Vergil desapareció definitivamente, olvidándose de Dante, hasta el día que lograra averiguar abrir el portal al mundo demoníaco.

Fin Flasback

Vergil abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, vio a Dante y Elisabeth, mirándole con preocupación, estaba empapado. Dante le ayudo a levantarse, cogiéndole del brazo.  
-Siento lo de antes-le dijo preocupado.

Vergil con un brusco movimiento, se quito la mano de Dante.  
-Dejame en paz-gruño, de malas maneras.

**Fin del capitulo 18**

*******************************

**GRACIAS A LOS K LEEN.**

**********

**Aztecaguerrera: **Tu crees k Vergil preferiria a la vampira? XD Lady solo tiene k darle un cañonazo de los suyos, pero a lo mejor le da pena por ser tan peke y la adopta XD

Es que prefiere eso a la reprimenda que le diese Sparda XD y k era muy chikitin y muy dulce entonces XD

Me alegro k te siga gustando y arigato por seguir comentando ^-^

****************

**_Bueno al fin ya va por la mitad de la historia, recuerden el lunes nuevo capitulo._**


	19. Chapter 19

**DMC5: DER  
Capitulo 19; Vampiros**

-¡Estoy harto de caminar!-se quejo Dante, con lo que se gano una mirada asesina por parte de Vergil.

Después de que todos bebiesen de la fuente, con el repetido gesto de asco de Dante, habían continuado la marcha, Elisabeth, les guiaba por el laberinto, al que habían entrado, diciendo que ella sabia el camino correcto, pero aun así volvían, al mismo lugar, al rato de caminar, Dante acababa de quejarse por undécima vez y Vergil, empezaba a perder la paciencia. Elisabeth, observo el suelo con detenimiento, se levanto y se alejo de ellos, hasta una pared, con las manos resiguió la pared, al poco rato se escucho un chasquido y la pared se movió, cambiando varias paredes, delante de ellos, Elisabeth, sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo siento, se me había olvidado, conectar el mecanismo-dijo con pesar- por eso regresábamos de nuevo al principio.  
-¿Como sabias, que estaba ahí?-quiso saber Vergil, intentando, controlar su enfado, por el olvido de la pequeña.  
-Nosotros, usamos mucho este camino, así que nos conocemos todos los secretos del laberinto-les informo.-Lo usamos constantemente, pero son los mayores, quienes nos guían, por eso, no me acorde de activar el dispositivo.

Dante la escucho, paralizado.  
-Eso quiere decir, que puede haber de los tuyos por aquí?  
-Eso, es-dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Lo que me faltaba, ahora-decía Dante, con voz cansada.  
-Demonos prisa, en pasar-urgió Vergil.  
-¡Si, eso!-exclamo Dante, caminando ligero por delante de ellos.

Vergil y Elisabeth, caminaron tras el, Elisabeth, iba la ultima, y de pronto una trampilla del laberinto se abrió cayendo ella al interior. Vergil escucho, como se cerraba la trampilla y se giro, busco a Elisabeth, con la mirada, al no verla cogió Yamato, y se acerco a Dante, dándole con Yamato en la espalda. Dante se giro cabreado y vio a Vergil, poniéndose un dedo en la boca, indicándole guardar silencio, Dante lo miro extrañado, entonces escucho un sonido metálico, a la vez que se fijo en la ausencia de Elisabeth.  
-¡Donde esta!-pregunto mas alto de lo debido.

Vergil lo fulmino con la mirada, a la vez que sobre ellos cayeron un grupo de demonios. Dante los esquivo con facilidad, y Vergil a duras penas, por lo que se maldijo, al no haber recuperado aun sus poderes, le molestaba tener que dejar a Dante la lucha. Ambos observaron, detenidamente a los demonios, y observaron que eran robustos guerreros, con katanas, en mano. También observaron los incisivos prominentes.  
-Vampiros-susurro Vergil.  
-Espero que no me vendas-le pidió Dante mentalmente.

Vergil lo fulmino de nuevo con la mirada y Dante pensó que si las miradas matasen, esa le habría fulminado al instante. Los vampiros solo observaban, Dante al final dio un paso hacia ellos, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Vergil.  
-¿Donde esta la peque?-les dijo de manera autoritaria.

Uno de los vampiros mas jóvenes, se rió y se acerco a el.  
-Como la habéis engañado, ¡eh!-dijo enseñando los incisivos- pero ahora esta a salvo, con nosotros, maldito demonio, te hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo-al decir esto miro a Vergil y añadió- ahora podemos comprobar, que fuiste al mundo humano, con esa raza inferior...  
-Pues si, y como podéis comprobar, también de allí me traje el almuerzo-dijo Dante, con chulería, señalando a Vergil, a este le salio una vena palpitante en la sien- si queréis la próxima vez, os traigo a vosotros también.  
-¡Te crees, muy gracioso demonio!-exclamo el vampiro, apuntando con su arma a Dante- también lo fuiste cuando la mataste, ¿no?  
-¿A quien se supone que mate?-decía, intentando ganar tiempo.  
-Lo sabes, demonio, no juegues con ello-le aviso de forma amenazadoramente.  
-No tengo ni idea de lo que habláis, sabes me suelen confundir mucho, con un demonio, parecido a mi, solo que ese demonio tiene muy mala pulgas, a parte de ser un creído, arrogante.  
- Te la estas ganando gruño Vergil mentalmente.

Dante movió los hombros y los vampiros le atacaron con las katanas, Dante dio un salto bastante alto, haciendo que los vampiros chocaran entre si, después cayo sobre ellos, dispuesto a clavarles Rebellion, pero el vampiro joven, con bastante velocidad, le golpeo alejándolo de allí.  
-Vaya veo que tu si eres bueno.-dijo Dante frotándose el mentón.  
-Y no soy el único-dijo a la vez que aparecieron mas vampiros, desde otras trampillas-ahora si que estamos, los mejores guerreros de nuestro clan.  
-Una buena fiesta-dijo mirándoles-creo que se podría montar, una buena, pero como no me gusta la sangre para tomar, creo que esta vez la dejare estar.-sonrió- pero si vosotros queréis fiesta, la tendréis.  
-Estúpido-mascullo Vergil.

Vergil desde donde estaba apartado, observo como esta vez, los guerreros que habían aparecido, también lo observaban a él amenazadoramente, así que con un suspiro de fastidio, saco Yamato de su funda. Dante lo vio y sacando a Ebony e Ivory, disparo a los vampiros, que se dirigían a Vergil.  
-Estoy aquí, estúpidos-les grito apuntándoles de nuevo.  
- ¿Se puede saber que haces? gruño Vergil  
-Intentar que no seas un estorbo, mas de lo que eres  
- Seras estúpido

Dante dejo la charla mental, para defenderse de los vampiros, disparandoles, cada vez que avanzaban hacia Vergil, este harto de aquella situación, ataco a uno de los vampiros por la espalda con Yamato, el vampiro grito con un chillido estridente, que hizo que Vergil y Dante se llevaran las manos a los oídos. Los vampiros aprovecharon para golpearles y desarmarles. A Dante lo inmovilizaron, con un finísimo hilo invisible, con Vergil ni se molestaron. El mas joven se acerco a él, lo observo detenidamente.  
-Eres hábil para ser humano, ¿acaso eres un demonio que aprendió a ocultar la fuerza demoníaca?-pregunto y viéndole la cara mas de cerca, se giro a observar a Dante, de nuevo con un movimiento afirmativo, con la cabeza, le miro, torció el gesto- y ahora que me fijo, te pareces demasiado al demonio, así que familia, ¿hermanos quizá?

Ni Vergil, ni Dante respondieron.  
-Supongo, que vosotros debéis ser los hijos del traidor, los gemelos de Sparda-dijo al fin, después de atar cabos.-eso es, la melena blanca, os delata, sois iguales que ese sucio traidor-clavo la katana en el suelo, con gesto impaciente.-¿ Quien de los dos es Vergil?¡tienes que ser tu!-dijo mirando a Dante, con rencor

Dante al fin había logrado soltarse de los hilos que le aferraban el brazo derecho, intentando que no se notara, empezó a romperlos, para liberar su otro brazo, que portaba Ebony, de manera disimulada. A la vez, que miro al Vampiro con arrogancia.  
-¿¡Y que si lo soy!?  
-Entonces morirás, de peor manera, a la que tenia pensada, al fin vengare a Nevan.  
-Ella no quiere venganza-decía intentando ganar tiempo-vive mejor que con vosotros.  
-Vamos Vergil, después de que ella confiara en ti, le hiciste eso-grito con ira en la voz.

Dante se extraño de aquello, pero le siguió el juego.  
-Fue ella la que me ataco, no tengo nada que decir-decía a la vez que empezaban a soltarse los hilos.  
-No seas estúpido, Dante-grito Vergil, yendo hacia el, a la vez que un vampiro lo sujeto con fuerza

Dante lo fulmino con la mirada, al ver como el Vampiro asimilaba lo que había dicho Vergil y como le observaba las espadas, el vampiro, que estaba mas cerca de Dante, el que le había quitado Rebellion, se acerco al joven vampiro, con solo una orden orden de este, la observo con mas atención, delineando con la yema de los dedos la espada, sonrió de manera suficiente, después aferro Yamato.  
-¿Desde cuando Dante, porta Yamato? -dijo dedicándole una mirada ganadora a Dante- eh de decir, que nunca había visto vuestras espadas, pero tal y como Nevan, describió Yamato, es imposible que sea esta-mostró Rebellion, con desagrado- es muy diferente a la sutil, fina, a la vez que elegante y mortal hoja de Yamato.  
-Nevan, se equivocaría al describirla-dijo Dante, moviendo los hombros.  
-Muy gracioso.  
-¡No sabes cuanto!-dijo al fin libre de los hilos y disparandole a la sien, después cuando lo vio caer ataco a los demás vampiros-no sois nada contra mi.-disparo al que retenía a Vergil- ves saliendo, enseguida salgo.  
-Y una mierda-gruño a la vez que noto Yamato en el cuello, se giro y vio al joven vampiro, sujetándola contra su cuello, pero en vez de cortarle, bajo Yamato con pesar-te has acobardado?

El vampiro solo rió, después al recibir un nuevo balazo de Dante, mostró su autentico, aspecto al igual, que todos los demás a los que Dante, creía haber matado. Decenas de vampiros, con alas membranosas rojas como la sangre y tan grandes de envergadura, como dos adultos, se mostraron amenazadoramente, luciendo los incisivos, mas finos y largos de lo que eran antes, los ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y todos ellos, desprendían un halo rojizo, de su cuerpo. Todos gritaron a la vez haciendo el ruido mas insoportable que los gemelos oyesen en su vida, pronto pequeños hilos de sangre aparecieron en los oídos de Vergil, Dante al verlo, ataque sin pausa a los vampiros, sin causarles el menor daño, empezaba desesperarse, cuando el vampiro mas alto, con un gesto les callo, se acerco a Vergil a la vez que abría un portal.  
-Por el respeto que Nevan te tenia y al comprobar que tu no la mataste, aunque ahora te veas como un humano, se ha quedado claro que eres Vergil-mientras el vampiro hablaba, Dante corrió hacia ellos, apuntándole con las dos pistolas, a la vez que llamaba a pandora- te devolveré al mundo humano, solo necesitamos a Dante, para vengarnos, tu no tienes nada que ver.-al decir eso, Dante paro en seco, estaba de acuerdo así que solo sonrió, por el contrario Vergil iba a protestarcuando de un golpe con el ala, lo introdujo en el porta a la vez que desaparecía.-buen viaje- se mofo el vampiro, mirando de nuevo a Dante, con odio- ¿ahora lucharas en serio?

Dante solo sonrió de manera creída, a la vez que aliviada.

Vergil apareció en el mundo humano, por lo que le dedico unas bonitos insultos, a los vampiros y a Dante.  
-Eres un cabrón-le dijo a Dante-un maldito cabrón, que no te maten, para poder hacerlo yo-mascullaba, como si Dante lo estuviera escuchando.  
Pese a todo en aquel momento le vino una idea a la cabeza, y rápidamente, se dirigió al Devil may cry, pero cuando comprobó mejor donde había aparecido, se maldijo al no reconocer aquella zona, se acerco a la única casa que había allí, la cual era una mansión, con montones de estatuas y objetos extraños, en el frondoso jardín, se adentro por el, hasta llegar delante de la casa. Una mujer rubia estaba de espaldas en la puerta.  
-¡Oye tu, dime que sitio es este!-dijo son ninguna delicadeza, la mujer se giro de manera lenta, hasta, observar a Vergil con desdén, este la reconoció enseguida- que cojon...

******

Dante seguía luchando, corriendo entre las explosiones y golpeando con Cerberus a todos, hasta que consiguió Rebellion, e hizo desaparecer Cerberus, con Rebellion en la mano, se sintió mas cómodo, e intento luchar con ella, paro los vampiros se iban regenerando y Dante empezaba a cansarse.

******

Sin ninguna posibilidad, contra Trish, Vergil, cayo de rodillas ante ella, esta con una sonrisa triunfal, empezó a crear rayos con su cuerpo, y una mano la paro, uno de los falsos Vergil, aparecieron.  
-Es demasiado débil, no entiendo, porque, hay que dejarlo vivo-se quejo-ademas, no tiene ningún poder.  
-Son cosas de Nelphantom, aunque creía que estaba en el mundo demoníaco, que desastre y encima a vuelto a perder los poderes, es tan patético que da risa.

Vergil los escuchaba, conteniendo su ira, observaba a aquella mujer tan parecida a su madre y notaba como su sangre hervía, sabia que debía haberla matado, cuando Nelphantom se lo impidió.  
-Creo que Nelphantom, dijo que esto podría pasar, solo necesita estar en una situación limite y su poder volverá-oyó, como le decía el falso Vergil a la rubia.  
Trish entro en la casa, y el falso Vergil, se encaro con Vergil.  
-Tendré que pensar una situación limite para ti-dijo sonriendo con malicia.  
-Esta bien-dijo Vergil-me interesa recuperar mi poder, así que necesito esa situación limite que dices, pero antes, necesito ir a por un arma.  
-Aquí tienes muchas, si quieres una cogela, para lo que te va a servir.  
-No quiero una en especial, solo debo ir a un sitio a buscarla, al Devil may cry, se que sabes de sobra donde esta, a no ser que seas tan estúpido de haberla olvidado-le reto Vergil.  
El falso Vergil, iba a contestarle, cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa.  
-Acompañemosle-dijo Trish, saliendo de nuevo-así veremos esas armas tan fabulosas.  
-Como queráis, pero usaremos el portal de aquí, seguidme-dijo entrando en la casa.

Una vez en el Devil may cry, Vergil entro tirando la puerta abajo, se acerco a la vitrina de las armas y saco la extraña guitarra lila, con una orden, la guitarra se transformo en una exuberante mujer. Vergil le explico lo ocurrido y con un beso de la Vampiresa, esta desapareció para aparecer ante de Dante y los demás Vampiros, los cuales se quedaron parados con su presencia. Dante extrañado y aliviado observo como Nevan medio convencía a los suyos para que dejaran a Dante en paz. Estos a regañadientas, desaparecieron, aunque como Dante, observo, parecía que algunos no se iban a resignar, Nevan se volvió a convertir en guitarra, no sin antes aprovechar y arrancarle un beso al Sparda. Dante se enfurruño por ello, y cogió la demo arma, poniéndosela en la espalda, ante la risa burlona de la succubus.

Vergil seguía en la casa, junto a Trish, en ese momento entro el falso Vergil.  
-¿Que has echo?-pregunto desconfiado.  
-Solo mando un arma de vuelta al mundo demoníaco-le explico Trish, moviendo los hombros- supongo que la querrá recuperar una vez lleguemos allí.  
-No lo creo, eh sido idiota, al pensar que realmente venia a por un arma-se quejo, maldiciéndose.  
Vergil sonrió con suficiencia.  
-¡Ya veo!, ¿¡con que esas tenemos!?, entonces seré yo, él que haga que recobres tu poder, y sino lo logras antes que te mate, te felicitare.-decía arrastrando las palabras, después miro a Trish- mejor te quedas por aquí, así si Nelphantom dice algo, lo entretienes, no creo que me pueda echar en cara, intentar ayudar a este idiota a recuperar su poder.  
-¿Aunque muera en el intento?-pregunto Trish, no muy convencida  
-Aunque lo haga.  
-Deja de soñar.-gruño Vergil- y si sabéis como hacerlo, hacerlo cuanto antes.

El falso Vergil, abrió un portal al mundo demoníaco y entro en el, Vergil le siguió.

***

Nero se encontraba en una nueva bifurcación, suspiro y cogió uno a suertes, salio a una zona, llena de barrancos, con alguna que otras ruinas de casas del mundo humano, vio un oso de peluche, destrozado, lo cogió, intentando no pensar en la suerte de aquella gente, y lo dejo al lado de varios, coches, volvió a suspirar, miro apenado todo aquello, apretando los puños fuertemente. A lo lejos vio a dos perros, asombrado se acerco a ellos con precaución, los perros le oyeron y se giraron gruñendo, Nero dio un paso hacia atrás al verles la cara, tenían las cuencas de los ojos vaciás, y había empezado a olfatear con mucho ruido, gruñeron masa fuerte y Nero, cogió Red Queen, a la vez que los perros saltaron sobre el. Nero los corto rápidamente, e intento salir de allí lo antes posible, en ese momento vio un portal, tras un espejo, entro en el. Una vez entro a otra zona, respiro aliviado, miro que allí, no había nada del mundo humano, donde había aparecido, era como una cueva subterránea, llena de galerías, entro en una de ellas y camino bastante trecho, hasta que salio a una nueva zona, allí con bastante alegría, vio una cara conocida, corriendo hacia donde el se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que no le había visto, Nero se escondió en la galería y cuando paso por su lado, Nero salio de golpe.  
-¡Te tengo!-grito Nero cogiéndole.

El pequeño grito asustado, mordiéndole en la mano. Nero aunque se quejo no le soltó, solo reía, el pequeño le miro y le reconoció enseguida.  
-¡Nero!- grito aliviado, dejando de morderle.  
-Menudos dientes-dijo riendo, para segundos después ponerse serio- ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?, no recuerdo habértelo dicho.  
-Se lo oí, decir a Vergil la otra vez.  
-¿También oíste el de él?-pregunto desconfiado.- ¿y te acuerdas?  
-Si, tengo muy buena memoria-dijo Dargil orgulloso  
-Debes tenerla muy buena, porque yo no recuerdo, ni que dijéramos los nombres.  
-Se nota-dijo Nero con media sonrisa.  
-Je, je. ¿Y como es que vas solo esta vez, no vas con Vergil?-pregunto extrañado.  
-Nos separamos al entrar aquí y esta vez también voy con un tío pesado y caradura-le explico riendo.  
-Je, je te creo-el pequeño también reía.  
-Y que haces tu aquí, que es lo que piensas destruir esta vez?  
-¿Destruir?-pregunto Dargil, haciendo ver que le extrañaba, la pregunta.  
-Sabes a que me refiero, no me vengas con tonterías, sabias lo que iba a pasar, hasta lo del Nelphantom, por eso nos pediste que nos fuéramos del laboratorio, para después hacerlo explotar.  
-Y que si fue así-gruño enfadado- acaso no os ayude?, dije que os fuerais así que ahora no me riñas.  
-No lo hago-dijo Nero perplejo, por aquel berrinche del pequeño-incluso te estoy agradecido, aunque al final, Nelphantom nos pillo, por suerte al final, parece que no pudo hacernos nada.  
-¿En serio?-se asombro Dargil y miro a Nero con pena- me parece que te tiene manía.  
-Eso no hace falta que lo jures-suspiro Nero, se paso la mano por el pelo, nervioso-¿ Y tu que tienes que ver con él?  
-Absolutamente nada-dijo alzando la voz, después bajo la cabeza y añadió flojito- ¡ o eso me gustaría!  
Nero no escucho eso ultimo, no porque lo dijera tan flojo, sino porque, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo demoníaco, se lo cogió instintivamente y Dargil lo miro preocupado.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-¿¡Eh!?-exclamo sorprendido aguantando el dolor intenso que le atenazaba el brazo, y un nuevo pinchazo le hizo morderse el labio-no tranquilo-mintió-no pasa nada-intento sonreír, pero torció el gesto al sentir un nuevo pinchazo, intento no pensar en el dolor-¿Bueno, ya que tu sabes como me llamo, dime el tuyo?-decía intentando sonreír.  
-No te lo voy a decir, no necesitas saberlo, porque en cuanto acabe con lo que vine a hacer, me iré de aquí y ya no me veréis mas.  
-Al final me voy a arrepentir, eres un gruñón, al igual que dos que me se-mascullo de molesto.  
-Lo siento, pero no le veo importancia en saber el nombre de otra persona, si no me vais a ver, mas que en dos o tres ocasiones, y como dije, pronto me iré de aquí.  
-Vale, esta bien, lo que tu digas, pero aun así-decía de manera amable y conciliadora- me gustaría saberlo, no te cuesta decirlo.

Dargil le miro emocionado y pronto noto que los ojos se le humedecía, sin poder contenerse se echo encima de Nero, abrazándole, esto sorprendió a Nero, que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo sonrió devolviendole el abrazo.  
-Me equivocaba, lo siento, no eres como esos dos gruñones-se disculpo Nero.  
-No, no lo soy cuando quiero-bromeo Dargil.  
-Entiendo- Nero reía con ganas-vamos dime tu nombre  
-Claro, te lo diré, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto, entre tu y yo-le dijo al igual que le había dicho a Dante.  
-Claro, no lo haré, no diré nada-decía Nero a la vez que volvía a reír, aunque empezaba a marearse.  
-No tienes muy buena cara-Dargil, le hablo con preocupación.  
-No te preocupes, solo quiero saber una cosa.  
-Esta bien, me llamo, Da...  
Nero grito de pronto dejando a Dargil con la palabra en la boca, lo miraba preocupado, viendo como Nero se retorcía en el suelo.  
-¿Que te pasa?-gritaba asustado.  
-No temas, ahora se que pasa, supongo que Vergil, intenta recuperar de nuevo su poder  
-Su poder?  
-Si, y debe estar en problemas, no entiendo que es lo que hace Dante.  
-Dante, no va con el, me lo encontré antes e iba solo, y que pasa con Vergil, tu tienes su poder? ¿entonces ahora el esta indefenso? Y en peligro?  
-¡Oh, mierda!. ¡Eso parece!, si Dante no esta allí, tiene que estar en grabes problemas pero es que no se como devolverle su poder-decía asustado.  
-¡No me puedo quedar aquí!-grito Dargil, abriendo un portal demoníaco y entrando en el, a la vez que el portal desaparecía.  
-¡Fantástico!-se quejo Nero, dando otro grito de dolor.

Minutos antes de este echo, justo cuando Vergil, entraba tras su copia.

-¡Veamos que sabes hacer!-decía el falso Vergil eufórico, lanzándole espadas invocadas. Vergil las esquivo, sin dificultad, usando el poder de adivinación de Cronos, averiguando en que sitio no caerían-¡muy bien!, pongamos mas dificultad-ahora las espadas que invoco eran eléctricas, Vergil las esquivo pero notaba que se le dormía la extremidad, donde las espadas habían pasado rozando- ¿ya empiezas a dormirte?-se burlo-pues ve recuperando tu poder pronto, porque esto se va a poner serio- invoco el doble de espadas eléctricas.  
Esta vez la mayoría impactaron en Vergil, este cayo de rodillas al suelo, pero sin tiempo a respirar, ya tenia mas espadas cayendo sobre él, al esquivarlas, noto un pequeño brote de poder, por ello puso mas empeño y se burlo de su copia.  
-¡¡Your Showtime!!.  
Eso cabreo al falso Vergil e invoco mas espadas, perdiendo el interés por cumplir con lo que Nelphantom le había encargado, de nuevo las espadas impactaron en Vergil, y este noto otro poco de su poder, pero parecía que su poder no regresaba tan rápido, como debía y los ataques de la copia, se hacían mas intensos, por suerte su capacidad de curación, no parecía mermada, aunque los continuos ataques, casi no le dejaban recuperarse.  
-Ya me canse de todo esto-grito la copia, lanzando espadas negras, parecidas a cuchillos debido a su tamaño -pequeñas pero matonas.-cada una de ellas que impactaban en el cuerpo de Vergil, dejaban una marca negra, que empezaba a extenderse y paralizandole.  
El falso Vergil, sonrió triunfalmente e invoco espadas rojas como la sangre, tenían forma de carámbanos de hielo.  
-Las espadas mortales- informo-solo con que te toque una, sentirás dolores tan fuertes que preferirías morir, pero si te tocan tres de ellas, eso es lo que harás-decía riéndose.-¿podrás esquivar veinte?  
Vergil sentía que el cuerpo no le respondía todo lo rápido que debía y cuando le lanzo las veinte espadas, solo pudo ponerse las manos en la cara, a la vez, escucho un pequeño quejigo y el sonido de las veinte espadas atravesando un cuerpo, abrió los ojos y lo que vio le dejo helado. Ante él, flotando en el aire, tenia al pequeño que les había avisado la otra vez, atravesado con las veinte espadas mortales, al proteger con su cuerpo a Vergil. El cuerpo del pequeño Dargil empezó a caer sin control y Vergil de un salto lo cogió y con el en brazos lo zarandeo con suavidad para que abriera los ojos. Mientras tanto el falso Vergil los miraba divertido.  
Dargil abrió los ojos con pesadez y miro a Vergil, con una sonrisa.  
-Me alegro que estés bien-le dijo, tocándole la cara.  
Vergil, sintió como si algo se rompiera en él, cogió la mano de Dargil.  
-Eres idiota, ¿que pretendías?-dijo Vergil fuera de si- no debiste, ¿porque me protegiste?, nadie te lo pidió.  
Dargil solo le sonrió.  
-¿Porque?-decía a la vez que notaba que le fallaba la voz.  
-Soy muy feliz- Dargil tan solo dijo eso, agarrándose con fuerza a la camisa de Vergil, empezaba a sentir frió, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas- pero no pude acabar lo que quería-dijo llorando.  
-No hables, tranquilo, alguien debe curarte, o tu mismo, eso es, tu eres un buen demonio, deberías tener suficiente capacidad de curación.  
-Aunque así fuera, perdí esa capacidad hace tiempo-decía cuando le vino un ataque de tos, empezó a escupir sangre.  
Vergil lo aferro mas fuerte y se levanto con el a cuestas.  
-Entonces, alguien, quien sea, debe curarte-decía preocupado, le costaba respirar y el nudo del estomago no le ayudaba.  
-¡No!, ¡ya es tarde!, lo sé, ademas mi tiempo se acababa, tampoco a sido un gran sacrificio, podría ser que muriese en minutos sin haber echo nada, ya me quedaba poco-decía intentando sonreír- así que no te preocupes, pronto iba a llegar mi hora-dijo enterrando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Vergil.-pero aun así, quería estar mas tiempo, con todos pensaba a la vez que sollozaba.  
Vergil noto como empezó a tener la cara mojada, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Abrazo a Dargil, instintivamente, pensando en que aquel crío era igual a Dante, en esa edad, por eso pensó que su tristeza se debía a ellos, a que aquel crío se parecía demasiado a Dante, pero también sentía algo diferente, ya que sabia que por mucho que se parecieran, no era Dante y aun así no podía evitar entristecerse, sentía un profundo pesar, y las lagrimas no dejaban de nacer en sus ojos. Aun así no perdía la esperanza y con la esperanza de darle fuerzas lo abrazaba contra él. Dargil saco la cabeza de nuevo y miro a Vergil, ambos lloraban y Dargil al ver llorar a Vergil, paso su mano por sus ojos, para secarle las lagrimas.  
-No estés triste, no quiero que lo estés nunca-al decir esto su mano cayo y cerro los ojos.  
Vergil jadeo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, al sentir el peso de Dargil sobre él, abrió varias veces la boca, intentando tomar aire como si nunca lo hubiera echo, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, creía no recordar, como se respiraba, con un dolor terrible sobre su pecho, como hacia años que no sentía, intento despertar a Dargil, sin éxito. Sin querer creer lo inevitable, le cogió de la cabeza y acercándosela a la suya, la apoyo sobre la de él, abrazándolo con fuerza, en ese momento el cuerpo de Dargil empezó a desaparecer, entre una calidad luz, Vergil pronto se encontró aferrando el vació y grito con todas sus fuerzas, pronto empezó a sentir el poder que le embargaba, un poder descomunal, que sin el desearlo, lo transformo en demonio, miro con ira en los ojos su copia, esta que seguía viendo la escena con una mirada burlona y divertida, se echo hacia atrás, al sentir el increíble poder que destilaba Vergil.  
-¡¡Invocación de espada, twister!!.-grito Vergil lleno de ira, invocando espadas.  
Las espadas danzaron, veloces girando en perfecta espiral, como si se formara un tornado, se elevo con tal rapidez que solo dejaba un rastro de luz azulada. El rastro de luz acabo encima del falso Vergil, deteniéndose y mostrando cientos de espadas alineadas en perfectas hileras cerradas de forma circular, con varias columnas de altura, con unas veinte espadas por fila y todas ellas apuntando al falso Vergil, el cual empezó a experimentar el autentico pavor en su corta vida, las espadas cayeron en picado sobre él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y con un grito de agonía, desapareció conforme las espadas destrozaban completamente aquel cuerpo.

***

Nero se miro sorprendido el brazo, donde antes estaba su brazo demoníaco, solo veía piel humana, no sabia si alegrarse o entristecerse, era demasiado tiempo con aquella "maldición", pero esa maldición también le había ayudado a mantenerse con vida, apretando el puño de su "nueva" mano humana, fue en busca de Dante y Vergil. Empezó a caminar y conforme lo hacia notaba una pesadez en todo él, hasta que empezó a sentir calor, demasiado calor, pronto fue insoportable y respirando agitadamente, cayo de rodillas al suelo, un aura azulada empezó a salir de él envolviéndole, el calor se intensifico, pese a todo Nero no sudaba, los pinchazos eran ahora por todo el cuerpo, como si miles de descargas impactaran en el. Se abrazo de manera inconsciente, auto-protegiéndose. Cuando ya no pudo soportar mas el dolor cayo al suelo sin sentido, pero antes de tocar el suelo su cuerpo cambio en unos instantes a un demonio completo, y al tocar el suelo ya era un humano de nuevo.

**Fin capitulo 19 Vampiros.**

*********************

**Aztecaguerrera**: si al fin empiezan a moverse de verdad XDD

kien sabe, el tiempo lo dira XDDD

como k no? Si no es muy malo, un poco travieso pero bueno XDDD  
casi se me pasa ponerlo .|||

_****Gracias a los k leen.****_


	20. Chapter 20

***************************

** ya se me paso el miercoles u-uU, bueno aun asi aki esta y el lunes como siemrpe, el proximo.**

************************  
**

DMC 5 DER

Capitulo 20; Venganza

Vergil aún lleno de ira uso su fuerza para destrozar las columnas y todo lo que allí había, aún agitado miro el lugar donde hacia unos momentos había estado sosteniendo a Dargil, noto que la ira crecía de nuevo, apretó los puños, un destello hizo que mirara al suelo y se encontró una pequeña esfera negra, parecida a una piedra, quiso observarlo mas de cerca, pero entonces desapareció. Vergil se sentó en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y cerro los ojos, intentando relajarse, cosa que en ese momento le era imposible, empezó a meditar sobre todo lo sucedido.

El asunto de los vampiros se había solucionado bastante bien, pese a todo Dante, estaba bastante agotado, por suerte saber que ahora estaba solo en el mundo demoníaco, lo aliviaba bastante, aún así, el estallido de poder que había notado cerca de allí, lo tenia mosqueado, creía reconocer ese poder, pero realmente, era algo que había sentido hacia mucho tiempo y no recordaba de donde, ni de quien podría ser, por ello, no pudo contenerse y decidido fue al lugar de donde salió aquel poder, decidido a descubrir de quien o que era.

Al llegar allí se encontró con Vergil inmóvil, en un primer momento pensó que era alguna de las copias, pero al comprobar su energía, supo que era el autentico, y con su poder demoníaco a tope, o eso al menos pensó Dante al ver el poder que Vergil tenia en esos momentos, se acerco dispuesto a burlarse, pero en cuanto Vergil noto su presencia abrió los ojos y le miro con ojos asesinos, Dante se paralizo. Vergil al comprobar que solo era Dante desvió la mirada, cambiando completamente de expresión. Dante extrañado y mas relajado, se acerco mas a él, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Yamato se pego a su cuello, Vergil la sostenía y con voz amenazadora, aviso a Dante.

-Lárgate ahora mismo, sino quieres probar su filo.

Dante solo rió.

-¡Cuantas veces la habré probado ya!, ¿unas cuantas no?-dijo burlándose- que mas da, una mas.

Vergil lo apretó con la espada en el cuello, dejando un fino hilo de sangre en él. Dante ni se inmuto, lo miraba fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, al final Vergil separo Yamato y la guardo en su funda.

-¡Lárgate ya!- le pidió.

Aunque Vergil lo pidió con voz autoritaria, Dante noto cierta melancolía en la voz, entonces se fijo en el rostro de Vergil. Este miraba de manera ausente su espada, sus ojos estaban apagados y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Dante dudaba entre preguntarle que le pasaba o mantenerse callado, optaba por lo primero, pero sabía que no era bueno tentar su suerte. Así que solo se quedo quieto mirándole. A Vergil le salió una venita en la sien.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-gruño

-Te miro-le dijo encogiendo los hombros- ¿es que no se puede?-intento picarle, sin poder contenerlo.

Vergil no le contesto, y empezó a caminar. Dante, no pudo y mas y al final le pregunto.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No-le respondió Vergil tajantemente.

-Pues realmente no lo parece.

-Además, a ti que te importa.

-Vamos hombre, no me vengas con esas, si sigues cabreado por haber dejado que los vampiros te echaran al mundo humano, no lo entiendo, tu eres el primero que siempre dices, no me estorbes por aquí y por allá, así que no puedo comprender porque estas mosqueado conmigo, además ya noto que recuperaste de nuevo tus poderes, no, incluso recuperaste mas que antes, así que no salió tan mal al fin y al cabo.

-Que importa si con ellos no puedo prote....-empezó a decir Vergil y molesto consigo mismo, debido a lo que iba a decir, se callo- nada, déjalo.

-Siempre haces igual, que manía con no acabar las frases-se quejo Dante, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Porque son innecesarias-dijo Vergil como si nada.-así que déjame en paz.

-Pues quien lo diría-

Vergil volvió a quedarse ausente y Dante, empezaba a hartarse.

-"Joder, ¿que habrá pasado?" pensó Dante, cuando recordó algo-Sabes Vergil, por aquí hay, alguien que si le conocieras seguro que cambiarías de cara.

-No me fastidies, quieres.

-Tranquilo, solo te hablaba de un pequeño demonio que conocí, era diferente a los de siempre-decía Dante a la vez que pensaba aunque prometí, no decir nada a nadie

-Ya, aquel niño...

-Si, el crío... -empezó a decir Dante con una gran sonrisa, al recordarle, cuando cayo en ello, abrió los ojos sorprendido-¡un momento!-decía con sorpresa en la voz- ¿tu también le viste?

Dante se puso frente a Vergil, sonriendo como un tonto.

-Ese crío, es diferente a todo, ja, ja, a mi no me gustan los críos, pero este era diferente, era un encanto y parece mentira que yo diga eso.-decía riendo- espero que consiguiera salir de aquí, tengo pensado, llevármelo conmigo cuando salgamos de aquí, no hay mucho sitio en mi local, pero que se le va a hacer, últimamente recojo, todo lo perdido.-dijo lo ultimo remarcándolo.

Vergil lo miro y Dante creyó que le atacaría por lo que acababa de decir, pero Vergil como si le costara decirlo, miro hacia un lado.

-El crío esta muerto-dijo bruscamente.

Dante se quedo parado, creyó que era una broma, pero al ver la expresión de Vergil, supo que no, la furia se empezó a adueñar de él, negándose a creerlo.

-¡VERGIL!-grito lleno de ira- espero que no sea cierto. Sabia que eras un desgraciado pero no hasta ese punto. Solo era un crío.

-¡¿Que!?-exclamo Vergil sorprendió.

El rostro se le oscureció y miro a Dante, con furia.

-¡Ve... Vete a la mierda!, ¡¡estúpido!!-dijo con ira y la cara llena de pequeñas venas palpitantes.

Dante se quedo parado, al entender que metió la pata, agacho la mirada, el flequillo le oculto los ojos, estaba dolido por haber pensado así.

-Mierda-musito.

Levanto la mirada, con expresión culpable.

-Lo siento Vergil, no debi...

-Pensándolo mejor... A mi me da igual, solo dijiste lo que creías-decía Vergil tranquilamente- y tampoco es descabellado pensar eso, soy bien capaz, de eso y mas.

Dante sorprendiéndose de nuevo y sintiéndose como un completo idiota, le miro con expresión culpable, después molesto y avergonzado por lo que había dicho, se mordió el labio y nervioso, quiso pedirle perdón de nuevo, pero se lo pensó mejor y ello hizo que se enfadara con Vergil, no entendía porque hacia eso, porque tenia que actuar así, había sido su culpa pero, escuchándole decir eso, solo le ponía mas furioso.

-Así que no importa que pensaste-acabo de decir Vergil.

-¡No!, ¡No digas eso estúpido!-grito Dante al fin, furioso.

Vergil le miro y le sonrió con su fría expresión.

-Y tu sigues siendo un estúpido, si crees que soy un blando.

Dante se cubrió de nuevo los ojos con el flequillo.

-Estúpido sentimentalista, no mereces ser un demonio- le recrimino Vergil llena de desprecio y con expresión oscura.

Dante ya no pudo reprimir su enfado y con rapidez cogió a Vergil de los hombros estampándolo contra la pared. Vergil sonrió al ver aquello de manera arrogante.

-¿Te enfadaste?-se burlo.

-¡Calla! Deja de hacer el idiota de una vez-grito Dante, sin soltarle.

-¡Que perdida de tiempo!.

-No, es una perdida de tiempo-decía Dante perdiendo la furia.- yo te conozco, se que no eres así.

Vergil lo observo callado, hasta que desvió la mirada. Dante le soltó.

Porque no puede ser todo como cuando éramos unos críos se pregunto Dante con pesar.

-Siento no haber estado, para evitar lo del pequeño-dijo Dante al fin con pesar.- porque no me hizo caso, yo realmente quería acogerle....

Dante no podía olvidarse de Dargil, estaba destrozado por dentro aunque no lo mostrara y por alguna razón él sabia que Vergil también, y que por ello, se comportaba mas nervioso que de costumbre.

Vergil lo miro cansado de tanta estupidez, y apretó los dientes.

-Nadie se lamenta de su muerta si murió, fue por idiota-dijo sintiendo que esas palabras le dañaban mas de lo que pensaba.- déjalo estar, además aquí el único que luchara seré yo, o acaso te opondrás, si es así ríndete.

-Ya sabes que no me rindo, tan fácilmente-decía Dante intentando parecer mas animado.

-Pues ríndete por las malas-gruño atacándole con Yamato.

-Eres idiota- se quejo Dante esquivándole por los pelos.

-El idiota eres tu.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una fugaz pelea, que término cuando Dante enfadado se quedo inmóvil.

Vergil le miro burlonamente.

-Que pronto te cansaste.

-Si, así es, me canse, pero de toda esta tontería, me niego a luchar, si quieres matarme pues hazlo, no me defenderé, así que espabila-le reto.

Vergil arqueo una ceja, y de mala gana bajo Yamato.

-Así no tiene gracia-gruño guardando Yamato en su vaina.

-Claro, no te gusta lo fácil- se burlo Dante.

-No quiero, que después me llores.

-¡Si!, ¡Ya!, ¡por eso!-iba diciendo Dante, mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza-si quieres dejaremos esa lucha para cuando salgamos de aquí, entonces, si que me apetecerá luchar, un combate en toda regla.

-No pienso salir de aquí-dijo sin mas.

-Pues te quedas sin poder matarme-gruño Dante.

-Entonces quizá me lo piense-Vergil, hizo que pensaba- pero no, te haría luchar aquí.

-Je, je, pues si no sales no luchare en serio, nunca-decía Dante riéndose.

-Bah, cállate, además estúpido,-empezó a decir Vergil, con voz molesta- ahora que conseguí mi poder, no hace falta ni que estés aquí así que regresa a tu casita de mierda, y dale gracias a tu vampiresa, el haberte salvado el culo.

-Eso no hace falta, ya se dio las gracias ella sola.-gruño Dante, al recordarlo.

-Pues ahora se las das tu.-gruño.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Vergil pensaba en como deshacerse del pesado de Dante y Dante en como no dejarse enredar, pero Dante pronto se canso de eso y empezó a tocar la guitarra. A Vergil le salieron varias venas en la sien, estuvo tentado de invocar espadas, pero en vez de eso, miro la guitarra, haciendo grujir los nudillos. Dante seguía tocando la guitarra, cuando esta le dio una descarga.

-¡Ay!-se quejo soltándola.

La guitarra se convirtió en pequeños vampiros que volaron hasta Vergil. Este sonrió de manera triunfal, Dante no le dijo nada, y empezó a tararear. Vergil se apretó mas los puños, con ganas de estamparle la guitarra en la cabeza, pero en vez de eso, empezó a caminar. Dante le siguió sin parar de tararear. La guitarra desapareció.

-Para ya estúpido-se quejo sin ganas-ahora hablo en serio...

-¿Y antes no?-pregunto Dante burlonamente.

Vergil lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Ok, sigue!, je, je... ya me callo.

-Esto solo tiene que ver conmigo, y no quiero que te metas, solo estorbarías, así que largo.

-Solo era esa estupidez, y yo que pensaba que hablabas en serio-se quejo Dante, poniendo mala cara.

-Hablo en serio.

-Esto no llevara a nada y lo sabes, así que o vamos directos a donde tengamos que ir o nos quedamos aquí como auténticos idiotas.

-Es cierto, se me esta pegando tu idiotez.-gruño Vergil.

-A mi la tuya y no me quejo-se mofo Dante.

-Solo te comportas como un crío.- le recrimino Vergil, molesto.

-Es una manera de no ir de amargado por la vida, deberías probarlo.

-Siempre te pasara igual-dijo Vergil de pronto, sin mirarle-eres un inconsciente.

-No me molesta serlo- se quejo.

Vergil no se sorprendió y Dante encogió los hombros sin mas.

-Además se una manera de solucionar todo esto.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Vergil sin fiarse mucho.

-Si, aquí lo único, que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Nelphantom, y entonces nos lo cargamos y listos-dijo Dante decidido

-¿Y tienes algún plan?-aun mas desconfiado.- porque sino ya me dirás como.

-No hace falta, improvisando, como sino.-decía riendo y tocándose la cabeza nervioso.

Vergil con una vena palpitante en la sien, cerró los ojos, para relajarse, sino habría un asesinato en ese momento.

-Bueno hablando serios-dijo de pronto Dante, cambiando de expresión- es cierto que sin un plan no vamos a nada, pero tampoco debemos esperar mas, es hora de actuar y cuanto mas esperemos peor, no sabemos que sucede fuera, ¿y si los demás están en peligro? Además no es cierto que no haya plan, estoy mas que convencido que pronto se ocurrirá algo.

Vergil lo miro perplejo, dudando por un momento que aquel fuera Dante.

-Me has dejado sin palabras, ¿así que ya estas pensando en algo?-pregunto asombrado.

-Je, je, para nada, pero tu seguro que si, así que confió en que lo pienses pronto-decía Dante, sonriente.

-Ya me extrañaba este capullo, sigue siendo igual de estúpido, holgazán e idiota pensaba de nuevo con la vena en la sien.

-Oye, que me estas mandando lo que pienses-gruño Dante malhumorado.

-Es que quiero que lo sientas, haber si aprendes a no ser tan idiota-gruño desviando la mirada-aunque tienes razón, en cierto modo, solo que el plan que tengo no te incluye a ti, así que como tu dices, confía en mi plan y largo.

-Ni hablar, entre los dos será mas fácil, y como paso contra Arkham, y otros menos importantes, por eso la unión hace la fuerza y eso se vera cuando estemos luchando contra él- decía a la vez que chocaba su puño con su mano.-los machacaremos.

Vergil lo miro de lado, con una ceja arqueada. Dante poniendo carita de niño bueno, creyó que lo había convencido. Entonces Vergil con voz calmada y pausada, como si hablara con alguien que necesitara, oír las cosas muy despacio para entenderlas, hablo.

-Veo, que no entiendes nada Dante, cuando yo digo que en el plan que tengo no sales, es que no sales-remarco esas palabras, alzando un poco la voz-eres un estorbo que solo se ha preocupado en la vida, en comer, comer y comer, y si te sobraba tiempo en dormir.

Dante quiso quejarse, y Vergil le callo con una mano, su rostro era el de alguien exasperado.

-Así, que para de una vez-decía ya con voz enfadada- y sal de aquí de una vez-empezó a gritar- estorbas, y eres un desastre, nadie te necesita, solo eres una gran molestia y ante todo, no soporto tu presencia, te odio y eso nunca cambiara, así que desaparece de una vez, o me harás que ahora mismo te mate.

Dante lo escuchaba con los ojos ocultos por el flequillo, y al oír lo ultimo, apretó los puños, hasta clavarse las uñas, le miro molesto, pero sobretodo dolido.

-No te creo, se que eso no es verdad-le grito dolido- somos gemelos no somos tan diferentes, por eso...-viendo la expresión de Vergil, callo, agacho la mirada- yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-¡¡Calla!!-grito Vergil de nuevo- Yo no te pedido ayuda, y nunca te la pediré.

-Eres mi hermano, y eso no cambiara nunca.-dijo Dante mordiéndose el labio.

-Me da igual lo que tu pienses. Como te dicho si sigues así, sin parar de molestarme y sin largarte. Te arrepentirás. Así que no me obligues a...

-¿A que?-grito Dante de pronto- ¡¿a matarme!?, adelante, yo are lo que me de la gana, y se que no me mataras, así que ya me gustaría ver como me obligas a...¡Argh!-se quejo abriendo los ojos sorprendido al notar el frió acero de Yamato en su estomago.

Vergil dirigiendo su poder demoníaco a su espada, metió la espada mas adentro atravesando a Dante, este cogía la espada con la mano, notando como la espada se calentaba y empezaba a quemarle.

-Ver... gil...-le llamo con voz entrecortada.

Dante notaba que las fuerzas iban desapareciéndole, empezó a nublársele la vista, las rodillas empezaron a fallarle.

-"no pienso dejar que te metas Dante"-

Vergil saco la espada de golpe, haciendo que la sangre salpicara encima de él, sacudió la espada, limpiándola de sangre y la guardo en su vaina a la vez que Dante caía al suelo. Vergil empezó a alejarse sin mirar atrás, se paro solo un segundo.

-... -se quedo en silencio, al final murmuro-lo siento.-y se alejo de nuevo.

Desde otro lugar Nelphamtom con los ojos cerrados había visualizado la escena, sonrió eufórico, aunque Vergil, no lo había matado, como el quería, enseguida Nelphantom tuvo una idea y sabia que era el momento de rematar a Dante, para convencer a Vergil que lo había matado al dejarle herido.

**************************

**Aztecaguerrera**: como sois hay una muerte y os encanta, gente sadica ¬¬U XDD

nerito, k tendra preparado el XD, siento decirte k los k mueren, mueren y si desaparecen entre bruma mas u-uU

le guarda muy bien la espalda, lo malo esk Dante, no para y pasa lo k pasa XD, k se come a dante??? XDD

ya viste k rol, cogio Vergil u-uU

arigato ^^

***

**Inu_kyubi**: gracias, me alegro k te gustara ^^

Esk ya es hora k Nero, demuestre kien es de verdad XD, fue un poco como cuando Dante, pero esk no sabia bien, bien como hacer eso Xd

suele actualizar los lunes y los miercoles, si no se me pasa subirlos ^^U

claro k no me importa, te mande un privado, alli te explico lo mejor k puedo como hacerlo, pero recuerda k si eres nue, tienes k esperar unos dias, para k puedas subir tus fics u-uU

****************

**Gracias a los k leen**


	21. Chapter 21

**DMC 5 DER**

**Cap 21 Death**

Dante abrió los ojos desorientado, notaba el frío del suelo en los riñones, y también sentía que el estomago le ardía, se incorporo con dificultad, aunque no consiguió mas que ponerse de rodillas, parpadeo varias veces y entonces recordó lo sucedido, mascullo para si mismo, e intento que la herida del estomago dejara de sangrar poniéndose la mano sobre ella.  
-¡Mierda!-gruño sin conseguir cortar la hemorragia-maldito cabezota.

Apoyando la rodilla en el suelo, a la vez que levantaba la otra, Dante se levanto completamente

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí... -susurro una voz tras el.  
Dante suspiro cansado, sin tan siquiera dignarse a mirar a Nelphantom, el cual aparecía andando con parsimonia, con el aspecto de Vergil.  
-¿Que sucede? ¿No te alegras de verme?  
-Tu siempre igual-gruño Dante al fin, aun sin mirarle.-pareces un loro.  
-Vine a acabar lo que empece.  
-No recuerdo que empezaras nada-dijo Dante con desdén.  
-¿Y lo de antes?  
-Dejalo quieras ya deberías saber que nunca conseguirás engañarnos  
-¿Ah no?, pues yo creo que si, que conseguí engañaros, solo que aun no sabéis en que-dijo riendo- ¿y como es posible que me reconozcáis?-decía cambiando de tema.  
-Se nota tu repugnante presencia, por todas partes.-  
-Es que es la repugnante presencia de Vergil, por eso-decía riendo.-mejor dicho la de los Sparda, hago las transformaciones tan perfectas, que a decir verdad solo vosotros dos me reconocéis cosa que no entiendo, pero las chicas, si que me ven como uno de vosotros.  
-Como les hayas tocado un pelo... -  
-Descuida de momento están bien, pero después de esto, no te lo podría asegurar, sino son de utilidad lo mejor es que desaparezcan.  
-Sera mejor que ni lo intentes-gruño.  
-¿Como? Ademas veo que al fin Vergil, decidió quitarte de en medio, ya era hora-rió mas.

Nelphantom miro a Dante con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Dante apretó los puños y se encaro a él.  
-¿Ah que viniste ahora?-gruño al fin.-¿a que acabe contigo, de una vez?  
-Solo a ver tu pésimo estado, lastima que fallara, pero eso lo puedo solucionar yo, te mato y cuando vea a Vergil, le felicitare por haberte matado, estoy seguro que él cree que te mato así que para que decepcionarle-se mofo riendo.-Ademas así debía ser.  
-Así es, así debía ser, así que mirame y jodete, no estoy muerto y nunca lo estaré.-decía con toda la chulería que podía, poniéndose en jarras- Y menos a manos de Vergil, ya me quedo mas que claro, que no me matara pensó satisfecho, aunque no quita, que cuando lo vea, no le haga lo mismo que el a mi.  
-¿Acaso estas rezando?-se mofo Nelphantom, al verle en silencio.  
-Solo pensaba, en como me iba a divertir al matarte.-soltó Dante, sin mas.

Nelphantom lo miro como a un bicho raro, para después reír.  
-Cuanta imaginación, tienes pequeño-se burlo, riendo.

Dante no dijo nada, empezando a hacer estiramientos, primero crujió su cuello, después alzo las manos, notando un pinchazo de dolor en el estomago que disimulo, con un golpe de tos.  
Nelphantom rió al verle, Dante siguió con sus estiramientos sin mas.  
-Que perdida de tiempo-dijo Nelphantom, mirando burlonamente a Dante- no te esfuerces, ademas todo sale según calcule. Por lo que Dante, no podrás evitar el destino, por muy gallito que te pongas, es hora que te mate, y para ti sera como si hubiese sido Vergil, y para el también, ja, ja, me faltara tiempo, para ir a soltarle que te mato, ¿como se lo tomara? ¿Tu que crees, se arrepentirá de haberte matado o sera feliz?.  
-¡¡Cierra la puta boca!! ¡Y mas con esa cara!, ¡cabrón!.-decía Dante airado.  
-Pues tendrás que aguantarla, hermano, esta es mi cara, así que tendrás que aguantarte, matándote así, con mis recuerdos, podre engañar...  
-¡¡Maldito hijo de perra !!- grito Dante, ya que había entendido lo que tramaba Nelphantom.-Deja de jugar...  
-Vaya, parece que al final eres mas inteligente de lo que pensaba. -se mofo- pero no estaba jugando, lo sabes y mas herido como estas, casi me arrepiento de luchar contigo, por el poco trabajo que me vas a dar.  
-Sigue soñando, solo tengo magulladuras, y las pocas heridas, no son lo bastante fuertes, como para no poder contigo.-dijo Dante con chulería y ganas de luchar.

Nelphantom lo miro con perplejidad, mal disimulada.  
-Pues seria mejor que murieras así, sin enterarte de nada, serias mas feliz-decía burlonamente.-la felicidad esta en la ignorancia.

Dante lo miro de manera arrogante.  
-En tu ignorancia capullo. Ademas tampoco me interesa saber nada, así que mejor guardate tu felicidad, porque veo que aquí el único ignorante que hay eres tu.  
-¡Oh si!, es mi felicidad, por supuesto, pero la miá no esta en la ignorancia, lastima que tenga que matarte antes que te enteres-decía Nelphantom, como disgustado, después miro a Dante mofándose- Aunque también podría revelartelo, antes que expires tu ultimo aliento, eso seria, fantástico, si, eso haré, no quiero que seas feliz en tu ignorancia, así que eso haré, te matare, pero antes de hacerlo, te dejare moribundo, para que sepas, algo desesperante.  
-¿Y tanto miedo tienes, que no eres capaz de decirlo ya?- le retó Dante.

Nelphantom lo miro molesto.  
-Llamalo prudencia, eh estado demasiados años, como para que la impaciencia arruine mis planes, se que no tienes posibilidad, peor nunca se sabe, los golpes de suerte que puedes tener, aunque estoy mas que convencido, de que no tendrás ninguno, no me arriesgare.  
-Cobarde-se burlo Dante, sonriendo.  
-Ya esta bien de hablar, empecemos el juego, hay mucha gente rondando por aquí y te toco ser el primero en caer.

Dante sonrió un poco mas, al fin empezaba la fiesta.  
-Entonces adelante capullo... Preparate a morder el polvo.  
-Tiene gracia, que lo digas estando para el arrastre.  
-Compruébalo tu mismo- le retó, y moviendo la mano hacia él-¡Come on!  
-Otra cosa, como crees que tienes posibilidades de ganar, te avisare de algo, yo de ti, me daría prisa si no quieres llevarte una desagradable sorpresa, con tus amigos, contra mas te entretengas, mas cerca de la muerte estarán-dijo y lanzo el Force Edge a los pies de Dante.

Dante miro la espada, estaba en su forma primitiva, pero la reconoció enseguida.  
-¡Trish... ! -susurro, sin aliento, al notar un nudo en el estomago.

Dante miro con odio a Nelphantom.  
-¿Que has echo con ella?-grito fuera de si, sacando Rebellion y lanzándose contra él.  
-¿Con tu novia?-pregunto Nelphantom, riendo- ¡Nada! -paro Rebellion con las manos.- Solo le quite la espada, ella era de los nuestros.  
-¡Y una mierda!-grito Dante.

Dante dio una sacudida con la espada, quitandosela de las manos a Nelphantom, giro sobre si mismo y con una patada mando a Nelphantom lejos de él. Cuando Dante piso el suelo se impulso, para llegar donde Nelphantom había caído y le atravesó con Rebellion, el hombro, encastandolo contra el suelo.  
-¿Donde esta?- decía con ira y los ojos rojos-¡¡Dímelo!!

Nelphantom, lo miro burlonamente, y Dante noto que la sangre le hervía mas, se convirtió en demonio, y Rebellion se libero, rasgándole el hombro completamente a Nelphantom, este al fin, mostró una mueca de dolor, pero seguía mirándole burlonamente. Dante saco la espada y salto hacia atrás, empezó a girar Rebellion, paro de golpe y mirando a Nelphantom, se la lanzo.

La espada reboto en él y regreso a Dante el cual la cogió sorprendido y en guardia.

Nelphantom había sacado una espada tan grande como una lanza de los guerreros de la edad media, tenia una forma triangular, parecida a los dientes de tiburón, pero de forma alargada, tenia pequeñas muescas al lado de la empuñadura. Dante miro la espada, no sabia donde, pero creyó haberla visto antes, noto un fuerte escalofrió, al notar el increíble poder, que emanaba, o eso creyó él. El caso es que aquella espada lo ponía nervioso.  
-¿Nervioso, Dante?-se burlo Nelphantom al notar, el extraño comportamiento de Dante.  
-¡Mas quisieras!-gruño él, intentando centrarse.

Nelphantom solo sonrió.  
-La furia te hace un poco mas fuerte.  
-¡Callate! Y di que paso con Trish-grito fuera de si.  
- Mira que gustarte alguien, que es una copia de tu madre, estas muy mal-se burlo de Dante.- ¿tanto amor maternal, necesitas?

Dante no se molesto en contestarle, solo se lanzo contra él con rabia incontrolada. Nelphantom que no se lo esperaba, recibió el golpe de Rebellion con sorpresa, se alejo de Dante rápidamente, y le lanzo una columna de hielo, la cual Dante partió sin dificultad.

-Ciertamente, la furia te hace mas fuerte-volvió a decir- había menospreciado eso, pero ya no tendrás mas posibilidades.  
-Y tu lo probaras en tus propias carnes-grito, sacando Pandora y lanzandole varios ataques.

Nelphantom tuvo que crear varias barreras, protegiéndose de los proyectiles, cuando noto que eso era inútil, salto a un lado, y esquivándolos salto hasta Dante, golpeándole con una patada.

-Ella, no regresara nunca, no podrá verla mas.-le dijo ante la cercanía, para poder deleitarse ante la cara de Dante.- ¡nunca!

Nelphantom movió su espada, hacia Dante.

Dante sintió el aura maligna de la espada recorrerle todo el cuerpo, cuando Nelphantom se la clavo en el muslo izquierdo. Dante salto hacia atrás, esquivando un nuevo ataque, sintiendo un nuevo escalofrió.  
Dante cogió de nuevo la espada, para atacarle desde tan corta distancia, giro Rebellion y ataco a Nelphantom en la cara, este se hizo a un lado, golpeando a Dante por la espalda con una patada, lanzandole al suelo, Dante cayo de pie, y girándose sobre si mismo se impulso, convirtiéndose en demonio y con la espada por delante atravesó a Nelphantom, empezó a repetir los golpes de maneras seguidas, atravesándole seguidamente con rapidez, después sobrevolando encima de él, le dio un codazo en la cara lanzando esta vez el, a Nelphantom al suelo. Dante cayo junto a él, con rapidez, cambio Rebellion, por Agni y Ruda, empezó a crear un torbellino, donde absorbió a Nelphantom, después cuando este caía, le dio varios cortes y una vez choco con el suelo, le hinco las espadas en el pecho, dejandoselas clavadas, Dante se alejo dos pasos y saco Alastor, esta empezó a emitir pequeños destellos, violetas. Dante uso el poder de Alastor para cambiar de forma demoníaca.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad, dime, ¿donde esta Trish?-le amenazo, con voz ronca demoníaca.

Nelphantom sin moverse empezó a reír. Dante se puso alerta, de pronto noto un súbito poder, que empezaba a paralizarle, miro como Nelphantom se levantaba, con ira en el rostro, un rostro que empezaba a ponerse marrón, levanto la mirada mirando a Dante. Dante se echo para atrás, ante la impresión, era como si la cara de Nelphantom se estuviera desciendo.  
Nelphantom creo un portal demoníaco, del cual salieron varios demonios, Dante se preparó para luchar con ellos, pero en vez de eso, Nelphantom los mato nada mas salir, absorbiéndolos, su cara empezó a reconfigurarse y su cuerpo empezó a brillar absorbiendo al absorber el poder de los demonios. Nelphantom dando un suspiro de alivio, se estiro, como si se desperezara.

-Esta vez, no bajare la guardia-dijo molesto consigo mismo.  
Dante lo miraba confuso.  
-Dejemos los juegos, no tengo tiempo para tonterías-le aviso a Dante.  
-¿Juegos?, pero si no hacías mas que recibir- se mofo Dante.- Usaste a esos demonios para recuperarte, y aun dices, ¿que fue un juego?, dejame que te demuestre como continua el juego-decía arrogantemente.  
-¡Adelante!-se mofo Nelphantom, yo también soy un demonio, con mas recursos, ¡¿dime como sienta luchar con tu propio padre!?, ¡hermano!-se burlo, convirtiéndose en una copia del legendario caballero oscuro, en su forma demoníaca, dejando atrás la forma de Vergil.  
-Como te gusta, meterte en la vida de los demás cabrón-gruño furioso-pero no te servirás te conviertas en lo que te conviertas se que eres tu, desgraciado.

Dante se lanzo contra él, con Alastor relampagueando. Esta vez Nelphantom se quedo inmóvil esperando el ataque y cuando Dante le puso Alastor en el cuello, dispuesto a cortárselo. Nelphantom emitió un impulso demoníaco, lanzando a Dante por los aires, en sus manos aferraba la legendaria espada Sparda.

Dante cayo al suelo, y rápidamente comprobó que aun tenia Force Edge, entre su arsenal, miro con sorpresa a Nelphantom.

-¿Te sorprendiste? Ya deberías saber que todo lo hago perfecto, también habrás reconocido el poder del propio Sparda.

-¡Como hiciste con Cronos!, ¡¡verdad!!-dijo con rencor, recordando lo que Elisabeth le había dicho.

Nelphantom se quedo parado ante aquello, después solo sonrió.  
-¡Exactamente!.  
-¡¡Maldito!!-gruño.  
-Ese dios estúpido, que ingenuo-decía mofándose, después miro a Dante sin darle mas importancia a lo de Cronos- Pero mejor que dejes eso, ¿acaso no notas nada?

Dante lo miro confuso.

-Ya has luchado demasiado, y encima has perdido mucha sangre, ¿no me dirás que no notas el cansancio?  
-Aun, no lo noto, mira por donde, ¿es que tu si estas cansado?-se mofo.  
-Entonces, no hace falta que absorba tu energía de manera disimulada-dijo Nelphantom, riendo y haciendo visible la esfera purpura que envolvía a Dante.

Dante miro sorprendido, la esfera que lo mantenía cerrado, le dio con las manos y recibió una descarga, sintiendo que las fuerzas le fallaban.  
-¡¡Mierda!!-mascullo.  
-¡Que estúpido!, mira que no darte cuenta-sonriendo, hizo que la esfera palpitara y absorbiera mas la energía de Dante, la esfera desapareció.

Dante noto que las rodillas le fallaban y fue entonces cuando comprobó que las fuerzas le abandonaban, llamo Pandora de nuevo, la desplegó alrededor de su cuerpo. Sonrió como pudo, para no perder su característica chulería, se preparo para atacar, pero en el mismo momento Nelphantom invoco espadas, y las lanzo contra Pandora, chocando en los puntos claves del arma. Pandora estallo y Dante voló por los aires, lleno de heridas, cayo al suelo con brusquedad, soltando un quejido, respirando entrecortadamente y sorprendido, intento incorporarse inútilmente, lo volvió a intentar usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Nelphantom se tiro sobre el, golpeándole fuertemente con la espada en el abdomen, la herida volvió a abrirse de nuevo, dejando que otra espada le atravesara de nuevo, y clavándole en el suelo. Dante de dolor, saltandosele las lagrimas, noto como definitivamente las fuerzas le abandonaban.

-¡Estas acabado!-dijo Nelphantom pletórico y volviendo al aspecto de Vergil, la espada volvió a su forma triangular.-Al fin...

-Aun no es-estoy acabado. -decía Dante con dificultad, perdiendo la visión del ojo derecho completamente y el otro empezaba a fallarle. - Aun puedo... -no acabo la frase al tener un ataque de tos, escupiendo grandes bocanadas de sangre.

-¡Que patético!- se burlo Nelphantom riéndose de él, y sin sacar la espada de Dante, la soltó del suelo y cogiendo a Dante de la cabeza con la mano libre lo elevo, dejandole sin tocar el suelo. Nelphantom lo miro con arrogancia y retiro la espada con alevosía, la sangre salio junto a la espada, en grandes cantidades, cayendo del cuerpo de Dante como una cascada- Ya te debe quedar poco- se burlo- es hora que te cuente toda la verdad, sobre lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora y sobre quien soy realmente.

Dante quería protestar, contestarle, pero no tenia fuerzas ni para abrir la boca, se trago las palabras resignado, sin evitarlo, lloraba frustrado y dolido, sentía que no podía hacer nada, que todo se acababa, no quería sabes que iba a pasar, deseaba, que Nelphantom se callara que no le contara nada, o que ya expirara, y dejar de sentir dolor y congoja.

-¿Desesperado?, eso es fantástico-se regodeo Nelphantom, al ver como lloraba.

Dante no lucho por vivir, se abandono totalmente y su corazón empezó a apagarse, cerro los ojos, a la vez que un frió abismal se apropio de él, acto seguido sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar a la vez que el corazón dejo de bombear, parándose completamente. Nelphantom se dio cuenta de ello, e hizo una mueca de fastidio, empezó a brillar y dirigiéndole a Dante un impulso con su poder, hizo que de nuevo su corazón latiera, aun así Dante no abrió los ojos.

-Igual hasta me pase, no pensé que fueras tan débil, que pena-se mofo- pero no pienso dejarte morir sin que escuches esto... -decía en un susurro sin soltarle de la cabeza.- Empezare..., como ya sabrás alguien tiene que ocupar el lugar de Mundus en este mundo, cuando él desaparezca, para que el mundo humano no sea destruido, pero eso a mi, lo de ese mundo, no me importa, por lo que en cuanto vuelva a mi, les destruiré a todos, son débiles y por ello no merecen vivir, al igual que tu-se mofo- pero lo mejor de todo, es que yo podre volver a mi cuerpo....

Un rugido llego hasta ellos, Nelphantom sorprendido vio como un demonio azul, de hombros y alas rojas, se le tiraba encima mordiéndole en el hombro y desgarrándole la espalda, entre rugidos y siseos. El demonio como una bestia hambrienta empezó a desgarrarle la carne. Nelphantom intento quitárselo de encima y ambos rodaron por el suelo, alejándose de Dante. Nelphantom creando una espada de hielo, se la clavo al demonio en la espalda, este en vez de soltarle le aferro mas fuerte, empezando a devorarle el hombro y con su mano atravesó el pecho de Nelphantom, rozándole el corazón, como buscandolo. Nelphantom por primera vez parecía alarmado de verdad, jadeo y usando todas sus fuerzas, emitió una descarga de poder, lanzando al demonio lejos de él. Se incorporo cogiéndose el lado del corazón con miedo. El demonio rugió de nuevo, adolorido, se sacudió la cabeza y al hacerlo vio a Dante, se lanzo contra él, mordiéndole en el hombro, desgarrándole la carne, después cogiéndole con las garras, le desgarro el pecho dejandole las costillas al descubierto, partió las costillas, con las garras, y aferro el corazón que se apagaba de nuevo, relamió la sangre del corazón de Dante, clavandole las uñas en el, apretándolo con fuerza, cuando dejo de latir, saboreando la sangre.

-Un demonio con hambre-gruño Nelphantom desde lejos- da igual, mejor así, de esta manera no quedar ni rastro de él.

Nelphantom evitando que el demonio se acordara de él, abrió un portal y entro en él, sin dejar de apretarse el pecho.

En otro lugar del mundo demoníaco, Vergil miro hacia atrás sorprendido.  
-¿Que ah sido, eso?-se dijo sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

**Fin del capitulo 21.**

************************************

**GRACIAS A LOS K LEEN**

************************************

**AZTECAGUERRERA:** Como has podido comprobar eso era lo k Nelphantom keria, kill Dante XDD y encima burlandose de él XD. ¿Y contaste conk Dante, fuera comido? o.O XDDD

me estoy dando cuenta de ello, yo k creia k haciendo a Dante y Vergil chibis, no lo serias XDD

pues no chica k se kedo con muerto y bien muerto T~~T, si te digo la verdad yo misma lo escribia y lloraba y Dante como ves... kien sabe, kiza su suerte acabase -emoticon de silvido, si hubiera XD-

Hasta pronto ^--^

****************

**Inu-kyubi: **Pues pronto sabras k paso con Nero, y me alegro k te gustase este tambie ^^

de nada, estamos para ayudarnos, fue un placer hacerlo ^^ y me emocionaste con la dedicatoria T~T, arigato ^---^

Espero k el siguiente te guste mas XD

Y sigue actualizando asi de rapido tu fic ^w^**  
**

*******************

**PROXIMO: CAP 22, DAMNED**

*****************  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**DMC 5**

**Cap 22 Damned**

*********

En una sala oscura dos figuras encapuchadas, estaban ante la luz de un circulo de velas, las cuales ardían con tenues destellos, las figuras eran dos mujeres inmóviles, miraban el centro del circulo de velas. Una de ellas se quito la capucha y empezó a entonar cánticos demoníacos, era morena y con ojos afilados y viperinos, la otra mujer cogió un cuchillo del altar mas próximo y se lo dio a la morena. Con el cuchillo en sus manos, la morena dejo de cantar y con un corte limpio y seco, se corto las venas de las muñecas, primero la mano derecha, después la izquierda, derramo su cuantiosa sangre en el centro del circulo de luz, cerro los ojos y espero, de pronto la luz se intensifico y las velas temblaron, a la vez que la llama creció.  
Cuando las velas se consumieron, la otra mujer fue en busca de mas velas, las puso de nuevo en círculos, ante la exasperación de la morena, de nuevo repitió todo el proceso cortándose esta vez en mas profundidad, la sangre borboteaba intensamente, dejando un gran charco en el circulo de velas, esta vez las luces intensificaron su luz sin apagarse y en la sangre se reflejo un rostro de mujer. En cuanto la morena vio a la mujer se puso furiosa y con un grito de ira, apago todas las velas. La morena salio de la sala airada, tirando los abitos de la orden al suelo sin ningún miramiento.  
-¡¡Una humana!!, ¡¡Solo es una humana!!-repetía furiosa.-¡Quiero saber quien es!, ¡como se llama y donde encontrarla!.-exigió, al no recibir respuesta se giro furiosa y vio a la rubia quitarse los abitos, sin preocupaciones.  
-Como quieras, señora Damned- dijo Trish, de manera ausente-pero no debería importarle una simple humana- algo cruzo por su mente al decir aquello, que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.  
-¿Que pasa?-gruño Damned.  
-No es nada,- se excuso Trish, sacudiéndose la cabeza.  
-Entonces deja de hacer la idiota y averigua todo lo que puedas de esa mujer de ojos bicolores-al recordar esos ojos sintió un estremecimiento-los mismos ojos que el maestro-dijo de pronto pensativa, después sin darle mas importancia aquel detalle, añadió- averigua todo lo relacionado con esa mujer, pero ante todo que significa para Vergil.-al nombrar ese nombre se puso melancólica y furiosa por partes iguales.- yo soy la única que le ah amado y por ser humana tuve que apartarme de su lado, no estoy dispuesta a renunciar ahora que conseguí el poder de los demonios, ahora que ya no soy humana, no permitiré que nadie lo separe de mi, y menos una humana-dijo volviendo a remarcar esas ultimas palabras.-tuve que dejarles ir, pero ahora, no permitiré que pase igual.

************

En el mundo demoníaco, en el lugar mas oculto a los propios demonios, se erigía majestuosa una gigantesca montaña, llena de barreras en su interior, protegiendo lo que mantenía en su interior con celosía. Aquel lugar era la única zona del mundo demoníaco donde habían flores, arbustos y arboles, e incluso un pequeño arrollo hacia fluir sus aguas cristalinas, aquel lugar era un remanso de paz. Todo demonio que por casualidad, lograba traspasar las primeras barreras del lugar, era expulsado de allí, por unas fuertes corrientes de energía demoníacas. Pero esta vez, la barrera al notar la presencia de un intruso no actuó de la misma forma, tan solo empezó a desaparecer, creando una ilusión de un lugar devastado y cuando Vergil llego hasta ese lugar, se encontró uno de tantos lugares del mundo demoníaco.

Vergil cerro los ojos cansado, esta era la quinta vez que creía haber llegado a su destino, y como todas las anteriores se había equivocado, sin ser consciente aferro Yamato con fuerza, se giro y anduvo sobre sus pasos, al hacerlo choco con Nelphantom, que iba con la forma de Vergil, le miro con desagrado.  
-¿Donde vas con esas prisas?-se burlo Nelphantom.  
-¡No te importa!-gruño Vergil, desentendiéndose de él, y alejándose.  
-¿Que pasa aun no lo encontraste?

Vergil no le contesto, molesto aferro Yamato, sin parar de alejarse.

-¡Espera hombre!, que solo venia a felicitarte.

Vergil lo miro como quien mira a un perturbado, a la vez que se daba cuenta de que a Nelphantom, le empezaban a aparecer de nuevo las manchas parecidas a quemaduras en la cara.

-¡Vamos no me mires así!.- le dijo Nelphantom bromeando-¿Acaso no te alegras?  
-¿De que hablas, estúpido?-gruño al fin.  
-¡¿Como qué, de que hablo!?-exclamo Nelphantom, intentando parecer sorprendido.

Vergil molesto se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

Nelphantom sonrió ante lo que vendría a continuación.  
-¡¿Quien diría que no te alegras de haberlo matado?!-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Al sentir aquello, Vergil se giro con rapidez, sintiendo un escalofrió, por el mal presentimiento que antes había notado.  
-¡¿De que hablas!?-repitió, aunque esta vez la voz le tembló.  
-No te hagas el tonto, sabes de sobra de que hablo, no tienes que avergonzarte y menos delante miá, ya que yo creo que has echo lo correcto, demostrando al fin el demonio que eres.

Vergil con rapidez llego hasta él, poniéndole la espada en el cuello, le miro con expresión fría.  
-¡Te dije que no te metieras!-le grito furioso-¿no lo has echo?, ¿¡verdad!?-apretó con Yamato en su nuez.

Nelphantom lo miro burlonamente.  
-No hice nada tranquilo, no te pude quitar el merito, le encontré ya muerto por tu espada.

Aquellas palabras fueron como cuchillas afiladas para Vergil. Instintivamente movió su espada atravesándole el cuello a Nelphantom. Nelphantom negó con la cabeza, cogió la muñeca que tenia Yamato, y haciendo presión logro que Vergil soltara la espada, cuando lo hizo le empujo lejos de él, empezó a reír, quitándose Yamato sin mas del cuello, pese a todo las manchas de su cara se removieron como si de una serpiente se trataran.  
-¿A que viene eso?-decía sonriendo, aunque intentando parecer sorprendido.- ¡tu le has matado!, ¿que pasa que primero iba Dante y después yo?  
-¡Cierra la boca!-grito Vergil fuera de si.

Nelphantom lo miro callado, pero con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que Vergil, perdiera los papeles.

-¡Yo no le mate, cabrón! ¡se cual es mi fuerza, y no le mate!-gritaba Vergil airado.- ¡¡te aprovechaste que estaba herido!!¡¡Cobarde!!  
-¡No me aproveche de nada!, ¿ahora te arrepientes de haberle matado?, pues muy mal, acepta lo que hiciste.  
-¡¡No pienso aceptar nada, porque no hice nada!!  
-¡A mí no me grites!-le aviso-asesino.  
-¡¡No le mate!!  
-Como sea, el caso es que esta muerto y por tu espada, lo sabes, sabias que atacándole de esa manera lo matarías, solo que quizá tu parte humana este rechazando eso, pero tu parte demoníaca esta jubilosa.  
-¡Y una mierda!, ¡callate!-decía comenzando a pensar, que fuera como fuera, realmente la culpa fue suya.

Nelphantom sabia que ahora había acertado y dado en la llaga, veía como Vergil se ponía las manos en la cabeza, envolviéndose en energía demoníaca oscura.

Con la oscuridad envolviéndole, Vergil pensó en lo idiota que era, toda la vida evitando que Dante se pusiera en peligro innecesariamente y él era el único que conseguía ponerle en situaciones criticas. Cuando Arkham igual, aunque al final había llegado a tiempo. Arkham con el poder de Sparda, estuvo a punto de matar a Dante, por suerte llego a tiempo y juntos le derrotaron. ¿Pero el que podía hacer?, Arkham ya sabia demasiado, sabia de Dante y del colgante. También antes de eso cuando ya lo tenia todo para abrir el portal al mundo demoníaco y no conseguía abrirlo, por mas sangre que derramara, apareció Dante, le vino bien, por eso tenia que ir el muy estúpido a la torre, porque si hacia falta mas sangre usaría un poco de la de él, como le dijo, Vergil lo recordaba, aunque Dante se había mofado sobre lo en serio que Vergil se tomaba los lazos de sangre. También recordaba cuando perdió contra Mundus, cuando este, viendo un corazón temeroso, por mucha gallardía que Vergil quisiera demostrar, un corazón que casi lo había perdido todo, y lleno de dudas y miedos, un corazón y un alma atormentadas, y que eran demasiado fáciles de controlar, y Mundus usando las tinieblas de su corazón y alma, logro vencerle sin siquiera luchar contra él, tan solo dejando que él propio Vergil se consumiera en sus miedos y una vez consumido, controlar los temores y convertirlos en oscuridad, y de esa manera consiguió a Nelo Angelo, un guerrero perfecto, entrenado en el mundo demoníaco, hasta conseguir el mismísimo poder de Sparda. Pero aún con toda su perfección, su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, pese a no recordarlo, ni recordarse así mismo, nunca perdió su honor ni su objetivo, por ello, al encontrar a Dante e intentar matarle, no pudo, eso hizo que sus recuerdos volvieran a él, pese a todo Mundus volvió a controlarle, quitándole todo rastro de honor y borrándole completamente la memoria, pero tampoco le sirvió, ya que Vergil volvió a enfrentarse a Dante y aunque ya no sabia quien era, sabia que era alguien importante, se dejo derrotar para que Dante lo matara. Lo que Vergil no sabia y seguía sin saber es qué derrotar y matar a un descendiente de reyes era casi imposible, por ello su alma se fragmento y su poder se separo de él, dejandole como un simple humano en el mundo demoníaco.  
Y ahora que podía defenderle, al estar a su lado y con todos sus poderes, no lo consiguió aún peor, un crío de no se sabe donde había muerto al salvarle y ahora él mismo había matado a Dante, cuando en realidad él le había herido para que no se expusiera, pero él mismo le había matado.

-Soy un miserable... -empezó a susurrar Vergil, completamente ido.  
-"¡Eso si que no!" -Resonó una voz en la cabeza de Vergil.- "¡Ni lo pienses!"

Vergil seguía envolviéndose en oscuridad, culpándose de todo.  
-" ¡¡Vergil!! " Trono la voz de nuevo en su mente.

Vergil abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, había reconocido esa voz, una voz que le embargaba de tranquilidad y buenas vibraciones.  
-¿¡P-padre!?-exclamo Vergil sorprendido, sin creérselo y alejando la oscuridad de él.

Nelphantom, miro a su alrededor y maldijo para sus adentros, empezó a crear una barrera, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y las raíces de los arboles lo envolvieron inmovilizándole y neutralizando su poder demoníaco.

-Eh matado a Dante- le informo Vergil, casi sollozando.  
-No pasa nada, Vergil- decía la voz de forma fraternal-Dante, esta con alguien importante para vosotros.

Vergil imagino a Dante junto a Eva y sintió mas pesar.

-No es ella,-le tranquilizo la voz de Sparda- es otra persona, una persona que es alguien tan importante para ti, que le has estado protegiendo desde que nació y que al fin a despertado.  
-Yo nunca eh protegido a nadie-dijo Vergil con pesar, recordando que acababa de fallar de nuevo en proteger a sus seres queridos.  
-Al contrario, siempre fuiste demasiado protector-le dijo de forma cómplice- siempre has querido hacerlo todo solo, por eso quizá, deje demasiado peso en tus espaldas. Queriendo proteger tu solo a Dante, solo a echo que os distancies, y tu partieras en busca de poder. Te has formado con el orgullo y honor de un autentico caballero, y eso también a echo que te tornes frío y serio, con poca experiencia en expresarte. Pero eso es lo que eres ahora, tal y como tus creencias e ideales te han echo ser, ese eres tu y nunca deberías cambiar. Aunque Mundus te borrase cosas realmente importantes, cosas que debes recordar por ti mismo…  
-Padre, yo quiero... - empezó a decir  
-¡No!- la respuesta de Sparda fue tajante y rápida sin darle tiempo a Vergil a acabar la frase, a la vez que se materializaba delante de Vergil, para intimidar más.  
-Pero...  
-No hay nada que decir, ni hacer Vergil, se lo que pretendes, al igual que tu veo el futuro y no dejare que hagas eso.  
-No me importa, lo haré-dijo desafiando a su padre.

Sparda iba a replicarle, cuando sintió dos presencias acercarse y Nelphantom uso ese momento de distracción, para liberarse.  
-Ni siquiera estas aquí Sparda, todo es una ilusión.  
-Eso esta claro, nunca dejare que ellos lleguen allí- le contesto furioso, volviendo a centrarse en los visitantes, estaba indeciso.  
-Yo se el lugar, por mucho que hayan miles de portales, con diferentes rutas, se cuales coger, yendo una vez se el camino.

Nelphantom al ver la expresión de Sparda sonrió y destrozo la ilusión. Sparda y todo el lugar desapareció, dejando de nuevo un sitio con escombros y canales sangrientos.

Nelphantom satisfecho al ver como derroto a la ilusión de Sparda, observo como Vergil, sin la presencia de Sparda volvía a sumirse en oscuridad, dejando que esta le envolviese, aunque ya no era con la misma intensidad de antes.

Pese a todo Nelphantom no se rendía y volvió a la carga.

-Bien asesino..  
-¡Calla!, por mucho que intentes decir, se con certeza que no le maté, yo no fui y el no…  
-Y tu crees que puedes echar la culpa a cualquiera, muriera porque tu lo mataste o porque lo dejaste como le dejaste y algún demonio aprovecho para atacarle, la culpa es tuya, fuiste tu quien le mató.  
-¿Eso crees?-exclamo una voz, recién llegada.

Vergil miro en la dirección de donde salio la voz, y con alivio vio a Dante con un sonrisa de suficiencia. Nelphantom, se había quedado literalmente asombrado, apretó los puños con rabia.  
-Es imposible yo te mate.  
-¡¡Ni cien como tu podrían conmigo!! ¡¡Te enteras capullo!!

**********

A la vez en el mundo humano.

Lady estaba en la casa de Dante nerviosa, esperaba ansiosa alguna noticia de los chicos, sentada con los pies en la mesa, abrió el cajón por undécima vez y saco del retrato de Eva. Le pedía que les protegiera, aferrándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, al cabo de un rato se sentía estúpida y volvía a ponerlo en el cajón. Se levanto de la silla y fue a por un vaso de agua, en su camino a la cocina, se acerco a Kalina, tocándola con la yema de los dedos, el contacto con su arma la solía relajar, pero en esos momentos no le funciono.

Sonó la puerta y Lady, se lanzo corriendo a ella, aunque antes de abrir, pensó que era idiota, Dante no llamaría a su propia puerta. Aun así la abrió y se encontró con Trish.  
-¡¡Trish!!-exclamo sorprendida.

Trish entro, sin decirle nada. Lady cerro la puerta y la miro perpleja, pero el alivio que sentía al verla y el poder hablar con alguien, hizo que no pensara mucho en su forma de actuar.  
-¡¿Donde estabas!? ¡Dante estaba preocupado!-decía acercándose a ella.

Sin previo aviso Trish se giro y le golpeo con una patada, Lady sorprendida se tambaleo y la miro confusa. Trish lanzo varias descargas sobre Lady, ella rodó sobre si misma, esquivándolas cogió el puñal que guardaba en su bota derecha, se lo lanzo contra ella. Trish recibió el golpe en el abdomen sin mostrar ningún dolor y golpeando con una descarga el ventilador del techo, rompió el soporte y este cayo sobre Lady.

**Fin del capitulo.**

********************

**Inu_kyubi**: eso estaba asegurado, Dante tiene mas vidas k todos los gatos del mundo juntos XDDD y claro no podia evitar hacer su entrada a lo chulo XDD, en el siguiente con un flas bask se vera como se salvo XD.

pues kien sabe, puede k si o k no... si era asi tenia k tener mucha hambre XDD

me encanto ^^ aunk fue una lastima eso k en toda la semana pasada no pudiera entrar por aki u-uU espero k actualices pronto tu tambien ^^

cuidate.

*******

**Aztecaguerrera:**no, no contaste con ello, el k es tan gloton, seguro k tampoco penso k la piedra se le volveria XDDD

otra con nero y si no fuera el? (silvido de despiste XDD)

Saludos ^^

***********

gracias por seguir leyendo a todos ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**DMC 5 EDR**

**Capitulo 23 Mundus**

**-¿Eso crees?-exclamo una voz, recién llegada.**

**Vergil miro en la dirección de donde salio la voz, y con alivio vio a Dante con un sonrisa de suficiencia. Nelphantom, se había quedado literalmente asombrado, apretó los puños con rabia.  
-Es imposible yo te mate.  
-¡¡Ni cien como tu podrían conmigo!! ¡¡Te enteras capullo!!**

Vergil observo detenidamente el aspecto de Dante, estaba totalmente desaliñado, con la ropa echas jirones, y con mas heridas de la cuenta, pensó él, al ver el agujero de su estomago y como tenia el pecho lleno de sangre, aunque la gabardina le tapaba la parte izquierda del pecho, donde Dante inconscientemente, se acababa de tocar, molesto y con una mueca parecida al dolor, que solo le duro unos segundos.  
Vergil se sintió tan aliviado, que bromeo.  
-Oye, no te hagas el listo, que estas hecho un asco.

Dante al oírle cerro los ojos y con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos cogió aire, después levanto la mirada y mirando a Vergil con ira, apretó el puño en alto.  
-¡Seras payaso... ! -gruño airado- ¿Y de quien fue la culpa?... ¿Quien me atravesó a traición?

Vergil lo miro malhumorado.  
-Si hicieras caso, y te hubieras estado quieto no habría echo falta, pero siempre te metes en medio, estúpido, no haces mas que estorbar.-le dijo con mala cara, añadiendo después- ¡inútil!  
-Te voy a cerra la boca, capullo-gruño Dante cabreado.  
-Vaya dos...-gruño la débil voz de Nero tras ellos, a la vez que se arrodillaba en el suelo, cogiéndose el estomago -ughr...  
-Venga crío deja de echar la papa-gruño Dante echando la mirada hacia atrás.  
-¡No me hables!-gruño Nero, sintiendo nauseas de nuevo.

Al ver Vergil a Nero, se extraño, si Nero era el que iba con Dante, debía ser el que dijo su padre.  
-"¿y este era el importante para mi?"-pensó sin entender.

Nero parecía mareado, y al final vomito.  
-¡Joder!- se quejo Dante, echándose a un lado.  
-No tengo bastante con un estúpido, que vienen dos-decía Vergil harto.

Dante se encogió de hombros, y miro a Nelphantom, riéndose de él.  
-Ya viste que soy duro de roer.  
-¡Imposible!, ¡Te vi muerto!.  
-¿Tu? No me hagas reír, tan solo me dejaste cuando viste al demonio loco.-dijo riéndose.- por eso no viste nada.  
-Y esa criatura acabo contigo, antes de irme vi, como devoraba tu corazón.-grito Nelphantom furioso y fuera de si.

Vergil lo miro molesto, tal y como el creía, Nelphantom había echo algo, aferro Yamato, aun con mas rabia.

-Aun así aunque a ese demonio, no le gustara tu sabor, te dejé moribundo, no es posible que estés vivo, debiste morir.

La discusión se vio interrumpida, por Nero, que vomito de nuevo.  
-¿Quieres parar?- se quejo Dante mirando a Nero.  
-Es el asco.- decía con las lagrimas de las nauseas en la cara.  
-Eso sera la parte de Nelphantom, yo seguro que no tenia tan mal sabor.-bromeo Dante.

Nelphantom abrió los ojos asombrado, miro a Nero.  
-E-es imposible… - mascullo, comprendiéndolo todo.  
-Pues si estúpido, Nero era el demonio macabro y hambriento-decía riendo.-tiene muy mal despertar, casi me mata.  
-Dante, bastante mal me encuentro, no me lo recuerdes, ni me eches nada en cara- se quejo, cansado y con angustia.  
-Tranquilo, crío, que no te echo nada en cara, al fin y al cabo, aunque me joda reconocerlo, me salvaste la vida, aunque venias a matarme.  
-Dante... - suplico Nero.  
-Que era broma-dijo estallando en carcajadas- te lo agradezco mas de lo que crees crío.  
-Me odio a mi mismo, un demonio... -se dijo Nero con asco mirándose las manos- casi te mato, de no ser por aquella voz...  
-Bueno ya lo arreglaremos eso después, ahora no quiero oír tus lamentos-dijo Dante esquivando ese tema, preparando Rebellion, aunque aún quería saber de quien fue la voz que aviso a Nero.-antes debemos acabar con ese cabrón.

Nero le miro de soslayo, suspiro y cogió Red Queen.

Nelphantom los miro y se rió.  
-Ahora tengo curiosidad por Nero, así que tenia su propio poder demoníaco escondido.  
-La curiosidad no es buena, tendré que enseñártelo.  
-¿Harás como antes, Dante?  
-¡Tsch!, antes tuviste suerte.

Mientras hablaban, unos ojos observaban curiosos la escena, acercándose cada vez mas, hasta que en el oscuro cielo del mundo demoníaco, se quedo a la vista tres ojos flotando.

-Estúpido, ya os podéis estar yendo.-gruño Vergil harto de toda la escena.  
-Dejales, cuantos mas mejor,-decía Nelphantom, sonriente, al ver a Mundus.-Ademas de estos dos me encargo yo, tu ya tienes al que querías a tu lado.-dijo señalando a Mundus- Haz lo que viniste a hacer.

Vergil se giro sobre si mismo  
Dante al ver aquellos ojos, noto como su sangre hervía y como se aceleraba el pulso, con ira incontrolada.  
-¡Al fin aparece!-dijeron Dante y Vergil al unisono, arrastrando las palabras.  
-¡Que compenetración!.-se asombro Nero, medio burlándose de ellos, por lo que recibió una mirada de ambos- ¡lo dicho!-se mofo.

Vergil decidió, pasar de ellos, y centrarse en lo que tenia delante, apretó los puños con fuerza, miraba aquellos ojos, deseoso de venganza, podía sentir la burla de esos ojos, y hacia que notara sus ansias de matarle, mas fuerte.

Mundus estaba aun lejano, aunque debido a su tamaño, sus ojos se veían perfectamente, tres ojos brillantes, en forma de triangulo, acompañados de una especie de rayos a su alrededor, formando uno solo.

Dante dispuesto a luchar contra aquel, que les había roto sus vidas, avanzo hacia Vergil, esta debía ser una lucha unida, por venganza, debían aunar fuerzas, debían vencerle, pero Nelphantom paro su avance, Dante maldijo e intento avanzar por delante de él inútilmente.  
-Mierda, quitate de en medio.-gruño.  
-No, esto es cosa de ellos- se mofo,- alguien tan débil no debería ir.  
-Vaya, ahora te preocupas por mi-. Se burlo Dante.- ademas no seas cabrón, ¿tu querías eliminar a Mundus, no?, pues entonces, deberías dejarme pasar, así tus probabilidades de éxito, en que desaparezcan serán del cien por cien.  
-Eso ahora me da igual, aún tengo la confianza de Mundus, si te dejara pasar, mis planes se arruinarían.  
-Me importan una mierda tus planes.  
-A mi si me importan-se mofo.

Dante perdía la paciencia, y observaba a Vergil avanzar tranquilamente hacia Mundus.  
-¡Esperate, quieres!-gruño Dante, y viendo que ni le escuchaba, se convirtió en demonio- ¡Aparta!-grito atacando a Nelphantom.  
-Luchemos de nuevo- dijo este, a la vez que abrió un portal, del cual empezaron a aparecer demonios.  
-¡Mierda!- se quejo Dante.

Dante empezó a masacrar demonios, junto a Nero. Nero le miro a la vez que atravesaba a varios demonios a la vez.  
-Dejámelos a mi, puedo con ellos.

Dante no muy convencido, iba a quejarse, pero vio la decisión en los ojos de Nero.  
-Esta bien crío-dijo saltando y saliendo del circulo de demonios

Nelphantom se volvió a interponer ante él.  
-Me estas cabreando-le aviso Dante.-tengo prisa.  
-Al fondo hay una cascada, tampoco se alejaran tanto, ese precipicio es de los mas largos de este mundo demoníaco, una cascada muy profunda,.  
-¡¿Que!?-Dante se quedo parado al oír aquello y recordar otra escena, años atrás, miro a Vergil yendo hacia el precipicio, se mordió el labio.- esta me la pagaras-gruño mirando con odio a Nelphantom, usando Lucifer, y atacando a distancia, intentando escapar por otro lado.

Nero seguía luchando contra los demonios que salían al paso.

-Dante!-grito Nero a su altura. Ve, yo me encargo de él.-grito al acabar con todos los demonios y disparando con Blue Rose a Nelphantom  
-Gracias, crío-

Al oír lo del crío, puso mala cara y le disparo de advertencia. Dante divertido puso pies en polvorosa. En su carrera se convirtió en demonio, para que su avance fuera mas rápido, por el cielo.

-¡Alto Vergil!-le grito Dante aterrizando junto a el, y poniéndose delante de él con los brazos abiertos negandole el paso con su forma humana, pese a que él, no hizo nada, por eso se extraño, haber perdido su forma demoníaca, pero en esos momentos no le dio importancia.-si buscas venganza, deberíamos hacerlo juntos, no eres el único que quiere vengarse- le recrimino.  
-No me importa, vete.  
-No lo haré.-gruño Dante, no estaba dispuesto a revivir, una de sus peores pesadillas.  
-Dante, para de una vez- empezó a decir cansado- esto se tiene que acabar de una vez, y tu no tienes nada que ver, ni tu ni el crío ese, así que iros de aquí, cuanto antes.  
-¡Te quieres callar ya, con el que me largue! No pienso hacerlo, yo también tengo derecho a vengarme, así que no me jodas.

Vergil le ataco con Yamato, para que se apartara, Dante solo esquivo la espada, echándose el cuerpo hacia atrás, sin moverse del sitio.  
-Ademas no es solo venganza, así que no molestes.-dijo Vergil al fin, no quería perder mas tiempo con el estúpido de su hermano, rodeo a Dante y se puso tras él.  
-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que buscas?- pregunto Dante, girándose y arqueando una ceja, incapaz de callarse por mas tiempo.

Vergil se quedo parado al oírle.  
-¿¡Así que hacerte!?-se asombro Dante- y lo que sea esta aquí, cerca de Mundus o el es el que sabe el camino o la información? Sabía que había algo mas, algo que no quieres que sepa.-se acerco a Vergil, con paso lento, ya que este se alejaba, hacia atrás- la otra vez, cuando la torre, cuando abriste el portal al mundo demoníaco, ¿también buscabas eso?- se paro delante de él, cuando Vergil hizo lo mismo, y le miro con mirada inquisitiva- ¿no era poder, verdad?, era todo mentira, no buscabas poder, ahora lo sé.

Vergil no contesto, pero le mantuvo la mirada, mirándole fríamente.

-Se que lo que buscas tiene algo que ver con los dos, así que no es lógico, ni justo que tu solo lo encuentres, por eso quiero saber, no exijo saber que es lo que buscas.  
-¡Tsch!, dejame en paz, sino quieres morir.-esta vez, pese a decir esto, ni tan siquiera cogió Yamato, solo se mantuvo inmóvil y impasible, esperando que Dante se apartara sin mas o se callara.  
-Estaremos así todo el día, y Mundus o nos atacara sin mas o desaparecerá- dijo Dante encogiendo los hombros sin mas.

Nelphantom seguía junto a Nero, el cual le tenia la espada clavando en el abdomen.  
-No le convencerá, el desea por encima de todo ir allí, nada ni nadie podrá detenerle.  
-Eso no me importa, lucha y no hables-gruño Nero.  
-Y luchando con el príncipe de las tinieblas es la única manera que él aparezca.

Nero se le quedo mirando, al oír aquello. De manera distraída miro hacia Dante y Vergil, y vio como este ultimo sin previo aviso, invoco sus espadas con rapidez, unas espadas en forma de lanzas, que atravesaron a Dante, estampandolo contra una columna medio derruida.

En el borde del precipicio, dispuesto a luchar y con Dante inmovilizado, por su nueva invocación de espadas, Vergil miro a Mundus.  
-¿A que esperas?, ya puedes empezar a mostrate aquí abajo y luchar- le amenazo.

Mundus rió y lanzo varios rayos hacia Dante. Vergil se giro quitandole las espadas invocadas y Dante rodó por el suelo esquivándolas, Mundus lanzo rayos al borde del precipicio donde Vergil estaba, el suelo empezó a caer, Vergil sorprendido vio, como las rocas donde tenia sus pies, cedía.  
-¡Mier...- empezó a caer, a la vez que intentaba convertirse en demonio sin éxito.

Dante con toda la rapidez que pudo se puso en pie de un salto y estirando de la mano, cogió el brazo de Vergil, deteniendo su caída in-extremis.  
-¡¡Auch!!- se quejo al sentir como las afiladas rocas del precipicio desgarraban su brazo.  
-¡Suéltame estúpido!- grito Vergil.  
-Callate, no pienso obedecerte.

Nero lo vio y gritando quiso ir hacia ellos, pero Nelphantom, no le dejo.  
-Otro mas, si que no, y menos tu, que no se ni lo que eres.  
-Maldito.-gruño Nero, disparandole con Blue Rose sin cesar.

Mundus empezó a acercarse aun mas, mirando divertido la escena, lanzo de nuevo rayos, los cuales impactaron en el cuerpo de Dante, pero este aguantando no soltó a Vergil.  
-¡¡Suéltame!!-gritaba Vergil, de forma autoritaria.  
-¡Ni hablar!, no pienso soltarte, y cuanto mas te muevas, sera peor, caeremos los dos, así que estate quieto.

Mundus, con gran odio miro a los Sparda, empezó a mostrar su aspecto de ángel caído y alzando las manos, sobrevolando por encima de ellos, lanzo un rayo directamente sobre ellos impactando sobre Dante, que mordiéndose el labio, no se quejo, pero el impacto fue tal, que lo que quedaba de roca acabo por desprenderse, ambos cayeron al precipicio.

-¡Dante!-grito Nero, convirtiéndose en demonio de nuevo, y esta vez controlando su conciencia, golpeo a Nelphantom, con gran fuerza a la altura del corazón, por ello Nelphantom se quedo sorprendido a la vez que cogía aire, con esfuerzos. Nero se acerco al precipicio rápidamente, a la vez que nada mas llegar hasta allí, perdió su forma demoníaca y una luz morada inundo el lugar. Nelphantom sonrió disimuladamente, aguantando el dolor del pecho y Mundus sorprendido desapareció. La luz envolvió a Dante y Vergil y ambos desaparecieron.

-¡No!- grito Nero son aliento.

** Fin del capitulo.**

**Próximo: Capitulo 24, Revelaciones.**

************************

**Gracias a los k leen ^^**

********

**Inu-kyubi: **Dante es el prota, pero no vivira eternamente o si? XDDDD

esk aki tiene unos enemigos finales de aupa XDDD, entre los clones de Vergil, el propio Vergil y Nelphantom, lo tiene crudo, pero con los otros demonios siempre a ido de sobrado XDDD pero ya ves k aunk lo dejen medio muerto el tio resiste XDDD asi k de debilucho nada, solo k no todo puede ser un camino de rosas. Tu solo lo ves como un dios, ni semi, ni nada XDDDD

haces bien en poner entre comillas lo de historia de amor, aunk se sabra mas sobre eso, aunk en la segunda parte no se desvela esa "historia" XD

aki tienes como lo "devoran" XD, en el siguiente se desvelara algo sobre la voz k Nero escucho y con ellos mas detalles de su resureccion XD

ya me dehjaste en suspense en el otro dia, solo con leereso, ahora lo leere XD

nos leemos ^^

***

**Aztecaguerrera**: como dinamita? pues debe ser de las de poca mecha, de esas k explotan enseguida XDDDDD, y hay k ver como pillasteis k era nero xDDD, aunk tampoco lo oculte mucho, sino no habria dado descripcion XD

aki esta la respuesta, entre este y el siguiente, se ve como se salvo Dante XDD

Hasta la proxima, eh intenta hacer pronto otro fic ^w^


	24. Chapter 24

_**el tercero de esta semana, ya k la anterior no pude poner el del miercoles ^^ asi k me adelante al lunes XD  
**_

**********

**DMC 5**

**Capitulo 24 revelaciones**

Nelphantom lejos de Nero estallo en carcajadas, Nero acordándose de él, se giro y lo fulmino con la mirada, sentía tanta rabia, que apretaba los puños con inmensa fuerza, dejando una aura alrededor, grito con rabia y de un salto se coloco junto a Nelphantom, allí sin la extraña aura que había junto al precipicio, impedía convertirse en demonio, se transformo, con rapidez volvió a golpearle un puñetazo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, pero Nelphantom le cogió con fuerza el puño parandole, lo miro con rabia.  
-Sabia que no era suerte-gruño Nelphantom- ¿como sabes eso?

Nero sonrió.

-¡Eh dicho! ¿que como lo sabes?-grito Nelphantom, rompiéndole los huesos de la mano.-ahora que yo lo se, no te dejare golpearme de nuevo, ¡aún así dímelo! ¿Como sabes de mi debilidad?-exigió

Nero aguantando el dolor, se mordió el labio y le sonrió.  
-Jodete.-

Nelphantom le miro con desprecio, y con un rápido movimiento lo tiro al suelo, le puso el brazo detrás, doblandoselo.  
-No me hagas repetírtelo, o te arranco el brazo-le amenazo con cínica sonrisa.  
-Adelante, no pienso decirte nada.-gruño intentando expandir su poder demoníaco, para lanzarle una descarga, pero no lo consiguió.  
-Necesitarías entrenamiento para dominarlo, sin la rabia de antes no podrás, ¿acaso debes ver morir a alguien, para que todo tu poder salga?-le pregunto como si nada, y como Nero no respondió- quizá ella sepa, hacer sacar tu poder, tendremos que esperar a que llegue.

Nero le miro confuso, e intento recordar la escena de Dante muriendo, para que le pasara igual que antes, después de pensar en ello, noto como la rabia empezó a invadirle, empezó a gruñir. Nelphantom empezó a notar el aumento de poder, le soltó antes de que una gran descarga estallara, alrededor de Nero.

-Si, eso es-dijo riendo, desde lejos creo una red de fuerza, envolviendo a Nero con ella y anulando sus poderes.-ahora tranquilo.

Nero empezó a sentirse cansado, empezó a cerra los ojos y cayo sin sentido, la red desapareció, y Nelphantom se acerco a Nero, le dio una patada para ponerlo boca arriba. Y acercando sus manos a la cabeza, empezó a buscar entre sus recuerdos, empezó a encontrar lo que quería.

Flash back

Nero completamente perdido, estaba descorazonado, había venido para ayudarles y ahora él se había perdido, furioso golpeo los huesos de los demonios que acababa de vencer, cuando noto un poder conocido, se acerco a un saliente y vio a Dante con Pandora, observo a su enemigo, tenia el aspecto de Vergil, pero Nero supo que no lo era, por lo que dedujo que seria Nelphantom, ya que las copias, no solían ser tan problemáticas, tan solo una o dos, tenían el suficiente poder, para que Dante utilizara Pandora, intento acercarse mas, pero sintió una aura, que le retenía allí, por mas que intento rodearlo, no pudo y vio como dante saltaba por los aires al explotar Pandora, sintió une escalofrío e intento llamarle sin éxito. Nero empezó a disparar a la barrera pero no consiguió nada, empezó a ver desesperado como Nelphantom cogía a Dante y como este parecía en las ultimas, y como su energía vital desaparecía, para después volver aparecer, vio como Nelphantom intentaba mantenerle con vida, y supuso que lo que quería era hacerle sufrir mas, Nero sintió tanta rabia, que empezó a verlo todo nublado, sin nada en que pensar solo notando como la fuerza se le desbordaba, rompió la barrera y con una imagen que le acaba de aparecer e la mente, una en la que Mundus heria el corazón de Phantom, fue hacia el, a por su corazón. Nelphantom se salvo por milímetros y se alejo de él. Nero solo pensaba en destrozar un corazón, cuando vio a Dante, se acerco a él y le rompió las costillas, estaba extasiado con la sangre tanto que solo quería devorar y devorar, degustando la sangre de Dante, se dispuso a devorarle, cuando una voz en su mente lo calmo.

-Nero, recuerda quien eres, recuerda quien es él, recupera tu mente, no dejes que tu demonio interior te gane

Aquella voz cálida y fraternal, le hizo reaccionar, recuperando la visión, observo a Dante y vio que el tenia su corazón en las manos, sintió tanto pánico, que apunto estuvo de echar a correr y gritar, pero la voz le calmo de nuevo, explicándole lo que debía hacer, Nero, siguiendo los consejos de la voz, uso su nuevo poder de forma adecuada y con una pequeña sacudida de poder hizo que el corazón de dante, volviera a latir, con cuidado lo introdujo en el pecho y vio como las heridas de Dante empezaban a sanar, a la vez que una luz morada ayudaba en el proceso.

Fin Flash Back

-Ya veo, así que el se interpuso, y os ayudo, que ganas tengo, de acabar con el-dijo Nelphantom después de ver los recuerdos de Nero.

Dos mujeres aparecieron ante él, Damned y Trish, esta ultima miro a Nero.

********

Vergil abrió los ojos desorientado, cerro los ojos con fuerza debido al entumecimiento que sentía en el brazo, intento moverlo sin éxito, sentía un gran hormigueo en el, se miro el brazo y se sorprendió ver a Dante, sin sentido a su lado, sin soltarle el brazo. Al ver eso, no puedo evitar sentirse culpable, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, intento con la otra mano soltarse de Dante, pero le resulto imposible.

-Le pasa igual, que cuando tiene un trozo de pizza-dijo sorprendido, con una gota de sudor en la frente.-Dante-le llamo- despierta capullo. -gruño dándole una pequeña patada en las costillas.

Dante seguía sin moverse, y Vergil empezó a desesperarse, estaba por cortarse el brazo, cuando se fijo en aquel lugar, abrió los ojos, sorprendido, aunque aun se sorprendido mas, cuando -Dante empezó a balbucear.  
-Un rato mas, Mami... - decía Dante en sueños.

Vergil suspiro, meneando la cabeza sin creérselo, pero sorprendido, cuando se le vino a la cabeza lo que él mismo acababa de soñar, se puso la mano en la frente confundido, antes de despertarse, había soñado con un hecho cuando era pequeño.

Flash Back

-Despierta Dante, hoy es el día-decía Vergil emocionadisimo.  
-Dejame dormir.-mascullo somnoliento.  
-¡Dante!-grito Vergil, tirándolo de la cama- despierta.

Dante se levanto de un salto dispuesto a golpear a Vergil, pero ya no le vio, así que se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y bajo las escaleras de la mansión, al llegar a la planta baja, se echo encima de Vergil, el cual, tuvo que hacer equilibrios para no caerse.  
-Estas tonto-se quejo.  
-Te lo debía por despertarme así-le dijo sacándole la lengua.  
-¿Te tiro?-le pregunto Vergil con malicia.  
-¡No!-grito Dante, cogiéndose mas fuerte al cuello- o te ahogo, je, je.  
-No tienes la fuerza suficiente.  
-Quieres comprobarlo?  
-Si.  
-Hum, entonces otro día, que no quiero quedarme sin hermano, ja, ja.  
-Pues yo me lo tendré que pensar-bromeo Vergil.  
-¿Por que me despertaste?-dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre la de su hermano.  
-Aún estas dormido?-pregunto Vergil, arqueando una ceja.  
-No, ya estoy despierto-grito Dante lleno de energías, aun a caballito de Vergil.  
-no se nota- se quejo Vergil  
-Niños, siempre igual, no me dejáis preparar nada-se quejo Eva, al verles- podéis esperar afuera, aun esta en el horno.  
-Si, mama-dijo Vergil y cogiendo carrerilla y saliendo afuera, una vez allí freno bruscamente, haciendo que Dante cayera al suelo de morros.  
-No sabes frenar- se quejo Dante cogiéndose la cara.  
-Al contrario- decía Vergil divertido y con cara de malicia.  
-Que malo- gruño Dante.

Vergil le demostró lo malo que era, lanzandole una débil espada invocada a su lado, Dante dio un bote y miro a su hermano asombrado.  
-Ya lo conseguiste?  
-Aún me falta practica  
-Entonces dejadme que os enseñe-dijo Sparda llegando con su espada en el hombro,  
-¡Papi!-gritaron los gemelos lanzándose sobre él.  
-Has vuelto-grito Dante sin dejar de abrazarle.  
-Explicanos todo lo que has echo-decía Vergil emocionado, mirando a su padre con admiración.  
-Calma, calma-decía Sparda feliz, dejad que me tome un baño, voy lleno de sangre de demonio.

Al final Sparda se tuvo que bañar con los gemelos, ya que no consiguió soltarse de ellos, después de la ducha Eva ya les esperaba en la cocina les dio un beso a cada uno de ellos. Vergil fue corriendo a la mesa, mirando la tarta ilusionado. Dante se quedo boquiabierto, y se golpeo la cabeza, por haberse olvidado que hoy cumplían cuatro años, miro a Vergil comprendiendo porque tanta prisa por la mañana, le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Despistado-se burlo Vergil.

*Fin del Flas Back*

-supongo que el tambien habra soñado, con ellos, es extraño, despues de tanto tiempo, soñar eso-se dijo Vergil, y fijando se mas en el lugar- es igual adonde nos llevaba papa a entrenar.

Vergil observaba los ríos y la densa vegetación, el lugar que su padre usaba en sus entrenamientos, era exactamente igual, solo que aquí, había una gigantesca montaña, y en su interior como comprobó Vergil usando su poder, había una especie columna de hielo, en su interior se halla un poder increíble.

-Padre, así que este es realmente el lugar donde esta su alma.

-Vergil, no debiste buscarme-dijo Sparda, creando una ilusión de su cuerpo delante de Vergil.

Dante al oír la voz de su padre, aunque aún soñaba, soltó al fin a Vergil, este agradecido recupero su brazo adolorido.

-Ya sabes que vine por lo que dijiste antes, así que no hablare ni diré nada-exclamo Vergil.  
-ni hablar, no aceptare eso, Vergil, no aceptare tu vida.  
-Yo no puedo proteger nada, por mucho que me haya esforzado en conseguir poder, no conseguí el suficiente, y si aparecen esos dioses, no podre hacer nada, no lo comprende, deberé ver como le matan, no lo acepto, padre usted si que puede vencerles, usted debe vivir, para protegerle.

-Aún no lo entendiste, tu poder, reside en la unión, si no lucháis juntos nunca encontrareis el poder que realmente tenéis, luchar y colaborar, ya te habrás dado cuenta, que es cuando realmente sois poderosos, adema confiad en Cronos, aun que el diga que no hará nada, no puede, su corazón le dicta lo correcto, aunque dude, él al final os ayudara.  
-Cronos, no nos ayudara, él cree que le traicionaste-le informo Vergil

Sparda se quedo en silencio meditando en eso.  
-Aún así confió en él.  
-Eso te gustaría- discrepo Vergil.-no piensa ayudarnos, todo lo contrario.  
-entonces luchad juntos, tu y Dante, ya sabrás que el destino se puede cambiar, pero el destino de los vivos, no el de los muertos.  
-No me ire de aquí, hasta que acepte mi vida, no tengo nada por lo que regresar, eh luchado y vivido solo, toda mi vida, para este momento, e intentado alejarme de todo.  
-Y no lo as conseguido- dijo Sparda amablemente- no solo Dante te echara en falta, esa chica también-dijo de forma cómplice,- y el joven Nero, el también te aprecia.  
-Me da igual, aun no es tarde, seguro que en unos días se olvidan de mi.  
-No lo creo.  
-Pues me da igual-grito sacando Yamato- si tu no aceptas mi vida, haré que la aceptes.  
-no, Vergil, pronto renaceré, seré otra persona, es mi destino, y Eva, aunque no este aquí, también renacerá mas tarde pero renacerá y volveremos a estar juntos, si te sacrificas, harás que nunca podamos estar juntos, lo siento, confió en vosotros, confió en ti, protege a Dante tu, es lo único que puedes si cambias mas el curso de las cosas, sera trágico para el mundo.  
-No me importa el mundo.-empezó a decir liberando su espada y apuntándose con ella.  
-¡SERAS ESTUPIDO!-grito Dante golpeándole por la espalda dejandole medio K.O- me gustaría hablar contigo- le dijo a la ilusión de Sparda- pero no puedo, por este estúpido, sacanos de aquí.

Sparda sonrió y creo un portal demoníaco. Dante cargo a Vergil y salio con él.

**fin del capitulo**

*******************

**Gracias a los k leen**

**********

**Aztecaguerrera: **ejem... pues si pero ya se sabe k Nero aprecia a Dante, pro eso los insultso, sino fuera si solo se dirian hola y adios xDD,

me algra oir eso ^0^ , esas son las peleas cotidianas Spardanas XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

ya vi k pusiste uno empece a leerlo pero no me dio tiempo a acabarlo XDDD, despues en otro rato me lo acabo XDDD, tu siempre encogiendolos XDDD

**********

**Inu-kyubi: ** me alegra k te gustase tanto ^^

como para no saberlo no se os escapo XDDD si pobre creo k pillara una indigestion XDDD aki ya se desvelo como paro, pork poco no se lo come de verdad XD

Dante es Dante es superfuerte, pero ya esta bien k se le compliken las cosas, espero ver k haces ^^ de momento eh visto k has subido capitulo, habra k leerlo ^0^

espero k sea en ekipo XDD

* * *

**Ya keda menos para el final ^w^**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**DMC 5 EDR**

**Capitulo 25 Ultimas palabras.**

Dante con Vergil a cuestas salio del portal y este inmediatamente desapareció. Dante miro con aire melancólico el lugar donde segundos antes estaba el portal. Después de lo que Sparda le había dicho, se sentía mas cansado, confuso y temeroso, apretó los puños con fuerza a la vez que dejaba a Vergil en el suelo, este se quejo y empezó a abrir los ojos, miro a Dante confuso, y tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, hasta que su mente empezaba a encajara las piezas de lo sucedido. Se levanto de un salto cogiendo a Dante de la gabardina.

-¿Que a pasado? ¿Donde esta?-grito.

-Ya no esta, salimos de allí y el portal desapareció.

-¡Que has echo, estúpido!, ¡debo volver!-gritaba Vergil, fuera de si, zarandeando a Dante.

Dante se sorprendió de eso, nunca lo había visto así, pero de esa manera comprobó que Vergil no era tan frío e insensible como siempre se mostraba, aunque Dante ya lo sabia, no podía evitar sorprenderse, sin evitarlo le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y Vergil lo fulmino con la mirada apartándose.

-Nuestro padre, antes de salir me dijo que seria imposible, que sabe que encontraremos de nuevo ese lugar pero que él ya no estará, que para entonces habrá renacido, su alma encontrara una nueva vida olvidando todo, aunque seguirá siendo él y el destino de las personas que aprecia seguirá sellado a él, pero no me dijo de que manera, y que nacerá junto a su protector, aunque entonces él ya no recordara nada, ni tan siquiera su protector, no lo entiendo-dijo Dante suspirando- y ya me duele la cabeza.

-¡Estúpido!-le grito- entonces si te dijo eso, ¿para que te largaste y porque me sacaste? yo no te pedí nada.

-Porque el estúpido eres tu, ¿como te atreves a pedirle eso?, él se sacrifico por nosotros, no seria justo que hicieras eso,

-El solo lo hizo para salvar este mundo de mierda.

-¡Ja, ja!-Dante no pudo evitar reírse-Yo también llegue a pensar eso, odiaba todo, pero poco a poco empece a entender las cosas, deberías hacerlo tu, seguro que si lo piensas no te costara, siempre fuiste mas inteligente, ¿o no decías eso?-dijo de manera sincera-

-No demuestras inteligencia, ahora-se quejo

-Calmate, estas perdiendo el control-dijo pensando en si eso no seria lo que le dijo Sparda.

flash back.

-¡Espera Dante!-le llamo Sparda.

Dante se giro y le miro y vio como la imagen de Sparda se difuminaba, unos segundos.

-Debéis estar preparados, llegan tiempos mas difíciles de los que podríais imaginar, y si no lucháis juntos, nunca conseguiréis salir de eso.

-¿Estas vivo o solo es tu espíritu?-pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo sabes Dante, no pierdas en tiempo en preguntas banales.

Dante agacho la cabeza, observo que Vergil aún estaba atontado.

-¿Acaso no se puede tener esperanza?-le pregunto Dante encogiendo los hombros.

-Son esperanzas sin cosecha-le dijo con una fraternal sonrisa.

-Aún no estamos preparados, lo sé, hay cosas que se escapan a mi entendimiento y supongo que al de él también-dijo moviendo a Vergil, después se arrepintió, al escuchar un reniego de este.-Aparte que el ahora solo quiere hacer las cosas en solitario, como has comprobado.

-Dante, él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que se a creado una coraza que le protege de todo, y al final esa coraza es lo único que le importa.

-Yo también tenia una, pero supe dejarla atrás.

-Aún así no es la misma, ya lo entenderás.

Dante se quedo pensativo, repasando todo lo sucedido desde que le encontró de nuevo.

- Pues yo creo, que en cierto modo, si que empieza a romperse su coraza-dijo divertido, aunque lo pensó mejor-menos conmigo.

-La coraza de Vergil se romperá, te lo aseguro, pero no de la manera que tu crees, se romperá de la peor manera posible y tu deberás estar allí, ojala pudiera deciros lo que va a pasar, pero no puedo, lo siento.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo perplejo- si es importante debes decirlo, que manera es esa-decía nervioso.

-Lo siento Dante-de nuevo su imagen empezó a distorsionarse, pronto ya no estaré aquí, y cuando regreséis aquí, ya no estaré

-No, espera entonces, dímelo, por favor...

La imagen de Sparda desapareció y una fuerte ráfaga de aire empujo a Dante fuera de allí, no opuso resistencia, sabiendo que era imposible ponerse en contra de Sparda.

fin flash back

Dante aun pensaba en ello, pero intento no darle vueltas a la cabeza, miro a Vergil, como si no pasara nada

-También dijo, que deberíamos luchar juntos contra Mundus sino no conseguiremos nada.

-Pero que dices, no me hace falta un estúpido como tu para derrotarle.-gruño y se alejo de Dante- lo has echado todo a perder, largate de mi vista.

-Perdona que te diga, pero el que iba a echarlo todo a perder eras tu-dijo Dante molesto, viendo como Vergil se iba yendo- y te esperas que vamos juntos, nuestro padre así lo quiso, ¿no eras tu el que siempre, hacia caso de sus consejos? Pues ahora no se nota.

-Solo quiero perderte de vista, me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho, ya eh visto que tan solo es un cobarde, eh sido un iluso en respetarl...

Dante le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-No digas eso, se necesita mucho valor, para hacer lo que hizo-decía Dante, aguantando las lagrimas- no hay nadie mas respetable que él te enteras, y si vuelves a abrir la boca para decir alguna estupidez, tendré que hacerte callar.

-¡Ah si! ¿Cuantos como tu!-

-¡Yo solo!-dijo cogiéndose el brazo con la otra mano, para no saltar sobre Vergil, no debían pelear, pero no podía evitarlo, si este seguía siendo un idiota.

-Entonces, adelante callame-le provoco.

-No mereces la pena-le dijo sin mas.

Vergil lo fulmino con la mirada, sacando Yamato, cuando se abrió un portal ante ellos y de su interior salieron dos mujeres encapuchadas, la que iba por delante se quito la capucha y miro con ojos penetrantes a Vergil, el cual se había quedado parado al ver su rostro, aunque pronto reacciono, sin comprender el motivo de su reacción al verla.

-¡Cuanto tiempo!- exclamo Damned, notablemente emocionada, viendo a Vergil.

Vergil la observo con detenimiento con una ceja arqueada, pero ahora nada le llamo la atención en ella, aunque notaba algo raro en él, sin comprenderlo. Por el contrario Dante la miro impresionado, estaba absorto ante su belleza.

-¿Que tienes que ver con esa mujer?-le dijo a Vergil

-A mi que me explicas, no la conozco-contesto malhumorado.

Damned ante aquel comentario se quedo parada.

-¿Que dijiste?-quiso saber.

-Lo que oíste, no se quien eres, ni de donde sales, pero ya puedes regresar de donde saliste.

-No le hables así, a esta preciosidad-se quejo Dante- yo soy Dante, encant..

Una ráfaga como cuchillos cayeron sobre Dante, el cual tuvo que saltar para esquivarlos, la miro confuso, y vio la mirada de rabia que les dedicaba, después miro a Vergil.

-¿Se puede saber que le has echo para que este tan cabreada?

Vergil se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, en mi vida la vi.-dijo sin mas y mirando a las mujeres- mirad nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente-señalo a Dante- así que si no os molesta.

Damned no dijo nada, solo sonrió, miro a Dante y con una moviendo la mano le hizo una señal a la otra mujer, esta se quito la capucha y ahora fue Dante el anonado.

Trish se acerco a ellos con sinuosa sensualidad.

-Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar- le dijo a Vergil.

-¡Maldita seas!-gruño empuñando Yamato y poniéndose en guardia.

Dante le cogió del brazo para que bajara el arma.

-Tranquilo, esta es Trish, la mujer que te dije, que te sorprendería-decía sonriendo- es de los nuestros.

-¿Acaso estas ciego?-gruño Vergil.

Dante hizo oídos sordos y se acerco a Trish, esta se puso bien el pelo, y se quito las gafas, mirándoles con ojos penetrantes y fríos.

-Ese estúpido, me bien engaño, por un momento creí, que te habían echo algo, hay que ver nunca sabes pasar desapercibida- se mofo, intentando disimular su alivio.

Trish arqueo las cejas al oírle y Dante creyó ver la arrogancia característica de Trish en esa mueca, así que se encogió de hombros acercándose a ella de manera provocadora.

-Me echabas tanto de menos, que tuviste que venir aquí para verme-se burlo con chulería.

Vergil lo miro incrédulo, sabia de la idiotez de Dante, pero este empezaba a superar sus propios limites. Pero esta vez no le aviso, aun estaba tan molesto con el, que prefirió que le dieran su merecido, les miro de manera arrogante. Damned se acerco a él, sin que Vergil se diera cuanta hasta que estaba a su lado, la miro.

-Vergil, deja que yo me encargare de Dante, porque veo que es tu problema-le dijo Damned, intentando impresionarle.-Trish se encargara, él a ella no le hará nada y ella demasiado.-decía riéndose.

Vergil volvió a mirar a Dante y Trish, y vio como Dante sorprendido, pero sin ninguna objeción se dejo abrazar por Trish, y esta apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, lo cogió con fuerza de los hombros, empezando a acumular pequeños rayos en las manos, le dio una una potente descarga, que lanzo a Dante lejos de ella. Dante se incorporo de un salto y la miro confuso, se mordió el labio al ver la fría expresión de Trish.

-¡Entonces tenia razón!-murmuro con pesar.- ¡maldito seas!-apretó los puños con rabia.

Trish se elevo y empezó a acumular rayos en ella. Dante se puso frente a ella, mirándola desafiante, sin moverse de allí, abrió los brazos.

-¡Adelante!-le reto.

Trish se sorprendió y eso hizo que dudara, miro a Damned y esta con una mirada, le ordeno que siguiera adelante. Trish suspiro y empezó a lanzarles rayos a Dante, impactándoles de lleno. Vergil aferro Yamato con fuerza, veía todo sin querer meterse, esperaba que eso, esperaba que le dieran su merecido por haberse metido antes en lo que él quería, pero no pudo aguantarlo, y dando un paso adelante desenfundo Yamato, entonces una mano le cogió del brazo deteniendole.

-Dejale, no hace falta que te metas, ya te dije que ella se encarg...

Vergil con una sacudida le aparto la mano y la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Dile que pare!- le ordeno.

-¿¡Que!?

-¡¡Que le digas que pare!!-le grito con ira.

Damned retrocedió y le miro sin comprender.

-¡Pero si siempre quisiste matarle!-dijo ella sin comprender-¿que es lo que te pasa?

-Que es lo que te pasa a ti, estúpida.-le dijo con furia, la agarro del cuello- deja de molestarme, y dile que pare, o te mato.

Damned puso los ojos en blanco, después cerrándolos creo una aura negra, la rodeo por completo y Vergil sintió su mano arder. Retiro el brazo con rapidez soltándole. Damned abrió los ojos y le miro con ira.

-¿Es por culpa de esa mujer, verdad?

Vergil la miro sorprendido.

-Esa estúpida, morena, es una lastima que ya la matara, sino te hacia verla morir.

Vergil sintió un escalofrió, pero desecho la idea de que le hubiera pasado algo. Miro con odio a Damned.

-Juro que si le hiciste algo, haré que tu muerte sea tan dolorosa que deses morir.

A Dante se le escapo un grito de dolor, pero siguió recibiendo los rayos, Trish cada vez intensificaba mas la potencia. Vergil le dio la espalda a Damned.

-Enseguida estoy contigo.- le aviso, convirtiéndose en demonio y se acerco a Dante y Trish con Yamato preparada. Dante le vio acercarse.

-No te metas-grito Dante al verle las intenciones.

-¿¡QUE!?-se sorprendió Vergil.

-Que no te metas.-le pido- por favor.

-Eres idiota, ella no parara.

-Ella no es así, confiá en mi, la conozco, ademas ella es... -un nuevo grito se le escapo y se interrumpió.

-No pienso dejar que esto siga-gruño sin hacer caso de Dante, y le lanzo esferas oscuras a Trish, esta pese al dolor, siguió atacando a Dante como si fuera lo único que importara. Vergil de nuevo cargo su espada de poder, y cuando iba a liberarlo para atacar a Trish, las invocaciones de Dante, usando Lucifer, se clavaron en su espalda.

-Lo siento, pero confiá en mi-le dijo antes que Vergil se quejara.

Vergil solo le miro, con rabia y observo como Dante empezó a avanzar hasta estar cerca de Trish, la ropa se le empezaba a romper, pero poco le importo, recibió un nuevo nuevo rayo mas potente que los demás, y cerro los ojos, unos segundos, los volvió a abrir y miro a Trish directamente a los ojos.

-Si tu deseas matarme, adelante, pero que nadie te obligué- le dijo con una sonrisa, la miro a los ojos y ella le miraba sin expresión- yo no podría hacerte nada, no podría dañar, ni mucho menos matar a la mujer que amo.

Todos se quedaron parados ante aquella súbita e improvista confesión. Trish se quedo en blanco y dejo de atacarle.

-¡¿Que haces?! ¡atacale!-grito Damned furiosa.

Vergil se empezó a hartar de ella y invoco espadas que le lanzo a los pies, poniéndola sobre aviso.

Dante se acerco mas a Trish y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Ya paso todo-le dijo abrazándola contra él.

Trish rompió a llorar desconsoladamente en los hombros de Dante.

-Lo siento, lo siento-repetía sollozando.

-Tranquila-decía reconfortándola.

-Pero yo, oh Dante, yo mate a Lady-se lamentaba con lagrimas en los ojos, sin poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿Que?-exclamo Dante palideciendo.

Vergil aferro Yamato con fuerza y Damned se reía por ello.

-Te lo dije-le dijo con rabia a Vergil y con mirada vengativa.-que os vaya bien-dijo antes de desaparecer, por un portal.

Vergil cayo de rodillas al suelo, sin saber que sentir mas que rabia e impotencia. Dante abrazando aun mas fuerte a Trish, con lagrimas en los ojos, miro a Vergil sin saber que hacer. Trish elevo la mirada y vio que Damned ya no estaba, acaricio la mejilla de Dante, limpiándole las lagrimas.

-No llores Dante-le pidió y ella también miro a Vergil, con expresión incomoda – lo siento-dijo alzando la voz- siento haberos mentido, ella esta viva.

Dante se quedo parado mirándole anonado. Vergil levanto la mirada sin creérsela.

-Ella me pidió matarla, fui a por Lady a tu casa- le dijo a Dante- y entonces la ataque, después de luchar contra ella la vencí, y cuando la tuve inconsciente, no pude matarla, algo dentro de mi me lo impedía, así que la oculte encerrándola. Pero cuando me presente ante Damned le dije que la mate, entregándole su pequeño colgante, como muestra de que la fulmine y no quedo rastro de ella.

Dante la miro con tal admiración que la beso, con un apasionado besó, que sorprendió hasta a Trish, la cual le respondió al beso feliz.

********

Damned furiosa empezó a aniquilar demonios llevada por la ira, entro en un nuevo portal.

-Esto no quedara así, no pienso dejar que esto acabe así-repetía una y otra vez, fuera de si.-pero ellos que se lo crean-dijo con una sonrisa ganadora-se lo que hizo Trish, lo se muy bien-se acerco a un bulto en el suelo, amordazado, le cogió del pelo elevandole la cara- ahora Lady te matare, nadie consigue burlarse de mi.

Lady con la cara ensangrentada le miro desafiante. Damned sonrió satisfecha, miro la lanza demoníaca que tenia apoyada en la pared, la cogió y haciéndola brillar con aura ennegrecida la alzo para coger inercia, la bajo hacia Lady con rapidez, esta cerro los ojos ala vez que un demonio apareció delante de Damned, recibiendo el golpeo. Nelphantom con su aspecto de demonio normal, le detuvo el ataque sin dificultad, sonrió cogiéndola del brazo y deteniéndola, a la vez que envolvía a Lady con su energía dejándola sin sentido.

-Perdonad, Vergil me mando a buscarla, quiere hablar con usted, a solas.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? Por que él me acaba de rechazar-dijo enfadada-Ademas es imposible que sepa que la tengo.

-No, no lo sabia, a sido una casualidad, pero él quiere hablar contigo, le de igual ella.

-Repito, ¿Cree que soy estúpida?-dijo de mala gana- No quiso saber nada de mi, y yo voy a destrozarle la vida, como él me la destrozo a mi.

-Eso solo es parte de su estrategia-dijo de forma confidente- no quiere que nadie sepa cosas de él, por ello quiere hablar con usted, es a la única que le hablara y le contara la verdad.

Damned le observo con detenimiento.

-¿Porque no vino él?-pregunto desconfiada.

-No puede dejar que le vean, necesita engañar a todos estos débiles y manipulables seres, como su hermano y sus allegados.

-Dice que usted la comprenderá, por ello, le mostrare el camino-dijo abriendo un portal.

-No pienso dejarla a ella aquí sola para que la salve-dijo desconfiada.

-No lo hará se lo aseguro, ademas este es un portal suyo, creado con la ciencia, saldré con usted, así quedara herméticamente sellado.

Damned pensó en esas palabras.

-Esta bien, pero ve tu primero.

-Si-exclamo entrando por el portal.

Damned fue tras el, no sin antes comprobar que nadie podría entrar a por Lady. Cuando Damned apareció en el nuevo lugar, una sala amplia de estilo barroco, con lamparas y puertas de hierro por doquier, se asombro, parecía la sala de un castillo inmenso, recorrido con una interminable alfombra azulada. Nelphantom le mostró una puerta.

-Entre cuando se vea preparada-le dijo-me tengo que ir- se disculpando, yéndose por otra puerta, que daba a la que mostró a Damned.

Rápidamente Nelphantom cambio de aspecto y se convirtió en Vergil, sentándose en una especie de trono. Damned entro cautelosa y al verle, lo noto raro, pero no le dio importancia, con la cabeza altiva le miraba fijamente. Nelphantom por su parte hacia que la miraba de manera sorprendida, con media sonrisa, ya que Vergil no mostraría mas de eso. Damned le miro sin saber como reaccionar.

-Damned, te eh echado tanto de menos-le dijo levantándose del trono.

-Antes no lo parecía- dijo a la defensiva.

-Antes habían indeseables, que pese a todo necesito aún, no podía revelarles quien eres.

-¿Entonces antes solo actuabas?

-Exacto.

Damned se acerco a él y se inclino, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Ya solucione el problema que había entre los dos-dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma- ya no soy humana, eh conseguido poder demoníaco, convirtiéndomelo en uno de ellos.

-Eso dijiste antes.

-Si, pero no prestaste atención eh incluso pareció que no te importaba.

-Recuerda...

-Si lo se, estaban ellos-dijo con una picara sonrisa.

-Eso es-dijo Nelphantom satisfecho- estaban ellos.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, en verdad Trish no la mato, esa mujer la tengo yo, la matare delante tuya, que vea lo estúpida que es y lo...

-¡Alto!, no debes matarla.

-¿Que?

-Tengo una cosa en mente que no te puedo decir ahora, pero que sabrás en su momento.

-No me digas que la quieres, es una simple humana-gruño con rabia.

-No es tan simple, sabes, también es la hija de tu maestro.

-¿Que? ¿Esa es Mary?

-¡Aja!, Así que la necesito.

-Pero el maestro esta muerto y sus planes con ella, ya se llevaron a cabo.

-Pero yo tengo nuevos planes, deberías obedecerme, eso es lo que me prometiste, que me obedecerías en todo.

-Si, lo se, pero se que es lo que ah intentado y no pienso perdonarla, puede que tu Vergil no la ames, pero ella a ti si, se le nota en esos asquerosos ojos humanos.

-Yo solo tengo ojos para ti-le dijo cogiéndola del mentón.

-Vergil.-susurro, estrechándole entre sus brazos.-Entonces, de momento la dejo vivir?

-Si, de momento, cuando sea la hora de matarla, dejare que tu te ocupes.-dijo posando sus labios de forma delicada sobre los de ella.

-Sera todo un honor-dijo encandilada, después del beso.

-Ahora dejala ir.-dijo separándose de ella.

-Ahora mismo.

-Te esperare.

Damned se marcho rápidamente, feliz de que Vergil la comprendiera, y de que todo su esfuerzo, de cuando ella, el maestro y Vergil, aunaron intereses, no cayera en saco roto. Aun cuando recordaba lo que sucedió en la torre la desaparición de Vergil y la muerte del maestro, notaba el peso de la vida sin él, pero ahora todo seria diferente.

Una vez Damned se fue, Nelphantom salio al exterior del castillo se acerco a una fuente del color de la sangre con sus aguas rojas y metió las manos en ella.

-Que asco, espero que esto no dure mucho-dijo limpiándose las manos con asco.-Aunque me sera realmente útil, fue una suerte que encontrara esos trozos de recuerdos en Vergil, aunque parece que ahí cosas que faltan, debe ser obra de Mundus, él si que debe saber quien es esa chica en realidad, debéis investigarlo mas.-le dijo a dos demonios con forma humanoide entre chacal y hombre.

-Si, señor Nel...

-Cuidado con lo que dices,¿ siempre te lo tendré que repetir?

-No esta vez, lo iba a decir bien-

-Largo.

**Fin del capitulo 25**

********************

**Inu-kyubi: **bueno este ya es mas largo XD

un poco mas y se lo come de verdad XDD**  
**

Si lo piensas bien, Vergil es mas suicida k otra cosa, se comporta como pasando de todo, menos del amuleto, rechazo la ayuda de dante para caer al inframundo, cuando vio a mundus fue a por el pese a no estar en plena forma, si eso es no ser suicida no se k es xD

si hablamos de pscicologia, tambien tiene un perfil asi, solo tiene una cosa en mente, la unica por la k vive, hasta el punto de importarle poco k muera por ello y tambien k una vez consiguen su objetivo ya no le keda nada por lo k vivir.

y final, se k es largo, sorry XDD, en mi fic hago k tenga don de cronos, por lo k puede ver algunas cosas sobre el futuro unas k le han martirizado desde bien joven, si mezclamos todo eso y lo de arriba, a mi me parece k si lo es, pero yo kiero k tenga ganas de vivir, asi k le dare un motivo para hacerlo XD

P.d: ya subi el siguiente de bartimeo ^^

**Aztecaguerrera: **mas k amenazar con volver parece k le da largas a sus hijos por pesados XDD

pobrecitos eh XDD

como k no pegaba si XDDD, ademas asi Patty lucia Dante ante las compañeras XDD**  
**

************

**GRACIAS A LOS K LEEN**


	26. Chapter 26

**********

**Nota:** _por alguna extraña razon, el fanfiction junto a otras pocas paginas mas, no me las abre el explorador de internet, se kedan cargando y salen como cortadas, asi k si tarde tanto, fue pork no pordia entrar de ninguna manera y menos aun subir algo o leer los fic de todos los demas, sorry, esto lo tengo k subir desde casa de una amiga, ya k estoy a la espera a k telefonica haga algo, espero poder actualizar y leer pronto, sino tendre k volver a hacerlo desde aki, gomen u-u_

**DMC 5 EDR**

**Capitulo 26: Control mental**

Vergil iba en cabeza caminando con rapidez y echando de vez en cuando la vista hacia atrás. Dante caminaba sujetando a Trish para que caminaba sin esfuerzo, aunque ella le había repetido que estaba bien.

-Por aquí se sale- les aviso, sin mirarles.  
-No nos vamos a ir de aquí.-se quejo Dante.  
-¿Que?  
-Falta el crío-le advirtió Dante, con una ceja alzada.  
-El crío?  
-¡Nero!.  
-¡Ah!, ¡es verdad!.

Dante le miro arqueando una ceja.  
-Te habías olvidado de el?  
-No, pero tampoco me importa, supongo que ya saldría.  
-Cuando Sparda nos saco de allí, el luchaba contra Nelphantom, y desde que hemos salido de donde nos metió nuestro padre, no hemos vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos.  
-El no haber visto a ninguno, no significa nada.-dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Trish se separo de Dante, se puso el pelo bien y miro a ambos.  
-Creo que yo si regresare, así aparte de sacar a Lady donde la metí y explicarle lo que paso, mirare si veo a Nero.  
-El no saldría, porque sabe que estábamos aquí, no se iría hasta encontrarnos- puntualizo Dante.  
-Y tu que sabes?-se quejo Vergil- tanto podría estar aquí como en el mundo humano.  
-Que listo-dijo Dante sarcásticamente.  
-Te quieres callar.-gruño- yo veo varias posibilidades, si ganó a Nelphantom o huyo, puede que aun este aquí buscándonos, pero si perdió contra él, y con las ganas que tiene que tener de descubrir que es...  
-No digas nada- le paro Dante.  
-¡No!-exclamo de pronto Trish-, creo saber a que te refieres Vergil.

Vergil la miro desconfiado.  
-Recuerdas los informes que tenia?-le dijo a Dante  
-Aquellos papeles, que leías sobre nosotros?

Vergil afirmo con la cabeza.

-Si, claro.  
-Hablaban de Nero y todo...  
-Que si, que se lo que dices-se quejo Dante- no soy idiota

Vergil le miro en silencio y Dante lo fulmino con la mirada, Vergil decidió seguir.  
-Pues desaparecieron.  
-¿Que?  
-Cuando Nelphantom me ataco y me dejo sin sentido, al quitarme la gabardina me los quito, y observe que le incomodaba bastante que leyera esos informes, algo tiene que haber que no quiere que descubramos.  
-Cuando estaba bajo el control de ellos, vi que estaba investigando todo lo relacionado con el pasado de Nero.-dijo Trish. Dante y Vergil la miraron, ella continuo.-querían saber de donde salio y porque el absorbió el poder de Vergil, ademas de porque están parecido físicamente a vosotros, intentan encontrar alguna conexión.  
-¿Y que esperan encontrar?-pregunto Dante perplejo.-Nuestro padre, murió cuando nosotros eramos unos críos, y que sepamos no tenia hermanos.  
-No tengo ni idea-le dijo Trish, encogiendo los hombros.-ademas puede que vuestro padre, muriera mas tarde de lo que pensáis, vosotros perdisteis su pista, cuando se encerró en el mundo demoníaco.  
-Mi padre amaba a su esposa-gruño Vergil, que decididamente Trish, le caía fatal.-no digas estupideces.  
-Solo es una opinión-se defendió ella.  
-Una opinión estúpida.-  
-Tampoco te pases Vergil-se quejo Dante.-en realidad no sabemos nada de lo que paso, ni ya podemos preguntárselo.  
-Por culpa de quien-pregunto con rabia

Dante trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que Mundus si podría saber algo-decía Trish, sin hacer caso a la discusión de ellos dos- una vez hablo de un crío humano-dijo cruzándose de brazos y elevando una mano hasta su mentón, después de pensar-si, eso hizo fue algo que me extraño muchísimo, porque iba a iba a hablar o interesarse de un crío humano?  
-¿Y si lo creo?-pregunto dante y la pregunta le pareció tan estúpida, que rectifico- no contestéis, es una absurdidad.  
-¡Exacto!-dijeron Trish y Vergil a la vez.

Ambos se miraron con disgusto.  
-"Creo que Vergil a encontrado alguien con quien llevarse peor que yo"-pensó Dante.  
-Dante, el no huele como nosotros-le informo Trish-me habría dado cuenta, al igual que las copias que hizo de Vergil, de las cuales te advertí.  
-Vale, tu no notarias enseguida-dijo afirmando con la cabeza, después miro a Vergil- pero tu, si ni siquiera le conoces, no te hagas el listo tan pronto.  
-En algo se notara que tu eres estúpido, y yo no.  
-¡Tsch!- resoplo Dante, haciendo que su flequillo volara.  
-Entonces pensemos, que hacer.

Al final decidieron que Trish se fuera y le buscara por la orden, Dante y Vergil entre discusiones decidieron ir a por Mundus, aunque con Vergil de mala cara.

Cada vez se adentraban mas en el mundo demoníaco y los demonios cada vez eran mas poderosos y cuantiosos. Luchaban de forma irregular estorbándose mutuamente y recibieron mas golpes de la cuenta por ello, varias veces Vergil, harto de ello atacaba a Dante en combate y pronto empezaban ambos una pelea en medio de todos los demonios, recibiendo mas heridas.

Mundus observaba desde lejos asombrado la mala compenetración de ellos, mas de dos veces estuvo tentando de aparecer y atacarles, pero viendo que ni le hacia falta luchar, prefería observarles divertido, como el legado de Sparda se iba destruyendo poco a poco y lo mas divertido es que lo destruían sus propio hijos.

La décima vez que que saltaron chispas entre los gemelos y luchaban dándolo y echándoselo todo en cara. Empezaron atravesándose con las espadas e invocando espadas, para lanzarselas entre ellos, después de que al luchar contra unos demonios, Dante usara Lucifer e hiriera sin querer a Vergil, Dante se disculpo, pero no sirvió y fue cuando empezó su singular lucha de invocaciones.

-¡Joder!-gruño Dante- ¿se puede saber que te pasa ahora?  
-Callate, nunca dije que vinieras aquí y menos que me molestaras, o me fastidiaras lo que venia a hacer-dijo con rencor  
-¿Eso a que viene ahora?-pregunto Dante perplejo-¿Aun estas cabreado por cuando te saque de allí?-pregunto asombrado, aunque ya se lo esperaba-mira, no hablemos de ellos, fue lo único que podía hacer, si hubieras echo eso, no sabes cuanto estaría sufriendo ahora nuestro padre-le dijo con rabia.  
-¡No!, ¡no lo se ni me importa!-grito Vergil fuera de si.  
-Pues debería importarte.-grito Dante- como se nota que tu nunca as sufrido por nadie.  
-Y que? Son estúpidos sentimentalismos, que no dejan avanzar al poder real.  
-Que poder, ni que mierdas, el poder se consigue de muchas maneras, acaso el no te lo dijo, no te dijo cual era el autentico poder?  
-Ah si, antes me dio una charla, bah delirios de viejo-dijo Vergil con desprecio.

Dante se quedo parado al oírle, sintió su ira crecer.  
-¡No digas eso!-grito furioso- no lo digas ni en broma, ¿que coño te pasa?

-Yo quería hacer una cosa, llevo años esforzándome por conseguirlo, ¿y de que a servido?, de nada, solo para porque dos idiotas interfieran en ellos, ¡veros a la mierda!, encontrare la manera de encontrar ese sitio, la encontrare aunque me pase años y conseguiré lo que quiero.  
-¡Callate!  
-Callate tu y largate, lo encontrare y no quiero que te metas de nuevo, tu que tan solo eres un cobarde, viviendo entre estúpidos humanos.  
-Por favor, para, no puedes pedir que yo te dejara allí, se de sobra como se sentiría Sparda, lo se, mierda, porque no entiendes, que desde que te creí muerto no puedo ni dormir lamentando no haberte ayudado, si eso me pasa a mi, ¿que le pasaría a el? ¡Contesta!.

Vergil se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

-Perdí todo, nuestros padres y después a ti, me iba a volver loco, mierda, no quiero vivir eso de nuevo, no sabes lo feliz que eh estado estos días, con todos, como una autentica familia, ahora tengo miedo de perderlo todo de nuevo, por ello no me pidas ni me digas que lo que hice estuvo mal.

Vergil bajo Yamato.  
-Esa bien, lucharemos juntos contra Mundus, después ya veremos que pasa.

Dante se sorprendió, así que intento disimular la maldita sonrisa que le aparecía en la cara, ya se sentía bastante avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, tosió y cogió Rebellion.  
-Esta bien.-dijo Dante retomando la marcha, tras Vergil.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca de Mundus, Dante aunque completamente agitado, no podía evitar poner todo empeño en acabar antes que Vergil con los demonios que aparecían, para que este, viera que no era un inútil .

De pronto Vergil alzo Yamato atravesando a Dante, este sorprendido, le miro confuso. Vergil hizo girar la espada en el interior de Dante y este dio un fuerte alarido. Dante cogió Yamato con las manos intentando que Vergil no la retorciera mas.  
-Otra vez, creí que ya estaba todo aclarado-se quejo casi sin aliento.

Sin decir nada Vergil soltó Yamato y con el puño golpeo a Dante, donde tenia las costillas partidas, su herida mas grave volvió a abrirse, perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre. Dante no comprendía lo que pasaba.

En otro lugar del mundo demoníaco, Nelphantom apretando el puño sonrió, empezó a crear una esfera oscura, a la vez que Vergil hacia lo mismo, Nelphantom lanzo la esfera hacia la nada y Vergil de la misma manera le lanzo la esfera a Dante, este la esquivo con dificultad y rodó por el suelo. Nelphantom, con los ojos cerrados sonrió y con un salto golpeo el suelo. Vergil salto y golpeo a Dante.

Nelphantom movió la mano como si cogiera una espada y Vergil cogió Yamato, la empuño con fuerza e imitando los movimientos de Nelphantom, avanzo rápidamente los pocos pasos que quedaban hasta Dante, atravesándole de nuevo.

Nero empezó a recobrar la conciencia y vio como Nelphantom se movía, era como si estuviera luchando, aunque no tenia nadie delante, también observo como tenia los ojos cerrados y por un momento al cerrar los ojos Nero vio a Vergil, abrió los ojos por la impresión y vio de nuevo a Nelphantom, cerro los ojos de nuevo concentrándose, y esta vez a parte de Vergil vio a Dante, el cual recibió todos los golpes que Vergil le daba.

Nero intentando recobrar fuerzas se levanto tambaleante, observo como Nelphantom ni se dio cuenta, como pudo se acerco a él, cogiendo una espada negra del suelo, se lanzo contra Nelphantom clavandole la espada en el pecho, Nelphantom abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendido.

A la vez Vergil se paro de golpe abriendo los ojos exageradamente, empezó jadear, cansado, las rodillas le fallaron y dio con ellas en el suelo, observo a Dante delante suya observándole con temor e incrédulo, pero sobretodo en sus ojos se veía la decepción. Vergil aun ausente le vio coger Rebellion y mirarle a los ojos con miedo, al comprender lo que Dante iba a hacer, se sorprendió, recibiendo el ataque de Dante sin poder esquivarlo. Vergil cerro los ojos, notando como Dante con su poder e ira calentaba la espada.  
-Dante-dijo casi sin aliento.

Dante no le escucho y volvió a atravesarle en el mismo sitio.  
-Ya no soporto tus prontos, antes de nada dejemos esto claro-decía convirtiéndose en demonio.

***************************

**Gracias a los k leen y especialmente a los k dejan Review, prometo contestarlos en el proximo, no me dejare ninguno de verdad, solo espero tener esto arreglado para entonces, sorry.**


	27. Chapter 27

**DMC 5 EDR**

**Capitulo 27; El alma mas oscura.**

-Espera-le pidió Vergil a Dante.

Dante no le hizo caso, uso Lucifer, y las rosas se juntaron todas en una creando una lanza roja, en forma de Rosa.  
-Te vas a quedar quieto hasta que yo venga-gruño lanzandole la lanza.  
-Que te lo crees tu-gruño Vergil, rompiéndola, al darle con el puño, se evaporo.  
-Pues a la antigua usanza-dijo empuñando Rebellion.

Vergil negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora que? ¿te acobardaste?-pregunto Dante, sin dejar de apuntarle.  
-No, solo veo un idiota, haciendo lo que es-gruño-me dejaras hablar?  
-No.  
-No erás tu el que decía que nunca te dejaba hablar?-decía sulfurado  
-¿Y no eres tu el que nunca hacía caso? ¡Nunca dejabas hablar.!  
-entonces...

Dante no le dejo acabar y le ataco de nuevo, Vergil empezó a hartase y le siguió la corriente, luchando contra él.

Mientras ellos luchan, Nero también luchaba con Nelphantom.

-Maldito crío-gruño Nelphantom, esquivando los proyectiles de Blue Rose.

Nelphantom había conseguido quitarse la espada negra absorbe almas, con la que Nero le había atacado y distraído de su misión. Furioso se había girado y de un ataque había herido a Nero, pero parecía que Nero ni notaba dolor en esos momentos, tan solo le miraba furioso y alejándose empezó a disparar, por mas que Nelphantom intentaba acercarse no podía y solo esquivaba sin cesar, empezaba a perder la paciencia, llevaban media hora huyendo de los disparos de Nero.

-Esto no puede seguir así-gruño de nuevo.

Un disparo de Nero paso rozándole la oreja, al ver eso, llamo a los demonios chacales, creando un portal por donde salieron, después de presentarles sus respetos y a la orden de este, atacaron a Nero, como un grupo de chacales, se dispersaron y cuando uno de ellos atacaba por un lado, el otro atacaba por otro, pronto consiguieron acorralar a Nero, golpeándole sin cesar.

Regresando a la lucha de Dante y Vergil.

Vergil luchaba con los ojos cerrados, esquivando a Dante en todo momento.  
-¡MIERDA!-mascullo de pronto, abriéndolos.

Dante le lanzo una estocada que Vergil paro sin esfuerzo, su cuerpo empezaba a rodearse de aura azulada, cogió a Dante de la gabardina y haciéndole una llave lo echo a volar por encima de él, dándole un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Le miro altivamente y cogió a Dante por la gabardina levantándolo para quedar a la misma altura de sus ojos. Dante respiraba agitadamente y en su rostro se le veía la rabia contenida, miraba a Vergil sin pestañear, apretando los dientes.

-Mira, no se que paso antes, pero no tuve nada que ver-se excusó.-Ademas, por alguna razón, creo que Nero, tal y como decías esta aun aquí, me pareció oírle, hasta creí verle.-dijo extrañado.  
-No valen escusas Vergil-gruño Dante, golpeándole con el puño, separándose de él-esta claro que tu no has querido en ningún momento que te ayudaran por eso, haces eso, pero no dejare que me dejes otra vez como antes, si hace falta esta vez sera al revés-dijo señalandole con chulería.- y no metas a Nero, y menos con mentiras.  
-Cada día, eres mas idiota.  
-Aprendo rápido, y te tengo al lado-se mofo Dante.  
-Como quieras-dijo Vergil sin mas encogiéndose de hombros.

De nuevo empezaron a luchar, con el mismo objetivo, dejar sin sentido al contrario, la lucha empezó a durar y el cansancio de nuevo les ralentizo, algunos demonios atraídos por la sangre y el sonido de la batalla, se interponían pero eran eliminados, en segundos, tan solo por el aura que desprendían.

Vergil hizo varios cortes a Dante en puntos claves, y este a duras penas se mantenía en pie, por el contrario Dante se centraba mas en golpes contundentes, puñetazos, patadas e incluso con Rebellion a veces atravesaba a Vergil, y este en esos momentos con Yamato hacia lo mismo a Dante.

Casi sin aliento y medio inconscientes, luchaban por instinto, en esos momentos los ataques eran mas intensos y brutales, ya que no controlaban las fuerzas, por suerte demonios alados aparecieron y al morir el aura que dejaban, hizo que recuperan las fuerzas, cuando empezaron a recobrar el conocimiento y por consiguiente el sentido común, luchaban de forma mas cansada, sin dañarse. Peor pronto las fuerzas volvían a fallarles, esta vez Dante fue el primero en entrar en ese estado.

Al final Vergil se paro, apretó el puño y cuando Dante se lanzo contra él, le dio un puñetazo en la cara con decisión, tan fuerte fue el impacto que Dante cayó completamente sin sentido.

-¡Maldita sea!- renegó Vergil

Se acerco a Dante y lo cogió llevándolo a cuestas.  
-Sera mejor que no lo deje de nuevo tirado -suspiro.

Vergil empezó a caminar con Dante acuestas, pero a los tres pasos cayo agotado, mantuvo el sentido unos instantes antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

En ese sueño se veían varias sombras, intento concentrarse mejor y vio a Nero, estaba de pie, aunque se mantenía a duras penas, a su lado habían tres demonios, parecidos entre humanos y chacales, se notaba una presencia mas, pero no podía distinguirla la notaba cerca. Creyó ver como Nero le miraba con odio, se extraño, entonces Nero le hablo.

-Eres un cobarde, te habría ganado de no ser por tus sucios trucos-decía frustrado, disparandole.

Vergil intento moverse pero no pudo, aun así noto que la bala no le dio, al contrario era como si la hubiera esquivado, aunque no sabia como. Volvió a mirar hacia Nero, justamente cuando los chacales, atacando a la vez le atravesaban con lanzas. Nero grito y cayo de rodillas, empezó a escupir sangre y la mirada que le dirigía a Vergil, era de puro odio. Vergil quiso esquivar la mirada pero se sorprendió riendo, noto Nero se acercaba, pero Nero estaba de rodillas, así que supuso que era él, el que se acercaba a Nero, le dio una patada en el estomago, el cual sangraba con abundancia, observo sus botas manchadas con la sangre de Nero. De pronto noto, que la presencia de aquella persona, se percato de él.

Vaya, así que conseguiste meterte en mi mente? resonó una voz en su cabeza. ¿Que sientes notando como le matas?

Vergil enseguida supo quien era.

Maldito, que consigues con todo esto?  
Tan solo hago lo que mi alma oscura me pide  
Un alma podrida  
No tienes ni idea, ja, ja se reía Nelphantom. Aun no esta lo suficientemente podrida, no toda ella, pero se solucionara, pronto  
Tan solo te apropiaste de un alma errante le dijo con asco.  
Veo que aun recuerdas lo que viste y no debiste, casi mueres por ver ese recuerdo se burlo.  
Estúpido, el que tenia miedo en ese momento fuiste tu, ¿que pasa?, que no quieres que vea eso, ¿Acaso hay mas forma de eliminarte? se burlo

Nelphantom empezó a reír, de tal manera que ya no solo Vergil le oía en sus pensamientos, los chacales también le oían reír y Nero, el cual le miro confuso.

Los chacales le observaban con miedo, como Nelphantom estaba inmóvil. Nero con dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos, dio una sacudida, pero no consiguió liberarse. Los chacales, dudaban en decirle algo a Nelphantom, aun así uno se atrevió a hablarle.

-¿Nos lo podemos comer, ahora señor Nelo?-le pido el chacal mas joven, a la vez que cayo fulminado.

Los demás chacales miraron a Nelphantom con temor, ni se habían percatado de su ataque, tan solo la mancha rojiza del suelo, demostraba que allí, había estado su hermano chacal segundos antes.

-Cuantas veces eh dicho que nada de llamarme así-grito furioso, a la vez que expulsava a Vergil de su mente inmediatamente.

Nero miro extrañado a Nelphantom.  
-¿Nero?-se pregunto, al haber oido mal el nombre que dijo el chacal.

Vergil despertó agitado con un nombre familiar, pero a la vez desconocido, resonando en su cabeza a la vez que una imagen se le formo en la cabeza, la escena que Nelphantom evito que el viera, donde Phantom moribundo absorbía un alma.

**Fin del cap.  
**

****************

**Notas:**

Este seria el fin del 26, pork cuando estaba haciendo el cap 26 se me reinicio el ekipo y perdí todo lo escrito, así k tuve k volver a escribirlo en su día y kedo como dos partes, pero bueno, Ahora si fin del capitulo 27 XD

Próximo capitulo; capitulo 28 Combate final

******************

Agradecimientos a todos los k leen, en especial a los k dejan Reviews ^^ y siento estar tardando estos dias tanto, por suerte lo de la linea ya va algo mejor, asi k ire leyendo todos los fics k tengo pendientes de leer XD

**Aztecaguerrera**: si esk Dante cuando kiere sabe ser tierno, no? XDD, esta muy enamorada y es muy tonta y como ya eh desvelado kien es Nelphantom, keda claro k ella no iba por mal camino XDD

Nelo? Ahora ya si k se sabe con seguridad XDD

**Vergilqueenblue**: si ya se k habia dos k me kerian matar pro los pekes XDDD, pero ya se arreglo ^^U, claro leelos desde aki, aunk aki lospongo mas despacio XD, pero como vas lenta llegaras al final cuando este cabado te lo aseguro XD, el 31 lo tengo ya casi a punto, k ahora casi no tengo tiempo u-uU, bueno k parece esto un mp XD, eso de arkham subelo cuando kieras pero k no voy a poder verlo XD nada de yaoi XDD, y lo demas si eso te lopongo en mp como decia, k sino esto se hace muy largo XD bueno y ya me diras donde te metiste k no se te ve el pelo u-uU

**Yukari Sparda**: Pues gracias por dejar tu opinion, me alegra saber k le gustaa la gente, incluso sino gustase me gustaria k la gente dijera k es lo k no le gusta, para corregirlo en la segunda parte xDD. Pues haber Jester era buena persona a su lado, oh no, kiza Jester sea el peor xDD pero si Nelphantom tenia sarcasmo, pork kise k Nelo lo tuviera, k fuera insufrible XDD

Alguien k me comprende k asco de linea, si esk no me podia no descargar nada, ponia k faltaban dias y al final se colgaba, lo mismo con las paginas u-uU, por suerte ya tira mas, aunk cuantas llamadas eh tenido k hacer u-uU. Si k es mucho pedir, Dante es un gran hermano, con tan buen corazon T_T y supongo k ya entendiste pork Nelphantom es asi y controla de esa manera a Vergil u-uU. Arigato de nuevo, espero k te siga gustando ^^

**Sayori_kross**: pues da un poco mas en la segunda parte, alli Damned cobra mas importancia, pero no le cogas aprecio, te aviso xDD. Pues si k tio mas pesado XDDD ^^U

**Inu-kyub**i : te contesto al mensaje tambien XD, pues no es "incesto" pork aunk se parezca a su madre no lo es, es un demonio creacion de mundus, asi k no es lo mismo, ademas según el final del primer DMC y en el anime, Trish estuvo viviendo con el una temporada, aunk al final, se "separaron" xD, ya sabes k pasa con nelphantom, no? XDD, arigato mas k el explorador era la linea u-uU, pero llamando a telefonica, aunk unas cuantas veces lo arreglan u-uU.

Lo de bartime: te conesto aki tambien XD, pues no, al menos la gente k conozco sabe k Bartimeo sobrevivio gracis al sacrificio de Nat, incluso hay gente k a echo fics de bartimeo despues de eso con otros amos XD

*****************

bueno creo k no me dejo a nadie, si lo hice esk me despiste u-uU pero creo k no vamos XDD

arigato a todos, y lamento haber tardado tanto u-uU


	28. Chapter 28

**Ahora se pondran cada dos semanas o como maximo cada mes, a menos que me de tiempo de acabar los 2 o 3 ultimos capitulos, hasta hoy solo tengo hasta el 30 y kiero acabarlos con 33 a ser posible, y ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes para poder centrarme a escribir u-uU.**

**DMC 5 DEVIL EVIL RETURN**

Capitulo 28; Pasos finales

Vergil despertó agitado con un nombre familiar, pero a la vez desconocido, resonando en su cabeza.

-Nelo... -susurro.

Dante empezó a despertarse y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza se rasco y miro a Vergil confundido.  
-¿Esta preparado el desayuno?

Vergil le dio un golpe para que acabara de despertar.  
Dante despertó de inmediato, fulmino a Vergil con la mirada.  
-¿Aún quieres mas?-dijo moviendo los puños, como un boxeador.  
-Dejate de tonterías, debemos buscar a Nero, ya que esta aquí.

Dante le miro sorprendido.  
-¿En serió?, ¿Que me perdido?

Vergil no le contesto, tan solo guardo Yamato en su vaina, mientras Dante aún dormía había aprovechado para limpiarla, eso conseguía relajarle. Dante se estiro bostezando con exageración, por lo que recibió una mirada de desaprovacion y desagrado de Vergil.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos a buscarle, ese crío siempre consigue perderse-se mofo.  
-En eso se parece a uno-dijo Vergil sin mas, poniéndose en marcha.-vamos.  
-Como el señorito ordene-se burlo, yendo detrás con las manos en la cabeza y andando como un vaquero.  
-Anda bien-gruño Vergil  
-¿¡Que!?, oye yo ando como me da la gana-se quejo  
-Al menos no lo hagas como un payaso.  
-Claro, el señorito no quiere competencia-dijo riéndose.

Vergil iba a desenfundar Yamato, cuando con una explosión de luz se formo un portal delante de ellos. Nelphantom apareció ante ellos, saliendo del portal con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
-¿Buscáis a alguien?  
-¿Donde esta Nero?-grito Dante nada mas verle, dejando las bromas con Vergil para después.  
-¿Quien dice que yo lo se?  
-Dejate de tonterías, lo sabes bien, no es fácil adivinar que has echo algo y mas si vienes con el buscáis a alguien, capullo.-le recrimino Dante.  
-Vaya, te estas haciendo mas inteligente-se mofo  
-¡Responde!-dijo sulfurado.  
-A resguardo, si va con vosotros podría morir, así que se diría que lo estoy cuidando-dijo riéndose.  
-Y una mierda, dejale en paz ahora mismo o acabo contigo.

Nelphantom se empezó a reír.

-No me hagas repetirlo-gruño Dante molesto.

-Liberare a Nero, ya te lo eh dicho, pero ahora debeis destruir al príncipe demoníaco, y cuando eso pase os lo dare. Y pensar que para entonces el mundo demoníaco necesitara otro rey o príncipe, sino ahora que hay varios portales al mundo humano, seria un caos, yo seria un buen soberano, pero necesito alguien que tenga sangre real, para mantener sellados esos portales desde aquí, alguien que gobierno el mundo demoníaco.  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupa el mundo humano?-pregunto Dante incrédulo.  
-Desde siempre, mis planes están en que esos portales, solo dejen salir demonios sin importancia, necesito demonios poderosos bajo control.  
-Eso no es lo que decías antes, cuando creías que me podías matar bien decías que no te importaba, ¿porque tanta falsedad?-decia Dante, y le miro con desagrado- ¡espera te lo diré!, esperas que uno de nosotros acepte el cargo. Mantener a raya los demonios que aun quedan para aliviarte el trabajo.  
-¡Exacto!, Quien sabe si lo hacéis bien, solo seria una pequeña temporada, sino podrían ser meses, años e incluso milenios.  
-Entonces procurare que eso no pase o mejor acabemos con esto ya, te matamos y ya veremos como solucionamos lo de los portales.  
-Dante sabes que eso no lo conseguirías en tu vida-se mofo.  
-¿Lo comprobamos?  
-Mira te dicho que liberare a Nero, pero si sigues así, acabare matándole, ya que veo que no os importa.  
-De todas formas, no me fío de ti, ni de tus promesas.  
-Acaso no cumplí lo que dije cuando iban a sacrificar a tu hermano?, no cumplí mi promesa cuando derrotaste al Vergil falso? Lo cumplí todo, Dante.

Vergil que de eso no sabia nada, se quedo confuso y sorprendido. Dante se puso en jarras y Nelphantom se río.

-Ese es el trato.  
-Esta bien-acepto Vergil, hablando al fin.  
-¿¡Como!?-grito Dante perplejo.  
-No podemos hacer otra cosa, seria perder el tiempo, ademas Nero esta bien, solo debemos acabar con Mundus y venir a por este, es fácil.  
-Tal y como lo dices demasiado y todo- se quejo Dante.-pero vale, tienes razón no podemos perder el tiempo con este, acabemos con Mundus de una vez-dijo enfadado y mirando a Nelphantom.- y cuidado, porque seras el próximo.  
-Claro, claro... - se burlo Nelphantom.  
-Vamos-dijo Vergil casi tirando de Dante, que se lanzaba contra Nelphantom.  
-Vigilad que no os venza, estáis demasiado agotados-se mofo antes de desaparecer.

Dante se soltó de Vergil y con Rebellion se estampó donde momentos antes estaba Nelphantom.  
-¡Mierda!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Vergil observo a Dante y después se miro a él, definitivamente estaban que daban asco, llenos de magulladuras y con la ropa echa jirones, a parte del cansancio que aunque ambos disimulaban tenían, así no sabia como lo iba a lograr, pero no podía echarse para atrás, ahora no.

-Vamos-repitió de nuevo.

Dante desincrusto Rebellion del suelo y poniéndosela en la espalda, se acerco a Vergil a regañadientas.  
-Juro que cuando le vea a próxima vez, no le dejare hacer ese numerito-dijo sulfurado.

Una vez dejadas las disputas atrás, y habiendo aceptado el trato de Nelphantom para que dejara libre a Nero, y solo porque no había mas remedio, empezaron a descender por el mundo demoníaco. Se acercaban a la guarida de Mundus, su centro de operaciones de antaño, donde sus generales se reunían con el para planear los golpes, al que entonces era rey , Argosax. Dante y Vergil sentían que aquel lugar había sido recorrido por Sparda miles de veces, en la guerra, donde él luchaba por su mundo, por lo que mas deseaba entonces, era su hogar y Sparda se sentía orgullo, hasta que las guerras y los demonios con ansias de poder, estropearon aquel lugar, de eso ya hacia miles y miles de años, aún cuan los humanos no existían, aquel lugar no era lo que ahora, en cierto momento era todo uno, el mundo humano, el demoníaco y el celestial.

-El primero en separarse fue el celestial-dijo de pronto Vergil.

Dante lo miro confundido

-Estaba pensando, en nuestro padre, en como amaba este mundo y como fue haciéndose pedazos, le leí en unos de los informes, hablaba del mundo antes de separarse en tres. Fue el celestial el que primero se separo.  
-No lo sabia, creía que el mundo demoníaco era uno con el humano  
-Yo también, aunque si lo piensas bien es algo normal, lo mismo que paso con esos dos, podía ser también eso, por ello Mundus, no es un demonio del todo, es un ángel caído, su familia lo era y el lo es, por ello desea tanto conseguir el mundo humano, así podrá derrotar a los ángeles, no?  
-Supongo-dijo sin mas, al no enterarse

Vergil suspiro.  
-¿No entiendes ni eso?  
-¡Que si!, que lo entiendo-dijo Dante molesto- pero no me importa.  
-Debería.  
-¿Porque?  
-Por nada-dicho esto se callo.  
-Pues vale -gruño Dante, cruzándose de brazos.

Aun caminaron largo rato, hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala, con un cielo oscuro e infinito.  
-Así que decidís venir los dos- trono una voz desde arriba.-como si os fuera a funcionar-empezó a reír.  
-Ya salio el payaso a la pista central-dijo Vergil sin mas.  
-Un payaso sin gracias, diría yo-añadió Dante.  
-Cierto.

Mundus dejo de reír y les miro con una ceja arqueada.  
-¿Así que la familia Sparda, ahora esta unida?-dijo con burla.- Deberíais agradecérmelo, si no es por mi, hace años que uno de vosotros estaría muerto, ¡eh Vergil! suerte que yo te encontré agonizante, por culpa de tu querido hermano, ja, ja.-decía usando todo aquello, para sembrar la desconfianza entre ellos.-tanto no te apreciaría si te dejo así y tirado.  
-Yo no.. -empezó a decir Dante temeroso.  
-¡Dante... !- le corto Vergil

Dante le miro e intento defenderse, pero Vergil le calló con la mano y miro a Mundus con odio.

-Que quede claro esto, se de sobra que no es culpa tuya, tan solo de mi debilidad-le decía a Dante sin mirarle-incluso después de todo lo que paso, aún te atreviste a intentar salvarme, Dante nunca te eh culpado de nada, porque nunca has echo nada por lo que tenga que culparte-al decir esto se lo pensó y añadió- bueno una cosa, que por tu culpa no pude conseguir lo que quería capullo-dijo girándose y mirándole a la cara, con expresión de enfado.

Dante agacho la mirada, a la vez que Mundus les miraba divertido, por aquel repentino cambio.

-Pero gracias a eso, ahora podemos vengar a nuestro padre, y lo haremos juntos como el quería, sera un ultimo acto a su memoria-dijo al fin con una sonrisa sincera.

Dante no sabia si alegrarse o salir corriendo ante eso, pero en vez de hacer eso, le dio por reír, para mosqueo de Vergil.

-Tranquilo no pude evitarlo-dijo cogiéndose el estomago.-Tienes razón, luchemos juntos para vengarnos-saco Rebellion de una tirada- con las armas que el nos enseño a manejar.

Mundus negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír.  
-Vamos Vergil, la otra vez no me ganaste que te hace pensar que ahora podrás?-se mofo-y tu Dante tampoco, si me venciste, fue solo un golpe de suerte y por ello no me mataste.  
-Claro, porque escapaste con el rabo entre las piernas, como un perrito asustado, pero esta vez, no podrás escapar-decía señalandole con Rebellion.  
-Entonces veamos quien muerde el polvo-gruño Mundus extendiendo sus alas y acercándose mas a ellos.

Vergil que tan solo miraba la escena impasible, desenvaino Yamato y se convirtió en demonio a la vez que Dante. Cuando Mundus les mando descargas eléctricas, las esquivaron sin problemas, aunque notaron que sus cuerpos no reaccionaban, con la rapidez que ellos esperaban y así empezó la lucha.

Fin del capitulo 28.

*********

**Gracias a los k leen, y en especial a los k dejan Reviews ^^**

*******

**Inu kyubi: **si k desperto si, aunk despertó hasta con virus y todo, menos mal k eso se soluciona pronto tambien, pero parece k me toco la loteria con tantos problemas u-uU, ahora la mayoria son cortos, menos el 31k llevo 5 paginas y aun no acabe, aunk llevo un mes entero con el capitulo XD

Eso es lo k te parece a ti, pero ya sabes k Dante se suele hacer el chuliti, como dices XD y claro k es inteligente, alguien lo niega? el solo se hace tonto, pero ya demostrara k es el mas fuerte y serio de todos, aunk eso tambien a ido demostrandolo poco a poco por aki. Y estoy segura k el siguiente capitulo te va a gustar bastante, sino ya lo veremos ^^

**

**Diosa Luna**: me alegra k te gustase, habras tenido k leerte bastantes, solo espero k te gustase tanto como a mi me gustan tus fics, eso seria estupendo XDD

**

**Yukari Sparda: **Ese problema esta arreglado, menos mal, aunk despues em encontre con varios virus en el portatil, perobueno eso ya esta solucionado solo keda formatear el pc por si acaso xD.

Gracias, me halagas mucho diciendo eso n///n, yo sigo tus fics y me encantan, bueno todos menos los yaois, k deberas disculparme, pero no los leo pork no me va ese tema u-uU, aunk si tu me avisas en cuales no pasan de besos yo los leo, mientras no haya de lo otro ningun problema XDDD. Y lo se mas k faltas (k tambien las hay, cada vez k reeleo tengo k corregir mis fics XDD) estan las erratas de poner alguna letra desordenada, o k me coma alguna XD, pero eso espero k me lo sepas perdonar, se me va la mano XD, sera k como dices el teclado tiene la culpa ¬¬*** xDD

En realidad solo entra en la mente de una persona, no entra en las del todo el mundo ni controla a to dios xDD

Pues claro, aunk sean demonios tienen su corazoncito, eso es inegable, y si Vergil fuera tan frio no le hubiese dejado a Dante akel corte en la mano al final del dmc3, una de mis escenas favoritas junto al jackpot XD y Nero ya sabemos k es un crio k se preocupa XD

eso lo hacia antes cuando empece aki ya llevaba la mitad de l ahistori aecha y publicada en otro slares xD, incluso a veces en 3 dias hacia los caois del fic, por eso sactualizaba tan pronto aki, pero ahora como ya puse al empezar tardare mas. puede k con las fiestas k vienen tenga mas tiempo y suba mas rapido, no lo se la verdad u-uU

Cuidate tu tambien ^^ xD

***

**Felices fiestas a todos ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA, EL PROXIMO OS ASEGURO K NO TARDARA TANTO, BUENO AKI DEJO LA LUCHA CONTRA MUNDUS Y EL DESENLACE DE LA LUCHA PERO NO EL FINAL DEL FIC ^^ **

****

**DMC 5 DEVIL EVIL RETURN**

**Capitulo 29, ¿Victoria o Derrota?**

La lucha contra Mundus no empezó como ellos pensaban, todo lo contrario, empezó lo mas difícil posible, agotados como estaban, tuvieron que esquivar las esferas oscuras de Mundus, saltando de un lado a otro y chocando entre ellos repetidamente, en ese momento Mundus aprovechaba lanzandoles rayos, que los dejaban unos segundos entumecidos, Mundus escogía a uno de ellos para cogerlo con su gran mano y empezar a estrangularle, ante esto tanto si era Vergil como Dante el que era estrangulado, el otro siempre, con rapidez e evitando herir al otro, lanzaba la espada contra la mano, para después saltar sobre ella, y empezar a cortar, esquivando la otra mano cada vez que intentaba cogerlo, Dante por su parte también disparaba Ebony. Al final Mundus siempre abría la mano y entonces su presa se escabullía con rapidez, después de diez intentos desistió de usar esa táctica y se elevo en el cielo lanzandoles esferas de energía de nuevo, Vergil las combatió con las suyas y Dante tan solo rodaba por el suelo, disparando, ya que ninguno de ellos podía convertirse en demonio, debido a que habían gastado la mayor parte de sus energías, para fortuna de ambos, un grupo de demonios, cayo allí atacándoles, Vergil y Dante sonrieron a la vez, y usaron su conexión mental.

-"Parece, que la cena de Mundus, llego antes de lo debido, habrá que aprovecharla"  
-"Acabemos con ellos, antes que los coja él"

Vergil después de decirle eso, invoco espadas y Dante saco sus dos gemelas, acabaron en segundos con los demonios, absorbiéndolos su poder.

-¡Mierda, no es suficiente!-gruño Vergil

Mundus empezó a reír, y ambos le miraron desafiantes.

-Pensé que pelearíais por conseguir todo el poder que os darían esos demonios, a sido una perdida de tiempo, traerlos entonces-decía a la vez que siguió riéndose burlonamente-de Dante me lo esperaba, pero de ti Vergil, ¿desde cuando compartes?, si los hubieras matada tu solo, ahora tendrías mas poder, pero al compartirlo es como si no hubierais absorbido nada, ingenuos.

Vergil se maldijo al darse cuenta de ese fallo, si el hubiera acabado con todos, el poder de ellos habría sido todo para él.

Mundus, vio el enfado de Vergil y aprovecho para seguir lanzandoles esferas y bajar a tierra, allí sacando una lanza, empezó a atacarles, en esos momentos la compenetración de los gemelos, fallaba y era mas fácil acertar en ellos, por lo que Dante, sintió la lanza en su cuerpo varias veces, notando como la lanza absorbía sus fuerzas, en ningún momento noto que eso a Vergil le preocupara, ya que ahora luchaba de forma solitaria, sin importarle nada mas que su enemigo, Dante empezó a molestarse ante eso y mas cuando había intentado hablar mentalmente con él y este ni le respondió, sulfurado, invoco lucifer, esquivo un nuevo ataque de Mundus y rodó varios metros mas lejos, desde allí, lanzo Lucifer a Mundus, una de las invocaciones le dio a Vergil en el hombro, el cual se giro mirando a Dante con enfado, y le lanzo una de sus espadas invocadas, que Dante esquivo con facilidad. Dante le miro burlonamente, para provocarle y Vergil cayo, bajo rápidamente hasta el y le cogió de la gabardina, elevando del suelo.  
-Estamos luchando, ¿Que cojones te crees que haces?  
-Esto.-dijo Dante dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Vergil estaba a punto de golpearle, cuando noto como el poder lo invadía, miro sorprendido a Dante, el cual sonreía con media sonrisa, le miro en la mano con la que le había golpeado y vio una especie de orbe rota, soltó a Dante sorprendido, al comprender lo que hizo.  
-¿P-porque?-tartamudeo Vergil.  
-La encontré antes y la guardaba para un momento necesario, ahora lo era. Verg, te dejas calentar la cabeza demasiado pronto, si no hacemos las cosas juntos, no podremos ganar, él lo sabe y por ello a echo lo de antes.  
-¿Porque me la diste a mi?, podías haberla usado tu.  
-Prefiero que sea así, la podíamos haber compartido, pero lo que antes dijo Mundus era verdad, debimos haber dejado que tan solo uno de nosotros se llevara el poder de aquellos demonios en vez de compartirlo, después el que tiene mas poder que le ataque a él directamente mientras el otro le distrae, ¿acaso no quedamos en eso, en luchar juntos y vengarnos?.  
-Si... perdona-dijo sorprendiéndose el mismo de lo que acababa de decir, pero lo que Dante hizo le había sorprendido demasiado. Dante había usado un orbe que contenía poder demoníaco concentrado, seguramente, lo habría dejado algún demonio poderoso al morir, y Dante había preferido dárselo a él, Vergil se sentía como un autentico idiota, Mundus aprovecho su distracción y le lanzo una gran esfera que esquivo a tiempo, miro a Dante-luchemos juntos... de nuevo.  
-¡¡Si!!-exclamo Dante, ahora con una amplia sonrisa, tirandole Ivory-como lo que empieza a ser habitual.

Vergil cogió la pistola con fastidio, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a usar algo tan vulgar, por lo que se la guardo, recibiendo una mirada de enfado de Dante, Vergil tan solo encogió los hombros.

-Sigamos, a lo que vinimos a hacer-dijo sin mas Vergil, dando vueltas a Yamato.

Ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro, Dante

-"Derecha"  
-"Hacia un lado"

Mientras luchaban usaban su conexión mental, evitando que Mundus supiera como, cuando y adonde iban a atacarle, de esta forma los gemelos empezaban a herirle sin recibir daños, los dos se alejaban por separado y Mundus solo podía ir a por uno y cuando eso pasaba el otro iba a ayudarle y evitaban ser cogidos.  
La táctica les iba a la perfección, Mundus ya empezaba a ir mas lento debido a las heridas y sus movimientos torpes hacían la tarea mas fácil a los gemelos, estos aprovecharon para golpearle mas y con mas saña, la cosa iba bien.

-"Derecha" -Vergil iba a ir a la derecha cuando de pronto- "Izquierda" -rápidamente rectifico y ataco por la izquierda y ambos fallaron el golpe para sorpresa de ambos y de Mundus.  
-¿Pero que?... ¡¡Vergil!!-grito fuera de si Dante al recibir un golpe que casi le parte el cuello.  
-Aclarate, de una vez y no me hagas ir a dos lados, estúpido.  
-¡Pero que dices!, ¡te dije derecha!, ¡¡derecha!!- se quejo molesto  
-¡Y después izquierda, so animal!-gruño de mala uva, esquivando a Mundus.  
-"Ya hablaremos después, sigamos, y esta vez no falles" le recrimino Dante mentalmente  
-El que fallo eres tu, estúpido-grito.  
-"Vamos a la vez a la izquierda"-empezó Dante, sobrevolando a Mundus.

Vergil se puso a su altura de mala gana invocando espadas y Dante volvía a atacar a Mundus lanzándole Rebellion. Después de unos golpes...  
-"por arriba" -a la vez- "por abajo" -esta vez Vergil se detuvo y miro con ira a Dante, el cual recibió el golpe de Mundus de nuevo, Vergil resoplo con burla, y en el siguiente ataque, también paso igual, Dante le dijo dos direcciones a la vez.  
-Dejate de burlarte-le grito.

Dante le miro confuso y fue atrapado por Mundus, Vergil se maldijo y fue a ayudarle.  
-"No me ayudes"  
Vergil se paro en el acto.  
-"Es parte del plan, espera."  
-¿Que espere?-se dijo Vergil así mismo, se mantuvo a esa distancia, y aunque Dante le dijo que esperara, si que invoco espadas.  
-"No, no hagas nada, espera"  
-¿Porque? ¿Que plan es ese?" pregunto Vergil exasperado  
-"¿De que hablas? Vergil... ayudame de una vez" pidió Dante con esfuerzo.  
-"Pero si me estas diciendo que espere" se quejo yendo hacia el  
-"Era broma, no me ayudes"-Vergil de nuevo se paro- "Date prisa, no aguantare mucho"  
Vergil estaba completamente confundido, miro a Dante de nuevo y le vio como le miraba con suplica y casi sin aliento. Mundus le miraba de forma burlona, aplastandole entre las dos manos, sin prestar atención a Vergil, como si creyera que le dejaba matarle, Vergil respiro profundamente, no paraba de escuchar las suplicas de Dante y a la vez las ordenes que no se acercara, decidió pasar de ellas, él era Vergil Sparda, y nunca había obedecido a nadie, así haría lo que el creía que debía, aunque no podía evitar seguir escuchando las voces, invoco espadas se las lanzo a Mundus y con Yamato empezó a atacarle en ambas manos, la voz que pedía que lo dejara se hizo mas fuerte, produciéndole un increíble dolor de cabeza, aun así no paro y rodeándose de espadas invocadas evitaba que Mundus le cogiera con la mano que dejo libre, al fin soltó a Dante, el cual empezó a caer al suelo de forma vertiginosa, Vergil se aparto de Mundus y lo cogió antes que se estampara contra el suelo, le dio una hostia para espabilarlo ya que había perdido el sentido, Dante abrió los ojos con una mueca de dolor y miro a Vergil con alivio, se incorporo con dificultad, Mundus ya iba a por ellos y no podían descansar.  
-Por un momento pensé que querías que me matara-dijo avergonzado.  
-¡Tsk!, no seas estúpido a nadie dejare que te mate, no puedo dejar que me quiten ese placer.  
-Que consuelo-dijo haciendo ver que estaba molesto.

Mundus les había lanzado esferas de poder, que Vergil detuvo con facilidad.  
-Dejate de hablar y espabila.  
Dante cargo Rebellion de poder y convirtiéndose de nuevo en demonio, lanzo la espada a Mundus, cortandole en la esfera del pecho, este lanzo un grito de sorpresa y dolor.  
-Recuerda ahí es su punto débil  
-Lo sé-gruño Vergil- lo que no se era el plan que tenias cuando te aplastaba-gruño alejándose de él y acercándose a Mundus, sin parar de lanzarles esferas oscuras que impactaban en el centro.  
-¿Plan? ¿Que plan?-se preguntaba Dante confuso.-Espera Vergil... -grito a la vez que voló hacia el-no se de que plan hablas?  
-El que tu decías que tenias estúpido-gruño sin siquiera mirarle.  
-Yo no tenia ningún plan...

De pronto Mundus abrió la boca y lanzo un rayo que impacto en ambos, al pillarles desprevenidos, ambos cayeron al suelo, en el mismo instante un gran portal se abrió, ocupando toda la zona donde Mundus estaba.

Dante y Vergil se miraron sorprendidos y preparados para luchar contra las nuevas criaturas, que Mundus les mandaba, pero entonces, con mas sorpresa aún vieron como no eran demonios lo que apareció y también comprobaron la sorpresa de Mundus, por lo que él no podía haberlo echo.

Veinte mujeres, aparecieron formando un circulo cerrado alrededor de Mundus, todas vestían túnicas blancas, con ribetes dorados y morados, todas tenían las manos entrelazadas entre ellas, entonaban un cántico parecido a un rezo. Mundus las observo sorprendido y extrañado, de la repentina aparición de aquellas humanas, entonces Nelphantom, apareció con la sonrisa torcida sobrevolando por encima de él.  
-Llego tu hora-se mofo alzando las manos y del suelo salieron columnas de hielo clavandole las columnas e inmovilizándolo con ellas.-ahora ellas-cerro los ojos.

Vergil invoco espadas y las hizo girar alrededor de su cuerpo, Dante lo miro e invoco Lucifer.  
-¿A por quien vamos de los dos?-pregunto para acertar al mismo objetivo

Vergil empezó a reírse.  
-A por ellas-susurro, lanzando las espadas invocadas a las mujeres, que cayeron al suelo desangrándose al ser atravesadas por las espadas de energía.

Dante se quedo petrificado, cuando reacciono cogió a Vergil de los hombros.  
-¡¡Que haces, idiota!!-grito zarandeándolo y totalmente horrorizado- eso eran personas, Vergil, ¡PERSONAS!

Vergil le empujo e invoco espadas que envolvieron a Dante, después alzo el vuelo, llego hasta la esfera del cuerpo de Mundus. Mundus intento liberarse de la prisión de hielo con miedo, en el momento que Vergil se cortaba las muñecas derramando sus sangre en la esfera, sonrió cinicamente, apretó el puño y las espadas de alrededor de Dante explotaron hiriéndole, la sangre derramada empezó a recorrer el suelo juntándose con la sangre de las sacerdotisas, en cuanto eso sucedió, hubo una pequeña explosión de luz,.Aún quedaba una sacerdotisa en pie, cantando y con una daga dorada en las manos, se estaba desangrando pero no parecía importarle y con cada estrofa que cantaba, se cortaba una linea en el brazo. Dante ante la posibilidad de salvarla, hinco los codos en el suelo y se impulso, con un salto llego hasta ella y le quito la daga, aún así la mujer no dejo de cantar, Dante la cogió de la cintura y se la echo por encima de los hombros, noto una espada invocada clavándosele en el costado, no se giro tan solo se mordió el labio y empezó a correr con la chica acuestas.

A la vez, la sangre mezclada giraba con virulencia y furia a los pies de Mundus, este notaba como los pies empezaban a arderle donde la sangre le tocaba, intento levantar los pies, pero le fue imposible, por suerte parecía que el ritual no se había completado y vio con alivio como Dante huía con la ultima sacerdotisa, la mas poderosa del grupo a cuestas, se reía internamente, por la estupidez de Dante, que le salvaría.

Mundus miro a Vergil, sonriendo para burlarse de él, pero al ver su rostro, supo que algo no iba bien, al contrario de lo que Mundus esperaba, Vergil estaba tranquilo y miraba a Dante con suficiencia, al notar la mirada de Mundus le miro con burla.

-Observa bien, los acontecimientos-le dijo con seriedad, volviendo a mirar a Dante.

Mundus con temor mal disimulado miro a Dante, no veía nada mal, tan solo seguía huyendo por el pasillo infinito que se extendía ante ellos, entonces cayo en la cuenta, y segundos después Dante apareció corriendo por el otro lado, dirección a ellos.

Dante se quedo parado, había corrido lo indecible y ahora parecía que había dado una vuelta completa a esa dimensión ya que volvía a estar en el mismo sitio de donde salio. Vergil apareció ante él, con el rostro serio.

-Eres mas estúpido de lo que nunca imagine, como no supiste que sin portal, no hay salida.

Dante se dio cuenta que era cierto y se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta, aferro a la mujer con mas fuerza, la cual no había parado de cantar en toda la huida, con lo que le había provocado a Dante un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ademas intentando cortarse con otra daga que tenia en su cinto, le había cortado a Dante en el hombro cuatro veces, y ahora le escocia como si de una picadura de mosquito se tratara.  
Vergil le tendió una mano.  
-¡Damela!-le exigió.  
-Ni hablar, no se que te ha pasado, se que esto es algo que no harías nunca, no eres tu y se que lamentaras esto toda tu vida.  
-Acaso te crees que me importo arrasar aquel pueblo donde levante la torre?-dijo Vergil con desdén- murió mucha gente, hombres, mujeres, niños, bebes, animales, etc.. y no me importo.  
-Sabes algo, durante todo este tiempo que estabas desaparecido, pude pensar mucho, no se como, pero caí en la cuenta, no hace mucho, eso hizo que me doliera mas lo que sucedió.

Vergil parecía sorprendido y molesto, intento callarle, pero Dante siguió hablando.

-No había cuerpos, Vergil, ni uno-dijo muy serio- vale, había sangre por todos lados, pero no cuerpos, ¿a que se debía eso?

Vergil se encogió de hombros.  
-Los devorarían, eso es lo que hacen los demonios.

Dante sonrió triunfal.  
-Vamos Vergil, eres inteligente, no me salgas con esas, ¿sabes lo que tardé en llegar a la torre? Fui muy rápido, pueden devorar a las personas claro, ¿pero con tanta rapidez? No, no pueden.

De pronto les llego unos débiles lamentos, las mujeres heridas se retorcían en el suelo ensangrentadas.

-Acabemos con Mundus así y salvemos a las chicas.  
-No, yo acabare con Mundus y con ellas, y después... -hizo una pausa bastante larga en la que miraba desafiante a Dante- acabare contigo.  
-¡Deja eso ya!-Dante empezó a estar fuera de si, saco Ebony para el combate que era evidente, lucharía y encontraría una manera de hacerle ver que estaba siendo controlado, no había otra, seguro que era eso. Dante mas que pensarlo, pedía que fuera así, quería creer eso.

Vergil bajo hasta el con gran velocidad, con Yamato preparada, Dante solo pudo frenarle con Rebellion, y aún así el choque le hundió en el suelo. Con la mano libre Dante disparo Ebony, apuntando a un costado de Vergil, este recibió el impacto sin inmutarse, sonrió burlonamente, e invoco espadas, que se clavaron en la espalda de Dante, este cerro los ojos, ante el dolor, pero saco fuerzas, para empujar Rebellion hacia arriba desequilibrando a Vergil. Dante dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y con una patada mando a Vergil al aire.

Dante empezó a dispararle, aunque solo a un punto determinado de su cuerpo y ningún disparo le daño, era como si chocaran en algo, Vergil al fin miro contra que chocaban y se dio cuenta que llevaba algo entre el pantalón, y la camisa, sujeto con firmeza.  
Vergil noto el frío metal entre sus dedos, entonces recordó como fue a parar allí.

***Flasback***

-Espero encontrar a Mundus pronto-se quejo Dante- estoy harto de caminar.  
-No seas quejica-dijo Vergil ya cansado, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Dante caminaba sin ganas, parándose todo el rato, de pronto recordó algo y se paro, Vergil lo miro con desagrado.  
-Que no es para coger aire-se quejo Dante, buscando algo a su espalda.  
-No pierdas mas el tiempo.

Dante cogió sus pistolas gemelas.  
-Úsala.-dijo Dante, con Ivory en una mano, mostrándosela a Vergil.  
Vergil miro el arma y después a Dante.  
-Ni hablar, siempre dije que ni usaría armas de fuego.-gruño sin siquiera mirarle al hablar.  
-Entonces, solo llévala, pero hazlo, y me la devuelves cuando todo esto acabe, entonces será cuando estas dos pistolas gemelas, hagan para lo que fueron creadas.  
Vergil lo miro con desgana, sin hacer nada.  
Dante se quedo en silencio con el rostro serio e Ivory aún en la mano, esperando a que la cogiera, impacientándose conforme pasaba el tiempo, pero sin mostrarlo mas que el rítmico movimiento de su pie impaciente.  
-Está bien, pero no la usare.-dijo Vergil ya exasperado.  
-No importa, solo debes llevarla-le tendió de nuevo el arma y Vergil la cogió de manera cuidadosa, casi con asco-que no es una mierda.-se quejo enfadado, guardando Ebony de nuevo.  
-Por si acaso-se burlo.  
-Idiota-gruño Dante poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos y andando con enfado.  
Vergil al no tener nada donde guardársela, se la guardo entre el pliegue del pantalón y su camisa.

***fin flasbak****

Vergil recupero el control de si mismo, cogió Ivory, sin pensárselo y con rapidez apunto a Nelphantom, disparandole en la sien con rabia. Dante se quedo sorprendido, pero aliviado de ver reaccionarle, se convirtió en demonio y voló hasta Vergil.  
-¿Jackpot?  
-¡Ok!

Ambos pusieron las pistolas gemelas juntas, y dispararon a Nelphantom, el cual aún estaba sorprendido por el disparo de antes y maldiciendo esquivo las balas a duras penas, de nuevo los gemelos dispararon y acertaron a Nelphantom en un costado. Al final, furioso les mando esferas de energía oscura, por suerte Dante y Vergil se separaron, y las esquivaron, las esferas chocaron contra las chicas, que con un grito desgarrador desaparecieron.  
-Maldición- gruño Dante, con impotencia.  
-Deberías centraros en vuestro enemigo real ahora- les aviso Nelphantom, que se había puesto a cubierto tras una barrera de poder.-lo tenéis inmejorable, para matarle y vengaros y solo sabéis perder tiempo, ahora ellas ya murieron dante, así que haz que su muerte no sea en vano- se mofo, mirándole con burla.- ya solo necesita un toque.  
-Bien, espera ahí, pronto vendremos a por ti-Dante lleno de ira, escupió las palabras con odio- no creas que te vas a librar.

Dante, iba a decirle a Vergil que iban a por Mundus, cuando vio que este ya estaba delante de él, Dante gruño, y fue también hacia allí.  
-Viejo feo, que se siente, cuando sabes que llego tu hora?-se burlo de Mundus nada mas llegar a él.  
-Que estas muy equivocado-contesto a duras penas- no vais a conseguirlo, no aunque desaparezca, seguiré vivo.  
-No deberías negar lo evidente.  
-Dejate de hablar-gruño Vergil, impaciente.  
-¡Ok!, ¡ok!-levanto las manos en posición de rendición- acabemos de una vez- saco de nuevo Ebony y empezó a dispararle a la esfera que Mundus tenia en el pecho.

Nelphantom viendo que no le prestaban atención, quiso controlar la mente de Vergil, para que fuera él, el que diera el golpe final, pero para su sorpresa, comprobó que no podía y vio como Dante era el que daba los peores golpes, Nelphantom, empezaba a pensar que todo saldría mal, pero por fortuna, fue Vergil quien dio el disparo en el centro y acto seguido clavo Yamato, hiriendo mortalmente a Mundus.  
Mundus ante la sorpresa y el estupor, soltó maldiciones con ira.  
Dante y Vergil respiraron aliviados viendo la escena.

Mundus empezó a desaparecer, en el mismo momento que Vergil sintió arder su pecho, se aferro con fuerza, sin saber porque miro hacia Mundus y vio como este pese a estar agonizando, le dirigió una mirada triunfal y supo que algo no iba bien aun mas cuando en su cabeza escucho " No eres el único que sabes hacer eso" Vergil no logro entender que quería decir, aquella voz era la de Mundus no había duda al respeto, pero a que se refería con aquello, el no lo sabia, Vergil aun aferrándose el pecho vio como Mundus desaparecía completamente, sin dejar rastro a la vista de todos.  
-Al final lo conseguimos- decía Dante aun sin poder creérselo y con emoción en la voz- al fin les vengamos, al fin.  
-No...

Dante miro a Vergil perplejo.  
-¿Que pasa?-  
-Nada, lo conseguimos cierto.  
-Joder, pues no pareces muy contento.  
-Sera que ahora, ya es hora de las despedidas- se burlo Nelphantom.

Dante se acordó de él y le miro con fastidio, saco de nuevo Rebellion.  
-Aún quedas tu, es verdad, que incordio mas grande.  
-Vamos, ¿cuando eh sido yo un incordio?, si no os molesto para nada.  
-Eres como un grano en el culo.-gruño Dante- acabemos con esto ya.  
-Intentalo si puedes, quieres mas palizas? Ya estas como la otra vez, recuerda que no me costo matarte.  
-No llegaste a matarme, capullo.  
-Si, yo mismo tuve que revivirte, con una descarga, aquello que quería que escucharas, lo quieres oír ahora, una de las cosas ya se cumplió, deberías saber lo que pasara ahora.  
-Prueba a hacer algo y juro...  
-No jures Dante, no algo que sabes que no podrás cumplir-se mofo, y con una mano le indico que mirara donde estaba Vergil- mirale, deberás crees que quiere volver, parece decidido a quedarse.

Vergil no les prestaba atención, tan solo miraba el infinito de aquella dimensión, había clavado Yamato en el suelo.

Dante se acerco a él y le escucho murmuras, se acerco aún mas.  
-¿Porque Mundus, cuando no tenia poder y era un simple humano, me mantenía con vida?-decía a nadie en particular.  
-¿A que viene eso?-dijo Dante a su lado, Vergil lo miro con sorpresa ya que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.-¿¡Eh!?  
-Creo que era por los clones, si morías ellos desaparecerían-les dijo Nelphantom sin mas, también cerca de ellos.-necesitaban el cuerpo original, aunque supongo que ellos ni lo saben.  
-Y a ti quien te ha dicho que te metas-gruño Dante, disparandole con Ebony.  
-Tranquilo salvaje-se mofo Nelphantom, esquivándole-no hay porque sacar los dientes.  
-Yo creo que si-volvió a dispararle de nuevo.  
-No, no hay motivos, ahora es peligroso que os quedéis aquí, hasta que los demonios sepan que paso, lo mejor es que volváis.  
-No me jodas, no hagas ver ahora que te preocupas por nosotros, ¡cabrón, nunca lo hiciste!, no creas que nos vas a hacer creer que cumplirás ahora la promesa de nuestro padre, ¡NOS HAS JODIDO DEMASIADO! Para que ahora vengas con esas, y esperes que te creeamos, no pienso bajar la guardia.  
-Nadie te pidió que la bajaras-dijo divertido y abrió un portal-deberías ir saliendo-empezó a entrar por el portal- ya deberías saber que no pienso cumplir lo que Phantom prometió a vuestro padre, ni el pensaba hacerlo-ante aquello se río-pero eso ya lo sabéis, solo que el mundo demoníaco necesita tiempo para el cambio, cuando sea la hora, ya me pondré en contacto con el nuevo rey de este mundo, ahora lo mejor es que salgáis cuanto antes-entro del todo en el portal, desapareciendo de la vista.

Fin del capitulo.

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS K LEEN Y EN ESPECIAL A LOS DEJAN REVIEWS ^^**

*********

**Inu-kyubi**: Ya se k era corto, era una temporada k no podia escribir mucho, despues de eso mas o menos son normales, otro corto y de nuevo el largo, cuando llegues al 31 ya me diras XDDD, imaginate k desde k subi este fic, solo eh podido hacer 2 paginas del 32 u-uU.

Entonces estudia y aprueba todo, asi despue son podran kejarse y tendran k dejarte conectarte ^^, pero k no te pillen en informatica XD

ya vi k me lo dijiste en el fanfic de los pekes XDD, y descuida por supuesto k lo inluire es todo un honor, arigato ^^ , aunk si no sale en la continuacion es pork es aparte ya estaba casi echa desde entonces, solo faltaba incluir unas cosillas y desvelar otra cosa en este fic y ya si k lo subire XD

Arigato de nuevo y k diego tambien aguante y no se enfade mucho sino el colegio se keda sin alumnos xDDD

**Yukari Sparda** : Espero k al menos te lo pasaras bien, aunk por tu forma de hablar parece k fue de lo mas aburrido, no se supone k los campamentos son divertidos? O_o XD, no me aburres trankila XD.

Me pillaste, Mundus es mi tio, y Nelphantom mi cuñado u-uU XD. Tienes razon, les da por pelearse cada media hora y Mundus lo sabe, asi k la idea de Dante fue buena, a veces piensa este pekeño XD de esa manera se acabaron las peleas en esa pelea XD. Kien diga k no eres fan de Nero, esk no te conoce, no? XD, no este ni el k viene ni el otro son los ultimos, ya dije k como mucho en 33, podria ser 34, pero al 33 llega.

Gracias a ti por comentar y feliz año XD

**Necrofilica****:** me alegra y alaga k te haya gustado tanto, arigato los reviews son los k hacen k sigamos con mas ganas xD "lo digo en plural pork ya eh visto k tu también has publicado una historia xD"

Pues ya ves de k manera se soluciono las peleas entre los dos hermanos XD, esk sino era así habría sido imposible k dos se alzasen con la victoria XDDD. Bueno como sabes pienso acabarlo en el 33-34 depende de como me extienda XD, pero k hay segunda parte, con 4 capítulos ya echos lo demas los tengo todo en resúmenes y tengo k ir empezando a ir pasándolo al pc y haciendo los capis XD

Bueno espero no tardar tanto con el próximo, k esta vez seguro k no tardare tanto ^^

Feliz Año ^^

**Sayori_kross**: Pork todo el mundo piensa k va a ser una lucha de todos contra todos? XDDD, pork sera XDDD, bueno pues como ves al final a sido una lucha con un poco de cooperacion y de discusiones XD. Como ves este es mas largo y vendran mas largos aun ^^

hasta el siguiente ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30; Bienvenido Hermano.**

-¿El nuevo rey?, ¡capullo!-decía Dante cabreado- no va a ver ninguno.-se puso en jarras malhumorado, suspiro y miro a Vergil- bueno que, ¿nos vamos?  
-Ya te puedes ir yendo, nada te retiene aquí-dijo sin mas  
-No me jodas, antes de hacer el estúpido, encontremos a Nero-decía pensando en alguna cosa, que hiciera que Vergil lo buscara, no se le ocurrió ninguna genialidad, aun así lo intento- o quieres que se quede a hacerte compañía, no sabes lo pesado que es el crío.  
-Vamos.  
Dante se quedo parado pero no dijo nada mas.  
-Vayamos entonces.-decía moviendo la cabeza como perdonándolo.

*******

Nero por su parte, sin saber como apareció en una sala blanca y brillante del mundo demoníaco, estaba llena de columnas sin fin, con relieves de números, el suelo cerca de una especie de altar cerrado por poder puro, brillaba intensamente, parecía un lugar sagrado pero corrompido, la energía que allí había estaba llena de rencor, tanto rencor que pronto Nero empezaba a sentir rabia e ira, intento alejarse lo mas rápido que podía de aquel lugar, pero notaba que sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, aquel lugar parecía detenido en el tiempo. Al fin consiguió salir y noto como la sensación de pesadez e ira desaparecían de el, con cierto alivio se seco el sudor de la frente y siguió alejándose de allí, mientras caminaba como no, se enfrento a todo demonio que salia dispuesto a devorarlo, sin esfuerzo acabo con todos, estaba un poco harto de aquel mundo y no paraba de preguntarse donde estaría el par de dos.  
Llego a otro lugar extraño, aunque esta vez era tan macabro como todo lo normal que había allí, solo que este tenia extrañas estatuas de mujeres con colmillos y una extraña espada en el centro, era una espada negra con energía demoníaca de la mas oscura, con ornamentos en la empuñadura de calaveras. Nero decidió grabarse aquel lugar en la retina, para avisar a Dante y Vergil de semejante arma, no sabia porque pero debían tener precaución con ella, Nero dispuesto a irse se giro y vio de perfil a algo moverse, no supo porque pero tuvo una extraña sensación en el estomago, se giro con miedo y no vio nada, con el corazón en un puño y respirando agitadamente, salió hacia fuera, sin acabar de salir de allí y al salir vio la espalda de una mujer, ella había abierto un portal. Nero con cierta paralización se ocultó justo cuando aquella mujer miro hacia allí, Nero al ver el rostro de la mujer empieza a temblar ante su presencia, cada vez le costaba mas respirar. La mujer desapareció en el portal, el cual se cerro con rapidez.

Dante y Vergil llegaron donde Nero estaba, aunque estaba de espalda notaron el leve temblor de su cuerpo, ambos se acercaron, Dante llevaba Rebellion en su espalda e iba mas rápido y con chulería para burlarse de Nero, por eso llego antes delante de Nero, pero cuando llego al lado de el se quedo parado, desde tan cerca notaba que Nero temblaba cogiéndose donde antes había tenido el Debil Bringer, Dante se acerco poniéndose delante de el inclinándose hacia delante y mirándole a la cara con burla, y burlarse de el por miedica, pero nada mas verle la cara Dante tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no caer de la impresión, se incorporo rápidamente al ver la expresión de puro miedo en la cara desencajada de Nero.  
-¡Nero!-le llamo por su nombre, cogiéndole de los hombros y lo zarandeo-¿Que te pasa?, ¡¡Reacciona!!-  
Nero no escuchaba nada mas que sus propios gritos internos, solo veía sangre por todas partes, de pronto la sangre empezó a vibrar creando ondulaciones en su superficie, un destello llamo la atención de Nero, el cual se giro y vio la punta de algo afilado clavándose en su piel repetidamente, de su cuerpo salia mas sangre que se mezclaba con la que ya había. Nero quería mirar a la persona que lo estaba apuñalando, pero solo veía una enorme sombre distorsionada, esa sombra solo escupía veneno con sus crueles y afiladas palabras, Nero mas que por el dolor lloraba ante aquellas palabras, poco a poco empezó a verle el rostro, empezó viendo unos ojos inyectados en odio e ira, esos ojos que en sus peores pesadillas se manifestaban.  
-¡¡Nero!!-grito Dante por enésima vez, empezando a desesperarse.  
Vergil que había estado observándolos sin hacer ningún movimiento o gesto, suspiro y se acerco mas pero antes de llegar a ellos Nero dio un descomunal y escalofriante grito, a la vez que se cogía con ambas manos la cabeza. Dante y Vergil no pudieron evitar dar un respingo ante la sorpresa. Dante ya no sabia que hacer y como Nero no reaccionaba, pensó en darle un buen directo para dejarle sin sentido, le sujeto con una mano y con la otra cogió impulso, pero antes que le diere el golpe Nero dio un brusco movimiento y se soltó de el, salio corriendo sin rumbo, para fortuna iba hacia Vergil, este lo espero sin moverse y cuando paso por su lado lo dejo pasar y una vez paso, se giro con rapidez, golpeándole con la vaina de Yamato fuertemente en la nuca, Nero cayó al suelo sin sentido varios metros mas lejos, Dante llego hasta allí y le miro.  
-¿Que cojones, le ha pasado aquí?-decía Dante sin entender  
-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí, los demonios están siendo atraídos en manadas, por el pánico que emano este,-señalo a Nero y se paso la mano por el flequillo-solo seria un estorbo, si vuelve a despertar y sigue con lo mismo.  
-Tienes razón y es cierto se acercan demasiados, como para estar pensando en que el crío despierte-se lo puso en la espalda-creo que es por aquí.  
-Veo que al menos tienes sentido de la orientación, pero tu estupidez sigue siendo la misma-resoplo Vergil- como vamos a volver por el mismo camino sino encontramos ningún portal antes-se puso la mano en la frente cansado.  
-Tampoco sabemos lo que ahí delante-se defendió Dante, sin mucha convicción  
-Estamos en el mundo demoníaco, Dante, no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar o que camino a seguir, hasta ahora hemos ido así, no me seas bestia e ignorante.  
-¡Vale, listo! Callate ya y camina-gruño empezando a caminar y alejarse de Vergil por no oírle.  
Vergil se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar, en su camino aparecieron algún demonio que otro de los mas rápidos, de los que seguían el rastro de Nero. Vergil al ser el ultimo los iba eliminando sin despeinarse, hasta que empezaron a llegar en manadas bien organizadas, demonios guadaña, maniquís y gusanos saliendo de la tierra, hizo que Dante acelerara mas el paso, y saltando mas de una vez, cuando los gusanos salían a sus pies. Vergil consiguió retener el avance de esos demonios y cuando acabo con aquella parte regreso junto a los otros dos.  
Los demonios no tardaron regresaron atacando por varias bandas, los gemelos sacaron sus armas y dejando a Nero en un lugar visible para ellos, pero fuera del alcance de los demonios empezaron a luchar. Dante encontró un extraña arma al matar a uno de ellos, parecía una katana por lo larga que era y acabada en punta y con un solo filo, pero era tan ancha como cualquier espada, era negra con adornos de carabelas parecidas a las que Rebellion tiene. Dante empezó a examinar el arma, mientras Vergil seguía luchando, cuando este acabo con el ultimo de todos se acerco a Dante para ver que era lo que le había echo dejar el combate, vio la espada.  
-Esa no la tenias tu-dijo señalándola  
Dante lo miro medio sorprendido, estaba tan absorto mirándola que no se había dado cuenta de que Vergil se acercaba es mas se había olvidado completamente de la lucha.  
-No, no la tenia, era de uno de esos demonios, parece una muy buena arma.  
-Eso parece.  
-¿La quieres?  
-Ni en broma, prefiero usar únicamente Yamato.  
-Que poca variedad- se mofo, apuntándole con la katana.  
-No necesito mas, Yamato es la mejor arma que pueda tener.-dijo Vergil ignorando, que le retaba.  
Dante se encogió de hombros y se guardo el arma, poniéndola junto a Rebellion, fue a buscar a Nero.

Dante llevaba a Nero como un saco durante todo el trayecto, saltando sin cuidado por precipicios combatiendo con el acuestas, con los débiles demonios que salían al paso, así con tanto zarandeo este despertó medio aturdido por todo, dio un salto liberándose de Dante y cogiendo Blue Rose le apuntó, cuando vio que era Dante soltó una maldición bajando el arma.  
-Tranquilo crío, vaya despertares que me llevas-se burlo-¿ha dormido bien el bebe?  
Nero apretó el gatillo disparandole a Dante, rozándole en la mejilla.  
-¡¡Ey!! Lo que dicho que mal despertar, ja, ja, ja-se reía con ganas para cabreo de Nero.  
-No le hagas caso es un payaso-gruño Vergil  
-Completamente de acuerdo, no vale la pena, tener que perder el tiempo con el.  
-¡¡Oye!!-gruño ofendido.  
-Dejate de quejarte tenemos compañía-dijo Vergil notando el aura de demonios invisibles que se acercaban a ellos con sigilo- ¡Tsch!, ¡Que estúpidos!-se mofo, cortando al que tenia encima dispuesto a matarle.  
Vergil lo había partido en dos con Yamato, Nero y Dante hicieron lo mismo, Nero con cierta sorpresa al notar el aura de los demonios de manera tan fácil. Dante al ver su estupor se rió de él.  
-Eso es pequeño demonio, adivina porque las sientes-le dijo Dante burlándose de él y resaltando demonio.  
-Como si me gustara ser una alimaña, odio ser esto aunque tenga estas ventajas, así que cierra la boca.-gruño sin dejar de cortar demonios con saña y odio.  
-Un momento-les detuvo Vergil moviendo una mano hacia ellos- no creéis que cada vez ahí mas?  
Dante y Nero ya lo habían notado, parecía que el numero de demonios se multiplicaba a marchas forzadas.  
-Es como si estuvieran multiplicándose-resoplo Nero con fastidio.  
Vergil invoco espadas y las lanzo contra los demonios, esta vez si, se había notado como las auras de varios demonios desaparecían.  
-No uséis armas físicas, mas bien espirituales o incluso armas de fuego-les aviso  
-Como tu digas hermanito-dijo Dante aposta, sabiendo que lo cabrearía- siempre fuiste inteligente- añadió después con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, fue a matar a los demonios contra antes con Ebony, para no convertirse él en el muerto, a medio camino se detuvo se giro- ¡¡Hey Vergil!! ¡Cogela!.  
Vergil lo miro y con sus reflejos pillo algo al vuelo, vio que era Ebony.  
-Es mejor que no uses tanto tu poder, por si acaso usa eso.-para que no se la devolviera se alejo disparando a todo los demonios que sentía.  
Vergil con cara de fastidio uso de mala gana la pistola.  
Cada vez se notaba menos auras de demonios y cuando solo quedaron unas pocas estas huyeron. Los tres se acercaron, Nero venia discutiendo con Dante, pero Vergil prefirió no saber porqué, solo quería hacer una cosa, en cuanto Dante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tiro de mala manera Ebony, Dante la cogió in-extremis, y cuando vio lo que era puso cara de fastidio, aún así decidió no decir nada y continuaron su marcha, buscando la salida del mundo demoníaco.

-Cuando saldremos de aquí-se quejo Nero con la lengua fuera  
-¿El crío ya esta cansado?-se mofo Dante, con ganas de incordiar a alguien para quitarse el mal humor.  
-Si estas molesto se lo dices, a mi me dejas en paz, viejo-gruño al pillarlo y Dante se quedo sorprendido, puso mala cara y gruño, Nero sonrió triunfal.  
Dante estaba que echaba chispas, y caminaba de manera brusca con las manos en los bolsillos, si aparecía algún demonio lo molía a patadas, hasta que desaparecía. Los otros dos lo miraban con una ceja alzada, al cabo de unos horas Dante ya estaba reventado de tanto patear y con la lengua fuera, Nero se acerco a el.  
-¿Que viejo, ya no puedes mas?-se burlo regodeándose todo lo que podía.  
-No seas crío, crío, no estoy cansado, solo hambriento, me comería una pizza familiar y una copa de helado ahora mismo.  
-¡Seras glotón!-dijo casi cayendo de espaldas ante la sorpresa.  
-Dante, seras estúpido-gruño Vergil desde atrás  
-Tu calla amargado.-le soltó sin mas.  
A Vergil se le empezó a hinchar la vena de la sien.  
-Hey, mirad creo que vienen demonios-dijo Nero alegre de verlos-"aleluya" pensó.  
Dante y Vergil se lanzaron a por ellos, sin esperar a que llegaran donde estaban, empezó una masacre, donde Nero prefirió no meterse, todo lo contrario hasta se alejo por si recibía.  
Cuanto acabaron con todos los demonios apareció un portal al mundo humano.  
Dante con la lucha se relajo y dejo su mal humor atrás, aun así seguía mirando sus dos pistolas, y pensando en como convencería a Vergil a ir al mundo humano, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que paso, hasta que escucho a Vergil maldecir, alzo la vista y vio a Nero con Yamato meterse en el portal y Vergil gritándole maldiciones detrás de el. Dante se quedo pasmado, después empezó a reír, elogiando por una vez la astucia de Nero, después puso mala cara y tuvo que correr antes que se cerrara el portal y salto hacia el, justo cuando se cerraba, se llevo la mitad de su gabardina cuando se cerro, Dante maldijo para sus adentros, al final decidió que valió la pena todo aquello, sobretodo viendo la cara lívida de Vergil al ver el portal cerrado y a Nero tirado en el suelo inconsciente  
-Pobre crío no merecía eso-dijo carcajeándose.  
-¡¡Callate!!-gruño de muy mal humor.  
Dante se acerco a Nero y le golpeo con el pie sin pasarse  
-¿Estas vivo?  
-Para o te arranco el pie-gruño fulminándolo con la mirada  
-Vamos, no lo tomes conmigo-se río con ganas, dejando de golpearle.  
Nero se levanto, y miro a ambos.  
-¿Ahora que?  
-Habrá que hacer una fiesta, digo yo.-dijo Dante poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.-¿Te apuntas?-le pregunto a Vergil mirándole.  
-Ni loco-gruño torciendo el gesto- ademas pienso buscar una portal de entrada.  
-Nelphantom los iba a bloquear, así que no podrás.  
Vergil soltó una maldición.  
-Bueno, pues en algún sitio te tendrás que quedar hasta entonces.  
-No necesito la compasión de nadie  
.-¡¡Es tuya!!-dijo Dante de pronto lanzándole a Ivory.  
-¿¡Para que quiero yo esto!?-dijo a la vez que la cogía al vuelo y la miraba con asco.  
-¡¡Idiota!!, esa siempre fue tuya-dijo enfadado.  
-¿¡Pero, que estás diciendo!?-dijo sin entender.  
-Son gemelas.¡ Las dos!. Ebony e Ivory-lo que estaba diciendo le resultaba embarazoso, pero siempre había esperado ese momento, y hubo un tiempo, en que creyó que nunca podría hacerlo, al creerlo todo perdido, pero ahora que lo había recuperado, no pudo evitar sentirse realmente feliz, y sonreír interiormente.-en realidad quería darte a Ivory, pero Ebony ya te escogió hace tiempo. La otra vez, fue la que usaste recuerdas.  
Vergil lo miro incrédulo.  
-La otra vez solo la cogí al vuelo y dispare con ella porque era na excepción, como una despedi...  
-Que mas da, el caso, es que te quedes con ella.-le corto, dejandole a media palabra  
-Entonces, prefiero quedarme con la otra.-dijo lanzandole Ebony.  
-¿Que?, pero…  
-Tu, siempre preferiste Ebony-dijo moviendo los hombros.  
-¿Como lo sabes?  
-Es la que mas usas  
-¿Te fijaste en eso?-dijo Nero sorprendido, metiéndose en la conversación.  
Vergil callo molesto.  
-Calla un rato, solo falta que lo cabrees ahora-le susurro Dante a Nero temeroso- esta bien, me quedare con Ebony, así sera como yo quise.  
-Aun, cambiare de opinión.-gruño Vergil, con una sonrisa de lado.  
-Me vais a volver loco-resoplo.  
-No pasara ese día- soltó Vergil como si nada.  
Nero reía ante la nueva pelea que veía venir, pero Dante solo lo miraba divertido.

-Creo que me retirare, ahora ya tengo lo que quería, así que ya no merece la pena seguir luchando. Si me retirare-decía Dante en voz alta.  
Los demás lo miran sorprendidos.  
-¡¡¡Nah!!!, esto me gusta demasiado.  
-Mira que llegas a ser estúpido, Dante.-gruño Vergil meneando la cabeza.  
Nero empezó a reírse por lo bajo  
-¡¡Vergil!!,-dijo Dante señalandole con el dedo- ¡piérdete!.  
-¡Jun!, eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Dante se puso muy cerca de Vergil, para irritación de este, entonces le tendió la mano.  
-Desde un principio, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

Vergil lo miro sin entender.  
-Que la choques-gruño Dante empezando a perder la paciencia  
-No tengo porque.  
-Vamos hombre, no fastidies, que mas te da.  
Vergil siguió mirándole, estuvo un rato mas así hasta que extendió la mano, Dante le aferro la mano con fuerza con una sonrisa y entonces, para sorpresa de Vergil, tiro de él, hacia el abrazándole, Vergil se quedo paralizado.  
-Bienvenido, hermano.

**Prox cap 31; Algo llamado Hogar**

* * *

_**Gracias a los k leen y a todos los k dejaron Reviews**_

**Inu kyubi:** Pues retrasos los habra, sobretodo cuando suba el 31, pork aun estoy con el 32 a medias

Si ya lei el cap, lo k me reí con ello XDD, a estudiar mas, eh Xd

Mundus un pelin debil? Si nos paramos a pensar Mundus siempre a luchado con uno solo, (como nota te dire, k yo en el dmc3 me lo cargue a la primera XDDD, el del 1 me costo dos veces xD)y aki esta luchando contra dos Sparda, y ademas cuando llega Nelphantom lo inmobiliza con un "hechizo", pero pese a todo eso te invito a que leas la segunda parte ;) ya viste k el final del cap es muy abierto, solote dire k a Mundus le faltaba algo.

Este diego parece hermano de Nami XDD

**Yukari Sparda**: Esk la primera era mas dificil aunk tampoco costaba tanto XDDD, eso o k tendria suerte pork a las segunda me lo cargue XDDD, bueno Vergil en el Dmc3 no lo controlabas tu y recibiria lo suyo para acabar como acabo XDD, aunk aki por suerte eran dos Sparda contra el ruin de Mundus XDDD. Pues yo creo k esa idea nunca se le va a ir de la cabeza perderia su estilo, aunk en realidad sabe k no lo hara XDD y claro esta Dante es un angelito k nunca se mete con nadie ni hace rabiar a nadie, noo, dante no es asi, angelito ^^ XD. Nel solo se mueve por interes si hace algo para ayudar es beneficio propio k te kede super claro XDD

Bueno ya esta subido XD el otro intentare subirlo aun antes, pero despues ya no se lo k tardare u-uU, entonces k asco, suerte k nunca fui a ninguno XDD, felicidades cuando la boda? XD ah k no lo sabe? O_o xDD

Un kiss-u XDD

**Ace_Sparda** : Ups la bruja en persona a saber k se le ah perdido XDD, con el siguiente te refieres a cap? Si es asi ya lo viste capulla XDD o te refieres al otro fic? Explicate mejor k vas como loca XD

Uffff sera a ti a mi si me mata XDDD, kedate con tu abrazo XD

**Sayori_kross** : kiza es k ya lo este, y pro ello oye voces y no se vuleve mas XD. Ese bien con interrogantes a k viene? XDD. Pues si ya se esta acabando pero solo la primera parte xDDD. Haber si la segund aparte te gusta igual

**Diosa luna** : si es un asco :s , sobretodo cuando la tecla k esta al lado de Z no va y para cuando pongo k hablan mentalmente al no salir parece k hablen normal y no cuadra con el texto T_T

Arigato por el comen, y no pasa nada se entiende yo tambien casi no tengo tiempo de nada T_T

**sakura_xtry **: bueno espero k al final pudieras seguirlo, me alegro k te gustara ^^


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31: Algo llamado Hogar.**

Un mes después de regresar del mundo demoníaco.

Las balas surcaban el aire impactando con precisión mortal en los demonios, los cuales desaparecían entre las explosiones de sus propios cuerpos. Las balas seguían inexorables su recorrido eliminando a hordas en segundos. El causante de los disparos corría, saltaba y gritaba como loco, su gabardina roja ondeaba vertiginosamente, intentando con cada uno de sus movimientos, en aquella frenética carrera de muerte.  
Dante paro de golpe, lo cual los demonios aprovecharon para acercarse a él, mientras este movía un pie, una mano y la cabeza ritmicamente al compás de la música imaginaria que sonaba en su cabeza. Una vez estuvo rodeado de demonios, los cuales casi ya le tocaban, Dante dio un vertiginoso salto en el momento que los demonios atacaron, por lo que se clavaron sus armas entre ellos entre chillidos y peleas. Dante aprovecho para ponerse boca abajo en mitad de su salto y en caída empezó a disparar con Ebony e Ivory, subiendo de nuevo por la propulsión que le daban las armas gemelas. Al caer al suelo de nuevo no quedaba rastro de ningún demonio, se aliso la gabardina, guardo una de sus pistolas, junto a su espada, la otra la mantuvo en su mano, haciéndole dar vueltas, mientras de un salto se subió a un montículo de rocas, observando desde allí aquel lugar desértico, cuando vio a Vergil resoplo, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados, aun así se notaba que aferraba Yamato pero en posición de estar durmiendo. Dante con una gota de sudor en la sien de incredulidad se acerco a él con parsimonia, cuando estuvo enfrente de él le dio un pequeño puntapié en el costado, Vergil ni se entero.  
-¡La madre que lo pario!-se quejo Dante aun mas incrédulo-¿ Como se puede dormir en una misión?. Y encima grogui perdido-suspiro  
Dante cogió un poco de carrerilla con el pie derecho y le golpeo mas fuerte, Vergil balbuceo en sueños, insultos para Dante.  
-¡Ok, al menos piensa en mi!-dijo sarcásticamente con una gota en su frente. -cansado aferro Yamato entre sus manos, tirando de ella e intentando quitársela, pero le fue imposible, Vergil la aferraba con fuerza. Dante no se rindió y seguía tirando, hasta que Vergil abrió los ojos malhumorado y le fulmino con la mirada-Al fin despertaste, marmota- se mofo, soltando Yamato.  
Vergil paso de él se levanto sacudiéndose la gabardina y miro alrededor.  
-Tardaste demasiado en acabar-gruño al fin.  
-Eso, ahora echame a mi la culpa, de que aburres, haber luchado, señorito- Dante le hablaba burlonamente-Ten tu arma-le dijo pasandole la pistola, Vergil se la guardo sin muchos miramientos.-parece que ya van quedando menos demonios en el mundo humano, aunque aún quedan, no se como quedaron tantos libres-se quejo.-encima ni pagan.  
-Ni siquiera merecen la pena, tan débiles  
-Para nosotros si, no para los humanos-le recrimino Dante-humanos como nuestra madre.

***

-Estoy empezando a odiar los días de lluvia, se me queda cara de estúpido-dice mientras se pone el pelo mojado bien.  
-Pues con el pelo así, estabas muy guapo-se reía Dante de él- anda coge mi paraguas, está allí.

Vergil, se acerca al paraguas de Dante que estaba recostado en la pared, lo coge y lo abre antes de salir del despacho, al abrirlo se activa el dispositivo que había preparado Dante y la especie de globo del interior del paraguas revienta, cayendo sobre Vergil toda el agua que había en su interior, Dante salió corriendo, descojonándose.  
-¡¡¡D-Dante ~ ~ ~!!! ¡¡Te voy a matar!!-grito Vergil, desenvainando su katana y yendo tras Dante.  
-¡¡Pero si ese peinado te favorece mucho mas!!-decía riéndose, y esquivando a Vergil.

Nero entro a la oficina y se quedo parado ante la escena.  
-La puerta estaba abierta, pero veo que molesto, yo no eh visto nada-dijo dándose media vuelta, para salir de allí.  
-¡¡¡Nero!!! Ayúdame Vergil, me quiere matar.  
-¡¡¡A callar, estúpido!!!-dijo Vergil, golpeándole en la cabeza, con el mango de la katana.  
-Eso no vale, me golpeaste a traición.  
-¡Callate!  
-Son como críos-mascullo Nero, con la mano en la cabeza y otra en la cintura, de pronto empezó a reír.  
-De que ríes-dijeron a dúo y molestos se miraron.  
-De nada-decía riéndose mas.

Cuando Nero ya estuvo mas calmado, sobretodo porque Yamato le amenazaba con cortarle el cuello, pregunto que había pasado esta vez, aunque ya se lo imaginaba el, pues estaba viéndolo todo mojado, Vergil se fue a secar el pelo y Dante se pavoneaba de lo que había conseguido delante de Nero.  
-¿Por que todas estas cosas Dante?-pregunto Nero tan extrañado de esa actitud de Dante, que no creía que fuera la misma persona, lo mas seguro es que su ultima misión lo dejase tocado de la cabeza, pensaba viéndole hacer tantas bromas.  
-Crió-dijo como si fuera a decir algo tan obvio, que parecía mentira que Nero le preguntara.-todo esto debía hacerlo en mi época adolescente, pero no tuve la oportunidad, y como aun soy joven y un genio-se cogió la barbilla con la mano-aprovecho ahora para hacer todas aquellas cosas que no puede hacer, siempre veía a los demás haciendo estas cosas a sus hermanos y yo rabiaba por dentro de no poder hacerlo, así que aprovecho ahora, aunque sea lo mas peligroso del mundo, como yo no le temo a nada-acabo de decir encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Y aquí se demuestra quien es el crío aquí-dijo Nero arrastrando las palabras.  
-Ni te lo pienses. A ti nadie te quita la categoría de crío-dijo en una gran carcajada.  
Nero lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque al final suspiro.  
-¿No crees que haciendo todo esto, solo conseguirás cabrearle?. Ya sabes que solo esta aquí, hasta que encuentre un portal que le deje entrar.  
-No me jodas el día Nero, podías callarte, te crees que no lo se, pero aunque diga eso, se que...  
-¡Jun! Así es solo estoy aquí para eliminar tantos demonios sea posible y encontrar el portal por donde vienen, gruño saliendo con el pelo secado y peinado hacia atrás, dejando claro sus motivos de estar en aquel lugar apestoso.- ¿Sino de que iba yo a luchar junto a vosotros?, ¡Jun!, Lo único que hizo Dante de bueno, es esta "agencia" y que le lleguen esos encargos de demonios medianamente poderosos, aunque ahora escasen ese tipo de demonios, es lo único y ni así ninguno vino de un portal, eran demonios inútiles que ya estaban aquí, o por sellos o por objetos encantados, todo esto es una perdida de tiempo.  
-No te quejes, que bien que usaste a los demonios que tengo coaccionados para que te buscasen algún portal, ademas esos demonios son útiles, sobretodo para cuando no estoy y me vigilan y arreglan que no destrocen el local o como paso antes, construirlo cuando por culpa vuestra quedo inservible, son unos demonios la mar de eficientes.-dijo Dante molesto- mas de lo que crees, incluso... incluso me pasaban información del mundo demoníaco, se encargaban de buscar algún rastro de ti, aunque nunca consiguieron traer ninguna información, sobre eso, la verdad, pero yo sabia que no estabas muerto-en ese momento apretó los puños con fuerza.  
Nero comprendía aquel esfuerzo que había echo y la frustración que sentía, al ver como pese a todo los esfuerzos que Dante había echo, al final Vergil pasaba de ellos para regresar a aquel mundo, Nero también habría actuado igual y se sentiría igual, le lanzo una mirada de enfado a Vergil, este se había sentado en el sofá pasando de ellos y se había dormido aferrando Yamato en sus manos.  
-¡Oye Ver... ! -empezó a gritar Nero pero Dante le paro.  
-Dejale, cuando se queda así no hay quien le despierte-se encogió de hombros-así fue como me lo encontré después que se fuera nada mas llegar a este mundo a buscar algún portal demoníaco, vine y lo encontré ahí sin mas.-Dante recordó aquel momento, cuando llego de una misión cansado y vio que alguien había entrado al Dmc, se había puesto alerta y entro con cuidado pero solo se encontró con la sorpresa de encontrase a Vergil dormido en el sofá, el había decidido no preguntar, mas le valía, quizá si preguntase si que se iría, mientras pensaba sonó el teléfono, fue cogerlo y Nero comprobó como se le ilumino la cara al hablar con la otra persona.-muy bien, gracias por avisar ahora mismo voy a comprobarlo, gracias, Trish-colgó el teléfono de un golpe.-Nero, tenemos trabajo, ¿Vendrás?  
-Claro que si, eso ni se pregunta-dio unas palmadas a Red Queen- listos para el combate-le dijo a Dante y señalo a Vergil.-¿y el?  
-Dejale, cuando despierte pillara un buen cabreo, pero que se joda-dijo con una sonrisa amplia.  
-Recuperaste todo el buen humor, solo con una llamada de Trish, ¿como va lo vuestro?-quiso saber Nero, siempre se preguntaba porque no vivían juntos, mas después de lo que ella les contara a el y a Kyrie que Dante le confeso que la amaba, pero ella solo encogía los hombros cuando le preguntaba por su relación.  
-¡No te metas donde no te llaman!-gruño Dante dándole un capón.-ni yo la entiendo, con eso de sentirse libre-suspiro cansado y agacho la cabeza, aun así cogió Rebellion y sonrió a Nero- no creas que te voy a dejar todos los demonios a ti.

Horas mas tarde.

-Vaya mierda de misión, solo era un demonio bromista-gruño Dante, con la gabardina echa jirones-tengo malas vibraciones, con los que tienen pinta de bufones.  
-Pues el que mas payaso parecía eras tu-se mofo Nero riéndose en su cara.  
-Como se nota que eres débil, a ti no te hizo ni caso-le apunto con el dedo-solo el gran Dante Sparda, llama la atención de los demonios  
-Ok, todo tuyos-al decirlo Nero le enseño todos los dientes en una sonrisa triunfal-la humanidad contigo esta salvada, a partir de hoy, llamando así la atención, estarán todo el día atacándote  
-Calla, no seas pájaro de mal agüero.  
-Bonita casa-grito una voz chillona entrando al DMC, después de Dante y Nero, estos se quedaron mirándole.-no os sintáis intimidados-dijo sin mas el demonio  
-¡TU, PAYASO!, ¿¡Aún estas vivo!?-grito Dante echo una furia tirándose sobre el pequeño demonio, este empezó a correr por toda la casa, tirando todo cuanto encontraba a su paso.-Nero intenta cogerlo  
-Yo, adelante, eres tu el gran Dante Sparda-dijo con sarcasmo.  
Dante maldijo, y salto encima del demonio atrapándolo entre sus dedos, el demonio le mordió, pero dante no le soltó.  
-Ya te tengo-dijo con una mirada llena de maldad-vas a pagarme tus bromitas de antes y mi gabardina nueva.  
-Ok, te pagare, mira en mi mundo tengo mucho oro, eso que la gente de este mundo tanto aprecia-abrió un pequeño portal demoníaco.  
Dante y Nero quedaron parados, después ambos miraron a Vergil que seguía en el sofá, aparentemente dormido.  
-Ciérralo cabrón-le susurro Dante sacudiéndolo como un batido.  
-S-si, me mueves así, no p-pu, puedo-  
Dante dejo de moverlo, incluso hizo menos presión y el demonio se le escurrió de las manos.  
-Tienes miedo demonio-le susurro alejado de el y con sombría mirada- voy a ir abriendo portales por todo el mundo, el reino ya esta casi preparado para el nuevo rey, así que teme, pronto morirás.-al decir esto empezó a desaparecer-Hijo del traidor.-desapareció justamente cuando una bala atravesó el aire.  
Dante estaba con el arma en su mano, con la cara contraída por la rabia.  
-Parece, que solo se hacia el payaso-Nero se había acercado hasta él mirando el portal aún abierto en la sala- ¿que hacemos con eso?  
-Es demasiado pequeño para que alguien lo pase, aún así, es hora de amueblar la casa-dijo recuperando su buen humor.  
Nero pensó que había perdido la cabeza, mas cuando vio a Dante coger uno de los pequeños muebles que tenia y ponerlo donde estaba el portal, con cuidado de no ser trasportado, puso el portal a la altura del cajón, cerrándolo.  
-Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente-decía al acabar de "tapar" el portal, sacudiéndose las manos  
-Ok, ya entiendo, pero aún así eso se nota.  
-Crío hay demasiado objetos demoníacos aquí, entre mis armas que emiten mas aura demoníaca que ese portal, es imposible que nadie sienta el portal, solo hay que esperar que crezca lento, y cuando se abra del todo, ir a machacar a los que haya allá, para cerrarlo.

Pasaron los días, y nadie se percato de la anomalía. Dante miraba cada día, para saber si aumentaba de tamaño, pero comprobaba aliviado que seguía igual, el teléfono sonó de nuevo, justamente cuando el dinero escaseaba, cogió el encargo de Morrison, Dante miro por la ventana, de nuevo era otro día lluvioso y esta vez apretaba, aún así el encargo tenia que hacerse enseguida.  
-Parece que a los demonios les gusta la lluvia-musito y miro a Vergil que también miraba hacia fuera con cara de asco-te vas a quedar aquí al resguardo?-se burlo Dante.  
-¡No seas estúpido!-fue a coger Yamato, tosió- ¿que clase de demonios son?  
-Ni idea, no han dicho nada, solo debemos ir a un parque donde han aparecido varios cuerpos estos días, aprovechan que hoy llueve como nunca para que actuemos sin que nadie nos vea-se cruzo de hombros.

Llegaron a su destino completamente empapados y con las botas llenas de barro, no tuvieron que buscar mucho, delante de ellos empezaban a reunirse los demonios hambrientos, tanto Dante como Vergil miraron a los demonios con suficiencia.  
-Se creerán que somos bocados fáciles-se mofo Dante, poniéndose en jarras, negando con la cabeza.-habrá que enseñarles quien es la presa aquí-sacó Rebellion y la rodó en su dedo, como si fuese una pelota de basquet.-Para mi los de este lado para ti los de allí-le decía señalandole, las partes a repartir mirándole.  
Vergil estornudo de improvisto dejando a Dante empapado.  
-¡¡¡Jod~er!!!-gruño Dante- no sabes mirar hacia otro lado-se quejaba limpiándose la cara con asco, sin parar de restregarse las manos y los puños por la cara-¡Que asco!  
Vergil sin hacerle caso aprovechando que los demonios se echaban sobre ellos, desplegó su invocación de espadas, eliminando el primer grupo de demonios, sin descanso usando Yamato elimino a los que quedaban, guardo Yamato cuando Dante al fin decidió acabar con su "limpieza" y mirara a Vergil malhumorado.  
-¿Lo has echo a posta, no?-gruño al ver que ya no quedaba ni un demonio para poder divertirse.  
-No tenia ganas de perder mas tiempo- le contestó sin mas, no tenia ganas de discutir, sentía la cabeza pesada, a la vez que estornudaba de nuevo.

Horas después

La puerta del DMC se abrió y Lady paso rápidamente dejando su abrigo empapado en la misma puerta, se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor. Miro a Dante que estaba con los pies en el escritorio y una revista en la cabeza y suspiro, después vio a Vergil en el sofá durmiendo.  
-Vaya par de holgazanes-dijo con una gota cayéndole de la sien.  
-No te metas conmigo-gruño Dante levantándose y haciendo que la revista cayera al suelo-que voy a hacer si aquí nadie me da conversación, aburrirme-se contestó ah si mismo- eso es lo que hago, ¿Y tu que haces aquí, con este tiempo?  
-¡Trabajar, eso hacia!-le contestó, poniéndose delante del escritorio-¿te suena la palabra?  
-¡Como si yo no trabajara!, ¡Si acabamos de terminar un trabajo hace nada!.-decía Dante, haciéndose el ofendido  
-Entonces tienes dinero, eso esta bien, ya me puedes dar la mitad, para ir solventando tus deudas sobre mi.-le contesto con una sonrisa triunfal.  
-Ya me lo reventé, lo siento-decía sonriendo aún mas que Lady y cerrando con el pie disimuladamente el cajón donde guardó el dinero.-llegaste tarde.-se encogió de hombros.  
-¿En serio?-decía ella rodeando el escritorio, mirando a Dante.-esa cara me dice que no gastaste tanto-decía burlonamente.  
-Esta cara es una después de una buena juerga, sino mira a aquel, esta echo polvo-señalo a Vergil que estaba detrás de él, tumbado en el sofá.-menuda pilló.  
Lady se percato de Vergil, estaba medio escondido por un mueble que había delante del sofá  
-Que hace ese mueble hay delante-le pregunto a Dante extrañada.  
-Nada, es para que no se caiga, si se da a vuelta-decía medio riéndose  
-Oh para que se golpe si se levanta de golpe-entendió de pronto Lady- pareces un crío Dante.-le recrimino, arrastrando el mueble quitandolo de en medio-tienes piedras dentro, ¿oh que?-.  
Dante se reía  
-Que floja te estas volviendo.  
-Callate, donde habéis estado-quiso saber al ver la mala cara de Vergil.  
-En un bar de aquí al lado, con unas barra de esas donde las chicas hacen strip...-se pronto se encontró la pistola de Lady en la cabeza-era broma-decía riéndose de ella sin apartar la pistola-gastaras balas.  
-Pero me desahogare-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-ademas, tampoco me lo creía-guardo de nuevo el arma- amenos que lo hubieses arrastrado tu y tampoco es probable, porque ahora mismo no estarías de una pieza.  
-Que mala consideración me tienes-decía haciéndose el ofendido.  
-La que te mereces-dijo sin mas Lady, acercándose de nuevo al sofá-pero si que tiene mala cara, eres un aprovechado, seguro que le dejas todo el trabajo a él.  
-¡Oye!-se quejo, esta vez se ofendió de verdad-que yo no le hago eso, es mas es todo lo contrario, salvo en contadas ocasiones, que hace algo, la mayoría de las veces, el muy aprovechado se duerme dejándome todo el trabajo a mi-se puso en jarras.  
-¿Se duerme?-pregunto Lady sin creérselo.  
-Si, pero seguro que ni eso, solo se hace el dormido dejándome el trabajo a mi, el muy...  
-¡Dante, no seas idiota!-le recrimino Lady e incrédula ante las palabras de Dante-sabes de sobra que el con tal de quedar por debajo tuya no haría eso.  
-Ya, pero con tal de fastidiarme es bien capaz, pero bueno, supongo que es verdad que seria incapaz de eso, ya lo sabia solo quise ver tu reacción, supongo que ya se la causa de que duerma tanto, Lady-decía con voz picarona.-creo que es tu culpa.-Lady le miro sin comprender-a saber lo que cada noche hac...-

-Eso a ti no te importa-le contesto de mala gana después de callarle disparandole en la frente-¿ademas no duerme aquí?-se guardo la pistola con la misma rapidez que la saco.

-¿Aquí? Para nada-puso mala cara-bueno una vez, si, pero que querías se quedo como ahora durmiendo ahí, y no había manera de despertarlo, que querías que lo echara a la calle con sofá y todo?-sin esperar contestación siguió-pues no, la tapicería es de las caras.-Dejalo-suspiro Lady- creo que esta acatarrado-concluyo después de ponerle la mano en la frente y notarla caliente.  
-¿Acatarrado? Ja, ja...-empezó a reírse Dante con ganas- como va a estar acatarrado, es imposible, no seas tonta, nosotros no nos acatarramos, esta cansado o es vago, pero ya esta.  
-Que bien lo ves tu todo, si al menos tuvieras un termómetro.-  
-No tengo cosas que en la vida voy a usar-se encogió de hombros.  
-Creo que iré de compras, vas a tener suerte-le dijo a Dante mirándole con burla- esta noche vais a cenar algo decente.  
-Espero que sea algo preparado, porque no quiero morir de una indigestión, Lady.  
-No tientes a la suerte, Dante no la tientes-decía sin ofenderse al comentario y salió de la casa al hacerlo se encontró con Trish, esta le saludo con la mano y con la mirada le pregunto adonde iba-quedate para cenar, lo sabrás, ahora tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos después.

Trish sin esperar mas entro al DMC sin llamar, Dante alzo la mirada y la miró y su cara se torno seria, pero no hizo ningún comentario, Trish se sentó en la mesa.  
-Hoy Lady esta rara-dijo Trish, moviendo una pierna ritmicamente- aunque veo que todo va mas o menos normal por aquí.  
Dante gruño por respuesta y Trish sonrió y se levanto de un salto.  
-Vamos Dante, ¿que te pasa?-quiso saber acercándose con pasos sinuosos hacia él.  
Dante la miro de nuevo y resopló.  
-No preguntes cosas estúpidas, Trish.-dijo de malas maneras.  
-¡Oh, vaya! Estas de mal humor-bromeo encaramándose a él de los hombros-dile a Trish que te pasa, ahora que estamos solos-al decir esto miro a Vergil, dormir y soltó una pequeña carcajada.-Bueno, como si lo estuviéramos, total no creo que se entere.  
-¡Basta de juegos Trish!-se soltó de ella, y se fue al escritorio sulfurado, sentándose de malas maneras y poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio, cogió una revista hojeándola sin ganas.  
-Dan... -empezó a decir Trish.  
-¡No! ¡Dante, no!-le interrumpió él- ¿Que pasa?, ¿Que te crees que te puedes ir cuando te da la gana sin decir nada, y venir como si nada?-cogió la revista con fuerzas y la arrugo, para después dar con ella un golpe en la mesa- ya estoy hartó siempre haces igual.  
Lady se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, después respiro profundamente.  
-Dante, ya sabes que a veces eh tenido mis emociones confusas, que por ello antes, no sabia muy bien que era lo que sentía-Dante iba a interrumpirla pero ella con la mano pidió que no lo hiciera- ademas hemos tenido nuestros mas y nuestros menos, siempre acabábamos discutiendo, entre otras cosas, tu siempre quieres hacerlo todo, y eso hacia que no salieran las cosas bien entre nosotros, ademas yo tampoco sabia lo que tu realmente sentías, podíamos, trabajar y vivir juntos, si, pero para mi era doloroso no saber que sentías por mi, mientras yo te amaba, era doloroso estar tan cerca y reprimir mis deseos, por ellos con cualquier cosa saltaba-paró para ver la reacción de Dante que le miraba serio y atento, pero aún así no se podían ver sus emociones, ya que estaba esperando a que ella dijera algún motivo mas, el motivo que ahora debía tener ya que él ya le dijo de sus sentimientos, como si ella le hubiese leído la mente-ya se que ahora, se con certeza lo que sientes y que nuestros sentimientos son los mismos, por ello, tengo la intención de pasar el resto de mis vidas junto a ti. En serio... -añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Dante- ahora hay algo importante que debo averiguar, por el bien de todos, y no puedo decirte nada, así que no me preguntes, ni siquiera estoy segura de ello, pero se que debo investigar y descubrir si lo que pienso es cierto-suspiro- Dante, si supieras de las cosas que me enteré cuando me volvieron a controlar, son cosas horribles, cosas que espero que no sean ciertas, al menos en parte.-Dante se puso tenso y miro perplejo y preocupado a Trish-no intentes preguntarme, al menos no ahora, yo misma te iré contando las cosas que descubra y son ciertas, pero ahora no, por favor.  
Dante se levanto de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas pensativo.  
-Trish-se acerco a ella y por su cara supo que no podía insistir-esta bien, pero solo espero que no te pongas en peligro, si... en serio Trish, si sientes peligro espero que vengas a mi, no soportaría perderte, al fin tengo todo lo que siempre quise, ahora se podía decir que realmente soy feliz, no quisiera perder una de las cosas que me hacen feliz-la cogió de la cintura, atraiéndola hacia él, para besarle.  
En ese momento alguien tosió repetidamente, Dante y Trish se sobresaltaron y vieron a Vergil, sentado en el sofá y mirándoles burlonamente.  
- "Precisamente tenia que despertar ahora, capullo" - pensó Dante mosqueado  
- "No os pongáis en ese plan, sobretodo mientras este delante, estúpido"- le recrimino Vergil mentalmente.  
-Estúpido- gruño de nuevo.-no estés aqu...  
Vergil empezó a subir las escaleras sin hacerle caso, yendo a la planta de arriba.  
Dante aún renegaba, cuando Trish le volteo la cabeza para besarle, el la abrazo entre sus fuertes brazos correspondiendo al beso.  
Vergil entro en una de las habitaciones y cuando cerró la puerta se apoyo en ella. Aún no sabia como había conseguido llegar hasta ahí sin caerse, todo le daba vueltas y estaba sudoroso y agotado, ni siquiera peleando contra demonios se había encontrado tan mal, aun así se noto como habiendo luchado contra infinidad de demonios, incluso como si aún luchara, cada vez y de forma mas rápida perdía fuerzas, sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos, los cerro sumiéndose en una semiinconsciencía.

Unos momentos antes, en el mundo demoníaco.

Dos demonios gigantes de hielo, y sus cuatro lobos atacan a varios demonios chacales, estos con sus lanzas atacaban a los lobos dejando a los gigantes para su líder. Nelphantom con una espada oscura invocaba esferas para detener los ataques de hielo, ese combate se le estaba haciendo reñido, ya llevaba una semana luchando contra ese clan de demonios de hielo, solo quedaban esos que clamaban venganza. La batalla estaba siendo dura incluso para él, sabia que aún quedarían seguidores de Mundus, pero nunca pensó en todo en un clan y menos aún que fueran tan poderoso. Nelphantom pensaba que Mundus había tenido suerte de tenerlos de su lado, era un buen clan, lastima que él los hubiera tenido que eliminar, habrían sido útiles, pero ahora esos dos demonios, no estaban para negociar nada, pese a tener sangre congelada, Nelphantom pensó que en esos momentos les hervía y que eso les daba fuerzas, en ataque casi desesperado consiguió cortarle un brazo a uno de los demonios, pero eso no hizo mas que calentar el ambiente, entre gritos de dolor, con una carámbano gigante que usaba de arma, golpeo a Nelphantom hundiéndole en el suelo, a duras penas consiguió escapar del golpe que vino a continuación y que hizo desquebrajarse el suelo, rodó por el suelo hasta estar entre sus pies, y les corto en ellos, el otro demonio que estaba al lado le golpeó con una patada y lo alejo de allí. Nelphantom chocó contra unas columnas y derribandolas quedó enterrado entre un amasijo de ellas, salio de allí maldiciendo y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, miró a los demonios gigantes que le miraban con sorna.  
-Ya veo que me haréis usar mas, esta me la vais a pagar y espero que merezca la pena-cerro los ojos y pronto se envolvió en una aura azulada mas intensa, Yamato también apareció en su mano, en su forma liberada. Con Yamato empezó a crear esferas oscuras atacando a los demonios con ellas y cortandoles la dura piel. Los demonios gritaron e intentaron protegerse con carámbanos de hielo, pero las esferas los cortaba sin problema y dejando paso a nuevas esferas herían a los demonios. Pronto los dos últimos lobos que quedaban, se pusieron al lado de los gigantes y estos los absorbieron, volviéndose mas poderosos y ágiles. Con esa agilidad recién conseguida esquivaron las esferas sin problemas, y de nuevo volvieron a ser superiores en combate.  
El combate seguía y los gigantes llevaban las de ganar, solo dos chacales de los diez, se mantenían en pie y Nelphantom empezaba a notar que le faltaban las fuerzas, de nuevo y con mala cara se alejo de ellos, envolviéndose en mas aura azul, pronto recupero las energías y se hizo mas poderoso, lucho contra ellos de nuevo y veía que de poder estaban igualados, tuvo que repetir el proceso y envolverse en mas aura azul, al fin parecía que había superado a los demonios de hielo en poder y sus golpes de nuevo les herían, uso Yamato con rapidez y golpes precisos y elimino a uno de los gigantes, el otro con rabia incontrolada se lanzo contra el, pero solo consiguió que Yamato se incrustara en su corazón, y desapareciera antes de caer al suelo.  
Nelphantom respiro al fin y los dos chacales que quedaba se le acercaron, para ver como se encontraba este los miro con mirada amenazante.  
-Ahora cuento con vosotros no me decepciones-les aviso- eh usado demasiado de mi poder, ahora debo regresarlo o solo conseguiré matarme, no me gusta quitarme tanto poder ni energía vital por ello dejo a mi cuerpo desprotegido aunque ahora estando cerca del estúpido de Dante se que no habría problema, por suerte el se encargaría de protegerlo, que estúpido si supiera que debe morir a manos de su hermano, que ironías de la vida, ahora que cree que eso no puede pasar es mucho mas fácil que antes. Aun así esa mitad mía tan blanda y sentimentalista no lo matara así como así, debo pensar aun mas, si, debo conseguir que de una vez lo mate, y con ello su alma se torne completamente oscura y yo pueda unirme a mi cuerpo de una vez, sin ese estúpido sentimentalismo. -miro a los chacales que quedaban en pie-estar alerta-se sentó en el suelo con los pies cruzados, hizo que los chacales crearan una barrera a su alrededor y regreso su energía y fuerza a su cuerpo.

En ese mismo instante en el DMC.  
Dante abrió la puerta golpeando con ella a Vergil, el cual lanzo un reniego.  
-¿No sabes llamar?-gruño este.  
-¿Pero que haces ahí?-decía asomándose y viéndolo tirado en el suelo.  
-Iba a salir cuando abriste la puerta-mintió poniéndose de pie.  
-¿Salias de espaldas?-pregunto Dante alzando una ceja al ver en la posición que había caído-eres mas extraño de lo que pensaba-se mofó.  
-Dejalo-gruño con una vena palpitante en la sien-para que entras de esa forma?  
-La cena esta lista, Lady hizo algo extraño para tu resfriado-decía riéndose  
-¿Resfriado?  
-Manías de humanos, mira que le dicho que nosotros no enfermamos, pero nada-se encogió de hombros.  
Ambos bajaron.  
-Ves, no estaba acatarrado como decías-se mofo de Lady nada mas estar a su lado.  
Lady le miro extrañada y miro a Vergil.  
-¿Has tomado algo?-le pregunto Lady nada mas verle, extraña del buen aspecto que tenia ahora.  
-A mi no me hace falta tomar nada, no se de donde te sacaste que enfermo-gruño de mala gana.  
-Lo siento, pero bien lo parecías-le dio la espalda y se empezó a echar la cena de mala gana.  
Dante movió la cabeza incrédulo, echándose el también y Trish, miro con enfadó a Vergil.

**Continua en el cap 32 regresando la accion (Ya aviso k hay Gore) al fic y asentando las bases para la segunda parte.**

**Gracias a todos los k leen y lamento haber tardado tanto, no me pude pasar por aki en estos dias u-uU**

**Gracias a todos los k dejaron Reviwes  
**

**Inu-kyubi: **Me alegra saber k se tigue gustando, no se si este k se sale bastante de la linea te gustara espero k si, al menos era un capitulo de humor para lo k viene. ¿Y realmente crees k esa katana no tiene su secreto? Solo te dire k muy mall no pensaste, solo k tiempo al tiempo. Cierto no se lucha con el XDD me lie, hace mucho k jugué al 1 y no se como crei k de las dos veces en las k luchas contra el, era del 1 y el otro por alguna extraña razon crei k era el DMC3 O_o XDD, las dos veces k se lucha contra mundus eran del DMC1 XDD.

XDDDD esk Nami es un personaje de One piece, se nota k no sigues esa serie, esk ella solo kiere Dinero, dinero y dinero ^0^ XDD por eso se me hacia parecidos xD

Espero poder pasarme antes y subir el 31, k ya esta acabado, lo malo esk aun no empece el 32 y espero tener tiempo para acabarlo antes de un mes.

**Necrofilica:** Arigato XDD aunk algunas cosas no las entendi sera k no se k es murisii XDDD, espero k este te guste aún mas.

**Aztecaguerrera:** te habias perdido O_o XDDD Pues ya ves Nero tiene sus buenas ideas, y por so Dante despues de eso le invito a una pizza sin aceitunas XDDD. No se pork pero creo k este te va a gustar, creo, ahora para k me ekivoke u-uUU XD

**Yukari_Sparda**: K bien k te gusto, fue un gesto muy tierno de Dante XDD, aunk con la k lia despues con las bromitas ¬¬U XD Lo echo mucho en falta, si esk en el fondo son gemelos, y todos sabemos k hay un vinculo invisible entre ellos XDD, asi k almenos en los fics intentemos k se lleven bien y haber si alguna vez alguno de los juegos nos da una sorpresa, ya se k es mucho desear u-uU pero por desearlo XD. Pues Vergil es asi, nada mejor k un buen golpe y ya se hablara otro dia, si no estan para perder tiempo XD

Pues con lo k tarde seguramente ya estes en clases, y si son los ultimos pero como eh puesto, esto son las bases de la continuacion y al menos los 4 primeros los pondre rapidos ocmo ya los tengo echos desde hace un año XDDDDD

**Sakura_xtry: **Primero son los estudios, normal k te hicieran eso, asi k intenta k no vuelva a pasar estudiando ^^ XD

**Ace_Sparda:** ¬¬U casi pongo fireman, la mania ya XDD, no estoy tan loca, k te conozco

Repite eso de repelentes XDDD te vas a enterar jam! XD

si claro yaoi, lo unico k tu ves por esos dos ojos o puede k tres a saber cuantos tienes bicho ¬¬***

tienes suerte k esto no lo vi antes muahaha xDD

Sayo Ace death XD

**sayori_kross:** eso parece k Nero tiene una diana en la espalda XDD haber si cambio su suerte y deja la diana para otros XDD.

Arigato me alegro k te gustara en especial el final XDD

***


	32. Chapter 32

**Cap 32. la misma historia.**

Lady llego a la puerta del DMC, iba a llamar, pero al final desistió y se dio media vuelta, subió a su moto y se fue de nuevo a una nueva misión. Había ido al Dmc para poder hablar con tranquilidad con Trish, quería hablarle de algo muy importante y que la acompañara, pero no la había visto desde hace días, pero como quizá estaba de nuevo viviendo con Dante, decidió ir a ver y en ultima instancia si no estaba le preguntaría a Dante. Pero al estar delante de la puerta se arrepintió. Al final lo de preguntarle a Dante no habría sido buena idea y menos aún que el la acompañara, así que aunque no se encontraba bien quiso ir ella misma a la misión que había aceptado. Apretó el manillar de su moto y dándole gas salio velozmente de allí, recorriendo varios kilómetros hasta su destino, aquel día su misión acabo con éxito y sin incidentes, aunque acabó completamente agotada.

Unos días después.

Lady se sentía de nuevo rara, aún estando en su moto notaba como sus reflejos disminuían y como poco a poco se mareaba de nuevo, ya llevaba una semana así, pero ahora tenia una misión importante y muy remunerada que cumplir y esta vez no podía dejársela a Dante ni a Vergil, así que ni siquiera quiso acercarse al local, de todas maneras las clausulas del contrato impedían que fueran. El hombre que puso el trabajo cuando vio a Lady le dijo que debía ser ella únicamente la que acabara con el demonio o salvaje que habitaba en sus tierras, ya que por lo que había visto solo se mostraba ante mujeres, a las cuales atacaba, aún así le habría gustado dejársela a uno de ellos, de lo fatigada que se encontraba.

Lady llego a las afueras de la cuidad, paró la moto y observó el lugar había miles de reses muertas, tal como decía el informe de la misión, muchas de ellas llevaban días muertas otras unas pocas eran recientes y con estas ultimas habían desaparecido los miles de millones que costaba el ganado del hombre que le había pedido exterminar a la criatura que se dedicaba a matarlas, todas ellas tenían el cuello roto y bañadas en sangre, las vísceras estaban todas escampadas por el suelo salidas del estomago reventado bestialmente. Lady no tuvo que buscar mucho enseguida notó la presencia de miles de demonios, sus ojos rojos brillaban sobre las copas de los arboles, otros escondidos entre matorrales, pero Lady pudo comprobar que eran decenas de ellos, aun mas parecía que cientos, al mirar a la lejanía vio aun muchos mas puntos brillantes que ni parpadeaban.

-Así que un salvaje-dijo con ironía al recordar las palabras del hombre, cogió el bazoka y lo cogió firmemente, también saco su mini pistola, dejándola preparada en un soporte que le había incluido al bazoka, miro el silencioso llano esperando a que los demonios decidieran dar el paso. Después de bastante rato y con la paciencia agotada decidió empezar a caminar para tentarlos, así que camino atenta a cualquier movimiento, pese a todo los demonios parecía que pasaban de ella y ninguno la atacó. Lady aún mas extraña y mas impaciente, deseosa de empezar a disparar. Para su fortuna un pequeño demonio araña empezó a ir hacia ella, y con ello la que seria la madre, una araña gigantesca salto al suelo desde la copa del árbol y enseñando los incisivos silbo atacando a Lady, ella disparo sin vacilación esparciendo los trozos de la araña por todos lados, esa fue la señal para que todas las arañas atacaran en tropel. Lady sonrió empezando a eliminarlas todas con el bazoka sin problemas, iban cayendo decenas a decenas cuando se iban acumulando delante de ella, pronto se les unía a las arañas unos demonios parecidos a hurones del tamaño de dogos, estos eran mas ágiles y mas veloces y le daban algún que otro problema a Lady que al fin tuvo que moverse, usando sus dotes de equilibrio esquivando arañazos y mordiscos, disparandoles con la mini pistola y acabando con ellos y usando el bazoka cada vez que las arañas se le acercaban demasiado. La cosa de momento iba bien, pero pronto empezó a cansarse debido sobretodo a su malestar, los demonios parecieron darse cuenta y todos salieron a la vez.

-¡¡Mierda!!-grito Lady, viéndose rodeada por ellos y tan cerca de ella que ya no podía usar el bazoka, cerró los ojos instintivamente al ver como los demonios hurones se lanzaban contra ella y disparando el Bazoka, sabiendo que eso también acabaría con ella.

Lady esperaba el estallido de la explosión, pero por mucho que esperaba no pasaba nada, abrió los ojos con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad, vio con sorpresa como los demonios estaban por sobre ella como saltando pero nunca llegaban al suelo, y el proyectil del bazoka detenido en el aire como flotando. Lady rodó por el suelo y salio del circulo de demonios que la habían tenido rodeada, observó como todo delante de ella estaba inmóvil, sacó su otra pistola y probó a disparar a algunos demonios, los cuales recibían el impacto pero seguían en la misma posición como si nada, fue entonces cuando Lady observó otra cosa, vio los arboles en la máxima quietud, fue cuando se percató que ni siquiera había una brizna de aire. Mientras pensaba en aquel fenómeno observó algo acercarse a ella, cuando pudo verle la cara Lady se sorprendió.

-¿Quien te ah ayudado?-gruño el hombre visiblemente molesto, buscando al demonio que iba con Lady.

-¡Tu!-grito Lady furiosa-¡Esto era una trampa!, ¡Me encargaste esta misión para matarme, maldito!-le apunto con el bazoka- y no vine con nadie, no. Me bastó yo sola.

-Ya veo, y pensar que creí que eras tan solo una humana fuerte.-gruño molesto-Es una lastima un demonio no me sirve para sacrificar.-miró a Lady desafiante- da igual, tendré que buscar otras humanas, pero tú demonio, me las pagaras-dictó antes de desaparecer.

Lady quedo muy confusa, aún así cogió sus cosas sin mas, y se fue alejando de aquel lugar, cuando estuvo muy lejos hubo una gran explosión donde antes estaba.

~~~*

Poco después en el DMC

-¡Oye! ¿porqué no la llamas por el móvil y ya está?

-¿Móvil?-Vergil lo miro alzando una ceja

-El móvil, si te lo di antes-gruño Dante mirándole exasperado

-¡Ah eso!-dijo sacándolo.

-¿Como que eso?-pregunto Dante desconcertado y de prontó abrió los ojos divertido- ya veo-se aguantaba la risa- nunca usaste uno-sin poder evitar reírse lo hizo estruendosamente-ni habías oído hablar de ello, eso te pasa por emperrarte en saber mucho del mundo demoníaco poco del humano.

-Como no voy a saber lo que es, estúpido-gruñó con ganas de tirárselo a la cabeza, pero se contuvo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de nuevo.

-¡Espera!-le pidió Dante aún riendo-no lo guardes, que tienes que usarlo-intento parar de reír sin éxito-venga usalo-tosió para evitar reír y lo pudo conseguir.

-Llamale tu, yo ahora no quiero-le tiro el móvil a las manos de Dante.

-Ah, no, llamala tu, solo tienes que marcar su numero, como un teléfono normal, ¿sabes eso?

-Claro que si estúpido-tenia la vena la sien cada vez mas hinchada-cogió de nuevo el móvil que se lo lanzo Dante y marco el numero y espero contestación-no contesta-dijo después de un rato.

-Verg, ¿no decías que sabias usarlo? Marcando los números solo no haces nada, dale a llamar-se aguantaba de nuevo la risa, porque quería parecer muy serio e intelectual hablando.

Vergil no le contestó solo miró el móvil de arriba abajo, miró disimuladamente a Dante por si se reía o le miraba se puso de espaldas y le dio a la tecla mas grande y le salio un menú en la pantalla, volvió a marcar el numero y espero de nuevo. Dante ya no pudo aguantar se descojono de nuevo, retorciéndose de la risa. Vergil le tiro el móvil a la cabeza mas que harto, cuando el teléfono cayó al suelo, Dante tuvo una idea, rápidamente saco el suyo y marco el numero del móvil el cual empezó a sonar en el suelo, Dante puso cara de alarma.

-¡¡Oh no!!, que has echo idiota-gritó alarmado, Vergil lo miró enfurruñado-es que no lo ves todos los teléfonos tienen un mecanismo de autodestrucción lo has encendido, no es posible, eso puede hasta conmigo una vez uno de ellos casi me mata.

Vergil lo miró incrédulo pensando que si Dante creía que iba a caer en eso es que era aún mas estúpido de lo que Vergil creía, era cierto que cuando de pronto sonó aquella melodía Vergil había dado un respingo cosa normal ya que no se lo esperaba pero de eso a creerse aquella absurdidad, en cambio pese a que Vergil no hacia caso Dante seguía con su numerito. Vergil miro de nuevo el teléfono que no paraba de sonar, y realmente el sonido le estaba molestando, haciéndole estar aún de mas mal humor, sacó Yamato con rapidez y partió el móvil en dos, miró a Dante con suficiencia.

-¿Ya se acabó la función?-dijo Lady apoyada en la puerta de la calle, nada mas entrar y verles-aunque sera mejor que ni contestéis ni que yo pregunte-miró a Dante por los suelos con una gota en la cabeza y no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa.

Dante se levantó y se sentó en su silla poniendo los pies encima del escritorio. Vergil dio media vuelta y Lady miro al suelo. Dante notando la súbita tensión suspiro, en el mismo momento que el ventilador del techo cayo entre los tres, donde antes estaban los restos del móvil. Los tres se miraron perplejos.

-Deberías pensar en hacer reformas, Dante- decía Lady apartándose de allí- ¿me quieres matar?, que sepas que mi fantasma iría por ti para cobrar las deudas-bromeo.

-Pero si estaba fuertemente anclado al techo- se quejo pasando de lo que dijo Lady-siempre me cojo a él cuando hay demonios a los que patear el trasero y … - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de la cocina llegó un estrepitoso estruendo seguido de cristales rotos sin cesar.

Dante fue corriendo a la cocina y se encontró con todos los muebles rotos y tirados por el suelo junto a decenas de trocitos de cristales.

Dante se rascó la cabeza.

-Suerte que nunca uso estas cosas, cuando venga Patty a la tarde le diré que recoja-se decía para si mismo.

Lady se quedó en la puerta mirándole.

-Eres...-empezó a decir acercándose a Dante- lo que no ha...-

Dante notó como Lady lo cogió del hombro, se giro a mirarla y la vio pálida y con una mano en la sien, mientras que con la otra se aferraba a Dante.

-¿Que pasa? ¿ Te encuentras mal?-le miró que no se hubiera clavado ningún cristal, nunca la había visto tan pálida-¿Te hiciste daño?

-Nada-se separó de él- solo eh tenido una misión bastante pesada y estoy cansada.-le miró con desdén- vosotros como sois como animales, ni os cansáis.

-Nena, es lo que tiene ser tan guay como yo-dijo Dante sonriendole- pero estas muy blanca, sera mejor que te sientes y descanses, señorita debilucha.

-Repite eso y no sales vivo, demoniucho-le gruñó apuntándole con sus pistola.-ademas escuchar lo que os voy a contar-añadió nada mas ver que Vergil al fin se presentó en la cocina.

-¡Ok!, pero vamos al salón.

Al final se fueron al salón, Lady se sentó y empezó a relatarles todo lo ocurrido durante su misión, incluyendo que cuando estuvó lo suficientemente lejos, todos los demonios explotaron, creando una fuerte explosión y gran columna de humo pestilente y aunque le daban arcadas quiso ir de nuevo para ver lo sucedido y no encontró rastro de los demonios.

-Supongo que aquel demonio tenia razón, por algún motivo había alguien allí, seguramente otro demonio, que detuvo al resto.

-¿Sabes si alguna vez paso igual?-quisó saber Vergil, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá, con las manos cogidas sobre sus rodillas, de manera interesante.- o como mínimo algo similar

nunca.

-Bueno agradezcamos al demonio que hiciera eso-Dante tenia los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, estaba semi tumbado en su silla, con los pies en el escritorio- seguro que seria algún fan mio que te quiso ayudar.

-Por supuesto egolatra-rió Lady

-Quizá seas una protegida de Cronos- se decidió al fin a concluir Vergil.

-¿¡Cronos!?-exclamó Lady confundida.

-¡¡Ah!! ¿Aquel que dijo la peque?-dijo Dante extrañado.-pero, ¿No nos odiaba?-se puso a pensar y de pronto de mordió el labio al recordar el otro pequeño, no pudo evitar suspirar con los ojos de pronto algo brillantes, bajo la cabeza.

Lady le miro extrañada de su reacción.

-¿Quien es esa pequeña?-decía mirando a Dante sin pestañear, pensaba en muchas posibilidades todas imposible y en como Dante en eso no cambiaba, esa expresión le era difícil de disimular y esconder como la otra vez cuando le conoció.- ¿te emocionaste?.

-¿ Que? Para nada me entró algo en los ojos-dijo sin mas, haciendo que algo le molestaba en ellos.

-¡Ok!, sera la lluvia.-bromeó Lady, antes que Dante protestara se acercó a Vergil-Algún día te contare algo interesante sobre la lluvia.

Vergil parpadeo confuso, mientras Dante cogió a Lady de la cintura y la alejo de Vergil para decirle algo que hizo reír a Lady y gruñir a Dante.

-Bueno ya estas de mejor humor-dijo Lady risueña.

Dante se quedo parado.

-Que raro que tu seas amable- gruño aposta para picarla.

-Hoy no te servirá de nada-le contesto ella, pasándose la mano por el pelo.- ¿Así que, ese tal Cronos me ayudó?

-No es seguro-gruño Dante-ademas esta muerto.

-Sellado-le contradijo Vergil

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo, de esa manera aún puede contactar y ayudar a sus protegidos.

-Eso no lo sabia, ¿ acaso tu ya hablaste con... ?-empezó a decir.

-No estúpido-le calló rápidamente- pero ya deberías saber de sobra que pasa con los demonios sellados, aun así pueden hacer cosas, ¿porqué no lo iba a hacer un dios?

-Mirándolo de esa manera- por una vez le dio la razón sin protestar mucho, en eso pero no en lo otro.-pero sigo pensando en que no haría algo así, aunque desde donde este sellado pudiese.

-Y ademas-añadió Lady- no creéis que si ese Cronos, fuese protector mio, ¿no habría actuado antes? Me han pasado tantas cosas malas, que no sabría por donde empezar, aunque la peor ya lo sabéis, así que¿porque ahora?, yo no creo tener ningún protector y no creo que haya cambiado en nada para que de golpe me saliese uno.

- Aún así pese a todo estas viva, siempre de una manera u otra saliste ilesa-le hizo notar Vergil

-Supongo-ella encogió los hombros- pero total para esto, para estar sola-al decir eso miro hacia un lado.

Vergil al sentirla hizo lo mismo y Dante negó con la cabeza.

-Par de idiotas-gruño sin que lo sintieran.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio al final, Lady cogió sus cosas de nuevo.

-Sera mejor que me vaya yendo ya estoy cansada.-

-Bueno, voy a arreglar este destrozo.-Dante ya estaba en la cocina.

-Acompañala-le dijo Vergil a Dante.

-El que la tiene que acompañar eres tu, no yo-le recriminó.

-Ninguno de los dos-gruño Lady, saliendo por la puerta.

Dos días después en una fría noche Lady se fue hacia su próxima misión, parecía fácil solo era rescatar a una chica que parecía tener un extraño don, el cual le hacia sentir presencias que otros no veían. Por lo cual el que el padre de la chica le ordenó a Lady la máxima discreción ante aquel caso, la orden era rescatarla y que nadie se enterara.

En cuanto consiguió la información suficiente, creyó saber la guarida de los secuestradores, pero la primera vez fue todo un fracaso, al segundo día tuvo mas suerte una llamada de los secuestradores, donde le pedían al padre una cuantiosa suma, hizo que Lady tuviera la pista necesaria gracias a un ruido que ella reconoció y que la llevó al lugar exacto.

El lugar era un solar de las afueras cerca de una iglesia con un campanar y un enorme reloj, cuando daba las horas el reloj, debido a una de las misiones en conjunto de los hermanos, tenia la aguja donde Dante se estampó mas adentro y chocaba con el doce, también estaba la campana que no sonaba igual desde que había quedado rasgada por una de las invocaciones de Vergil.

-Quien diría que este estropicio iba a servir para salvar a alguien, y estar en comunión con la iglesia-bromeo en voz alta.

Saltó al solar y con cuidado entró en la casa adoquinada, nada mas entrar tuvo que eliminar algunos demonios, aunque le resultaron fáciles, sin mas incidentes vio a varios hombres charlando en una mesa con algo de comida. Los hombres charlaban animadamente sobre coger el rescate y huir con la chica, para entregársela a "él". A lady le extraño esa forma de referirse a alguien y también supo que no tenia que tener ningún miramiento con esos estúpidos poseídos por demonios. Con sumo cuidado y con una granada de humo, entró en la sala y con varios disparos certeros redujo a todos, los ató y pidió amablemente la ubicación de la chica, el hombre con el que hablaba, suplicando que no le golpeara mas se lo dijo.

Lady pasó a una gran sala, cerca de donde debía estar el sótano en el que estaba la chica, llegó al lugar y lo vio completamente atestado de demonios, sacó las granadas y empezó a limpiar el terreno.

Mientras tanto, en el DMC todo era silencio, Dante había salido de fiesta y Vergil dormía en el sofá con Yamato a sus pies firmemente apoyada en la pared, de pronto la espada empezó a brillar intermitentemente hasta que empezó a brillar y una gran masa azulada de forma humanoide empezó a cobrar forma, aunque sin rostro ya que estaba cubierto de una extraña aura azulada y platinada en el lugar de la espada, dio varios pasos hacia el mueble que ocultaba el portal al mundo demoníaco, abrió el mueble y observo el portal con recelo.

-¡Las cosas van a cambiar!-murmuro con temor y casi disipándose.-

Vergil en su sueño tenia un encuentro con Nelphantom. En el, Nelphantom se reía y se mofaba de Vergil, el que mantenía Yamato en el sueño era Nelphantom, aunque la espada estaba liberada y su color azul se teñía de negro, el ambiente era gélido y todo por momentos se llenaba de oscuridad.

La voz de Nelphantom retumbo como si dentro de una cueva se tratara.

-Se que sabes del portal. ¿Acaso te esta empezando a gustar el mundo humano?-dijo con sorna.

-Estupideces-gruño Vergil con ira- Es demasiado pequeño y lo sabes.

-Pero esta punto de abrirse en todo su esplendor, el portal sera gigantesco a menos que alguien no pase por el cuando antes que se abra por completo, ya se puede despedir Dante de su local, es mas toda la zona a varios kilómetros sera engullida.

-Y a mi que me importa.

-Te importara créeme-sonrió- pronto lo hará, y a menos que no quieras que la historia se repita. Muchos demonios y poderosos saldrán de ese portal y lo destruirán todo, este mundo tan hermoso y su gente-decía con asco, aunque con lo ultimo sonrió de nuevo- desaparecerán.

-No me importa en absoluto, estúpido.

-Puede que los demás no te importen, pero cuando este mundo sea un autentico infierno y seáis perseguidos por ser traidores, cambiaras de opinión.

-No tengo miedo-se mofo.

-Lo tendrás, te lo aseguro, al igual que Sparda. El temor lo tienen todas las criaturas y debido a las situaciones pueden ser mas o menos intensas.

Vergil chasco la lengua harto de esa charla.

-Pero de todas maneras, ¿porque te digo esto?-exclamo de pronto Nelphantom como si nada- si tu estas deseando regresar lo harás por tu pie, por supuesto y nada de eso pasara.-una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-aunque no esta de mas refrescarte todo eso, y darte a entender que la única manera que los Sparda no seáis perseguidos es que uno de vosotros gobierne el mundo demoníaco. Recuerdalo-dijo ya con voz mas débil y apagado conforme su silueta iba desapareciendo.

Vergil mira sin expresión como desaparecía, aunque apretaba el puño con fuerza.

Yamato cortó el portal aunque no sirvió, al sentir a Vergil despertar cobró su forma de espada cayendo al suelo con estruendo. Vergil al despertar por completo por el ruido miro donde cayó, y al verla tirada lejos de él, pensó que la habría lanzado el con el piel, se levanto y fue hasta ella, la recogió y noto que estaba caliente.

En ese mismo instante Lady seguía luchando contra los demonios, estos salieron al paso y Lady saco el bazoka, lanzo un misil al techo y se alejo rápidamente, el techo cayó sobre los demonios, aplastando a una gran mayoría. Lady sacó sus pistolas y siguió disparando a todo el demonio que se acercaba a ella, a los que estaba mas alejados les lanzaba granadas de nuevo, esta vez decidió no luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y se mantenía a una distancia prudente, sin dejar que los demonios avanzaran hacia ella. Cuando acabó con la planta baja, saltó por un agujero y se metió en el sótano, allí atada a una silla estaba una chica amordazada y maniatada, Lady volvió a saltar entre maderas rotas y llegó a ella, sacó un puñal y cortó las cuerdas rápidamente.

-¿Puedes moverte?-le pregunto guardándose el puñal en la bota.

La chica afirmó aunque al incorporarse dio un traspiés y se apoyó en Lady haciendo que se le cayera la mochila con las granadas y otras armas de fuego. Lady iba a recogerlas cuando se dio cuenta que una anilla de las granadas estaba en su cinturón, maldijo en voz alta y cogiendo a la chica del brazo tiro de ella fuertemente y ambas se metieron bajo un escritorio, justo se escondieron allí, la mochila explotó derrumbando todo el edificio sobre ellas. Lady cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto y de nuevo como la otra vez, no llegó. Lady abrió los ojos y vio que la chica la miraba sorprendida y asustada, Lady también estaba sorprendida, había un camino delante de ellas sin escombros, salio del escritorio y vio como encima de este estaban los escombros de los pisos flotando sobre el escritorio. Lady aún confusa, cogió a la chica de la mano y le hizo seguir el camino sacándola de allí, una vez salieron a la calle por un granero una gran nube de polvo seguida de un estruendoso ruido salio donde estaba el edificio. Lady se sentó en el suelo respirando agitada, la chica estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse, aunque saco fuerzas entre sus miedos y puso sus manos en los hombros de Lady.

-Muchas gracias, te debo la vida.

-No se merecen, es mi deber, debo luchar contra estas cosas y ganar dinero-añadió con una picara sonrisa-tu padre es muy rico.

-Eso es verdad, aunque a mi eso no me importa, el nunca se preocupó de mi, solo pagó el rescate por que no puede dejar que algo empañe su reputación.

-¿Le odias?

-Aún no lo se, yo le aprecio, pero el me repudia, eso genera un gran resentimiento y yo....-la chica intentó coger aire

-Tranquila se como te sientes-Lady se levanto y le sonrió, aunque en aquel momento estaba reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, cosa que no entendía, por mucho que hablaran de esas cosas ella ya lo tenia superado, miró a la chica- aún no se tu nombre.

-May, me llamo May-hizo una pequeña inclinación- ¿Y usted?

-Lady, y no me trates de usted, que soy muy joven-empezó a reírse-¿Nos vamos?

-Si, vayámonos, no dan muchas ganas de quedarse por aquí

-Entonces en marcha-se colocó el bazoka bien y miro a May pero en ese momento lo que vio la dejo helada.

May estaba con los ojos clavados en Lady, sin expresión alguna, de su boca empezó a salir una linea roja. Lady se echó hacia atrás, con la mano en la boca, May tenia la punta de algo afilado atravesando su pecho, vio que era una guadaña al saltar para esquivar una que cayó donde momentos antes ella estaba. El demonio con rapidez y sin soltar a May, golpeó con fuerza a Lady en el estomago para que su próxima presa no se escapase. Lady se retorció de dolor, tosiendo sangre y sintiendo que su cuerpo no le respondía, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, aún así miro al demonio con odio y sintió unas fuertes nauseas, sin saber si era por el golpe o al ver como el demonio empezaba a devorar a May, el crujido de los huesos era insoportable y el ruido de succión que hacia el demonio al beber la sangre espeluznante.

Lady empezó a llorar sin poder contener las lagrimas, la rabia y la frustración se adueño de ella, sacó fuerzas de sus flaquezas y cogió el bazoka rápidamente y apuntó al ser que estaba delante de ella, este al notar el movimiento tiró lo que quedaba del cuerpo de May a un lado. Lady al fin pudo ver mejor al demonio, era un ser deforme con una larga lengua y una cabeza rasposa y de piel de sapo, bastante húmeda y porosa, se movía arrastrándose pero Lady notó que en realidad no era tan torpe como aparentaba, al moverse hacia un lado el demonio se movía hacia el mismo lado con la misma velocidad. Le disparó un cañonazo pero como imaginaba el demonio lo esquivó y con la lengua cogió a Lady del pie tirándola al suelo con fuerza, la fuerza del choque le hizo soltar el bazoka, el cual rodó lejos de ella. Lady con rapidez cogió el machete que guardaba en la bota y cortó en la lengua, el demonio al notar los cortes la soltó y Lady se levanto torpemente con una mano en su frente, notó como su mano se humedecía y por su brazo chorreaba el espeso liquido rojo de su sangre, comprobó con sus dedos una brecha en su frente, medio mareada tropezó y volvió a caer, el demonio presa de la excitación por la nueva sangre lanzó de nuevo su lengua como si fuera una lanza directo al corazón, Lady intento alcanzar el bazoka pero viéndolo imposible solo cerró los ojos y la sangre le salpico en el rostro, notaba como la sangre se pegaba a su cara y su ropa, en cambio no sentía dolor, creía que estaba muerta y que por eso no sentía nada, pero la brecha de su frente le ardía y notaba unos firmes brazos envolviéndola de manera protectora, abrió los ojos con miedo y vio a Vergil delante suya abrazándola y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Lady respiro aliviada, pero entonces recordó el liquido que le había saltado a su piel, bajo la mirada al pecho de Vergil y vio la lengua del demonio sobresalir de el, estaba incrustado como un gancho. Lady lanzo un grito ahogado.

-¡Tu corazón!-grito llena de angustia

-No seas boba, el corazón esta en el otro lado-le dijo Vergil casi medio divertido por esa confusión, aunque estaba demasiado preocupado, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

Lady se dio cuenta de lo idiota que fue, aún así no podía relajarse el demonio seguía allí y empezaba a tirar de su lengua incrustándose mas en la piel de Vergil, de pronto el demonio elevó la lengua de un fuerte tirón, elevando a Vergil en el aire. Vergil soltó a Lady para no arrastrarla, mientras la sangre caía a chorros al suelo. Lady asustada le llamó con un grito y el demonio con rapidez lo atrajo hasta el abriendo sus fauces. Con gran rapidez Vergil desenfundó Yamato cortando la lengua justo a un centímetro de los dientes, cayó con fuerza en la boca abierta pateandole y rompiéndole los dientes, dio una voltereta cogiéndose a los labios del demonio y le quitó la mitad de la cara, sin soltarse de nuevo se impulsó y de otro golpe con el pie le hundió el cráneo, dio una nueva voltereta soltándose del demonio aterrizando de pie.

El demonio cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, pero aún se movió y sacando su lengua atravesó el tobillo de Vergil que caía al suelo, por suerte con Yamato mantuvo el equilibrio y cuando el demonio volvió a cargar para segarle los pies, Vergil invoco sus espadas incrustandolo en el suelo y destrozándolo en varios trozos.

Vergil se incorporó cojeando, vio la mirada de Lady sobre él y después sobre los restos de la chica.

-¿¡Porque esta vez no apareció ese dios del demonio!?-gritó Lady casi sin fuerzas, totalmente desesperada.

Vergil no dijo nada, fue donde estaba los restos del cuerpo de May y la tapo con su gabardina, giro sobre si mismo y miro a Lady sin saber que decir.

En ese momento Lady cayó de rodillas con un fuerte grito de dolor se cogió el estomago con fuerza retorciéndose en el suelo. Vergil corrió hacia ella incorporándola sobre ella.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo en un tono mas preocupado de lo que el quería.

Lady sentía pinchazos sobre su estomago tan intensos que parecía que iba a explotar, de pronto levanto la mirada mirando a Vergil directamente a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico, al comprender lo que le pasaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo. Cogió a Vergil fuertemente de la camisa a la altura de sus hombros hundiendo su cabeza entre su pecho.

Vergil notó el temblor de Lady y su miedo, aquella chica tan fuerte y que ocultaba siempre sus emociones, se veía tan frágil y débil en ese momento.

-Lo siento por la chica-dijo al fin.-pero no tienes la culpa, ella...-Lady negó con la cabeza y Vergil calló.

Cuando notó que su cuerpo ya no se sacudió por el dolor, Lady se soltó un poco de Vergil y respiro varias veces antes de hablar.

-Creo que estoy embarazada-dijo al fin.

Vergil se quedo estupefacto sin poder asimilar aquella información. Su mente siempre despierta y activa se había bloqueado.

-¿¡¡Como va a ser eso posible!!?-exclamó mas que preguntó

-Vergil, solo hay una manera de que sea posible-dijo medio en regañina y temerosa por la reacción de él.

-Aún así, solo una vez y...

-No tiene sentido lo que dices-dijo empezando a enfadarse.

-Cierto-suspiró-aún así, es una locura, no puede ser cierto, no puede nacer un...

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!?-gritó airada Lady cortandole-ni te atrevas a insinuar eso.

-Yo no eh insinuado nada-gruño molesto.

-¿¡No!?. ¿Entonces que querías decir?.

-Solo opinaba que es una locura traer una vida a este mundo, pero no por ello dije ni opino que no deba nacer, si ya existe no se puede pensar en ninguna salvajada, no soy tan ruin-decía completamente ofendido y ofuscado.

Lady se mordió el labio.

-¿Ah que te referías entonces? ¿Qué es lo que querías decir?-pregunto de manera poco audible.

-Que es demasiado peligroso, no sabes lo que significa ser alguien como nosotros, no...-empezó a decir.

-No tiene nada que ver, no es nada malo, ademas mira a Dante a estado viviendo entre los demás sin ser rechazado, el mismo es el que se aleja de todos-concluyo Lady.

-Lady no entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-No, no lo entiendo.

Vergil negó con la cabeza, con un suspiro le empezó a explicar.

-Solo que la historia no debe repe...-calló de pronto, recordando esas palabras que no hacia ni una hora había sentido-lo sabia... -murmuro-él lo sabia...

-¿El que? ¿De que hablas?-dijo preocupada.

Vergil sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, estaba pensando, no es nada-dijo al fin.

-Esta bien, de todas maneras, ya... -empezó a llorar de nuevo- puede que no nazca, y si le han herido, y si ya no vive. Todo, todo eran síntomas de esos, los mareos, las nauseas, debí haberme dado cuenta, pero ahora-empezó a llorar de nuevo-¿ y si ahora lo perdí?

-Si así fuera no hay de que preocuparse-la intento tranquilizar Vergil, aunque sabia que lo que decía no tenia porque ser así, decidió decirle eso a Lady para tranquilizarla-es un Sparda, eso no es nada.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?-dijo en un sollozo.

-Por que lo se, somos los mas fuertes y porque- dijo mas aliviado dándose cuenta de una cosa, le acaricio la frente y después le enseño la sangre seca que tenia en la yema de los dedos- se te esta curando.

Lady notó con sorpresa como ya casi no le dolía la herida y al pasar su mano por la brecha notó que era un simple rasguño casi cerrado, no pudo evitar sonreír y cogerse el vientre autoprotectoramente.

-Menos mal.

-¿Pero dices que te golpearon en el estomago?

Lady asintió.

Vergil estuvo meditándolo unos instantes.

-Puede que Cronos no tenga nada que ver-dijo al fin- el golpe lo atonto y por eso no pudo protegerte y protegerse, puede que sea su propio poder.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto sorprendida

-Es lo mas seguro, si, realmente lo creo así.

-Vaya entonces, tengo como un escudo con él, eso es un alivio saber que sabe protegerse solo.

-¿No estarás pensando en seguir con el trabajo?

-No, claro-dijo un poco avergonzada por pensar que eso le haría ganar mas dinero con misiones mas valoradas.

Vergil la miro sin mucho convencimiento, al final recordó algo.

-¿Pero vosotras tenéis eso, como es que no te diste cuenta?-dijo Vergil de pronto.

-¿Eso?-se extraño Lady arqueando una ceja.

-Si, eso-decía apurado- lo que os señala si falta, si estáis en cinta o no.

-¡Ah!-se puso a reír- no creas que todas las mujeres lo tienen todos los meses, las que hacemos deporte excesivo como yo, a veces nos falta varios meses, por eso no me di cuenta.

Vergil se quedo asombrado con aquella información.

-No lo sabia.

-Supongo, como nunca lo has tenido.

-No-no pudo evitar reír-nunca lo eh tenido.

Vergil aunque estaba realmente asustado, tal y como dijo Nelphantom, también por extraño que le pareciese sentía una extraña sensación por todo el cuerpo, una emoción intensa que nunca había sentido. Se pregunto si eso fue lo que sintió Sparda al saber que ellos nacerían.

-Pronto me iré-dijo Vergil de pronto.

Lady se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada, pero sorprendida y esperando que dijera mas.

-Tengo que irme al mundo demoníaco, en cuanto ese portal se abra lo suficiente.

-Estarás bromeando-gruño ella.

-No, no bromeo, si no lo hago puede pasar otra vez lo mismo.

Lady le miro sorprendida.

-¿Lo mismo?-preguntó sin entender.

-Lo mismo que nos pasó a nosotros, muchos demonios debido a lo que hizo Sparda, nos odian, nunca estaréis a salvo, es mas incluso dentro de poco invadirán este mundo.

Lady abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-No importa, solo lo sé, y también sé que nosotros seremos los primeros a quienes atacaran los que tengan suficiente poder y valor, aunque no habrían podido contra nosotros, ni siquiera contra el estúpido de Dante, ahora es diferente, ahora si no extermino a los demonios o los controlo irán a por vosotros.

-Pídele a Dante que te ayude, lo hará sin dudarlo.

-No, esto debo hacerlo solo-movió la cabeza-si el va lo complicara todo, no debe ni saber que iré a intentar hacer algo.

-Pero..

-No hay peros que valgan.

Quedaron en silencio sentados en el suelo, hasta que Vergil se levanto de nuevo.

-Regresemos-le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

-Dante se va a sorprender-dijo Lady.

-Si con eso se muere del susto-bromeó Vergil.

Lady sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo donde estaba May, mordiéndose el labio.

-Ella también podía haber sido feliz-musito tristemente. No se como le voy a decir a su padre esto.

-Ni siquiera la podrá reconocer-dijo Vergil- seria mejor que no sepa lo que ah pasado.

-No eso no seria buena idea, dejámelo a mi, yo les diré lo que pasó.

-Esta bien.

**Fin del Cap.**

**Nota: una vez pense en k Vergil no tenia amigos asi k nadie a kien llamar, encima habia estado mucho tiempo en el mundo demoníaco sin saber nada del exterior, asi k conclusion seguro k no sabria usar un movil XD**

*****************

**Inu-kyubi:** supongo k aun estaras castigado pork no actualizaste tu u_uU. En este tambien hay algo de humor, y bastante accion, espero k tambien te guste ^^ . Pues si Nero al final va a ser el unico adulto de los dos XD. Pues yo pense k eso ya estaba claro O_o XD bueno si no es asi hasta la segunda parte no se aclara del todo k es eso xD.

Pues ya pronto, cuando acabe este, sigo con el otro, k primero keria acabar este y subir el segundo cap de EA y uno de supernatural y DMC XD (Recuerda k te dije k a diego l pondria en el 3, aunk si puedo lo meteria al final como llegando a la escuela XD)

**Yukari_Sparda:** y se puede saber a k ibas tu alli? Ya puedes soltarlo todo XD

Como les conoces ni caso le harian si XD y por mojarse solo no, como ya viste Nelphantom uso su energia para luchar, asi k Vergil se kedo bastante humano de nuevo, se le debieron bajar las defensas XD y no habra tal suerte, mala hierba nunca muere, no? XD. Me parece k con eso has asustado al pobre Dante y todo, susurra k serias peor k Trish O_o XD. Claro k si el crio para toda la vida XD

Un poco de la sangre si k venia de algun Sparda pero fue poca cosa, las chicas se llevaron la guinda XD

Espero k ahora todo este mas normalizado pro alli y k estes bien, tu y tu familia, la verdad esk a una se le ponia la carne de gallina viendo las noticias u-u

**Sakura_try:** Ya ves Nero intenta dejar de ser un crio, pero no le dejan xD. Ya veo, k solo te importa el trio protagonista XD. Pues ahora si k ire tardando en subir, aunk ya con el siguiente o en el proximo se acaba esta parte ^^ XD

**Vergilqueenblue:** se te echa de menos y bienvenida de nuevo [hug](te contesto al otro review tambien) pues ya sabes mala hierba nunca muere, y eso pasa con Dante, asi k no cesare en intentar matarle XDD si o si? xD. Eli es un encanto de vampira XD, y no te preocupes, tu trankila, y aki no se puede hacer nada ya por el, pero puedes ir al blog de el en el grupo k ya sabes k ahi si esta [hug]

**Necrifilica:** Sorry por tardar tanto :P XD hay los celos, os hacen hacer odiar a las chicas de dmc XD. Bueno espero k aciertes XDD aunk no se hasta donde llegan tus limites la verdad xD

Cuidate ^^

**Diosa luna:** k mal genio O_o amenazandome XD, no pasa nada si total yo tardo mucho en subir, me gustaria tener mas tiempo ToT XD, este aun es mas largo, espero k te guste y gracias por lo animos, y animos para ti tambien ^^

**Sayori cros:** gracias, em alegra k te gustara ^^

**AyaneSparda:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, y me alegra k haya alguien k tambien le guste estas parejas, espero k el este y el final tambien te guste ^^

**AceSparda:** la mas, si, la mas, aki no dire lo de siempre xD si se pierda k se encuentre XD, no te alborotes y no te subas pro las ramas XD ya subi el inedito xD


	33. Chapter 33

**DMC EDR**

**Cap 33; ¡Gemelos!**

Los demonios empezaron a salir, Dante y Nero sacaron sus pistolas, Vergil su espada, Dante lo miro disgustado.

-¿Donde está Ivory?

Vergil, sacó la pistola de su gabardina y se la enseñó a Dante.

-¡Aquí!, ¿acaso la quieres?.-gruño Vergil sacando Ivory

-Mira que eres idiota, te la di para que la usaras, no para que la guardaras-dijo con desagrado.

-Está bien, la usare-dijo desganado y con tal de no oír a Dante.

-Así me gusta-exclamo sonriente.

-¿¡Ah que la tiro!.-gruño Vergil, con una vena palpitante en la sien.

-¡No!, ¡No hagas eso!- se asustó Dante, moviendo las manos.

-¿Me los dejáis todos a mi?-exclamo Nero, al ver que no hacían nada.

-¡Ni hablar!-dijeron a la vez, Dante y Vergil.

-Que compenetrados estáis, je, je.

-¡Eso nunca!-dijeron de nuevo a la vez.

-Ja, ja, ya se ve- Nero estallo en carcajadas.

-Bien en estos casos solo se dice una cosa…-dijo Dante con una gran sonrisa

-¡Jackpot!-dijeron los tres a la vez, disparando simultáneamente contra los demonios.

Justamente al terminar con todos aquellos demonios, vieron a alguien llamandoles desde lo alto del acantilado.

Lady saltó desde allí y a Vergil casi le da algo, la cogió al vuelo.

-¡Gemelos!-gritó enormemente feliz y besando a Vergil.

Vergil se quedó completamente sorprendido, su cara era como un espejo, Dante y Nero también se habían quedado sorprendidos.

A Dante se le escapo la risa, y Vergil lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-¡No!, solo pensaba, en que como uno de ellos se parezca al padre, compadezco al otro, pobre criatura.-se burló Dante.

-Mientras ninguno sea tan estúpido como uno que yo me se, me da igual-contraatacó Vergil

-¿Que insinúas?-dijo Dante intentando parecer molesto.

-No insinúo nada-encogiéndose de hombros.

Lady les contemplaba enormemente feliz sin importarle las repetitivas peleas, Nero le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con los hombros mirando a los gemelos, ella hizo mas ancha su sonrisa, y tambien miro de nuevo a los gemelos discutir.

Recordó unos días antes cuando llegaron al Dmc, entonces Dante se sorprendió al ver las ropas ensangrentadas de Lady y Vergil, aunque en un principio Dante pensó que estaban heridos al final vio que estaban en perfecto estado.

******Flashback******

-¿Que os pasó?-quiso saber Dante.

Lady no quiso hablar estaba bastante callada y eso sorprendió mas a Dante, que miro a Vergil.

-¿Que pasó? -repitió

-Nada, no te metas- le calló, casi gruñendole y ayudando a Lady a sentarse en el sofá

-Adelante estáis como en vuestra casa-dijo Dante con ironía.

-¿Puedes traerme agua Dante?-habló al fin Lady.

-Vaya, ahora encima hasta soy el mayordomo-dijo en el mismo tono, aunque fue a por agua, cuando regreso vio a Vergil sentado junto a Lady con las manos sobre sus rodillas y en actitud seria y pensativa, se acerco a Lady y le dio el agua, se alejó de ellos, cogió la silla de su escritorio, arrastrándola hasta el y se sentó mirándoles y esperando.

Fue pasando los minutos y Dante empezó tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa impaciente, al fin Lady le miro a los ojos y miró a Vergil.

-Seria mejor que se lo digas tu-le pidió

-¿¡Yo! ¿Y porque yo?

-Es tu hermano-dijo un poco cansada pero a la vez divertida.- venga...

Vergil miro a Dante con el ceño fruncido, Dante lo imitó. AL final Vergil suspiro.

-Esta bien.-

-¡Ok! ¡Al fin!-exclamó Dante poniéndose mejor en la silla y mirándole fijamente- Cuando quiera el señor.

Ante aquello Vergil de nuevo se quedo callado fulminandole con la mirada. Lady le puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Vergil instándole a empezar. Vergil resopló.

-Ni una tontería mas-le aviso Vergil antes de empezar, apuntándole con el dedo.

Dante guardo silencio mirándole.

-Bien, - Vergil le explico lo que paso en la misión de Lady, al oír lo de la chica muerta Dante se mordió el labio y miro a Lady unos segundos comprensible, pero pronto fijo su vista en Vergil que seguía explicándole los detalles..

-¿Puedes repetir eso?-dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-Que Lady esta embarazada- dijo visiblemente molesto y retando a Dante con la mirada.

-No...-dijo asombrado creyendo que era una broma.

-¡Si!-afirmaron Vergil y Lady a la vez, exasperados y visiblemente molestos.

-¿Si?-pregunto ahora Dante serio, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lady coger su pistola-¿De quien?-pregunto rápidamente.

Vergil no se esperaba eso y se quedó parado, Lady en cambio fulmino al cazador de demonios.

-¿Como que de quien?-gruño Lady apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¿Acaso yo se lo que haces tu con tu vida?-se defendió Dante.

-Sabes de sobra...-empezó a decir cuando vio la sonrisita de Dante y se calló, haciendo rodar sus ojos.

-Pues no caigo. ¿Haber tu Vergil que pintas aquí?,¿ por qué hablas tu también?

-Pues, porque...-le costaba tener que darle explicaciones al idiota de su hermano y mas sobre eso, sabiendo que se iba a reír de el. Después de dudar, de pensarlo, de volver a pensarlo, de mirar a Dante, de coger Yamato, al final trago aire- porque también es mi hijo.-rápidamente lo miro a los ojos, desafiante.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto serio.

-Si-gruño Vergil de mala manera, completamente avergonzado.

Dante empezó a emitir ruiditos con la garganta, cada vez mas sonoros sin poder evitarlos hasta que sintió el frío metal de Yamato en su cuello.

-Perdón, perdón...-dijo tragando saliva y aparentemente mas calmado. Vergil retiró Yamato y Dante siguió mirándole- pero es que no negareis que... que todo esto es demasiado- al decir o ultimo estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Quieres morir?-pregunto, demasiado avergonzado como para hablar.

-Es que es muy bueno-se reía con lagrimas en los ojos- Yo era el descerebrado, el salido, el que iba detrás de todas las chicas, el galán que las mataba con la mirada y mira por donde se me adelantan-con fingida molestia- Y mira por donde mi serio hermanito el muy poco interesado por los amoríos, se espabila y en poco tiempo que esta en el mundo humano, se me adelanta.-se puso a pensar, hasta que le brillo la mirada de manera malvada- espero que en el mundo demoníaco, no fueras un rompecorazones.

-No-se defendió visiblemente molesto- no, que yo sepa.

-¿Como?-exclamaron Lady y Dante a la vez sorprendidos.

-Quiero decir..-el mismo se había sorprendió por haber dado aquella respuesta, aunque enseguida comprendió el por que lo dijo, la verdad, realmente no sabia...-bueno, pues que realmente, tampoco se si realmente... pero claro que no, yo lo sé, aun así-se estaba haciendo un lío y el mismo se sorprendía verse tan apurado.-pero hay cosas que aun no recuerdo, cosas que aunque intente recordar, se niegan a salir, es como si algo, una parte de mi faltase, pero igualmente, se que no nada de eso, solo son otras cosas, solo que no se. Cuando fui controlado no se ni lo que hice.

-Bueno, eso ahora no importa, en ese momento solo luchabas, ademas se de sobra que mantenías tu orgullo y honor-le echo una mano Dante sonriendole- así que no hace falta darle mas vueltas al asunto.

Lady aunque segundos antes estaba algo molesta, no pudo evitar darle la razón a Dante.

- Ahora lo que cuenta, es que voy a ser tío, siendo tan joven, espero que no me dejéis a mi de canguro, ni hablar, no quiero que las mujeres se asusten al verme con un crió pequeño.-bromeó.

-No te va a querer- le aviso Lady.

-Eso si que no-dijo serio de pronto- soy demasiado querido por todos, no hay nadie que se me resista, ni siquiera ese pequeñin-se frotó el mentón- seré su modelo a seguir.

Lady y Vergil lo miraron.

-¿Porque me miráis así? ¿Acaso no soy alguien con excelentes cualidades?

Seguían mirándole pero sin decir nada.

-Envidiosos, que sois.-concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por supuesto-lady le dedico una picara sonrisa- Espero que esta linda criatura, te sepa desplumar tan bien como yo.

-Espero que no.- riendo entrecortadamente por la fatal broma.- Quien sabe quizá las tornas se giran contra vosotros, y tengo un aliado para luchar contra vuestras maldades.

-Sigue soñando-le reto Lady con una risa malvada.

-Creo que como no sea así, mas me vale desaparecer del mapa.-mirandoles con fingido temor. AL rato sonrió ampliamente- que sea lo que sea, lo voy a querer igual.

Lady sonrió y Vergil aunque tímidamente también.

-Vamos a celebrar una fiesta-cogiendo el teléfono- hay que avisar al crío, para que venga junto con Kyrie y a la rubia revoltosa, con lo que es, seguro que estas cosas le encantan.

-¿Y Trish?

EL rostro de Dante se ensombreció y Lady se mordió el labio por ser tan inoportuna.

-No tengo ni idea-después de tardar en responder, no dijo nada mas marcando el numero, enseguida se puso Nero y Dante pareció olvidar lo de Trish.

*****Fin flashback*****

-¿Vamos que en vez de felicitarme por estos dos tesoros vais a estar peleando como siempre?-gruño Lady volviendo al presente.

-Es la tradición Lady, no la fastidies-bromeó Dante, se sacudió la gabardina-Felicidades de nuevo, a los dos.-dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa.-y yo que pensaba que me las tendria que ver con un torbellino y resulta que serán dos.

-Felicidades-dijo Nero llegando hasta ellos.-lamento no haber podido presentarme el otro dia en la fiesta-se excuso

-No te preocupes-le sonrió Lady.-El trabajo es lo primero.

-Bueno, hay cosas mas importantes-le sonrió, agradecido-¿Y que son?-quiso saber.

-Aún no lo se, solo quería saber si estaba bien después de lo del otro día y cuando me dijeron que venían dos y que estaban perfectos no podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta-decía un poco avergonzada- pero le dije que no quería saber el sexo de ellos, porque realmente no importa lo que sean, lo sabremos cuando nazcan.

-Bueno...-empezó a decir Vergil

-¿Te habría gustado saberlo?-exclamó Lady sorprendida.

-No si me da igual-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Deberías haber ido con ella, así podrías habérselo preguntado-le dijo de mal humor Dante.

-Nada de eso-gruño Lady como si Dante hubiera dicho una idiotez- no hay que descuidar la economía familiar, por eso no quise que viniese, ahora todo el dinero es poco

Dante y Nero rodaron los ojos y miraron a Vergil casi con pena.

-Te compadezco- dijo Dante al fin poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Oye que él tampoco insistió le dije que no hacia falta que fuera con vosotros y fue-se quejo Lady

-Con lo cortito que es, si le dices que no, pues ya no insiste aunque se muera de ganas-decía mientras Vergil lo fulminaba con la mirada-seguro que le daba vergüenza decir que se moría de ganas por ir.-se reía aunque una de las invocaciones de espadas le explotaran delante de las narices.

-Eso da igual lo que si tenemos que pensar es en los posibles nombres que le vamos a poner-Lady quiso poner orden- tendremos que pensar en cuatro, ¿veis? de esta manera todo es mas entretenido.

-Ah ti te gustan mucho las apuestas por lo que se ve-dijo Nero mirando a Lady.

-Uno que te ah visto el plumero-le decía Dante riéndose.

-Nunca lo negué, pero yo al menos gano las apuestas no como otro-mirando a Dante

-Ok, ya pillo la indirecta-miro al suelo un poco avergonzado al ver que era verdad-pero que mas da, así yo también me lo paso bien.

- Estaría bien que se llamaran Nero y Dante-dijo Lady en broma.

-Ni hablar, en la vida.-gruño Vergil.

-¡Oye!, que Dante, es un nombre genial-se defendió el.

-Solo se pueden llamar de una manera-dijo Vergil, decidido.

-Para el carro, ya hablamos sobre eso,-dijo Lady-aunque primero hay que saber si son niños o niñas-riéndose.

-Eva y Sparda- dijo de pronto Nero.

Vergil y Dante se sorprendieron.

-Eso es, ese es el nombre que pensó Vergil y yo estoy de acuerdo, siempre que sean la parejita,

-¡Ja!, ¡ja!, no sé porque me sorprendí, debería habérmelo, imaginado, aunque ahora estoy enfadado-dijo fingiendo enfado, miro a Vergil y Nero-¿desde cuándo sois tan compatibles?, estoy empezando a sentirme desplazado.

-¡A callar!.-gruño Vergil.

-Dante, ahora debes espabilarte tu, así si son dos niños, o dos niñas, te queda un nombre para los tuyos, -empezó a decir Lady.-¿o no querrás que los primos se llamen igual?-pregunto cinicamente.

-Aún soy joven para eso, dejarme disfrutar de los vuestros-decía Dante con una grandisima sonrisa.

-Ni loco los dejaría contigo-salto Vergil.

-No seas así, ya verás como adoran a su tito Dante.

-¡Dargil!-dijo de pronto Nero, que había estado pensando- podría llamarse Dargil, si son dos chicos, Sparda y Dargil, suenan bien.

-Tienes razón, es un nombre precioso-exclamo Lady entusiasmada.

Vergil solo resoplo con fastidio, aunque en verdad le había gustado el nombre, no pensaba decirlo.

Nero, quiso saber la opinión de Dante, el cual no había dicho nada y se sorprendió al verle. Tanto que se asusto, Lady y Vergil también le miraron.

-¡Dante!-exclamo Lady alarmada-, ¿te encuentras mal?-preguntó con preocupación.

Dante estaba completamente blanco. Nada mas oír ese nombre se había quedado pálido y con la sensación que el suelo daba vueltas, empezó a marearse.

-¡No, no!... e-ese nombre no, no, no, para nada-decía casi con un hilo de voz.

-¿Que te pasa ahora, idiota?-gruño Vergil.

Dante al oír a Vergil supo que no podía mostrarse así, no debía, era idiota se dijo a si mismo, pensando que seguramente ese nombre no tenia nada que ver, ya que aquel crío iba solo, al pensar eso sintió una nueva punzada en su pecho, ¿que pudo pasar con el otro?, se preguntó estremeciéndose.

-¡Dante!, ¡Estúpido!-le llamo Vergil, el cual empezó a preocuparse- ¿te hirieron en la cabeza?-pregunto con fría voz.

-¡No! -gruño mas alto de lo normal- solo... -busco una excusa- llevo días sin comer, creo que cuando llegue a casa pediré montones de pizza familiar.

-¡Dante!-se enojó Lady.- estamos hablando de cosas importantes, no de tu estomago

-Lo siento, pero deberías saber que yo con el estomago vació no soy nadie-se excusó, sin parar de pensar en que podría hacer, si con cambiar un nombre bastase, pero sabia que no, que si realmente era ese Dargil, las cosas se habían complicado de mala manera.

-Bueno, ¿que te parece el nombre?-quiso saber Lady, aun mosqueada

-Bueno... hay muchos, aún se puede pensar en otros-se rasco la cabeza intentando parecer alegre.

-¿Otro?, pero Dante, si es inmejorable-se quejo Nero y con una mueca de suficiencia- solo se me podía haber ocurrido a mi.

-Que quieres a mi no me gusta.-gruño Dante secamente.

-Pues a mi me gusta, así que se quedara con Dargil-decidió Lady-¿y a ti Vergil?

-Por mi de acuerdo-dijo Vergil sin mas.

-Creo que no les entusiasmo mucho a este par-se quejo Nero.

-Debe ser que no están conforme en que se llame con una mezcla de sus nombres-empezó a reír Lady

-Seguro- Nero también estalló en carcajadas.

Dante decidió darles la razón, ya pensaría en algo.

Alguien observaba la escena alejado de sus miradas, con una sonrisa.

-Reír… reír mientras podáis, aun tardare en controlar el inframundo por completo, solo espero que cuando vuelva ya hayan nacido, serán dos grandes adquisiciones, para mi reinado.

Un pájaro graznó cerca de el, y Nelphantom, lo estrujo entre sus dedos, mientras el pájaro gritaba y se deshacía.

-La era de Mundus acabó, ahora toca una era nueva, la era de Nelo Angelo-empezó a reír.

Vergil tuvo un mal presentimiento e instintivamente se giro, mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Dante.

-¡Eh!-exclamó sorprendido-creí haber notado algo, pero no es nada.

-Aun, no estás completo Vergil, pronto volveremos a vernos-dijo Nelo abriendo un portal hacia el infierno- y esos dos críos, serán cruciales. Serán míos, mis hijos.

Meses después.

-Ya sabes Lady, no le digas nada a Dante, en poco tiempo volveré, antes que nazcan te lo aseguro-le prometió cogiéndole de la cintura.

-Esta bien, aunque me es imposible no retenerte.

-Sabes porque lo hago, Lady.

-Si...- Lady aunque al fin estuvó de acuerdo no pudó mas que mirarle a los ojos intensamente- por favor... ten cuidado-le pidió rodeandole con sus brazos.-No quiero que estos niños nazcan sin padre, ademas yo no podría vivir sin ti.

-Soy un Sparda-dijo con orgullo, acariciándole la mejilla- regresare y entonces no habrá nada que temer. Ellos tendrán una vida sin problemas, jamas tendrás que preocuparse por los demonios.

-Ojala se pueda conseguir- aunque Lady dijo eso no las tenia todas consigo.

De pronto se escucho un ruido seco del salón de Dante y el mueble que ocultaba el portal demoníaco fue engullido por este. El portal crecía a cada momento, lanzando destellos de luces blancas que deslumbraban.

-Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, el portal ya se descontroló- Vergil miraba el portal aún con Lady en sus brazos- Si no entra nadie, el portal engullirá esta cuidad en minutos y el mundo en horas.

-Y los demonios serán dueños del mundo humano-dijo comprensible, aunque mordiéndose el labio- pero yo sigo opinando que si se lo hubieses dicho a Dante, entre los dos...

Vergil le callo poniendo su dedo indice sobre los labios de ella y le sonrió tiernamente, como solo le sonreía a ella. Se separó de ella, no sin antes besarla rápidamente, porque la situación no permitía perder tiempo. Avanzo sin mirar atrás y traspasó el portal decidido, este se cerro al momento. Justamente entonces la puerta del DMC se abrió de golpe y Dante exhausto vio con horror y sorpresa a Lady arrodillada en el suelo completamente hundida, sin dejar de llorar.

*************************FIN DEL CAP****************************

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL EPILOGO DE ESTA PARTE Y EL PROLOGO DE LA SEGUNDA ;)**

**Proximo y ultimo; Cap 34, La luz de la vida.  
**

_**Created by Antano® Mugiwara_Nami**_

_**

* * *

**__**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS K LEEN Y EN ESPECIAL A LOS K SE ANIMAN Y DEJAN REVIEW ^^**_

_**SIENTO HABER TARDADO EN SUBIR ^^U  
**_

**AyaneSparda:** ya ves al final, no es solo uno XDDD. Pues Dante se lo tomo bien XDD, siento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero estoy muy atareada u-uU

**Aztecaguerrera**: hola ^^ XD el pobre a estado demasiado tiempo desconectado del mundo humano XD.

**Inu-kyubi:** parece k ultimamente estamos muy atareados xDD, espero k tu si actualices pronto k ya es mucho tiempo sin k actualices ;) y k te saliera todo bien y ahora estes de vacaciones ^^

Tambien imaginabas k eran dos? XD

Pues si, haber si ahora con las vacaciones tengo mas tiempo y me pongo a continuarlo u-uU

Gracias ^^

**Yukari_Sparda:** Pues si, asi k espero k ya se te kitase el tic XDDD. Dante no le dara una paliza con eso, solo intentara tener refuerzos :P XDDD

Tenia k tener un toke de humor por la escena dramatica xD

Yo creo k todas las dudas respecto a nelphantom se despejaron, no? XD

Maddy? XDD ufff seguro k Dante lo crio no hay duda, el los malcria xDDD Este Dante XDD, raro k Dante no la hiciera pedazos a esa roca/mascota xD

Aki esta aunk tardo :P

**Ace_Sparda**: la perdio xDD ahora le falta encontrarla xDDD ya explike los detalles de pork ella no se dio cuenta boba xDDDD y por mucho k tarde no sera para fin de año XDD

**Layra:** Hola, me alegra k te guste el fic y no te preocupes, aunk no comenteis veo k se va leyendo, aunk claro k me gusta k comenteis asi al menos se si os gusta y k es lo k mas os sorprende y etc, etc XDD. Gracias por comentar ;)

Pues parece k Dante no se sorprendio mucho, no? XD

Dargil murio en su momento y esta muerto, pero claro según este capitulo ya sabes lo k puede pasar XD

**Necrofilica**: si en fin, parece k no sabias k decir XDDD pero te creere :P

Bueno esk Vergil cuando habla es para asustar XDDD

Espero k me perdones de nuevo ^^U XDDD

Cuidate tu tambien, y seguro, pero segurisimo k el proximo no tarde tanto, k se k me pase :P XD

**Sakura_xtry**: el ultimo es el proximo XDDD, esk esto keria meterlo aki, pero al final, preferi ponerlo de una manera k kiza guste mas, asi k el epilogo va despues XD

**Sayorikross:** si es mas amable pero solo con ella, XDDD pero es pork le ah echo una faena ks ino xDD

**Neron**: ohayo! Trankilo k a medias no se keda, ademas para un capitulo k le keda XDD

**Vergilqueenblue:** bueno poco a poco avanzas XDD primero pense k te referias al cap 32 con lo de sorpresivo xDD, pero veo k aun te falta un poco, sin prisas si el fic no se mueve de aki :P XDD

Gracias ^^

**Nuevamente gracias a todos**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Ante todo lamento la espera eh tardado demasiado lo sé y encima no es el epilogo ^^U Este es el penultimo esta vez si, la suerte de haber tardado tanto me ah ayudado a encontrar la libreta donde tenia anotado todo y me di cuenta que esto se me pasaba y era importante, asi que aquí esta lo que casi se me pasa :P**_

_**El epilogo si k intentare k no tarde, ademas como es algo corto creo k podre tenerlo listo sin tardar tanto ^^U**_

_**Perdonar de nuevo -**_

**Cap 34 Truenos de tempestad**

Los demonios se lanzaron contra ella sin previo aviso. Trish ágilmente saltó aferrándose a la única cuerda que había colgada del gran edificio en ruinas, desde allí giró sobre su cuerpo y pegando la espalda a la pared, lanzó sus rayos sobre los demonios, estos agonizantes desaparecieron entre destellos de luz de sus entrañas.

Trish se descolgó cayendo al suelo con gracia, se sacudió el pelo y pisó una de las armas de los demonios con asco.

-No servís para nada- se quejó.

De pronto unas palmadas resonaron en aquel lugar, Trish se giró buscando quien aplaudía.

-¡Bravo! No has perdido tu forma física, pese a vivir entre humanos.-un demonio con grandes alas trasparentes y bífida lengua descendió ante ella, plegó sus alas y la miro con arrogancia- ¿que te trae al mundo demoníaco, defectuosa?

-Con razón olía a perro, era extraño sabiendo que a dejado de existir.-le miraba divertida- Creo que el defectuoso eres tu, que pese a ver caer a quien te creó aun sigues a sus ordenes-hizo una pequeña pausa, para preguntar en tono burlón- ¿o acaso me equivoco?

El demonio solo rió. Trish no le hizo caso y le dio la espalda.

-Sera mejor que te largues Cish-le avisó.

-Que miedo... -se burló y dio un paso hacia delante, y acto seguido otro hacia un lado, cuando Trish sin girarse le mando una descarga-¿solo sabes hacer eso?- abrió las alas de nuevo y se cubrió con ellas, su cuerpo empezó a brillar intensamente.

Trish se giró al notar la energía que desprendía y le miró cansada.

-Que ganas de lucirse tienes algunos.-se cruzó de brazos esperando el ataque.

-¿Acaso no piensas huir?-murmuró Cish riéndose.

Trish no contestó pero le dedicó media sonrisa.

El demonio movió los hombros y empezó a crear una esfera encima suya, esta giraba con luz blanca y absorbió el aire haciéndose cada vez mas grande.

Días mas tarde.

-¿Otra vez igual?-gruño Dante al ver las espadas de su vitrina esparcidas por el suelo.-ya me estoy hartando- empezó a recogerlas y las puso encima de la mesa. Echó un vistazo a la única espada que seguía en la vitrina, era la katana negra que había adquirido unos meses atrás, su arma mas nueva y por algún motivo la única que se mantenía ahí, o tal y como empezaba a sospechar Dante, a causa de esa espada las demás aparecían lejos de donde precisamente estaba dicha espada.-Ni que huyeran de ti-dijo al fin un poco mosqueado.

-¿Hablando solo? No sabia que la soledad te estuviera volviendo loco-se mofó una voz femenina detrás de el.

Dante se giró sorprendido, mas que otra cosa, porque reconoció la voz.

Trish estaba detrás de él con una media sonrisa. Había cambiado su común atuendo, por una mini camisa que solo parecía una cinta para tapar sus pechos y unos rojos pantalones estampados con un enorme dragón negro que le llegaba hasta unos tacones de aguja enormes. Y su peinado era un gran moño con adornos afilados. Dante alzó una ceja mirándole.

-¿No te gusta mi nuevo estilo oriental?- poniéndose delante de él a la vez que cogía uno de sus adornos afilados del moño y apuntándole a él.

-¿Gustarme me gusta, pero a que viene? ¿Te has echado un novio oriental?-se mofó sentándose en su silla de forma despreocupada y observándola de manera descarada.

-¿Como lo sabes?-se hizo la sorprendida

Dante la evaluó con la mirada para comprobar si estaba bromeando oh no.

-¿Vamos no me digas que vas a caer?

-¿Que te hizo pensar eso?-gruñó mofándose de ella, pero a la vez en su voz se notó el alivio.

Trish solo sonrió levemente pero sinceramente y se acercó a él.

-Tu cara, a veces no sabes ocultar tus sentimientos Dante- lo dijo sin reírse de él.

Dante giró la cabeza y hizo un sonido de mofa con la boca.

-¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-volvió a mirarla-esperas que me crea que has estado en la china?

Trish se puso a mirar la vitrina de Dante sin decirle nada

-Siempre igual-gruño al ver que no le contestaría.-oye tiene que haber confianza, me oyes -levantándose de la silla y poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

-Habló el que guarda todo para si mismo- le dijo de pronto, dejando a Dante sin saber que decir.-¡ves! Dante no somos tan diferentes, yo tengo mis motivos para no decirte nada, pero eso no quita que pronto te contare todo y espero-dijo muy seria- que tu también confíes tanto en mi, como para hacer igual.

Dante de nuevo hizo aquel sonido exasperado con la boca y se sentó, puso los pies sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Trish le dejó estar, seguía mirando aquella katana negra.

-¿De donde sacaste esta espada?, no la había visto antes.-toca la espada y esta le da una pequeña descarga.

-La encontré en el mundo demoníaco, la otra vez antes de salir de allí, con Vergil y Nero.-se levantó de nuevo- es una muy buena arma.

Trish miro las demás demo-armas que estaban en la mesa de Dante.

-¿Tanto como para ponerla sola?

-No es eso, solo que por alguna razón las demás armas aparecen lejos de esa, no importa cuantas veces las ponga en su sitio.

-¿Porque no hablaste con ellas?

-¿Oye no me dijiste antes que no hablara solo? -se quejó

-Me refiero al espíritu de ellas, podrías intentarlo.

-No ni loco, ya me costó callar una vez a una de esas armas-señalando a una doble espada que tenia una esferas en el mango.- si les diera confianza no callarían nunca.

-Ok, esta bien-hizo rodar los ojos- entonces deja a Rebellion con esta espada, veamos que pasa- le guiño un ojo a Dante.

-A Rebellion nunca la pongo en la vitrina-mirando la pared donde rebellion estaba apoyada-con esa espada si que nunca sirvió ponerla dentro de un sitio, como si no quisiera estar encerrada.

-Prueba esta vez,.-le animo Trish

Dante resopló y a desgana movió la mano haciendo que Rebellion cayera sobre ella, la puso en la vitrina junto a la katana negra.

-Nunca pasa nada estando yo delante- le avisó

-Ok, vamos afuera, seguro que ya estas hambriento-mirando el reloj y viendo que ya era tarde.

-Buena idea- con rapidez cogió su gabardina- vamos.

Una hora después estaban de regreso, Trish se quitó las gafas oscuras y miró a Dante a los ojos el cual se había girado para mirarla sorprendido.

-¿Que es todo esto... ?-se quedó sorprendido viendo los coches de policía aparcados delante de su local el cual tenia todas las ventanas rotas, un policía se percató de ellos y fue a su encuentro.

-Lo siento, no podéis pasar por aquí.

-Pero...-

-Solo fue una explosión de gas, bueno eso es lo que parece, por suerte pasábamos por aquí cuando pasó.

-Esa es mi casa-gruño de pronto Dante- ya os podéis ir de aquí esta todo controlado, sea lo que sea.

-Lo siento señor, pero eso no puede ser así, pero vaya a hablar con él-señalo a un policía que apuntaba algo en una libreta en el capo de su coche.- necesitamos sus datos-

Dante iba dispuesto a hablar con aquel policía a la vez que pensaba lo que iba a decir para que se fueran de allí sin mas, en aquella región ahora no solía haber mucho trabajo para el, así que decirle que había sido cosa de demonios quizá no colaba, sobretodo porque últimamente si pasaba algo por esas causas siempre se las arreglaban para que pareciera por otros motivos, para no crear el pánico, así que al final no podría echarle la culpa a los demonios sino las cosas se complicarían.

-Le juro que yo vi a dos hombres aquí, aparecían y desaparecían de la nada destruyendo todo lo que tocaban-comentaba a voz de grito uno de los policías a sus superiores- no eh bebido, ya se lo dije... -al final no tuvo mas remedio que agachar la cabeza e ir hacia el coche que le indicaba su superior.

-Joder, esto es demasiado, como voy a convencer a todos estos que no fue nada-decía Dante parándose y tocándose la cabeza mientras la movía negando.

Trish le miró pidiendo que no interviniera y fue hacia los policías, Dante prefirió no seguirla si lo hacia iba a echar a todos de allí de malas maneras, así que le hizo caso, se cruzó de brazos esperando. Después de un rato que para Dante parecía eterno, los policías se despidieron de Trish entregándole un papel. Trish regreso al lado de Dante, entregándole el papel, Dante alzo una ceja pero ante la insistente mirada de Trish hojeo el papel y resopló indignado.

-¿Pero que broma es esta?-puso el grito en el cielo- ¿tres mil de multa? ¿Pero que es lo que les has dicho y como voy a pagar esto? No tengo tanto dinero.

-Dante esto es mejor que una investigación, aunque aun no hay nada asegurado dicen que ya os veréis en los juzgados

-¿¡Que!-arrugó el papel y miro a Trish como si no supiera quien era- Trish, ¿Te volviste loca?

-Eso te pasa por ser tan llamativo-se burlo de el- ademas ahora la gente esta tranquila, sin tener que temer a demonios, dejemosles así.

Dante dejo caer los hombros.

-Nunca voy a tener suerte en esta vida...-gruño.

-Tranquilo, haré que desaparezca el expediente y todo lo que haya sobre lo de hoy, al menos ahora ellos ya no tienen nada que ver, así que no sabrán que pasa con esos papeles, ¿acaso no lo eh pensado bien?

-Me sorprendes, cada día das mas miedo-dijo con cara de cansado

-Gracias-le contestó orgullosamente a la vez que se echó el pelo hacia atrás- ahora recuerda que me debes esta-le dio una palmadita en la espalda

-No se para que te hago caso, aunque... -miró a su local- si ese policía decía que había visto a dos hombres, supongo que habrán sido los demonios, al final no sabemos que paso con las espadas, pero ya ni lo pienso intentar mas.-gruño entrando a su local.

Trish en cambio le miraba preocupada, pero decidió dejarlo así, aun así las palabras del demonio resonaban en su cabeza.

**-Flashbasck-**

Trish esquivó la esfera de energía demoníaca que le lanzó Cish con toda su energía, al hacer esto miró burlonamente al demonio que aún seguía los ideales de Mundus. Se enzarzaron en una pelea donde rayos y fuego se mezclaban ofreciendo un espectáculo colorido. Hubo un momento en que dejaron de luchar recuperando fuerzas, pero tan solo unos segundos, ya que Cish de nuevo alzo el vuelo y Trish sacó sus pistolas y empezó a dispararle a las alas y pies, mientras seguía lanzando rayos sobre él. Una de las alas de Cish se despego de su cuerpo y esté estaba encima de ella, cayendo en picado ayudado con su otra ala, cayó sobre ella atravesándole el estomago con sus garras, pero Trish ni se inmuto y aprovechando la cercanía hizo que su cuerpo emitiera fuertes descargas de electricidad dejando al demonio semi paralizado, entonces Trish le apuntó con sombra en el interior de su boca, empezando a disparar a la vez que añadía su propia energía a las balas, se apartó del demonio al ver que este empezaba a brillar.

Cish: no creas que todo esta acabado, ademas el mundo humano tiene un peligro mayor que el propio Mundus, ya que esté sello un demonio mas poderoso en un arma que ya esta en ese maldito mundo. Rezar porque no se libere- dijo riéndose mientras desaparecía en miles de luces amarillentas.

Trish: un arma... -murmuró Trish pensando que arma podría ser y donde estaría.

-Fin del flashbak-

Trish cruzada de brazos miraba el cielo, no sabia con exactitud si estaba en lo cierto, pero de momento no podría hacer mas que observar e intentar que todo saliera bien.

Dante asomó por la puerta del DMC y la observó.

-¿Quieres quedarte ahí fuera todo el día?- le dedicó media sonrisa.

Trish le miró y con un gesto de cabeza entró al local en ruinas, la puerta cayó al suelo en ese momento, Trish miró el techo medio derribado y los escombros del local, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer en el local así que sonrió mirando la espalda de Dante.

-Toca limpiar todo esto... -dijo Dante y al girarse vio que Trish ya no estaba- ingenuo...-se dijo rodando los ojos al comprender que la rubia se había escaqueado.

Fin del cap 34.

Y ahora si, el próximo el final XD Casi me quedo sin reseñar esto de la katana ^^U

Gracias a kienes leis y sobretodo a kienes cometais, Sorry, de nuevo siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar u-uU. Bueno ahora solo keda el ultimo k es el epilogo y es sobre los gemelines y ya la segunda parte la subire al poco, ya k los primeros capis los tengo echos xD

Gracias a kienes comentais:

Leil: este tardo mucho en salir, eh? XD si pobre Dante y lo peor esta por llegar XD

Mila PadAckles: muchas gracias por tus palabras espero k este te guste aunk no sea el epilogo y solo salgan dante y trish XD

AyaneSparda: exacto igual, solo k esta vez hay una gran diferencia k dire en el epilogo xD Vaya asi k tu tambien eres orgullosa como Vergil? Eso asusta saberlo xD Bueno ahora ya no creo k tarde en subir el siguiente kiza dos o tres meses... XD la verdad esk no creo k tanto XD no es muy largo el epilogo pero depende del tiempo k tenga para pasarla al pc :P Despues se separa en dos partes. Gracias por esperar de nuevo ^^U

Inu_kyubi: hola, cuanto tiempo ^^U XD Trillizos? Eso seria demasiado para k puedan aguantar, cada cosa a su tiempo ;) XD Lo de la play3 no creo k haga falta comentarlo pork ya lo sabia xD Bueno haber cuando te pones a acabar al menos el capi k esta a medias y lo publicas XD

sayorikross: claro k Dante hara todo lo posible, si es el, pork aun no se sabe del cierto, puede k solo sea descendiente de este dargil, pero kien sabe, bueno yo si lo se XD Me alegra k te haya gustado ^^

Ace Sparda : k decias de año nuevo? XD Ejem, al menos haz un poco la despistada ¬¬U xD Los nuevos, salvo los k ya publike en el grupo solo están en la libreta xD

Yukari_Sparda: hermosos como sus padre van a salir eso lo llevan en los genes B) XD Dante aunk a veces se comporte como un crío es maduro, pero no kiere nunca demostrarlo o lo demuestra de forma exagerada como en el anime o en dmc2 ^^U pues Trish regreso pero no desvela aun lo que estaba haciendo mas k esa pekeña parte XD Me alegro k te gustasen los nombres, y dejemos k dante sufra un poco decidiendo si es o no, no te parece? XD k cruel podemos ser XD cuidate ^^

Extrella96: gracias, espero k este también te guste ^^

Diosa Luna: Te pasa como a mi, k no tengo tiempo para escribir y menos aun leer fics k no sean algo cortos u-uU pero tengo k ponerme las pilas, haber si acabo de leer todos los k tengo pendientes ^^ y menos mal k no me acosaste xD se nota k estuviste también muy atareada xD

Kaechi Sparda: Me alagan tus palabras, y siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, como dije me comprometo a k el final no tarde tanto, sobretodo pork es cortito u-uU

Racso: no la pienso dejar abandonada trankilo Xd tarde lo k tarde pensaba acabarla esta y las k siguen aunk kiza tenga k kitar o resumir bastantes cosas para poder hacerla toda ^^U

ChicaSerenity91: XD lo se, bueno poco te tengo k decir ya xD eso me pasa por haber tardado tanto xD cuidate ^^

Hux96: cada uno con sus gustos xD yo la prefiero con Vergil xD espero k te guste este aunk salga trish xD

Zorrorroronoa: gracias, espero k este tambien te guste ^^

Vergilqueenblue: ves a ti te fue bien k no actualizara, pudiste leerlo todo sin mucha espera XD a kien no le gusta Dante cuando se pone travieso? O_o xD bueno aki tienes otro mas xD

yukihiko: gracias por tus palabras XD tarde pero aki esta xD

**Esto es todo, eh tardado mas en responder k en hacer el fic XD**


	35. Chapter 35

**Al fin el final de esta parte ^^ Espero k os guste y continueis con las continuaciones de esta historia ;)  
**

**Gracias a todos los k han leido esta historia ^w^  
**

**DMC5 Epilogo**

_La primera luz era tan intensa que cegaba, aquellos ojos se cerraron automáticamente, su primera experiencia a la luz fue dolorosa para sus pequeñas corneas, pero eso no les privó de volver a abrir los ojos, siempre en compenetración. Dos pares de ojos escudriñaron el techo con curiosidad, buscaban otro cosa, sin saber como se movieron y giraron la cabeza y aquellos ojos bicolores se encontró con su propio reflejo, solo que sabia de alguna manera que no era un simple reflejo, sonrieron a la vez, y estiraron los pequeños brazos torpemente queriendo tocarse, estaban separados por una distancia insufrible, aquellas dos criaturas se enfadaron y movieron sus manitas con ímpetu, hasta que de golpe sintieron que de alguna manera habían conseguido llegar a sus objetivos, ambas manos se palparon examinando curiosos el que parecía su reflejo, al final entrelazando sus pequeños y rechonchos dedos, se apretaron la mano con fuerza, sintiéndose llenos de paz y de tranquilidad, sin separarse las manos cayeron en un profundo y reconfortante sueño._

_Los pequeños recién nacidos abrieron los ojos súbitamente al sentir una presencia, la cual, les embargaba de emoción, sus ojos miraron a la figura que había tras el cristal, un alto hombre peliblanco con el pelo echado hacia atrás y vestido de azul les observaba con visible emoción, aunque como notaron los pequeños, también sentían su tristeza y preocupación, pero ellos de alguna manera sabían que para eso estaban ahí, sabían quien era y que ellos estaban para hacer feliz aquel hombre. Se apretaron las manos mas fuertes, la emoción de lograr llegar hasta esa persona les embargaban y se disponían de cualquier manera lograr con su objetivo, lograr que esos ojos que les miraban brillaran con la llama de la vida y la esperanza. De pronto dejaron de intentar de ir con él, ya que notaron otra presencia justamente cuando miraron vieron otra persona dándole un directo en las costillas al de azul. Los pequeños de alguna manera sabían que aquel ser exactamente igual al de azul, con algunas pequeñas diferencias como el pelo caído y vestido de rojo, no quería ningún mal al de azul pese al golpe, inconscientemente rieron, y poco a poco la primera risa de su vida salieron de su labios. El hombre de azul al ver al otro aunque había puesto mala cara, sus ojos delataban un poquito mas de felicidad en presencia de aquella persona tan idéntica a él, los pequeños se sentían felices de ver a esas dos personas, sabían que eran muy importantes para ellos, como ellos lo eran para esas personas, querían ir con ellos, esas dos personas tan parecidas a ellos, con el mismo lazo invisible que ataban a esas dos pequeñas criaturas, de nuevo intentaron concentrarse. Pero un ruido les desconcentró y a los pocos segundos unas manos frías les había separado las manos, Una mujer alta les miraba y parecía confundida cuando miraba las _cunas_ juntas. Aquella mujer les cogió en brazos y ellos lloraban con todas sus fuerzas, notaron la tensión del hombre de azul y les miraron suplicantes, entonces vieron como el de rojo le paraba deteniendole con la mano, lloraron mas fuerte mientras de la mujer se los llevaban de ahí y dejaron de ver y notar aquella personas. Para aquellas pequeñas criaturas fue uno de los momentos mas angustiosos de su corta vida, no podían parar de llorar, e incluso como ellos notaron la mujer que les llevaba ya no podía con ese ensordecedor llanto, al saber eso intensificaron los lloros para desesperación de la enfermera._

-Vamos Vergil, no seas idiota, la enfermera no les va a hacer nada- Dante rodó los ojos al ver la reacción exagerada de Vergil.

-Ya lo se estúpido, pero aun así, no me gustó su forma de cogerlos-gruño- ¿y porque tenia que cogerlos ahora? notaba su enfado.

-¡Anda calla! el estúpido eres tu, un poco mas y ni llegas, ¿se puede saber que era mas importante que el nacimiento de tus propios hijos?

Vergil no contestó pero tampoco se movió, Dante se le quedo mirando.

-¿Y esas ansias asesinas hacia la enfermera ya se pasaron?-dijo extrañado y después suspiró- ¿no me digas que el gran Vergil tiene miedo de darle la cara a su mujer?

Dante pudo ver por la reacción de Vergil que así era, aunque intentó disimularlo rápidamente tosiendo con su mano y fulminando a Dante con la mirada, aun así sus amenazas no eran muy intimidantes, ya que su mirada aunque no lo quisiera despedía un extraño brillo imposible de disimular.

-No es mi mujer...-quiso rectificarle.

-Aún no legalmente, aunque eso poco importa, y a ti mas que a nadie, no te veo casándote- ríe-pero de momento ya es la madre de tus hijos- dijo Dante sonriendo y cogiéndole del cuello- vamos te esta esperando, ella y esas dos criaturas preciosas. Me recuerdan a cuando nacimos.

Vergil sorprendido mas por las pocas ansias asesinas que tenia en contra de su hermano por lo que había echo, que por la sorprendente estupidez que había dicho Dante.

-Como si pudieras recordar eso- se mofó sin poder evitarlo.

-Al verles es como si hubiera visto ese momento, también imagino lo que debieron sentir nuestros padres... aunque supongo que tu y Lady no sentiréis aún mas- se ríe.

-Supongo... - de nuevo su miraba y voz se tornaron seria, se soltó de Dante.- supongo que también es mejor que siga así...

-¿Acaso creés que la historia se puede repetir?- Dante supo que había acertado en la expresión de Vergil. Resopla- y me dices a mi estúpido.- se cruza de brazos.- esta claro que no podemos saber lo que pasara en el futuro, pero lo que si esta claro, es que tu lugar es este, al lado de ellos, no los puedes proteger estando alejado, y ademas, recuerda esto muy bien Vergil... Recuerdalo. Nuestro padre... Sparda, estaba solo.- Vergil se le queda mirando sin comprender.- pero tu no lo estas, tu tienes un hermano que protegerá a esas pequeñas criaturas hasta el fin de los días, sobre mi cadáver tendrían que pasar los demonios o cualquier existencia dañina para ellos, ¿me oyes? Así que deja de una vez de comportate como si no fueras tu y entra de una maldita vez ahí sin que tenga que patearte el trasero para obligarte.

_Los bebes habían llorado durante todo el trayecto, solo al entrar en una nueva habitación y notar un cierto aroma y presencia que les era conocido, aflojaron la intensidad de los lloros para tranquilidad de la enfermera, esta se inclino y dejo a los bebes en los brazos de alguien._

_Al estar en brazos de la mujer pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad afloraron por sus mejillas, era cálida y reconfortarle, otra persona a la cual debían proteger y hacer feliz, palparon examinando curiosos el cuerpo de aquella mujer con una pequeña risa, la mujer se rió junto a ellos besandoles sus pequeñas cabezas y sujetándoles con firmeza pero de una manera tan amorosa, que casi se durmieron, cuando un ruido les hizo aguzar los sentidos, no podían ver nada desde la posición en la que estaban así que al notar quienes eran los que acababan de entrar se esforzaron por girarse para sorpresa de la mujer, la cual les ayudo con la tarea sonriente. Su sonrisa no era debida solo al esfuerzo de los pequeñitos como ellos notaron, su mirada al posarse sobre el hombre de azul era exactamente la misma que la de los pequeños aunque como también notaron ellos, había algo de tristeza y miedo, vieron como ambos se miraron con la misma expresión y sin saber como ambos bebes movieron los labios haciendo un pequeño ruido sonoro y babeante, a la vez que ambos tocaron con sus manos las mejillas de la mujer, este gesto logro hacer cambiar de expresión a la ella. Aquel hombre de azul se acerco y hablo con la mujer, al final después de una pequeña charla los cogió en brazos a ambos. Los bebes pudieron notar como el hombre temblaba al cogerles, de una forma no visible a los demás pero ellos podían sentirlo. Al final hicieron como la mujer y alzaron sus manitas a las mejillas de él, palpándole la cara con cuidado y curiosidad. El hombre ante aquel gesto los estrecho contra él con sumo cuidado durante un largo instante que se hizo corto para los bebes, ya que del mismo modo, el hombre los dejo de nuevo sobre la cama junto a la mujer de ojos bicolor. En ese mismo instantes todos allí tuvieron la misma mirada, una de tristeza y confusión. El hombre de azul hizo un gesto y dándose la vuelta se iba de la habitación, los bebes sintieron la necesidad de estirar sus manos hacia el de intentar atraerlo como a las cunas de antes, pero no fue necesario, de nuevo el otro hombre idéntico al que se iba, se puso en medio parandole. Los bebes suspiraron aliviados por primera vez en su corta vida._

Dante se interpuso delante de Vergil y le miro con el ceño fruncido, este le devolvió la mirada desafiante, aunque no era la mirada de siempre como reconoció Dante enseguida. Este resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vergil, recuerda lo que te dije antes.- gruño sin moverse y logrando la mirada mas desafiante que había podido poner nunca, fue tanto su decisión que logro sorprender a Vergil, que no sabia como reaccionar.-¿Te repito que no estas solo?, mejor dicho, que no estáis solos. Nuestro padre no tuvo la suerte de tener un genial hermano como yo- intentó bromear viendo que Lady y los pequeños estaban estáticos mirándoles. De nuevo miro a Vergil, y parpadeó, estaba seguro que había visto una mirada de gratitud en Vergil solamente un segundo, pero la había visto. Pero enseguida pensó que fue una ilusión cuando vio que Vergil lo apartaba de malas maneras e iba hacia la puerta.-

-¿Quieres dejarme que vaya a por algo para beber?- Vergil al decir esto rodó los ojos.

-¿¡Que!- Dante quedó sorprendido y vio la expresión burlona de Vergil.- ¡Serás... ! ¿Así que no te ibas?

-No.- sentenció Vergil con media sonrisa burlona.

-¿Me has dejado que monte ese numerito por nada?-

-Nadie te lo pidió.-

Dante se quedo renegando incluso cuando Vergil ya había salido. Lady Acunó a ambos bebes aliviada y estos mas relajados empezaron a dormirse en sus brazos.

Fuera de allí Vergil aun estaba tras la puerta, apoyado en ella con la cabeza gacha, intentaba ordenar sus sentimientos, pocas veces estaba tan alterado, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía tanta emoción al haber visto a aquellas pequeñas vidas, abrazarlas y sentir sus frágiles presencias, estaban en sus manos, tenían que ser protegidas, y realmente tal y como Dante había dicho lejos de allí no podría, por mucho que Lady fuera fuerte, que Dante estuviera allí, el también debía estarlo, no podía simplemente irse, ahora no, un fuerte sentimiento que había mantenido oculto durante tantos años afloraba por todo su cuerpo dejandole una agradable sensación, tan agradable que no quería volver a perderla, debía quedarse allí, y de alguna manera se las apañaría para controlar lo que su mitad oscura hiciera, y que ella sola gobernara el mundo demoníaco tal como quería. Por su bien, si alguna vez quería regresar a su cuerpo de nuevo, debía evitar que aquella familia se pusiera en peligro por sus conspiraciones. Suspiró y fue a comprar una botella de agua aunque realmente no tuviera sed.

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación, vio a Dante con uno de los pequeños en brazos y Nero con el otro, este enseguida que le vio le dio la enhorabuena. Trish y Kyrie hablaban animadamente con Lady y una jovencita Patty, intentaba que Dante le dejara al bebe enfurruñada. Aunque no le gustara la aglomeración de gente, supuso que a partir de ahora tendría que ir acostumbrándose muy a su pesar. Poco a poco empezó a ir hartándose, cuando el volumen de voces en especial la de Dante, Nero y Patty que discutían se hacían cada vez mas intensas, una pequeña venita apareció en su sien, aunque al ver como los bebes no paraban de reír, se relajó. Que importaba un poco de jaleo en aquel momento.

Al final una enfermera entró enfurruñada y pidiendo silencio, a la vez que empezó a pedir que saliera la muchedumbre. Vergil se colocó en la puerta y sin decir nada miró a la enferma, esta se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza al ver aquella mirada, y salió huyendo de allí. De todas formas, todos empezaron a despedirse ya que era algo tarde, Los últimos en salir fueron Kyrie y Nero, ya que este aun tenia al pequeño Sparda en sus brazos, de alguna manera el bebe había evitado que lo dejara en brazos de algún otro invitado, ya que había estallado en lloros, Dante se mosqueó con aquello ya que incluso con el había llorado, eso fue lo que había ocasionado el gran alboroto de antes, pero ya Nero a su pesar tuvo que dejar a Sparda en los brazos de Lady, este aun se quejó y lloraba algo mas flojo, pero sin parar.

-Parece que te ah tomado mucho cariño en un momento.- comento Lady sorprendida.

-Si... me da pena dejarlo así.. - empezó a decir Nero sin dejar de mirarle, pero enseguida noto que alguien le estiraba de la chaqueta hacia fuera de la habitación, vio a Dante por el rabillo del ojo, y no pudo evitar reírse.- Vamos Dante no te pongas celoso por eso, ese pequeño solo sabe bien escoger a las personas- burlándose de Dante, aunque se le ocurrió algo de golpe, y lo grito antes que Dante lo echara de allí..- ¿¡Lady, me dejaríais ser su padrino!

-Claro.-contestó antes que Dante se quejara y Vergil no tuvo ningún impedimento a ello.

Solo por eso, Dante lo llevo arrastras hasta fuera del hospital.

Trish suspiró y fue a buscar a Dante.

En ese momento al fin Vergil y Lady estaban a solas, Este se acerco a ella.

-Nunca me separare de vosotros.- dijo mirándoles fijamente.

-Mas te vale.- sonrió Lady pidiendo que se acercara mas. Vergil se inclino hasta ellas y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Cuando Dante regresó con Trish vio que tanto Lady, Vergil y los pequeños estaban dormidos, sonrió al ver aquella estampa, pero lo que mas le hacia sonreír aquel día, era haber descubierto que aquellos pequeños tenían ojos bicolores como su madre, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, porque supo que aquel pequeño no era aquel Dargil que conoció de ojos azules.

**.Fin.**

**Continua en:**

**Misión Familiar** ( 3-4 años después)

y

**El legado maldito de Sparda.** ( 6 años después)

**Gracias a todos los k dejaron Reviews y espero k os guste este final ^^**

**inu-kyubi**: Pues ya acabó esta "parte" xD. El maldito tiempo k no nos deja ni un minuto Tienes k actualizar ya ò.ó

**Yukari Sparda**: Esk la suerte no kiere tener nada k ver con Dante XD al reves parece k la mala suerte le gusta estar en su compañía XD Pero al menos a tenido suerte con este final... pero no durara mucho xD

**Mila SomerAckles**: Siempre intento acabar mis historias aunque tarde :P Pues espero k tambien te guste el epilogo y la continuacion ^^

**Ace Sparda**: a tomar viento tu bruja XD Este tambien es corto pero creo k kedo bien y k no hacia falta alargarlo mas XD

**Yukihiko**: ja, ja, no sele puede ver la cara pero se puede imaginar XD

**Hux96**: sobre la espada de momento nada, aunk ya te digo k eso saldra en la historia; mision familiar XD y aki esta el final :P

**Leilael**: pues lo es, ya sabemos lo presumida k es en verdad xD Lo malo esk Dante no tiene don de palabra, asi k no podria hablar mucho sin k se liara una peor, a lo mejor hacian un motin las espadas XD Eso en mision familiar, las espadas por alli XD Ufff dormir no me pidas imposibles XD

**Zorrorroronoa**: Perdon, si pudiera actualizaria antes, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para continuarlo siempre intento hacer algo cuando tengo un respiro :P Aunk suelo tener los capitulos con lo mas importante echo de hace mucho tiempo, solo tengo k rellenar y extender los resumenes XD

**Vergilqueenblue**: bueno tu mucha prisa no tienes, pork casi no se te ve el pelo xD asi k seguramente tardaras en leerlo aunk ya este el final :P

**Sakuritah**: aki esta el final, siento la tardanza ^^U

**Los proximos Reviews los contestare en la continuacion ^^**


End file.
